Right thing
by Belle1991
Summary: Jeff returns to join his brother's feud. During the feud, he has to do the right thing, which cause something bad to happen. The right thing might also be the best thing he has done. Requested by Vbajor10.
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers,

Here is my new story. This is requested by Vbarjo10.

I am still writing chapters for my other two stories, so keep on supporting them. They will be updated soon.

I hope you enjoy it like the other stories. I'm sorry if there mistakes on this, I typed this on my phone.

Chapter One:

Jeff Hardy, the brother of Matt Hardy, sits on his couch in North Carolina. He is watching Raw with a pepperoni pizza in front of him. The Matt, Edge, and Lita segment shows as he rolls his eyes. He doesn't like how his brother's personal life became a storyline. Every since Lit a dumped Matt, he has been a different person; he wants revenge on them. The disturbing part of his revenge is his thought process of having to really hurt Lita. He wants to hurt physically as he is hurt emotionally. Every Raw, that airs on Monday Nights, it is his mission to actually that. As the segment plays on, he sees Lita almost getting the twist of fate, but Edge saves her in time. He wants to do something to help his brother because he can see that it will consume him if he doesn't. So he grabs his phone to call the one person that can help.

'Hello.' He greets in a nervous tone. He has never ask this person for a favour.

'Hello Jeff, how are you?' The person on the other line replies.

'I'm good. I'm just watching your show; it is a great show.' Jeff thought it help him get the favour.

'Thanks, but you didn't call to talk about the show, right?' The man say

I'd course I did. I just want to...' He tries to think an excuse.

'No you called so you can ask return to help your brother.'

'You caught me. Can I return? I think my brother is mad with this storyline. I think he is really going to hurt Lita and Edge badly.' He hopes that the consider in his tone, for not just Matt, but for Edge and Lita, will persuade him.

'I don't know, but it could put a twist on the feud. Okay, I will talk to creative and see what they can come up with.'

'Thank you Vince.'

When Jeff hangs up the phone, the segment is over. "Don't worry brother help is on the way."

Next Day:

Jeff is in the kitchen eating breakfast when his phone ring'

'Hello Jeff, it is Vince' Vince greets.

'Hello Vince, how are you?' Jeff greets back. He hopes that this call is about him returning to Raw.

'I'm good. I talk to creative and they came up with being on Matt's side. You will accept all of his decisions; all of them.' Vince emphasis.

'Bit I don't really approve of him hitting Lita or any women.' Jeff explains as he doesn't like that he has to watch his brother try to hit Lita.

'Well, we could work around that, but no promises. For sure, you will have to on board with him on everything.' Vince clarifies.

'Okay.' Jeff gives in. He is just glad that Vince approve of him coming back. 'When do I come back?'

'We were thinking about 2 weeks before the payperview. Is that fine with you?'

'Yup it is, I will see then.'

Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but this is just the beginning. Please stay tune for more.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers,

Here is the new chapter for this story. I am still writing for my other stories, so this will probably be update every 2 weeks or until one of my other stories are done.

This is my first time writing matches, so I hope I did it justice.

Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate them.

Enjoy.

Chapter Two:

2 Weeks Later: Monday Night Raw

"This contest is set for one fall." Justin Roberts starts. Edge music starts first. "Introducing first; from Toronto, Canada Edge." He continues while Edge makes way down the ring while holding Lita hand with his right hand while the money in the bank briefcase is in is left. Rey Mysterio entrance music plays next. He jumps up from the stage with pyro in the background. "Introducing his opponent; from San Diego, California Rey Mysterio. As Rey enters the ring, he goes to the far turnbuckle to his signature sign of the cross before putting his arms in the air.

Fast forward to the end of the match, Matt Hardy's entrance plays. Matt starts coming out with a smile that distracts Edge. He is yelling at him along with Lita for making an appearance. Rey Mysterio is taking advantage of the distraction by drop kicking him, which lands Edge on the middle rope. Everyone calls out 619 as Rey is running to swing in between the ropes to hit Edge in the face. Edge falls to the middle ring before getting for the set up of the West Coast Pop. As he is finally up, Rey jumps over the left side top rope to complete it. He gets the three counts as Lita is screaming no to the referee.

Rey starts getting out of the ring after the referee raises his hand. He is walking towards Matt to give a high-five. Edge is using the rope along with the help of Lita to get to a vertical base. They see Matt laughing as he is now walking towards the ring.

As Matt gets into the ring, Edge attacks him with energy he still has. With Matt being the fresher wrestler, he reverses the attack with Edge now protecting himself from the punches. Lita is seeing this, so to help her lover out, she jumps on Matt's back. It gives Edge some time to breath before going on the attack with Lita holding to him. Matt low blows Edge before pulling Lita off his back. With Edge still down, holding his jewels, he puts all of his attention on an alone Lita. Lita is looking back at Edge still down now knowing that she is by herself. She starts backing away to back left turnbuckle as Matt steps forward to her with a smirk. When Matt grabs Lita's hair, Edge hits him in the back with his money in the bank contract. Matt falls forward after Lita escapes from the turnbuckle. She goes out of the ring to find something under the ring while Edge continues to hit Matt with the briefcase. She is looking under the ring, near the announcer table, to find a pair of handcuffs. She goes back to the ring to give them to Edge.

With a now knock out Matt he handcuffs both of his hands together. Matt finally awakes, after a minute or so as he tries to get up, but he has trouble with the handcuffs. Edge and Lita watch in hilarity at the attempts Matt has done to get up. Just when Matt finally gets up, Edge knocks him back down to his knees. Edge starts taunting him in result Matt spits in his face, which gets Edge mad. He starts kicking him harshly before going out the ring to get a Singapore cane. He starts ferociously hit Matt with it as Lita stands by the turnbuckle as she watches with a smile.

The crowd starts cheering Jeff Hardy to come out to help his brother.

Edge laughs as he screams to the crowd. It is loud enough for the ring microphone is catch. "He's not here. He was fired and is never ever coming back." He hits one more time before gloating; walking around the ring with the Singapore cane in his right hand. After a few moments, a familiar entrance song plays.

_No chance that's what you got (ha ha yeah)_

_Up against a machine too strong._

_Greedy politicians buying souls from us are puppets._

_Won't find their place in line_

_Now, tie a string around your finger now, boy._

Vince is coming as he does he signature walk to the ring. He enters the ring as Edge with Lita is on the far side of the ring.

_'Cause its just a matter of time._

_'Cause you got No chance, no chance is hell._

_You got no chance, no chance in hell._

_You got no chance, no chance in hell._

_You got no chance, no chance in hell, yeah._

"Edge, you have that part all wrong. You see I thought that I would never hire this person back again. I don't let my ego get away for making good business decisions. Even though this person stabbed me in the back time and time again, this person has asked me personal to rehire him. I don't trust this person to abide by my rules, but the WWE crowd wants him to return. You see I listen to the crowd and just a few moments ago, they were chanting a certain superstar's name."

The Jeff Hardy starts up as Edge tries to give glares to the whole crowd.

"So, for the humble human being I am I had listen to the crowd to rehire that superstar back. I think it would appropriate to have him in this specific storyline. Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome back Jeff Hardy."

The guitar plays, which gets the crowd to cheer loud waiting for him to come out. Edge paces the ring while rubbing his hair in annoyance. How dare Vince hire back Jeff? Jeff finally comes out to do his dance that in turns makes the crowd go insane with cheers. He salutes to the crowd on each side of the stage before walking down the ramp. Vince greets him on the way back with a hand-shake and the microphone.

Edge stands his ground as Jeff enters to ring to tackles Edge to the ground. Lita gets out of the ring out of harms' way with the microphone in her hand. Jeff starts punching him while Edge is trying to get out of his hold. He escapes from Jeff when they are in a vertical stats; he pokes him in the eye.

Edge takes the microphone from Lita "It doesn't matter that you got re-hired. I'm always going to be better for Lita. Oh, have fun un-cuffing Matt without the key." Lita showing off the key before puts it in her bra.

Jeff picks up the microphone that he dropped. "You know Edge you were always a cheater. I can see why you two look good together, but now that I'm back you won't have your advantage. My brother will stop at nothing to have his revenge on the both of you. Through that, I will be on his side until he gets it. So, your double team on him ends tonight.

"Oh yeah, you are just as screw up as your brother. Give us your best shot." Edge is now calling out from the top of the stage.

"Oh you know we will. Enjoy your life thus far because it is going to get a lot worst." Jeff drops the microphone to attend to his brother.

Review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers, **

**Here is the new chapter for this story. **

**Sorry for not updating this last week, I was busy.**

**Thank you the reviews. I appreciate it.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Three:

Backstage:

Jeff helps Matt, with his arm around Matt's shoulder, to the back with the handcuffs still attached. One of the stage hands bolt cuts the handcuffs off.

"Thanks man." Jeff says as the handcuffs falls to the floor.

"Don't mention it and congrats for being back." He says to Jeff.

"Thanks." He now looks to Matt. "How are doing bro?"

"I'm great, perfect, how do you think I feel?" Matt snaps at his brother as he is holding his ribs.

"Geez Matt, no thank you for I don't know evening the odds." Jeff snaps back.

"Sorry man, it is just I can't believe my personal life is on display. I want to hurt them the way they hurt me." He removes his brother's arm as he tries to walk by myself, but his ribs hurt too much.

Jeff puts an arm around him again. "I know I've been watching. Come on, we have to take you the medics I think you have a bruised rib."

"Thanks man. Now tell me, how did you get Vince to re-hire you." He asks as they walk to the trainer's room.

"Well, it boils down to it being great for the storyline. Brother helps brother get revenge on cheating girlfriend. I am on your side no matter what and I will have to agree with everything." Jeff explains.

"You will have to agree with me on everything?" Matt knows his brother he doesn't like hurting any women.

"Suppose to, but you know I can't hurt women. I don't want to hurt Lita, you can tell me to attack Edge, but not her."

"Why do you have a thing for her?" Matt jokes as he laughs.

"Of course not, I wouldn't do that." He rolls his eyes. He is not blind, he thinks that Lita is attractive as well as she being too good for Edge.

"Good, but we should try that." He is still laughing a bit.

"Try what?" Jeff stops their walk in shock.

"I mean you can pretend to like her and then dump her like she did to me. It could be the ultimate revenge." Matt explains.

"I don't know about that." Jeff is uneasy with the plan.

"Come one man, you don't want to hurt her physically, so we will do it emotionally. You will send subtle actions to her to seem like you are interested. The fondness for her will grow each week. By the end of it, she will fall for you, so she will dump Edge. You will continue for a few weeks and then bam you will dump her." Matt chuckle evilly. "She will be worthless and no man will ever want her again."

"Don't you think that is harsh?" Jeff asks as they enter the trainer's room.

"Hey man, I think he has bruise ribs." Jeff says to the trainer as he sets Matt down on the bed.

"We will take a look." He puts on gloves to start to feel Matt's midsection.

"I don't think it harsh, it is what she deserves." He hisses at the pain when the medics touch his right ribs.

"Yup, Matt you do have bruise ribs. We need you to rest for a few days while have a bandage to cover them. If you follow those instructions, you should be okay to compete next Monday."

"Thanks doc."

After Matt is all bandaged up, Jeff helps him off the bed.

"I will think about it." Jeff tells him referring to the plan.

"Come on bro, I thought you suppose to agree with everything." They walk to the men's locker room with walking by himself.

"Fine, but if I disagree with something you need to hear me out." Jeff warns.

"Of course." He smiles, but on the inside he is smirking.

"I mean it. You might be older, but I will not take you pretending you care." Jeff warns again.

"Whatever." He waves him off.

Next Monday:

Jeff and Matt enter the arena with Jeff holding their bags. Matt is still has his ribs bandaged up as per medics orders until he gets the all clear.

"Okay, I'm going to put our bags in the locker room. You just go straight to the trainer's room. I don't want you looking for Lita and Edge." Jeff instructs.

"Wow, who is suppose to be the older brother?" Matt jokes with his little brother.

"Just go." Jeff says a bit piss at his attitude

"Aye, Aye, older Jeff." He salutes before he walks to the trainer's room. Jeff just rolls his eyes before heading to the locker room.

* * *

As Jeff now heads to the trainer's room, Lita steps in his way.

"Hey Jeff." She smiles brightly.

"What do you want Amy?" He uses her real name to emphasize the disgust he has for her.

"Wow, why such the hostility, I just want to talk?" She places her finger down his chest.

He stops her. "You know why. What you did to my brother was harsh." Jeff in a harsh tone as he takes her hands off him.

"Oh right and you are back to help him get the revenge." She snickers like she is going to let that happen. "Tell me. Is it fun to always help him through his problems? I mean when you got fired, where was he? Oh right, he was with me. He was putting all his time in our relationship and didn't care for you. The only person that cared for you was me. I told him to check on you to see how you were doing. He wouldn't have seen you at all if I didn't say anything." Lita trying to mess with his mind.

"He did care for me it was you who would take him away. You would use your body to make him stay away."

"Well you can't help him with having this body. When you have this body, you can make men do anything." Lita rubs her body.

"Well this man is immune to your body." Jeff says confidently.

"Oh really, even if do this." She rubs his chest.

"Nope." He says confidently.

"How about when I do this?" She rubs the inside of his shirt while pecking his skin.

Jeff clears his mind of naughty thoughts. "Nope." He removes her hands again.

"Yeah right, you will crack and be just like your brother." She whispers in his ear.

He keeps her by his ear. "Or you will be the falling over me?" He whispers back. "Have a good night Lita, I will be watching." He kisses her cheek.

Lita is a bit studded at what happen. She looks in Jeff's direction as he looks back to wink at her.

At the Trainer's room:

"Hey man, what did they say?" Jeff already entered to be by his brother's side.

"They said I'm fine, but not to go to crazy with wrestling. I could still re-bruise my ribs if I strained myself, especially in the mid section." Matt slowly gets off the bed.

"That's good bro, so about the plan you came up with." Jeff looks at his brother with a smirk. He smirks back with a smirk of his own.

"I knew you would see the light. The plan is still on if you are up for it." Jeff nods. "What changed your mind?" They walk out of the trainer's room.

"Guess who talk to me on the way here?"

"Oh man, what did she say?" Matt knowing actually who it is.

"She said that with a body like hers she can get any men to love her." Jeff said disgusted.

"And what did you say back?" He is very intrigue in their conversation.

"I said that I am immune to it. She tried to flirt with me, but I got the last laugh. I said that she would be the one that will fall over me." He chuckles at her reaction.

"Wow, so you are in?" Matt clarifies.

"Definitely, are we starting tonight?" Jeff all prepared to start the plan.

"You bet we are." Matt smirks.

Later on in the night:

"This divas contest is set for one fall." Lilan Garcia starts. Mickie's theme music plays. "Introducing first; from Richmond, Virgina, Mickie James." Mickie heads to the ring all peppy in her bright, colourful outfit. Lita's music plays next just when Mickie jumps down from the second rope. "And her opponent; from Atlanta Georgia, accompany by the Rated R Superstar Edge, Lita."

As the match goes on, Jeff and Matt starts to walk down the ramp. This catches Edge and Lita's eye, but they don't let it affect their performance. They go to the right side of the ring with Edge on the left side cheering for Lita. The Hardy Boyz both smirk at Edge as they cheer for Mickie. Even though she doesn't need it, they get the crowd to cheer even more for her. Mickie gets the upper hand, but is ruined by Edge as he grabs her leg, which in turn face palms the mat.

Just as plan, Matt walks over to Edge to start an argument. He makes sure that Edge has his back against the ring. They start to shove, which gets the attention of the referee. Through the middle rope, the referee calls to separate the two, but Matt keeps yelling at Edge. What they don't know is that Jeff is on the apron waiting for his spot. He tries to hype Mickie up again, which works, but once again, this time by Lita, she ruins her momentum. Lita does the twist of fate to set up her moonsault, but sees Jeff on the apron mocking her. She walks to him to slap him, but Jeff takes her hand. Lita is in shock as he pulls him close to kiss her. The kiss lasts about thirty seconds, which is enough for Mickie to get back up. When Jeff let's go, she turns right into a Mick-DTT. Matt walks away just in time for Edge to see Mickie get the three counts.

Mickie gets out of the ring when Edge enters the right to comfort Lita. The Hardy Boyz raise Mickie's hand in victory as Edge and Lita are seething. Lita wipes her mouth from Jeff kissing her. When Edge and Lita walk up the ramp, Edge sees the replay of the lip lock between Jeff and Lita. Edge is furious as they enter the backstage.

**Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers,**

**Surprise. Here is another chapter for you. **

**I had this in my head and I didn't want to lose it. I don't if it will take me 2 weeks again to update this story, but keep checking back to see if I do.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Four:

Backstage:

The Hardyz and Mickie:

"I hope that is it okay for us getting involved with your match." Jeff says to her.

"It is not a problem. Stephanie told me you will get involved, but I didn't know when or how. It is fine with me to pick up a win against her like that." Mickie tells them.

"So you knew we were coming out sometime during the match." She nods. "Did Lita and Edge know?" Jeff asks surprise as they didn't know that Stephanie told anyone else.

"I don't know. When Stephanie gave me the revised script, she gave me one to give to Lita. She was in the make-up chair and I told her there were changes. She was rude and told me to leave it on the table beside her. By how it happened out there, I guess she didn't read it." She shrugs her shoulders.

"Wow, thanks Mickie." Matt hugs her with a smirk on his face.

"No problem, have fun with your revenge." She smiles before heading to the women's locker room.

"No wonder they were shocked to see us." Jeff tells his brother. With Mickie's information, he is wondering if Lita and Edge knew and are just acting or didn't know at all. It looked like Lita really didn't know anything out there would happen.

"Yeah, well that is what happens when you are rude to people." Matt pats his brother's shoulder before heading to the men's locker room. Jeff hears him snickering all the way there. After a few moments to think about what happen in the ring, he follows Matt to the locker room.

Edge and Lita head backstage all furious; to them the Hardyz went off script. They march into Stephanie's office.

"What was that?" Edge yells at Stephanie, who is watching the next segment.

"What was what?" She stands up straight to be in the face of the Rated R Couple. She probably knows why they are in her office.

"The situation during Lita's match, they went off-script." Edge yells again at her.

"I wouldn't be yelling at your boss." She says in a threatening tone. "You do not have the right to barge in my office to demand answers."

Edge is still furious at the situation, but knows not to get on Stephanie's bad side. "Sorry Steph. The reason we are here is to know why Matt and Jeff went off script. They cause Lita her match." Edge says in a calmer tone.

"It was part of the script." Stephanie explains to them as she crosses her arms.

"What do you mean part of the script?" He says trying to keep calm.

"When Jeff joined the storyline, we made some changes. I asked for both of you and Mickie to come to my office. Mickie came, yet you, Lita, was busy in make-up. I told her the changes in the match plus hand her two copies of the revise script; one for her and one for you."

"I didn't get the script." Lita tells her. She wasn't really paying attention to Mickie when she talked to her.

"Well, take it up with her I've got work to do." She shoos them out the door.

"Yeah we will. Come one Edge." She grabs his hand to head out the door.

"Oh, if you two ever barge in my office again, you will have more than just Matt and Jeff to worry about." She says with menace. Edge and Lita both nod before heading out the door.

Women's Locker Room:

"You stay out here while I talk to our delivery girl." She pecks him on the lips.

"Why can't I stand by you?" He raises his eyebrows up and down.

"I don't women to fall over you." She seductively smiles.

Inside the locker room, Lita sees Mickie talking to Torrie Wilson.

"Mickie!" Lita calls out.

"I will talk to you later Torrie." Torrie walks away just in time for Lita to take her place. "What can I do for you?" A bit irritated on how she spoke to her earlier.

"You can tell me why you did it?" She gets into her face.

Mickie steps back a bit "Do what?" She is not 100% sure if it is about their match.

"You didn't give me the revise script. I didn't know that Jeff and Matt would be out there. Furthermore, I didn't know Jeff would kiss me." She did a small smile unnoticed to anyone.

"Why are you so mad, it was just a kiss?" Mickie pretends not to see the problem.

"The kiss caused me the match." She raises her voice.

"It is not my fault you got distracted by Jeff's lips." She chuckles.

"I wouldn't be distracted if I knew they would be out there. Once again you didn't give the revise script." Lita raises her voice, which attracts attention from the other women in the room.

"I did." Mickie raises her voice.

"No you didn't." She gets impatient with her attitude.

"I did. You were in the make-up chair. I told you that Steph changed some details in our match. You were rude and told me to leave it on the table. It is not my fault you didn't read it. What I'm supposed to do, wait for you to be done?" She crosses her arms while she rolls her eyes.

"It would have helped because no one listens to you when you talk. I guess I just thought it was not important like you." She smirks.

"Well, that guess cost you your match with me. Your loss is your own fault, being that my words aren't important for the Great Lita." She starts to bow at her. "Maybe now you will think twice before strutting yourself like you own the place. You may be with Edge, but we all know who drags down who." She smirks as she heads to the other women wrestlers.

Lita screams while throws a small bit before heading out.

Edge is outside waiting for Lita to finish. They Hardyz start to walk to catering when they see him there.

"Hey bro, look who it is?" Matt sarcastically tells Jeff.

"It is the Rated R Super…star, Edge." He says just like Justin Roberts would.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with you two." He says with clench teeth.

"Oh, why is that? Did someone lose a match?" Matt says all concern.

"Yah! Lita lost her match thanks to you." He points to Jeff. Jeff pretends to be shocked as he mouths 'me' to Matt. "Yeah you, you put your disgusting lips on my girl, which cause her the match." He is seething after their encounter with Steph. The last think he needs is the Hardyz bothering him.

"Oh, I did do that. I'm sorry for the inconvenience it caused the both of you." He fake sympathizes.

"You are going to pay for that stunt." Edge threatens both of them.

"Well, if your girl didn't ignore Mickie's words then she would probably win." Matt explains. "Instead she was rude to the messenger, which cost her. She has no one to blame instead of herself."

"What are you talking about? We never got the changes to the match." He is confuse, however still agitated.

"Oh, Lita did. Mickie was sent by Stephanie to give her the revise script. Your girl was rude to her and probably didn't pay attention to her. She left the script on the table. I guess she forgot to read it, which lead her to lose that match." Matt explains further.

"Oh, by the way, tell Lita she has to work on her kisses; they were sloppy." Jeff tells him with a smile at the moment. "I know she sloppy kisses with you, but we me I like sweet and passionate."

"Like she would ever want to kiss you again?" He rolls his eyes.

"Oh I bet she does. The kiss lasted about 30 seconds." Matt nods in confirmation. "And she didn't pull away, so I know she liked it." Jeff licks his lips.

Edge almost pukes. "Yeah right, the reason that happened was you holding on to her head, so she can't move.

"Actually, it was her hand, so she could've have moved away." Jeff clarifies what really happened.

"Well, I hope the memory lasts you, in the result that it would be the last one you will get." He threatens again.

"Oh you really think so. Are you willing to put a wager on it?" Jeff asks.

"Definitely, name your stakes." Edge accepts knowing this will be a piece of cake.

"If I get Lita to fall for me by Summerslam, you have to dump her without an explanation." Jeff names his stakes.

"If you don't you have to be my slave for a year while Matt will be Lita's slave. You will not complain at all or you will be punished." He chuckles with menace.

"So you will dump her just like that." Jeff clarifies.

"Absolutely, that is how confident I am that she will not fall for you. I mean look at me I'm irresistible." He shows off his body.

"It is a deal, no rules or restrictions." Jeff extends his hand.

"Nope, good luck you are going to need it." Edge accepts his hand to shake. This hand shake confirms the wager with all the stipulations.

After letting go, Jeff walks pass him as Matt follows. He reaches into his pocket to press a button.

"What was that about?" He stops him to speak to him. "I thought it was about my revenge, not your fake love for Lita.

"Trust me big brother, this is still your revenge. I'm just making it more interesting. Either way, Lita gets dump." He pats Matt's back just like he did earlier.

"Are you sure you can make her fall for you by Summerslam? You do know that is in 2 months?" He is a bit doubtful on his little brother's plan.

"It was your plan to get her to love me; I just added a timetable." Jeff shrugs like it is no big deal.

"Yah, you also added that if you don't we be slaves to them. They have already humiliated me enough. Imagine what they can do to me if we lose." He is frustrated that Jeff would set this up. He didn't want to object in front of Edge knowing it will be on his terms, not Jeff's.

"Don't worry we won't lose. Have a bit of faith in your brother. It will be just like we plan; Lita falls for me, I date her for awhile, and then dump her on TV. We are going to humiliate her like she did you." He smiles.

"Okay, let us start to plan this bet." Matt is already smiling at Lita humiliation.

"Can we eat first, I'm starving?" He grabs a plate.

"When are you not starving?" Matt chuckles at his brother appetite.

"You're right. Also, I have to get Lita's taste out of my mouth." He shivers with the taste of her lips on his.

"I know, she may be hot, but her kiss needs improvement." Matt shivers in disguise as he grabs a plate too.

"You didn't mind it with you making out with her when you two dated." Jeff laughs as they head to a table.

"Well, you can't help running your hands down her hot, fit body. I did more rubbing than kissing." He explains as he sits beside Jeff.

"I guess so." He starts to eat.

Women's Locker Room:

Lita comes out with an angry Edge waiting for her.

"What's up with you?" Lita sternly asks still irritated with Mickie.

"You didn't read the script Micke gave you." He yells at her.

"How do you know about that?" She asks more irritated with him yelling at her.

"Oh her friends, The Hardyz, came and told me. How could not read the script? You could have prevented all this from happening.

"Sorry for not taking Mickie James seriously." She rolls her eyes. This is the last thing she needs; her boyfriend yelling at her.

"You should have. Ever since Jeff arrived, you should take everything seriously. You don't know when they will pull one over on us. The kiss you got from Jeff should have never happen if you took everything seriously." He paces back and forth.

"Is this why you are so snippy? Are you jealous of Jeff?" She smirks.

"I am not jealous of him. Jeff can't compare with me on anything. I have the popularity and career he wants along with a hot girlfriend." He hugs her tight.

"Good considering you being the only one for me." She kisses him like always.

They start to walk to their locker room with Lita touching her lips.

**Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello readers,**

**Sorry for the very long wait for this chapter. I was finishing one of my stories. **

**Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate it.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Five:

Lita has her rematch with Mickie. This time no one is allowed at ringside during the match. As she is stretching for her match next, there is a knock on the door. She is confused on who it is because Edge is not at Smackdown along with Jeff. She just answers it anyways to see if he would surprise her, but she only finds a bouquet of flowers on the ground. She is flattered with the flowers thinking it is from Edge. When she reads the card, it is from a secret admire and not Edge.

_ It reads 'I have been seeing you around. I love your attitude along with your in ring skills. I also think you are cute. I hope to meet you in person soon, hopefully when you are single.'_

_ Love your secret admirer._

Lita feels a set of comfort and love by this sentiment. She wonders who it is as she looks around to see if they are still around; there is no one there.

* * *

Lita's match:

When her entrance music hits, she hears the famous boos that she usually gets, but surprisingly some cheers as well. This reaction puts her more in a happy mood with hoping it continues by winning this match.

They put on a stellar match with some fans actually cheering her name at certain parts of the match. After about 10 minutes, Lita does her finisher, the Lita Moonsault, to pick up the win. An incredible feeling washes over her, but it only last when it is interrupted by Matt.

Matt walks on to the stage with a big grin on his face. "Lita. Lita, Lita, Lita, you must be so proud of herself for winning without your boy toy." He starts walking down the ramp. "Of course you are." He answers for her. "I mean you have the moves and skills, but they never show it because you are escorting Edge everywhere. It puzzles me-" He walks up the stairs. "That he is not here for you single match like you are for him. I wonder if he is just using you to stay on top." Matt enters into the ring facing her.

Lita goes to the ropes to pick up a microphone. She knows that they have a segment, but it is supposed to later in the night. "As a matter of face, he has a family obligation to attend to. Why Matt? Are you jealous of his success? Or are you just jealous that he has me now all the time like you used to. He gets to touch this once yours body over and over again." She speaks seductively.

Matt gulps. "Actually, I'm not jealous of him. I'm jealous of my little brother, Jeff." He smiles as everyone is dishevelled along with Lita. "You see my brother got to kiss you last night, although you aren't a good kisser. Wait, I take that back I'm not jealous of anything." The crowd snickers that they got the joke. "You two ruin my life, so prepare for me, with help, to return the favour. Oh and do you know the sweetest part… your boy tow isn't here to help you." He kicks her in the stomach to set her up for the Twist of Fate.

As he is about to hit it a person, covered in all black, clotheslines him. The person escorts Lita out of the ring to hit DDT on Matt. She watches in awe not knowing anyone to come to save her like this. Every since she dated Edge, everyone keeps their distance. They don't want to get involved with their lives. The mask person joins her checking if she is okay before heading to the back. Matt just gets up to see Lita escort backstage.

* * *

Backstage:

"Thank you for your help." Lita says politely. She only seems rude to other to keep up the appearance of being with Edge. The mask man nods before heading down the hallway as she watches her hero before heading to the Women's locker room.

Now having the feeling back when she got the flowers, she smiles all the way to the locker room. As she is about to enter, someone grabs her on her left side. She is pushed onto a wall being frightened with the person having a hand on her mouth.

"Shh, it is okay. You are safe I'm not going to hurt you." He smells her before exhaling a loud and satisfying breath. "Ah! You smell good, even though you came from a match. I'm going to take my hand out if you promise not to scream." She nods. The person takes off the hand and she is quiet as asked. "Good girl. I am your secret admirer." The person whispers in her ear.

"Thank you for-"

"Shh." The person covers her mouth with a finger.

"What are-"She starts again as she becomes scared again. However, she gets interrupted by the person's lips on hers. She tries to struggle away, but it feels so good. A few seconds later, she just feels the kiss wanting more of it every second. When she is about to put her legs around him to deepen it, he let's go.

"Nope, you stay on the ground." The person puts hands on her hips. "I will see you around." The person pecks her lips one more time before exiting.

She is in a dream-like state for a bit before shaking it off. "Lita, you have Edge remember. You don't even know this person." She whispers to herself. After she is full composing herself, she exits the room to enter the locker room.

* * *

Matt is backstage furious that this mystery person came to ruin his fun. He didn't want Jeff on Smackdown for this specific segment. He knew he would talk him out of it or stop him. It was going as plan until that person showed up. Since Smackdown is a taped event, management usually isn't in attendance. This means that he has to wait until next week, which infuriates him more. Jeff concern for his brother decides to call to see how the plan went.

_"Hi bro, how did it go?" Jeff asks in concern, for not only his brother, but Lita as well. Also he doesn't get to watch it until Friday._

_"How did it go? How did it go!?" Matt raises his voice each time. "A stupid person comes out and saves her. She was going to get what is coming to her, but she squirms out again. This was the perfect time to get her and it is ruined." He paces with a clutch fist. _

_"Okay calm down." He knows how he is with disappointment. "We will have another opportunity to get her." He likes to keep the positive flow knowing he can be very negative. "We will go to Stephanie on Monday on who this person is. It could be a revenge plan from Edge for what we did to them yesterday." He gives his brother some reasons this could happen. _

_"What do you mean, Edge isn't even here?" He is not thinking clearly right now._

_"I know, but he probably knows Lita will be alone tonight, so he could've hired or talk to someone. That person's job could have been to secretly protect her since he is not there. We will get everything cleared up by Stephanie soon. You just relax and come back home to wait for Monday."_

_"Fine." He calms down a bit. Jeff always knows how to calm him down in any situation. "I will see you in a few hours." He hangs up._

The mystery person gets a phone call:

_"Hello."_

_"Hello, did you get the job done?"_

_"Yes sir, he tried to pull something, but I saved her." The mystery person responds._

_"Good, I will call or message again when I need your services. Remember no one can know this little service."_

_"I understand sir. You can count on me."_

_"Good." He hangs up._

**Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello readers,**

**Sorry for the wait. I haven't had time to write for a few days. Thank you for the review. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter Six:

Monday Night Raw:

Matt is anxious and still furious on missing their opportunity. Jeff and he enter the men's locker room to wait for Stephanie's arrival.

"Matt, calm down Stephanie will be here." Jeff tries to calm down his brother feeling like it a full time job these days.

"She can't come fast enough." Matt exclaims.

Jeff informs the stage hands that if they see Stephanie to inform her that Matt and he need to see her. He sighs never liking his brother so angry which is often right now. He has to get ready for his match against Edge for payback on both sides.

"You better defeat him. I won't let him have the advantage of having a pin on both of us." Matt says in a dark tone.

"Don't worry brother, I will pin him right in the middle of the ring." Jeff grins.

"Good."

After a couple of minutes, there is a knock at the door. Stephanie walks up to Matt and Jeff with a smile. "Matt Jeff, I've been told that you both want to see me." She is curious as she was told everything went good on Smackdown.

"Yes, can we talk to you in private?" Jeff responds knowing that Matt will make a scene.

"Certainly, follow me." She guides them to her office for today.

* * *

Edge and Lita arrive hand in hand. Lita hasn't told him abou the secret admirer, but she did tell him about the flowers she got.

"Are you sure everything went okay during the taping?" Edge wants to clarify feeling that she is hiding something from him.

"Yes, everything went good. Matt and I had our segment and he didn't hurt me." She smiles not only to him, but about her secret admirer. She wonders if he will show his face with Edge here.

"Tell me again who gave you the flowers." He is a bit pissed that other man gave his girl flowers.

"I don't know there weren't anyone around and no name on the card." She answers getting annoyed by his repeat questions.

"Someone should know I'm going to ask around." He lets go off her hand to start his quest.

"Babe, you have a match against Jeff tonight; you need to get ready for that. I will question the stage hands on who it is." She pulls him back for him to look at her.

"Are you sure you will be fine backstage by yourself?" She nods before pecking his lips. "Okay, just be in our locker room before we head to the ring."

"Of course."

* * *

Stephanie's Office:

"So, what's this regarding?" Steph sits down on her chair.

"It is about the Smackdown taping." Jeff answers calmly with Matt pacing back and forth.

"What about it? I heard it went great." She informs them.

"Great! Great! It didn't go great!" Matt stops to yell at her.

"Matt! You don't talk to her like that she is our boss. I have got it covered just relax." Jeff sternly commands his brother before rolling his eyes. He is getting fed up with his attitude.

"Listen to Jeff, Matt you don't want to cross me." She warns both of them.

"I'm sorry about that Stephanie. What my brother is talking about is that someone interfered in his segment with Lita." Jeff explains.

"What do you mean?" She is confused being the first time she have heard of this. She knows that their segment came earlier, however she heard that no interfering took place.

"During his segment with her, he is supposed to give her a taste of what he felt by giving her a Twist of Fate." Jeff continues.

"Well, they were only supposed to talk, anyways keep going." She interrupts.

"Oh, well he tried to the maneuver, however someone from the crowd stop him. He gave him a DDT to save Lita." He concludes.

"Well, this is news to me. Trust me Jeff I will take care of it. I will find out who it is." She declares not letting a fan come to ruin her show.

"Thank you Stephanie." He extends his hand for her to accept and she does.

Outside Stephanie's room:

"See, she is going to find out who it is. Now, I need to prepare for my match." Jeff leaves his brother with his thoughts.

"I'm going to question the stage hands to find out for myself." Matt calls out to him.

"Whatever." Jeff calls back not caring right now.

* * *

Lita is still question the stage hands in hopes to find her secret admirer. She got one lead, but they didn't see the face. After asking two more stage hands, she gives up now just walking to her shared locker room with Edge. Just like on Tuesday during the taping, she gets pulled into a room.

"Hello." The secret admirer greets.

"Hello." Lita greets back as she giggles. She loves the secrecy of this man.

"You have the cutest giggle." This makes her blush and giggle more. "I've heard that you were looking for me." He pulls her close.

"Yes I have. You have been a hard person to find." She pokes his chest.

"Well I am a secret admirer, so I have to make sure my identity is a secret." He whispers in her ear all quietly.

"So I don't get to see the man who saved me." She wraps her arms around him not caring about Edge right now.

"Why do you think I'm the same person? I could be just the secret admirer." He offers a different alternative.

"If you weren't the one you would ask me 'I saved you from what?'." She challenges.

"You caught me, it was me both times. You are one smart, hot woman." He grins before pecking her lips.

"Thanks you are a great kisser." She pecks back loving how his lips taste. Their perfect syncing, when they kiss, of their lips that are made for each other.

"Well thank you. Now for tonight, I want you to be careful. I don't know if I can be out there to save you from the guy again." He warns her, a bit consider for her.

"I don't know I might not be so you can save me for us to kiss again." She giggles

"Please don't, we can make out right now before you can get out there." He offers.

"Yes please." She pulls his head towards her to start to the kiss. Not even a few seconds, they are deepening the kiss. This time Lita is not blocked for wrapping her legs around him. "You are such a graet kisser." She tells him to take some air in.

"You are not bad yourself." He sneaks his hands underneath her shirt.

"Really, people say I'm not. They say I am a horrible kisser." She pouts acting all adorable.

"They are crazy then. You lips along with her kissing are spot on." He starts to kiss her again. Again the kiss quickly intensifies to the point where they are sucking each other's faces off. After ten minutes, they break off to lean their head on each other's foreheads.

"I wish we can do this more." Her breaths are heavily to get her normal breathing back.

"You don't worry we will soon I promise." He declares liking her more every time they shared these moments.

"I hope so." She gives him one more peck.

"You better get going before you alarm him." He puts her down on her feet.

"Fine." She smooths out her clothes and fixes her hair. "How do I look?" She poses for him.

"You look hot. I can't wait to be officially with you." He scans her whole body with his eyes.

"Me either, I can't wait for it. When I'm done with this storyline I will end it." She makes it know to him.

"I have to wait that long?" He pouts not liking waiting for her for probably months. Depending on the storyline, it could be months or a year before they can be together.

"You don't worry we will still have these moment. I hope to see you soon." She walks out of the room.

"You will see me soon enough." He says after she leaves.

* * *

Edge's room:

Lita walks in to see him a bit pissed off. "What's wrong?"

"You're late. My match is in five minutes let's go." He harshly grabs her hand to head to the tunnel. When they get there, they only see Jeff there without Matt. She tries to act happy to be with Edge, even though her wrist hurts. "Hey Hardy, are you ready to get beaten like your older brother." He chuckles.

"In your dreams, I will be the one beating you." He laughs at Edge's statement.

"Speaking off Matt, where is he? He can't take the humiliation when my baby defeats you." Lita puts her hurt wrist on Edge's chest.

"No, he is-"

"Jeff, sorry bro." He runs towards them.

"Matt, don't worry about it." He pats his brother's shoulder.

Before anyone says anymore, Jeff's theme music plays. "See you two losers out there." Matt smirks as he follows Jeff to the ring.

Edge tries to attack him, but Lita stops him. "Save it for the match."

* * *

The match goes on without a hitch from either party, well not yet. Edge is about to do his version of the spear, however Matt gets on the apron to distract the referee. Edge goes to them as it gives Jeff some rest. It didn't last long with Lita sweeping Matt's legs under him to have him fall head first on the ring. Jeff finally gets up to take advantage of the distraction. He rolls him up to get a near fall as Lita, this time, gets on the apron for a distraction. She gets knock off with Edge accidentally hits her. Before Edge goes to check on her, Jeff takes advantage once again to set him up for the Swanton Bomb. He executes it perfectly on Edge's stomach; he gets the victory. The referee raises his head as Matt comes to it and brings Lita with him into the ring. Lita shakes her head to come to her senses to see Matt in front of her. She turns around to see Jeff behind her as Edge is still on the mat, holding his stomach. She kicks Jeff in jewels however Matt grabs her on her hurt wrist.

"Don't. Don't. Please don't I'm sorry." She pleads still seeing Edge in pain on the mat.

"I warned you." He tries again for the Twist of Fate, but once again a man in all black saves her. He takes her and Edge up the ramp with Matt seething. For the second time his plan has been spoiled. Jeff gets up slowly with the help of the ropes to stand by his brother to watch Lita escape again.

Backstage:

Steph meets Jeff and Matt at the tunnel. "Did you see that? Again he ruined everything." Matt yells at her in rage as Jeff limps towards them.

"Matt, stop!" Jeff yells at him afraid that it will be worst talking to Stephanie like that.

"Don't worry Matt, I will handle it. Next week, you and Edge will have a match in a steel cage. If you win you get to have Lita in a match without any interference. If anyone who does, they will be severe consequences." She sternly makes the match.

"And if I lose?" He questions liking the idea. He will do anything to win the match even if he has to cheat.

"If you lose, you can't touch Lita until she is still in a relationship with Edge. Whether Edge is around her or not you can't touch her."

Matt ponders a bit on the consequence if he does lose. "Deal." He grins feeling very positive of the outcome.

**Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone, **

**Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate them.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Seven:

Next week:

Edge gets a call from Stephanie about the steel cage match tomorrow. He tried to argue that this is not fair for him, but she assures him that it is happening. He throws his phone at the wall to have it shattered into pieces.

Lita, who is in the kitchen, enters the living room after hearing a smash.

"Edge, are you okay?" She inquires not knowing he was just on the phone.

"No!" He screams out. "Our pain in the butts' family is putting me in a steel cage match against Matt."

"Okay, call Stephanie to get it off the card." Lita stays calm not wanting to add more fuel to the fire.

"Stephanie is the one I was on the phone with. She says that it is happening no matter what I do." He yells at her.

"Stop yelling." She yells back. "We can figure out a way to get out of this or a way to win." She relieves to him not liking the tone towards her. She doesn't know how much more she can take. She wishes that she has her secret admirer's number to call to take her out of this situation.

"And what can we do?" His tone is still angry and loud, but not as it was before.

"I don't know let's think." They start to ponder until Edge has an brilliant idea. He hopes this can help with the bet as well as the match.

"What?" She says still an annoyed tone.

"We can attack Jeff before the match. We can really injure him so he can't help Matt pick up the victory." He smirks.

"Injure him? I don't want anyone severely injured. Yeah, we can hurt him to not make it to the match, but that's all." She is considered that he will fully hurt The Hardyz and be out for months. Yeah, she hurt Matt emotionally, but never wants to hurt him physically.

"What are you talking about?" He is surprise at her. She usually jumps on board immediately when he has a plan.

"We don't need to hurt anyone. I could distract Jeff or the referee, so you can cheat to win." She compromises hoping it changes his mind.

"That's good. We could have you distract him and then tie him up. Then we show the video to distract Matt and I will win the match." He grins evilly that makes Lita uncomfortable. She for sure is breaking up with him when this storyline is over.

Monday Night Raw:

The Hardyz arrive to the arena, Matt is stroked for his steel cage match against Edge. No doubts in his mind that he will get his match against Lita.

"Someone's more chirper today." Jeff observes. This is the happiest he has seen his brother been in a long while.

"Why wouldn't I be? I have a match that will finally get my hands on Lita. I have my brother supporting me and Stephanie called that they almost got the man in all blank. Life is good right now." He smiles to his brother.

"That's good. Come let's go over our plan to make sure it happens our way." Jeff suggest as they walk to the men's' locker room.

When they leave, Lita and Edge arrive. Edge feels the same way as Matt, but for their outcome of the match. This can be the night where he can officially win the bet along with the match.

"Okay, just before my match I will tell the stage hands to play the live video of you and Jeff during the match." He explains once again to her.

"Yes I know. You just get ready for your match. I've got everything covered." She is shooing him away so she can hopefully bump into her mystery.

As she casually walks, being alert of her surroundings, she hears footsteps following her. She ignores it trying to trick him so he how it feels like. When they pass an empty room, she walks inside it and the man follows. The man looks inside to see that she has disappeared. Lita closes the door and locks it.

"Hello." She says slyly.

"Hi Lita, it seems the tables of have been turned." He grins like the changes.

"It has, so can I see the man who saves me twice or do I have to expose you the hard way." She expresses his options hoping it is the second one.

"Let's do it the hard way. I love to do things hard." He puts accents the word hard.

She gulps. "I like it hard too; quick and hard is my motto." She responds to make him now gulp. She runs towards him as he catches her for their famous make outs. The man smashes her into the wall, near the light switch, as she gasps at the pain.

As they are kissing, Lita takes hold of the bottom of his mask so she can reveal him. The man being prepared puts his hand near the light switch. As soon as the man let's go of her lips, she pulls the mask off in sync with the closed lights.

"You are good." She compliments noticing him protecting his identity.

"Thank you. I will reveal myself when the time is right." He puts his hand in her short and starts to massage her centre.

She gasps loving now his touch. "Don't stop." She gasps as she starts to get wetter.

"Sorry sweetheart, you need to get ready. This is just another taste you will get when we are together." He pulls out and heads out the door.

Being still turned on, she finishes herself off before exiting.

Twenty minutes before the match:

Lita gets ready to distract Jeff and tie him up.

"It is time Lita; payback time." Edge jogs in place before his match.

She puts on the finishing make up touches before heading to the Hardyz. Lucky for her Jeff is leaving Matt alone by wandering the halls. She sees him and takes a few breaths to calm herself down. If she fails she knows how Edge will react. "Jeff! Jeff!" She calls out running towards him.

Jeff doesn't have to turn around to know who voice it is. "What do you want, Lita?" He turns around annoyed.

"I just want to say that I made a mistake in my life. All those years ago, I should have chosen you and not Matt. It is clear to me now that you are the better brother physically and emotionally. She flirts.

"Thanks, but I'm not interested. Why don't you go back to Edge and help him stretch out? Or whatever your pre-rituals are for a match?" He starts to walk off, but she grabs his hand. "What-"She turns him around to give him a big smooch. "Lita-"She makes the kiss deeper, which takes Jeff off guard. He lifts her up and puts her in an empty room.

"I definitely pick the wrong Hardy Boy." She confesses as she hangs her legs down. Just as he is about to respond, she kicks him in the jewels. "Yeah right, I regret my time with Matt. Although, you do kiss better than him I'll give you that." She stands to wipe her lips as Jeff holds his jewels in pain. She gets the rope and a chair to tie him up.

Five minutes before the match:

Matt wonders where Jeff is. Edge is with him without Lita.

"Looking for someone Matt?" He smirks.

"It is nothing of your concern." He snaps back at him.

"Wow, someone is testy with getting his match tonight. That's right I know."

"Then you should know that I will get my match with Lita when I win." He informs him not knowing that Stephanie called him.

"Like you will beat me, you couldn't be with me blindfolded. If you do manage to beat me, Lita deserves to be in a match with you." Edge says full of confidence.

"Is that a fact?" Matt inquires to questions his confidence.

"You can count on it." He warns.

When Edge's music hits, Matt turns to the stage hand. "You've got it."The stage hand holds a recorder in his hand. Matt listens to the recording before he is up. "Perfect." After Edge finishes his entrance, Matt is still consider on where Jeff is, but goes out without him.

The match starts with no one ringside; no Lita and no Jeff. Charles Robinson outside the ring locks the door as Mike Chioda rings the bell. The beginning of the match is all about locking up and showing their strength. When they win they laugh at their opponent. Halfway through, there is a video shown. It shows Lita making out with the guy in all black. Edge is confuses screaming out 'That is the wrong video.' This gives Matt time to take advantage of the distractions; he gets a near fall at two. He takes one look at the video before it disappears. The match continues until another video appears with Jeff tied up. Lita is behind him as Matt stops and watches the video.

"Hey Matt, I was talking to your brother. He seems to be tied up right now, so he can't save you." She kisses his forehead as Jeff struggles. "Oh don't worry, I will treat him good just continue your match." She rips his shirt off and grabs a Singapore cane. "Damn, I think I have the wrong brother all these years." She rubs his chest. "I hope he like it rough."

As she is about to hit him the video is cut off. Matt immediately heads to the door to save his brother unaware of where Edge is. He is set up for his paten spear to catches Matt off guard and pick up the win. Matt with the know-with-all of where Edge is step sides; Edge hits the steel cage hard. Matt quickly figures out between pinning Edge and heading out to save Jeff. He pins him quickly and gets the victory.

Matt escapes the cage quickly before Edge comes to. As he is walking up the ramp, Jeff joins him to congratulate him. Edge now figuring out he lost holds his head and watches The Hardyz celebrate. He is furious that his well thought plan failed. It failed it which she blames Lita for; it is always her fault.

**Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone,**

**Here is another chapter for you. Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate it.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Eight:

Backstage:

"Sorry I wasn't out there with you." Jeff tells his brother at locker room.

"Don't worry about it. I finally have a match with Lita. Our plan is going great." He changes into his normal clothes.

"So you are not still mad at the guy in all black?"

"I still am because you need Lita to fall in love with you not him. I will not lose this bet to Edge." Matt says with irritation in his tone.

"So, you didn't notice I was gone?" He is a bit pissed. All he cares about is getting revenge on Lita and Edge.

"Of course I did. I was wondering that before I went out. Edge even wondered if I was looking for someone. I had to go out without you." He explains his reasoning.

"Did you even want to come and help when I was tied up?" Jeff questions his loyalty. Matt told him about the video of him that happen during the match.

"Actually, there was another video before yours." Jeff acts surprise. "Yeah, the guy in black was making out with Lita. It got Edge furious so much that I tried to take advantage, but I couldn't. Then there was a video of you tied up with Lita about to hit you with a Singapore Cane. At that moment, I went to the door, but Edge wanted to spear me through the cage. I moved out of the way and picked up the victory." He recalls his match. "By the way, how did you escape from Lita?" He is confuses when he came out to congratulate him.

"That was simple; she isn't the smartest crayon in the box." He grins not fully telling him how he escaped.

"Nice, I am going to get something to eat." He walks out to head to catering without further explanation.

Jeff rolls his eyes when he leaves. He sits on a chair and recalls how he actually escape from Lita.

_Flashback:_

_Jeff takes Lita to an empty room to continue to make out._

_"I definitely picked the wrong Hardy Boy." She hangs her feet down._

_"Oh you definitely did. If you were with me you wouldn't need another man ever." He flirts._

_After that statement, Lita kicks him in the jewels hard. "Yeah right, I regret my time with Matt. Although, you do kiss better than him I'll give you that." She wipes her lips as he grieves in pain._

_"Oh please, I am the best kisser that you ever have." He calls out as he moans in pain._

_"Keep thinking that Jeff." She gets the rope and chair._

_He looks at the supplies in her hand. "What are you going to do to me?"_

_"Oh, we are going to have some fun." She tries to grab him._

_"Get away from me I'm getting out of here." He crawls to the door._

_"Don't do this the hard way, actually do it the hard way." She snaps her fingers to have two built guys enter. "Guys, the hard way please." She orders. The two guys take hold of Jeff to drag him to the chair. They hold him down as she ties his feet and arms together. Afterwards, she ties his body to the chair. "Thank you guys, I got it from here." She sends them away._

_"What do you want Lita?" He tries to struggle out, but they are too tight._

_"I want to make Edge happy. He winning his match against Matt makes him happy." She tells him almost with venom for Edge._

_"Okay, what happens when he isn't happy?" Jeff consider about her, even though she did dump his brother hard._

_"You don't need to know. Now, we need to continue with the plan." She takes out a Singapore Cane. She rips his shirt off and is about to hit him._

_"Wait." He calls out._

_"What?" She says with vengeance. She is trying to let out the pain Edge put on her onto him._

_"I heard you like the guy in all black." He hopes this will save him from the hurt._

_"How do you know about that? I mean no I don't I love Edge." She lowers the cane as she tries to cover her excitement._

_"What if I said that I know the guy?" He smiles seeing that it is working._

_"Really." She perks up. "I mean excellent Edge can beat him up." Again she tries to cover her excitement._

_"I can bring him here. You two can be a couple in secret. I won't tell anyone." He offers._

_"You can do that." She is very excited to have someone that can get in touch with him._

_"I can however there is a catch." He warns her._

_"What is the catch?" She is doubting now if she should trust him._

_"You have to let me go. I mean untied, out of the room, none of your guys following me, and don't uncover his identity until he is ready." He proposes._

_She ponders for a bit. She can do mostly all of it except for not knowing his identity. She wants to know who he is so bad. On the other hand, this could be her only opportunity. "I…I accept." She stutters a bit however then says with confidence._

_"Great, now untie me and let me go. I will tell him to meet you here when I am free." He tells her._

_"How do I know you are not tricking me?" She is very suspicious more now that she is being played._

_"Trust me, I don't want to hurt you." He reassures her._

_"Okay." She unties him. "I trust you."_

_"Thanks Lita. Just wait here for him." He orders her thinking he really wants send him in there._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

It has been an hour since she untied Jeff. "He isn't coming. I got tricked by my emotions." She wipes her eyes, full with tears, in real hopes this would actually happen. She starts to clean up the mess facing away from the door.

"Why is my girl so sad?" The guy in all black enters the room. He sees her sighing and wiping her face.

Lita stops cleaning to be in shock. She doesn't want to turn around in fear he is not actually there; it is all in her mind. "Is that really you?" She almost whispers.

"Why don't you turn around and find out?" He smirks. Jeff told him after Matt left for catering.

She turns around to actually see him there. "Jeff is right." She rubs her eyes to prove to herself that she is not dreaming

"He definitely is. Come here I miss my girl." He waves her over.

She runs and jumps into his arms. "I missed you too." She kisses him like they haven't kiss in months.

He carries her to the chair to have her straddle him. "Did he tell you we can be a secret couple?" She wonders with her lips inflated with the intense make out.

"Yup, so we can finally do the fun stuff." He brings her closer to have her feel him.

"Oh, I can't wait for that." She grins into him.

"Not now missy. I want it to be special like you." He pecks her.

"Please." She pouts in hoping to get her way. It may not the most adorable, but with the right man it could irresistible.

"You need to stop that I can't resist your pouts." He rubs her back. "To make my girl happy, you can finish me off." He rewards her not wanting to disappointment her. She is about to get off him however he stops her. "Only with your hands." He declares to her.

"Fine." It is not the prefer way she wants to do it, but she will take what she can get. She takes his pants to pull them down enough to show his member. "Are you ready?" He nods. She grabs him as she slowly strokes him up and down. He moans a bit loud for her liking. "Shhh, you need to be quiet." She pecks him on the lips.

"Why don't you silence me?" He grins evilly in which Lita responds by quickening her face keeping him silent. She starts to kiss him again while stroking him fast, slow, and then fast again to prolong his cum. "I'm in pain." He begins to thrust his member with the movement of her hand.

"Let me baby." She strokes him fast and hard while continue to kiss him. He roams her body which entices her as well. As she feels him about to let go, she sinks down to his member level. She continues to stroke him until he blows to have his cum flying into her mouth. After completely consuming everything, she straddles him to have him watch her lick her lips and suck her fingers.

"That is so hot I think I'm hard again." He groans wanting to just take her already.

"One more time for fun with my baby." She is so excited to relieve everything again.

"No!" He stops her from putting her hand back. "If you do that you have to join me to be pleasured. We are both going to be here for awhile." He warns her.

"So?" She doesn't see the problem. She rather stay here than with Edge.

"Sorry baby another time." He lifts her up to let her stand. He lifts his pants up before getting another kiss. He deepens the kiss never getting enough of it.

"One for the road, call me when you want to make more arrangements." She giggles during writing her phone number on his hand.

"I will definitely call you." He pecks her before leaving. "Now get your wrist check, they are a little bruised." He tells her walking out.

Lita looks at her wrist remembering what Edge did to her. Once again, she finishes herself off before heading out of the room.

**Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone, **

**Here is another chapter for you. Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate them.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Nine:

Lita arrives at their locker room with a bandage on her wrist. She went to the trainer's to diagnose that has a sprained wrist.

"There you are, where have you been?" Edge yells out still upset about the match.

"I was at the trainers to get my wrist checked." She shows him her wrist.

"Jeff hurt you, wow. I guess that never hurting women statement is a lie." He says in a calm tone as he checks it out.

"Actually, this is from you. It is when you grabbed my wrist when I was late for your match." She angrily speaks.

"I didn't hold you that tight you must have hurt it when tying up Jeff." He waves off his blame of hurting her.

"No you did this when you are angry; you yelled and hurt me unintentionally." She holds onto her wrist.

"I did not." He yells at her again. "I hope you can heal before you face Matt next week." He mutters can't believe she blames that on him.

"What?" Lita is in shock. "I have a match with Matt next week." Edge never told her that the match's stipulation.

"Yes, the match I lost is for Matt to have a match with you without any interference." He informs her. "No one can interfere unless they want severe consequences, so have fun with that." He zips up his gym bag.

"You can't let this happen. Matt will hurt me badly for the revenge on both of us." She is now frightened for her life.

"I don't have a say anymore. If we have successfully executed the plan, Matt couldn't touch until we finished our storyline. However, we didn't, I'm sorry you didn't execute successfully. Have fun next week." He grabs his bags and leaves her.

She runs after him. "Edge, you can't leave me like this; we need to fix this." She calls out at the door.

"Fix it yourself." He calls back with no remorse. To him this is her problem now because of her screw up.

Jeff, who is behind a crate, sees what happen and feels bad for her. Maybe he can talk to Stephanie for a stipulation.

Lita just takes her bag as she cries to herself. "I need to talk to Stephanie." She mumbles to herself. She walks the other direction until she bumps into Jeff.

"Oh I'm sorry." He looks ahead to see Lita. "Oh Lita, how was your date with your mystery guy?" He smiles hoping that it puts a smile on her face.

"That was great. I want to thank you for telling him to come." She gives him a small smile recalling the memory.

"Then why do you have a sad expression on your face?" He wonders now noticing her tears.

"Oh it is nothing, do you know if Stephanie is still here?" She inquires so she can talk to her. Depending on the how Raw is, Stephanie sometimes leaves before Raw ends.

"I think so you can check yourself; she is the last door on the left. Did he hurt your wrist?" He points out her bandage wrist.

"No." She covers it up with her sweater.

"So, did Edge hurt you?" He is considers for her hand.

"Just leave me alone." She sternly instructs him.

"Sorry, off you go." He moves aside.

"Thank you." She walks with her head held high. "Oh, Jeff-" She turns around as so does he. "Thanks for your being consider for me. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome Lita." They continue to walk in different directions.

* * *

Lita just catches Stephanie as she is about to leave. "Hello Stephanie." She greets

"Oh Lita, what do you need?" She is surprise to see her not with Edge.

"Well, it is about my match with Matt next week." She enters into the office.

"Yah, Matt won so you should prepare for it next week." She advises her knowing how Matt will be.

"Actually, I was wondering if I can get a stipulation attach to it." Lita requests as she knows that waving off the match is too much.

"What are you thinking for it?" Stephanie giving it some thought as well as noticing her bandage wrist.

"I was thinking of having him have both or one hand handcuffed or he blindfolded." She offers her opinion.

"Interesting-" She ponders. "I will think about it. Now, excuse me I need to catch my plane." She excuses herself.

"Okay, thank you Stephanie." She moves to the side.

"You're welcome I'll see you next week." She exits as Lita follows.

* * *

Lita took a taxi to the hotel. She luckily got her own room and had to wait in the morning for a rental. Edge hasn't called her to see how she got back or where she is, which pisses her off.

The next morning when she went to the front desk, they inform her that she already had a rental. This confuses her unless Edge got her one. To her surprise it wasn't him, it was her mystery guy.

"_Do you like your rental?" He texts her as she sits in the driver seat._

"_I do, but you didn't have to." She texts him back with a happy emoticon._

"_I have to take care of my girl, right?" He is happy that he can help her out._

"_You're so sweet, thank you. Oh and I have a sprained wrist." She texts him back with a sad face._

"_Oh my poor baby, I will make it feel better at the arena." He gives her a wink emoticon._

"_I hope so." She texts him a kissy face emoticon._

* * *

Monday Night Raw:

Lita is getting ready for her match against Matt, which is up next. She is scared that there is still now stipulation added yet. Her mystery guy texts her good luck before making her way to the Gorilla.

"Are you ready for payback, Lita?" Matt asks with Jeff with him.

"I thought no one can interfere." She is shock to see Jeff at the Gorilla too.

"That's right, but Jeff is here for moral support. Where is Edge?" Matt questions with a smirk.

"I don't know. We had an argument last Monday. We haven't talked since then, so your bet is as good as mine." She says sadly, not because of Edge, but her not having support for this match.

"Well, he finally saw the light that you are not worth it. Good for him." Matt chuckles.

* * *

They are in the ring as the referee rings the bell. Before any locks can occur, Stephanie's theme music plays. Everyone is confuses including the referee.

"Sorry to interrupt your match Matt, I will let you get back to it after this. Hello everyone, I have a stipulation for this match. A guy dress in all black has been sticking his nose in my matches. I will not stand for the interrupting. After some investigation, I have found out who it is. Actually, he exposes himself to me. Moreover, I will not expose his identity since I appreciate him coming to me honestly. The winner of this match will get free reign of this person." She announces.

The mystery guy comes out to the Raw theme. He walks to the announcers' table to sit down.

"Oh and I forgot, Matt your right arm will be handcuffed. Enjoy." She adds giving Lita a huge smile.

The referee handcuffs his right arm before continuing the match. Lita gets the first hit of the match. She continues until Matt grabs her hair. He attacks her with vicious punches and clotheslines. He mocks her with his version of her moves while saying nasty sayings to her. The crowd is disgusted with Matt because he prolongs the match by lifting her up after a two count. In the middle of the match, Matt hits her with a second Twist-of-Fate. This triggers Edge to come out to distract the referee. With that distraction, Lita low blows Matt a she does her own Twist- of-Fate. Edge jumps down as Lita covers him to get the victory to have the crowd cheer. Edge gets into the ring to raise her hand, but she snatches it away. He looks at her in confusion like he didn't leave her alone last week. They start to argue until Stephanie's music plays again.

"Edge, Edge, Edge. You don't like following rules do you. I warned everyone that if anyone interferes there will be severe consequences. True to my word, Edge you will be in match with The Hardyz in a handicap match. Also, it will be contested in a Steel Cage." She enforces going backstage.

Edge screams out at her to argue with her announcement. As that is going on, the mystery guy helps Lita out of the ring. Matt gets to his senses and sees them leave. He gets out of the ring to stop them in their tracks. Edge sees this, so he grabs the mystery guy as Matt punches him. Lita tries to stop them, however gets knock down. Matt stops to look down at her defenceless as it gives him a smirk. He walks up to her to bring her to the ring. Edge doesn't come to her side as it is his turn to beat up the mystery guy.

"Matt, stop the match is over. If you do anything, you will have consequences too." Stephanie warns being back out of the third time. She looks at one of the monitors backstage at the carnage. Matt doesn't listen as he does a third Twist-of-Fate on her. "That is it Matt. If you lose your match next week you are fired." She authorizes before she storms to the back.

Edge lets go of the mystery guy and laughs. He laughs all the way backstage at Matt situation. Next week will one of his better days. Matt follows him as he needs to talk to Steph. The mystery guy painfully enters the ring to check on Lita. He guides her up as they slowly walk backstage. The crowd cheers at his heroic effort.

**Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone,**

**Here is another chapter for you. Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate it.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Ten:

Matt barges into Stephanie's office. "What do you think you are doing?" He yells.

"Excuse me you don't barge into my office." Stephanie yells back. "Secondly, you put yourself into this mess. I warned you not to hurt her and you disobeyed. Just like Edge you have consequences to uphold." She stands her ground.

"Well he got off easy compared to mine. If I lose I am fired. Edge just gets a steel cage handicap match." He can't believe she doesn't see the injustice.

"It is more severe because you defied my authority to hurt someone, well as Edge defied it to save someone else. Do you see the difference?" She weighs each situation.

"She had it coming." He calls out. "I told you before we started this storyline that if I get my hands on Lita it won't be pretty. You accepted that, so where is that now." He recalls the conversation they had in the beginning to use the idea.

"We did agree to that, however, we said for match purposes not for you own benefit. And that is what I did. I gave you an opportunity to have a match with Lita, you succeed. Then you had your match and you lost. What more do you want?" She is tired of this conversation.

"I want the fired consequence lifted." He authorizes.

"I can't do that, wait, hold on, I won't do that. This is my show, so no one tells me what to do. I make decisions that are best for business. You can live with it or quit." She offers him his opinions.

"Fine I-"

"Before you make your decision, think about your brother. He will be in the same scenario you were before. The difference is that you won't be able to help him." Matt looks confuse. "If you quit, you will banned from all WWE events, whether it is a pay-per-view, Smackdown, Raw, a charity event, or anything that is related to WWE. Jeff will be all alone and who is he going to blame for his suffering?" She gives him a moment to ponder it. "It will be you. Now get out of my office before I put you in a steel cage handicap match on Smackdown." She warns as Matt marches out furious than before he entered.

* * *

Lita and the Mystery Guy:

"Now everyone knows you're mine." They snuggle in her bed at the hotel. After Lita got her gym bag, they left to relax their bodies.

"That is right you are official my girl." He pecks her forehead. "I guess now you want to know who I am." He sighs.

"I do I really do, but I made a promise with Jeff." She sighs keeping her word.

"You made a promise to your attacker's brother?" He is in shock.

"Yes, I promise that if he told you to come that I had to wait until you were ready. Even though it hurts, I'll wait." She snuggles more into him.

This puts him in a hard situation. Does he keep his secret that hurts her or reveal his secret that could turn her away? He ponders in his mind. "My girl?"

"Yes, my baby?" She quietly responds. Since she doesn't know his name, she calls him 'My baby'.

"Umm…I think…" He sighs not able to do it. "My girl, I think I'm ready for more." He smiles.

"You're ready for more, more what?" She is confused not knowing what he means.

"I am ready to be more intimate with you. I want to be inside you, but I need my clothes to be on for now." He explains wanting this, although, he wishes she knew who he is before doing this.

"Oh." She is excited and bum that she won't see his face. "Well, you can pull down your pants until you are exposed and then I can do the same." She offers with a bit of blush on her cheeks.

"That could work, however, are you okay with this? We can wait until I reveal myself to you. I am okay with that." He acknowledges that this is not being fair to her.

"You texted me before that you will make my wrist better, right?" She pouts

"I did."

"So, this is how you can make my wrist better." She pulls his pants down.

"Then I am all for it." He answers with pulling her shorts down.

After they are both out, Lita gets on top of him. He pierces her with not preparation. She moans loud, so to be silenced by his lips. They make out as Lita moves her hips. "You feel so good." Lita whispers in his ear.

"You do too." He whispers back.

They go at it until they are exhausted.

* * *

Meanwhile with Edge:

Edge laughs all the way to the hotel. He can't believe in one week Matt could be gone. "This couldn't have turned out any better. Matt is going to be fired next week, I'm going to win the bet, I beat up the mystery guy and Lita-" He pauses noticing she is not with him. "Where is Lita? I saved her from Matt to win the match. She should be here thanking me." He speaks to himself. "Where could she be?" A bit considered on her whereabouts. "I didn't mean to leave her by herself last week; I was furious. I'll call her to see where she is." He calls with no answer. Being that she could be in the bathroom, he calls again after five minutes. There is still no answer. He is now getting pissed that she is not answering her phone. After another ten minutes, he calls again and still there is no answer, but leaves a voicemail this time. _'Hi Lita, it is Edge. I'm just wondering where you are. I know we had an argument last week. If you can call me back we can discuss it without be yelling.' He says in a calm voice._

After that, he goes for a shower not wanting to wait all the time by the phone. The phone rings just as he turns on the shower. It rings and rings until they hang up; they leave a voicemail.

In twenty minutes, Edge emerges from the bathroom in just a towel. He walks over to his phone to see that he has a voicemail and a missed call. The missed call is a phone number he doesn't recognize, so he listens to the voicemail; it is from Lita. _'Hi Edge, I'm fine don't worry about me. I have been very well taken care of so I will see you at Raw next Monday. Oh about the argument, I'm over it and over you. See you Monday bye.'_

Edge is in shock from the voicemail. A million questions go off in his head. "Why does she mean very well taken care of? Who is taking care of her? Also, why did she say she is over him? People don't get over him he gets over them."

He dials the unfamiliar number to his surprise a guy answers. "Hello." He greets. Edge doesn't know that it is the mystery guy. He doesn't respond to his greeting.

"She is cheating on me with another guy." Edge thinks getting furious by the second.

"Hello." The mystery guys greets again. Again Edge doesn't say anything. As they guy is about to hang up, he hears 'Hang up and come to bed' in Lita's voice. The mystery guy hangs up which make Edge's blood boil. He head to the reception desk to find out if she is staying at this hotel.

"Excuse me miss." He tries to greet nicely.

"Yes sir, how can I help you?" The receptionist questions in a sweet tone.

"Has a woman name Lita checks in yesterday or today?" He sweetly questions.

She checks the information on their server.

"Yes, she came here around midnight to book a single room. She also wanted a rental, but someone already book one for her." She reads the information.

"Do you know who purchase the rental?"

"I can't give you that information, sir. The person told me not to give his name to anyone under any circumstances. I'm sorry."

"Do you know what room number she is in?" He is getting a bit irritated with asking questions.

"What is this regarding?" She inquires as Lita requires from them to ask. It is a precaution for her in case Edge wants to know.

"It is for work. We need to go over what we are doing next week." He says in a convincing tone.

The receptionist takes the reasoning. "Sure, hold on one second." She calls Lita's room with no answer. "There is no answer, sir."

"She might be sleeping can you give me the room number?"

"Of course, it is room 531." She reads it from the computer not seeing the harm to give it out to him.

"Thank you." He goes back to the elevator to wait. As the door open, he sees Jeff exit. "One week Jeff and your brother will be fired." He sinisterly tells him.

"Yeah right, you will be the one on the matt as we look down." He sniggers as the door closes. He walks to the receptionist desk. "Hello, I would like to check out my room, please." He hands in his key cards.

"Okay Mr. Hardy, have a nice day. Please come back again." The receptionist advises.

"Thank you. You have a nice day too." He smiles at her.

"Thank you." She blushes a bit.

* * *

Edge gets to Lita's room to take a breath before knocking. He knocks and waits for Lita or her boy toy to come to the door. After waiting about five minutes, he knocks again.

"Excuse me sir, do you need help getting inside?" The maid inquires.

"Yes miss, I forgot my key card inside. My girlfriend must be sleeping and can't hear me." He lies with a smile.

"Oh, I can open it for you." She takes out her master key card. "There you go sir, have a good day." She walks to her next assign room.

Edge rolls his eyes as he enters. The room is dark as he sneaks to the bedroom. When he opens the lights, he sees the bed empty with the room also empty. There are no valuables anywhere. This irritates him as he heads back down to the reception desk.

* * *

"You said Lita was in Room 531." He yells at the same woman.

"Yes sir, she is. If she is not there, she could be just checked out or gone for a moment. Let me check our records." She types on the computer. "She hasn't left so she must have left for a bit." She informs him.

"Well, when she comes back tell her Edge is looking for her." He instructs.

"Will do sir." She speaks with a pretend smile as she rolls her eyes when he turns away.

He heads to the restaurant for some lunch.

* * *

Lita and the mystery guy: They are driving to the next show.

Lita reaches into her pocket to find something, but pulls out a key card. "My baby?" She looks at him.

"Yes my girl." He looks at her.

She giggles. "I love when you say that. I forgot to check out of my room. We need to go back to have me check out." She mentions.

"Why don't you call them to check out? You already have your suitcase, there is no reason to go back there." He explains.

"What about the key card?" She shows him.

"Ask if you can pay for it. I can be a souvenir of our time together there." He smirks.

She blushes recalling the memory. "Okay." She phones the hotel. "Hi, I would like to check out of my room. It is 531. I do have one, can you just bill me the cost to my credit card. Alrightly then, I'll see you again." She hangs up.

"What did they say?"

"They can't charge my card; we need to go back. I'm sorry my baby." She pouts.

"Don't worry my girl." He turns around to go back to the hotel.

**Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone,**

**Here is another chapter for you guys. Thank you for the reviews I appreciate them.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Eleven:

Edge is in the restaurant looking at the menu waiting for Lita to arrive. Lita and the mystery guy have arrived as Lita enters the hotel by herself.

"Hi, I called earlier to check out of my room. You wanted me to give you back the key card."

"Yes, Lita from room 531?" A woman receptionist, a different woman this time, responds.

"That is correct." She nods.

"I have a note for you that 'a guy named Edge wants to see you. He is at the restaurant." She reads off the note.

"Well, can you give him this message?" She nods. "Tell him that I will see him on Monday at work. Also, don't contact me until then." She expresses.

"Certainly Miss, I will get right on it." She knows the story from the previous employee. She will be glad to deliver this message.

"Thank you, here is the key card." She slides it over to her.

"Thank you miss, you have a great day." She takes the card after writing the note.

"You have a nice day too. If he gives you trouble, tell him you will call me. It will be officially over for him." She mentions.

"How do I contact you if he does?" They do have her phone number, but they need permission to do so.

"You have my cell phone number on your records, right?" LIta responds. She double checks her records. "Yes we do, but only for a month."

"Great, call that number if he does so I know." She directs.

"Thank you Miss." She smiles.

"Call me Lita, talk to you later." She smiles walking to the door.

Just as Lita leaves the desk, Edge puts down the menu. He sees a woman that looks like Lita at the desk. He focuses on her and still can't figure out if that is her. After that, he looks out the window to the same woman come out; it reveals that it is LIta. He sees her get into a car with a man driving. He bolts to the entrance to miss the car completely. Now full of anger, he marches to the desk.

"Hi sir, how may I help you?" She knows it is the man that the other shift warned about. For the job, she has to greet everyone with Sir, Madam, or Miss.

"Where is the other woman?" He yells out looking around.

"She is off shift now, can I help you?" She asks once again.

"Yes, did she tell you what I direct her to do?" He asks in a quiet tone not wanting anyone to hear him.

"Actually she did. She told me to look out for a woman named Lita. When I do see her, I have to notify her that Edge wants to see her." She reiterates.

"Yes and did you see her?" He gets irritated on top of his anger.

"I did, but she just dropped off her key card. I did inform her on your request." She states.

"And why didn't you tell her to meet me at the restaurant?" He tries to contain his anger.

"She gave me a message to give to you. It is 'She will see you Monday at work and don't contact her until then.'" She recites.

"What? She can't tell me what to do. You call her to come back and have her speak to me." He orders her.

"I am not a messenger. I am a receptionist." She stands her ground.

"Not a very good one." He argues. "I want to check out of my room."

"Certainly, may I have your room number and key card?" She instructs as politely as possible.

"I still need to get my valuables." Edge informs her with his valuables all over the room.

"Then you can come back when you have packed. We need the key card when you check out early." She expresses making an excuse.

"Fine, I will be back." He storms to the elevator and up to his room.

* * *

Edge returns to see a built guy at the desk this time. He gulps as he can't force his way with him. "Can I check out please?" He asks politely.

"What room?" He questions with a smirk. He is actually a security guard posing as a receptionist.

"My room number is 409." He responds just wanting to get out of here.

"Do you have your key card?" He inquires looking down to the woman receptionist.

"Yes I do." He slides it over. "Here you go."

"Thank you." He pretends to type something on the computer. "You are all checked out. Have a great day." He smiles.

Edge doesn't like that smile and leaves quickly. When he leaves, the woman receptionist pops back up. "Thank you, honey." She kisses him.

"No problem baby anytime." He kisses back. "I'll see you after work."

"Of course." He is actually the husband of her and the brother of the other girl. He works as a security guard at a millionaire's restaurant. She calls Lita just like she has been told.

"_Hello, Lita?" She greets._

Lita and the mystery guy stop at a gas station to fill up the tank. "_Yes, this is Lita, who is this?" She wonders if it the receptionist._

"_This is the woman from the hotel." She introduces._

"_Oh yes, how are you?"_

"_I'm good. Edge did come and cause trouble."_

"_Did you tell him that you will call me and it will be officially over?" She asks knowing that is the only reason she would call._

"_I didn't. I had my husband, who is a security guard, come in and scare him a bit." She explains her plan._

"_Well, that's great. Thank you for calling I will hold up my end."_

"_Goodbye Lita, hope to see you soon." _

"_Goodbye. When I am back in the city I'll stop by." She says at least owing that much with dealing with Edge's attitude._

They both hang up as the mystery guy enters the car. "Who was that?" He wonders hoping it is not Edge again.

"It was the receptionist from the hotel. Edge was giving her trouble, so I told her to call me, so I can officially end it."

"So you are not with Edge anymore?" He inquires.

"Oh you should know that better than anyone." She rubs his leg. "Or do you need reminding?" She flirts.

"I definitely need reminding." He kisses her that lifts her from her chair.

"At the hotel that we will book, I will remind you. I will remind you all night long." She sits back in her seat.

"I can't wait." He moves to get comfortable before he continues to drive.

* * *

Monday:

As talked about Lita did remind him on why she isn't Edge's anymore. They went on all night long, which also lead to the late morning. They reserve a hotel for the night as they have to leave early afternoon for Smackdown.

They are at the arena for Lita to speak to Stephanie about the storyline. She knocks on the door.

"Come on in." Stephanie directs. She is always early in case of schedule or match changes.

"Hello Stephanie." Lita walks in with the mystery guy.

She looks up. "Lita and Mr. Mystery Guy, I hope you are not here for me to reveal his identity." She questions.

"No we are not. This is about the storyline." She sits on his lap with an amaze facial expression on Stephanie's face.

"Sure, what is it?" She sits down in her comfy chair.

"How long will it be going on?" She inquires.

"It will be until Summerslam, why?" She has the reason, but wants it from her lips.

"Well, I don't like him anymore. I like a new man and I want to make us official." She wraps his arms around her.

"You know that you don't have to like the person to have a storyline with them." She reminds her.

"I know." She sighs. "It is worth a shot, right?" She nods. "Can I at least request no kissing until then? I want to only kiss this man that I'm sitting on." She leans more into him.

"Yes, I can accept that request?" She agrees.

"Thanks Stephanie." Lita gets up to shake her hand. The mystery guy follows her as they are about to exit.

"You're welcome. Do you mind if I talk to Mr. Mystery Guy for a moment?"

Lita looks at him as he nods. "Sure." She pecks his lips as she exits the office.

"You haven't told her yet." Stephanie inquires as he sits down again.

"No, but I will at Summerslam. I am just worried about her reaction."

"I know. Well have fun while you can with her. By the way she acts with you, she will be hurt." He nods. "However, she will get over it." She gives some wisdom to him.

"Thanks Stephanie." He walks out with Lita waiting for him.

* * *

As Edge enters the arena, he is informed that Stephanie wants to speak to him. He is about to blow it off to find Lita, but he goes straight there.

"Hi Stephanie, you wanted to see me?" He enters.

"Yes, there are some minor changes to the storyline." She offers him to sit.

"Okay, what are they?" He speaks in a calm tone for now. He knows that changing the storyline never goes his way.

"You and Lita will still be a couple. However, there will be no kissing. There will also be no inappropriate touching between you two. This is your first and last warning. You break it you will have consequences. From personal experiences, you know I am serious." She warns heavily.

He gulps not liking how that sounds. "Okay, I can do that. What is next?"

"The mystery guy will be revealed at Summerslam. To build him up until then, he will be part of the storyline after tonight. He will only intrude and cost you some matches." She says all casually like it is a typical change.

"What?" He stands up. "After tonight, I get rid of one problem and you want to add another one." He yells out.

"Yes it is best for business, so deal with it." She is just calm as he paces.

Edge mutters some rude phrases. "Anything else?" He inquires with clench teeth.

"Nope, get ready for your match." She waves him off.

* * *

This match is a steel cage, handicap match. The only way to win is by pin fall, submission, or escaping the cage." Justin Roberts announces by the announcer's table as they cage comes down. The Hardy Boyz entrance music starts as they come out. "Introducing first; from North Carolina, Matt and Jeff, The Hardy Boyz." They both walk down the ramp as they enter the steel cage.

Edge's entrance music plays next. "Their opponent; from Toronto, Ontario. Accompanied by Lita; The Rated R superstar, Edge." They come out with their hands twine together as they march to the ring. Edge gets into the steel cage to have referee, on the outside, lock the door.

"Only one person from the Hardy Boyz will be needed to escape to win." Justin Roberts informs everyone.

The referee, on the inside, rings the bell to start the match.

**Review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello readers, **

**Here is the newest chapter for this story. Thank you for the reviews I appreciate them.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Twelve:

The match starts off with Matt and Jeff on either side of Edge. Edge looks around not phrased by their actions. He goes to attack Matt first, but Jeff joins in from behind to attack Edge. They start double team him as he tries to fight off the best he can. They take turns letting the other one rest while one continues to attack Edge. It is mostly one-sided for there on in. When they see him completely down, Jeff walks to the door where the referee opens the door. Matt stays guard in case Edge gets up to prevent Jeff from leaving. Lita, just doing her job, grabs a chair as he waits for Jeff to come out. Every step he takes Lita copies him ready to hit him with the chair.

"What are you doing Lita?" Matt screams out to her. She ignores him know it is a distraction to get her away from Jeff.

During this, they don't know that it gives Edge more time to rest. He finally gets up and roll pins Matt; he only gets a 2-count. Matt and Edge both square off as Jeff watches. Edge does get the upper hand for a bit, but the number game catches up to him when Jeff joins in. The Hardyz do their tag team moves with them ending the sequence with Poetry in Motion. Edge is now out cold as Matt this time climbs the cage. Lita is right there to stop him. He signals Jeff to climb up on the other side. Once again, Lita moves to where Jeff is, which gives Matt some time to get over the cage, however, the mystery guy comes to prevent him from hitting the floor. He has a chair ready to hit Matt. They are both stuck in a situation; do they try to win the match or prevent themselves from getting hit? They mystery guy winks at Lita as they both watch The Hardyz movements.

They both head back inside the ring to come out with a plan. They switch places with Matt trying to exit through the door. The referee opens it with once again Lita is there to prevent it from happening. On the other side, Jeff talks to the mystery guy. They wait until Matt looks at them to start climbing. Lita notices this, but it doesn't consider herself with it. She knows that they are friends.

In the middle of the ring, Edge starts to stir up once again. Matt notices this to give a Twist-of-Fate along with Jeff, who is on top of the cage once again, to perform a Swanton Bomb. Jeff holds his stomach in pain as his brother checks up on him. This gives Lita a chance to give the chair to Edge. She lays the chair next to him without them noticing, Now, she has to exit the same way. She doubles check to see that they are still occupied before exiting. As she is crawling back out, almost out, she bumps into a leg. The leg belongs to Matt who is standing in front of her. He smirks before he pulls her up from her hair. Jeff gets up still holding his stomach to climb out of the cage once more. As he is at the top, for a third time, he sees Matt tell the referee to lock the door.

Matt takes her and the chair that is still next to Edge, to hit him a few times for added insurance. Lita tries to squirm out away however can't release his hold. Like other times, Lita kicks him in the jewels. Although it is effective for him to squirm in pain, it is not enough to let her go. He is now furious as he puts the chair below them. He kicks Lita in the stomach to set her up for another Twist-of-Fate. Before Matt performs the action Jeff does the Whisper of the Wind his brother. This shocks everyone including Lita herself as he manages to get away. This knocks both the Hardy Boyz out to have Lita pull Edge's arm around Matt.

"One." The crowd counts with the referee. "Two." The crowd continues. "Three." The crowd continues as the referee rings the bell. They all cheer being fed up with Matt's actions in the past few weeks.

The cage is raised up as Lita helps Edge to the back. The mystery guy leaves the way he entered which only leaves the two brothers in the ring. They both use the ropes to get up.

"You!" Matt points to Jeff. "You lost use the match. Why did you do that?" He holds his stomach and head.

"I told you I don't let any woman get hurt. If I have a chance to defend a woman I will." He argues back leaning on the ropes.

"Do you know the consequence of us losing?" Jeff nods. "And you want me to be fired?" Jeff doesn't answer.

Instead, Stephanie's entrance music hits. She comes out to head to the ring. "Impressive offensive you two did. I thought you two would certainly win but sadly you didn't. So as promised, Matt you are fired." Her tone and voice is similar to her father's.

He looks over to Jeff, who just stands there. He is appalled that his own brother doesn't even try to save his job. He just walks to the back as the crowd sing the 'goodbye' song.

"Now for you Jeff-" She puts her attention to him. "You will still be in the feud with Edge and Lita. Have fun with that." She announces before heading to the back also. Jeff takes a few moments on what just happened before following so.

* * *

Lita and Edge see Matt pack his bag. Edge wanted to wait in the Men's Locker Room to put more alcohol to the wound.

"Have a nice flight home to North Carolina." Edge teases.

"Shut up Edge, you didn't win. Jeff made a mistake, so you didn't beat us." He informs making an excuse for Jeff's actions.

"Yah, that must sting to have your own brother get you fired. I mean I guess he wanted you fired. Is there something wrong in the Hardy Boyz group?" He smirks and then evilly chuckles.

"No, there was just a mistake." He tells them trying to convince himself more than Edge.

"Yah right, well we will see you. Oh right we won't. Bye Matt." They both laugh as they exit.

He can't stand them as he shoves the rest of his stuff in his bag. He doesn't want to be here for another second.

"Hello Matt." Jeff enters cautiously.

"What do you want Jeff?" He says sinisterly.

"I just want to say I'm sorry. I just couldn't let you hurt her." He tries to explain his actions.

"Is that all?" He scuffs zippering his bag. If this is all he wants then he shouldn't become around at all.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Jeff requests.

"You can go to Stephanie to get my job back." He instructs like Jeff can persuade Stephanie to do what he wants.

"I can't do that. I don't have that much authority."

"Oh really, so you have authority to return, but none to save your brother. Pfft, what kind of brother are you?" He has lost all his trust for his younger brother.

"Vince didn't have to give me permission to return. He thought it would get more ratings that is all. The Hardy Boyz together is best for business."

"And me fired is best for business." Jeff shrugs. "Wow, you would turn on your own brother like that." He is officially shock and disgust with Jeff. They are supposed to have each other's back.

"Matt I-"

"Save it. Have fun battling Edge and Lita on your own, you won't have me to save you. When you go through what I had to, I won't be coming to your rescue." He puts his bag on his shoulder. "I will watch you get what you deserve with a smile on my face." He shoulder blocks Jeff as he exits the locker room. Jeff is shocked that his own brother would say that to him.

* * *

As Jeff heads to the trainers for check up, Lita calls out his name.

"Jeff!" Lita runs towards him.

"Right now is not a good time, Lita." He puts a hand down his face.

"I know. I just want to thank you for saving me." She smiles as an appreciation. "You have given time with my mystery man and save me from a steel chair face palm. I just want to say thank you." She appreciates sincerely. "When I said I picked the wrong Hardy, I mean some of it. Jeff, you are always the nicer one." She pecks his cheek. "Thank you again." She walks back to Edge's locker room.

Jeff feels his cheek as he smiles. Matt, looking at Jeff's front, sees the whole interaction. Edge sees it as well, but from behind. They are in hiding furious at Lita and Jeff's friendship. Matt now thinks that he did his actions on purpose to save his friend. While Edge thinks that Jeff could be the one that Lita is cheating with. He will make sure Jeff is just like his brother; fired.

**Review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone,**

**Here is another chapter for you. We are almost done with this storyline and moving on to the next one for this story.**

**Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate them all.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Thirteen:

Jeff heads to his hotel room to rest for tomorrow. They are starting the new storyline with just him against Lita and Edge on Smackdown. He opens the door and lights to see his brother on his bed.

"Matt you scared me. I thought you left for North Carolina already." He holds his chest.

"I was going, but something caught my attention." Matt stands up.

"Oh what happen?" Jeff doesn't think that it has to do with him.

"I have a feeling that you did the Whisper of the Wind on me on purpose." He walks towards his brother.

"What do you mean?" He gulps.

"I mean that you want to save Lita besides her being a woman." He walks around Jeff making him nervous.

"Of course there is another reason. Remember we made a bet with Edge. I have to get Lita to fall for me by Summerslam." He offers hoping it gets him off his case.

"Yeah I remember. So you saving her and me being fired is part of the plan?" He questions almost buying his excuse.

"Of course it is. I need Lita to trust me. What better way is to save her from you? Now that I have her trust, I can use it to make her fall for me."

"How about me getting fired, is that part of the plan too?" Matt inquires thinking this all legit.

"It is to make it seem to Edge that he is winning. If he thinks you are out of the picture then he thinks he has won already. He doesn't expect me to do it by myself." He explains, even though he is.

"Oh well you could need the evidence I've collected. It is mostly sound bites that you can use to get Lita to fall for you." He goes to his bag to get the tapes.

"Great, we are going catch him by surprise at Summerslam." Jeff grins taking the tapes from him.

"I am proud of you little brother. I thought you did what you did because you like her." Matt laughs as it the silliest think he has ever heard.

"Why would you think that?" Jeff nervous on maybe him knows the truth.

"It is just I saw you with Lita backstage. I saw you two talking and she kissed your cheek. You felt your cheek like you like it. I was mad that you would actually fall for her instead of the other way around. Now I get that it is just to trick her and it worked. She is going to be so surprise at Summerslam." Matt is happy that Lita will finally get what is coming to her.

"Yeah, that was part of the plan." He is relieved that it is only that part he knows. "Did anyone else see it too?" Jeff asks seriously not wanting everyone to know.

"I don't man. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings."

"Okay, thanks." He hugs his older brother.

"You're welcome. I will be watching." Matt leaves to catch his flight. Jeff lays on his bed overwhelmed with everything.

* * *

Lita is on her way to the hotel until Edge stops her.

"What do you want Edge?" She says trying to move out of his way.

"I just want to give you a message to your boyfriend." He smirks.

She gulps on if he knows. "What are you talking about?"

"I saw you with Jeff. You were all cute with him giving him a kiss on the cheek." He reveals to her.

"I was thanking him for saving me." She explains. "He actually did what is right and helped me."

"So when I called before he wasn't the one who answered." He asks.

"What are you talking about? I need this right now." Lita confused.

"I am talking about you cheating on with another guy. I saw you at the hotel front as you pecked another man. I even heard a guy answer your cell phone. You even said 'hang up and come to bed'. Who is he, Lita? Is it Jeff you have being screwing behind my back?" He yells out.

This gets Lita streamed. "First, you don't ever talk to me like that again. Second, yes I do have a new man in my life. He is a man who treats me with respect. He is a better man than you. Lastly, we are done, so you don't have permission to know my life. After this storyline, I don't want to talk to you again." She walks away.

Edge is astonished at Lita's confidence. He didn't know that she had that in her. However, she didn't answer his question if it is Jeff who she is screwing. This intrigues him that the mystery man and Jeff could be the same person.

* * *

Lita checks into her hotel room to find a bouquet of red roses on the bed. She checks the note. 'Meet me in Room 472.' –Mystery Man. She smells the roses before she gets dressed or undressed for the activity. After her confrontation with Edge, she needs his comfort.

She knocks on the door in just a bathrobe. The door is answered after the first knock. As she enters, all she sees is candles lit all over the room. She awes at the effort he put into it; very romantic. She starts to walk ahead until the mystery man wraps his arms around her.

"Hello there sexy. I have been here waiting for you." He whispers in her ear. This makes her blush as they head towards the bed. There is a mirror to her left, across their path, as she sees he is completely naked expose for her to see. However, she can't see his face because it hidden by her neck.

"Someone is ready for me." She feels, for the first time, his naked body.

"I want to show you that I do love you. I may not be ready to tell you who I am, but I want to show you everything else." He starts to kiss her neck.

"Well I love you too. I have a surprise for you." She unhooks his arms as she unravels her robe. The mystery guy gulps to see her naked body. She blows some of the candles out to still create the illusion of mystery. This time she likes the mystery of who he is. "Come here baby." She brings him close. Lita pushes him onto the bed as they make love again.

"Just wait a week baby." He tells her as he pierces inside of her again.

"I can't wait." She kisses him before he starts to move in and out.

* * *

Smackdown:

Edge comes out with Lita of course to confront Jeff. He has a plan to expose who they mystery man is. "Hello everyone, I have come out here to expose a secret. I have figured out who the mystery man is." Lita is surprise as this is not part of the promo. "Now the mystery man has a minute to come out here before I expose him." He warns as Lita is nervous.

The mystery man comes out to the Smackdown theme song. He grabs a microphone to have a conversation with Edge. "What do you want, Edge? What is your obsession with me?" He questions as he winks at Lita.

"I want to expose you. I want everyone, including Lita, to know who you really are. After reviewing everything that has happen, I've notice something." He grins at Lita who has a scared expression for her man.

"And what is that?" He is still very confident on keeping his identity.

"First, I want to ask you, are you friends with Jeff Hardy?"

"Yes I am, but I am friends with a lot of people." He responds perfectly.

"So you wouldn't mind me bringing him out?" Edge smirks knowing he got him.

"Nope, bring him out."

"Okay, Jeff, please come out here." Edge invites.

Jeff comes out to his entrance music. However, he doesn't come out alone Stephanie is with him. "Edge, you seem to have your memory loose. I told you that the mystery man will reveal himself in a week at Summerslam." She restated to him never liking to repeat herself.

"What do you have on her, Jeff that she lets your friend come here?" He yells at Jeff with both of them entering the ring.

"He has nothing on me, Edge. I need you to get ready for your match. It will be a handicap match agains Jeff and the mystery guy next." She announces really getting tired of Edge's actions.

The match starts with the mystery guy square off against Edge. Lita is sitting on a chair with Stephanie beside her. Edge gets the upper hand as the mystery guy is a bit rusty. Not being in the ring for awhile. Finally Jeff gets a tag when the mystery guy chick kicks Edge in the temple. They go back and forth before Jeff sets him up for the Swanton Bomb. They mystery man holds Edge in place to pick up the victory. Lita gets into the ring with a microphone to kiss the mystery guy to everyone's astonishment.

"Edge we are done. I have my new man now. When he finally reveals himself, we will leave you in the dust." She drops the microphone. They all walk off as Edge is in the ring furious.

* * *

Backstage:

Stephanie calls Jeff and the mystery guy into her office.

"You two need to expose yourself before Lita does anything else." She orders them not expecting Lita to break off from Edge so soon.

"Sorry Stephanie, I didn't know she would kiss me." The mystery guy says.

"Well you both need to stay clear of her until Summerslam. I don't want her to be too hurt. Can you two do that?" She orders. They nod. "Dismiss." Stephanie shoos them off.

Lita is behind the door having heard what Stephanie said. She walks to the Women's Locker room in tears.

* * *

Summerslam:

Today is the event where they mystery man will get revealed. Lita enters the arena all sad and upset. Her hood is up as she rolls her suitcase to her personal room. Stephanie called her this morning to inform her that she will have a private room. To what she overheard, the mystery guy and Jeff both kept their word to Stephanie. Even when she calls the mystery man, he won't pick up.

Jeff enters the arena nervous on how everything will go. He knows it kills they mystery guy to stay away from Lita.

"Jeff, Stephanie wants you in her office." One of the stage hands tells him. He sulks as he heads that way.

"Stephanie you wanted to see me." Jeff enters the office.

"Yes, please take a seat."

The door opens again to have Lita enter. "Hello Stephanie, you-" She looks to see Jeff seated. "Oh, I can come back later."

"Wait Lita, I need the both of you here." She directs her.

"Sure." Lita takes the chair and moves it away from Jeff.

Stephanie feels bad for all three of them. "So I called both of you here to talk about the revelation today. As you know the mystery guy will reveal himself tonight." She restates.

"Yah, what are we doing for that?" Lita questions.

"That is why I brought you two in here. There is no script for this promo. Everything is up to your guys to deliver." She offers. They are both surprise that she would give them free reign.

"Thank you Stephanie." Jeff thanks her for the opportunity.

"You're welcome. Go entertain the crowd." She advises.

"Umm Jeff." Lita taps his shoulder when they are in the hallway.

"Yes Lita, what do you want?" He looks over to see her upset.

"I just want to ask how the mystery man is doing. He is not returning my phone calls." She whispers very sad.

"He is doing well. He is missing his girl." Jeff smiles as it makes Lita smile as well. "He was given an order, so he has to follow it. There is one thing, a message he wants to give to you." Jeff discloses.

"What is it?" Jeff goes up to her to give her a peck on the lips. "What are you doing?" She pushes him away.

"That is the message. He wanted me to kiss you. It was supposes to be a longer kiss, but I feel awkward giving the kiss." He rubs his neck.

"What kind of kiss did he want to give me?" She inquires recognizing the peck.

"I don't know. I feel awkward even talking about this. How about you ask him about it later." He continues to rub his neck.

"No, you can come to my dressing room to let me figure out the kiss." She flirts.

"Sorry Lita, the mystery guy is waiting for me." Jeff excuses.

"Come on Jeff." She guides him to her private room. When they get inside the room, Lita leads him into the room before locking the door.

"Why did you-" Jeff is interrupted by Lita's lips on his.

**Review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone,**

**Here is another chapter for you today. **

**Enjoy. **

Chapter Fourteen:

The mystery man segment is up next, King." Michael Cole announces.

"Yup it is, everyone is wondering who this guy is." King responds.

"That is right, King. Edge tried to expose his identity, but Stephanie wouldn't let him."

"Do you think they are in business together?" King questions.

"Well she did say that he is best for business." Michael Cole restates.

"Well I know that whoever it is will change Lita and Edge's life."

"You think so, King."

"Yes I do."

The mystery man comes out in his usually black clothing. "Hello everyone, as Stephanie told you last week on Smackdown, I will be revealing my identity. Maybe some of you will be shock while others not. I just want to say thank you for the positive reactions you have given me. Before I do, I want to bring out some guests. "Edge, will you come out here please?"

Metalingus by Alter Bridge plays as Edge comes out all happy. "Oh mystery guy, do you really want an audience for this." He walks down the ramp. "I know that your girlfriend will dump you when you reveal yourself." He enters the ring.

"Oh really let us bring her out. Lita, please come out here baby." He calls upon. Lovefurypassionenergy by Angelfire plays as Lita comes down to the ring. The mystery guy holds the ropes down for her to enter. "Baby, will you every dump me?"

"No I won't. I will never dump you." She says confidently.

"Even though I am now what you expect." He clarifies.

"Yes." She again says confidently.

"She is lying. You don't know who this is. I bet when you do you will change your mind." Edge argues.

"Ah Edge, you like to be a lot or wager a lot. I know you bet that if Jeff got Lita to fall for him you will drop her." He reminds him about the stipulation of the wager.

"Yes and if Jeff doesn't, they both have to be our slaves without complaining." Edge restates the rest of the wager.

"And there was a deadline, right?"

"Yup, Jeff had until today, Summerslam."

"Well you have lost that bet." He breaks the news to him.

"Oh yah, prove it." He thinks he has no proof.

"A month ago, Lita got a bouquet of flowers that had a note attach. It was from a secret admirer, which am me. This is what the note said-" An image of the card is displayed on the titantron. "After that, after you rematch with Mickie, I saved you from Matt. You thank me backstage very romantically with kisses. Then we had a moment where you figured out I was both the secret admirer and the mystery man. We made out after that, well actually we made out a lot." Lita blushes. "Then I saved you a bunch of time more. However, there was one moment where we became a secret couple. She even finished me off if you know what I mean." The mystery man winks at Lita. She blushes even harder. "Right there I knew she was falling for me. When I absolutely knew that you lost the bet is when we made love in my hotel room. We told each other we love each other." He concludes.

"How did you know I would have lost the bet?" Edge questions knowing inside he did, but trying to act like he doesn't know yet.

"The reason I know is because Lita fell in love with the mystery guy, which is me." He takes off his mask. "Jeff Hardy." Everyone is shock except for Edge who knew already. He knew since his conversation with Lita when she didn't answer his Jeff question.

"It was you the whole time." Lita is upset. "You were there when the mystery guy was there too." She observes.

"Oh those times I had someone take my place." He confesses.

"Who?" Edge asks curiously.

"Please come out." Jeff calls out. Obsession plays which brings out Mickie James. Now everyone including Edge is speechless. "She has been my partner when I needed to be there in person."

"So I was kissing and making love to her all this time." Lita is almost sick to her stomach.

"Actually you did all that with me. The only time you kissed Mickie is last week on Smackdown. We didn't know you would kiss the mystery guy." Jeff explains that it was all him.

"So, you lied to me earlier today. I asked you if you were the mystery guy and you lied to my face." Her anger starts to show, but she is still more upset.

"I did, but I didn't want you to know until now. I thought you could wait until I wanted to reveal myself." He tries to make her excited and happy.

"I did want to wait, but Jeff you lied to me. Edge may not be the best at respecting me however, he never lied to me." She blinks her eyes to prevent tears.

"He did let you have a match with Matt. He said that if Matt manages to beat him you deserve a match with him." Lita glares at Edge in rage.

"I never said that." Edge tries to lie to cover his behind.

"Oh really, play it boys." He calls out to play the sound bite. 'Like you will beat me, you couldn't beat me with my blindfolded. If you do manage to beat me, Lita deserves to be in a match with you.' Edge is shock that they have a recording of that. "And do you know who put the stipulation on your match with Matt? I did. I went to Stephanie and reveal myself to her. I explain to her why I was the mystery man and my purpose. She put me as a stipulation too for me interrupting matches." Jeff discloses.

"You did that not Edge or Stephanie by herself." Lita asks feeling so many emotions. She thought her talk with her changed her mind.

"Lita, I know this is a lot to process, but know we can become a couple; a real couple. I don't have to cover my face or dim the light in order for us to make love. We can do it with the lights on and you can do all the actions you love to do." He smiles.

Lita walks to him and kisses him. "I have to think about it." She requests. "Now that I actually know it is you, I want to ponder all my feelings. I know I love the mystery guy, but do I love you." She holds his cheek as Jeff touches her hand.

"You do love me. He is me we are the same person." Jeff reassures her.

"I know I just need time okay." She kisses his forehead.

"Okay. I will wait. You know where to find me." He kisses her hand.

* * *

Lita is in her private locker room. She has to thank Stephanie later for giving her one.

"Lita." Stephanie enters to see her crying on the couch. "Oh Lita, it is okay." She hugs her.

"You knew and that is why you told him to stay away from me. You didn't want me to be hurt." She says to Stephanie.

"Actually, I knew you would be hurt regardless. I thought this way you be hurt less. I wanted him to tell you when he is ready. I wanted to him to tell you in his own words. Lita, he loves you I can tell. He told me that he did this because Matt will interfere and stop him if he did this. He secretly wanted to do this to protect you from Matt." She rubs her back for comfort. "Let me ask you something. When you kiss or make love did you care who it was." Lita shakes her head. "Then why does it matter now. You love him when he was the mystery guy, why don't you love him when he is revealed?" She helps her sort out her feelings.

"I don't know." Lita sniffles.

"That is what you need to figure out." Stephanie wipes some tears away.

"Thank you Stephanie."

"You're welcome. Just give him a chance, he loves you." He kisses her forehead.

* * *

Lita is now at a hotel room. After pondering for an hour, she knows what she has to do. She knocks on the door as it opens.

"Lita?"

**Review.**

**I will be updating Secrets Exposed next for those who are waiting for an update.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone,**

**Here is another chapter for you. Thank you for the reviews I appreciate them all.**

**For the next few days, I don't know if I can upload any new chapters. I will be busy.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Fifteen:

Jeff is in his hotel room pondering about earlier tonight. "Just give her time to think everything over. This is probably overwhelming for her. I mean are the brother of Matt who wanted revenge on her. She will come around." Jeff says to himself while he paces in his room. After a few more series of paces, he goes for a shower to clear his head.

Lita is in the hotel with a smile. She knows what to do. "This is the right decision." She says to herself. "Hello Miss, do you know what room Jeff Hardy is in?" She asks the receptionist.

"He is in Room 454, Miss." The receptionist tells her.

"Thank you." She walks to the elevator to head to the fourth floor.

Back in Jeff's room, he comes out of the shower a bit calm now. He dries himself until he hears a knock onto the door. He sulks in maybe it is Matt or Edge about to argue with him about earlier. He puts a towel around his waist before heading to the door. To his surprise it is not Matt or Edge, it is the women he fell for as a mystery man. "Lita."

"Hi Jeff, do you mind if we talk?" She says nervously looking down.

"Sure, come on in." He steps aside for her to enter. "Just sit on the chair I am just going to get dress first."

"No it is okay, it is nothing I haven't seen right." She sweetly smiles.

"Right." He sits on the bed. "So I guess you want to talk about earlier at Summerslam." He rubs his neck.

"Yah, Jeff why would you do that?" She questions having a few questions.

"I wanted to protect you from my brother. I knew if I did it on purpose that he would stop me. Lita, I didn't like how you were with Matt and Edge. You deserve better than them. When I became the mystery man, I didn't plan to fall for you. I just wanted to save you from injury. However, the more I saved you with the rewards I start to fall for you." He explains.

"So you didn't do this to win the bet?" She inquires recalling him asking Edge that.

"Well, I was supposed to do that as myself in person. You see we made that bet well I did to prove that Edge cares about one person, himself. Either way, I didn't know that I would fall for you. Every kiss made me get deeper in my feelings for you." He expresses.

"Why didn't tell me sooner? I wanted to know so bad sometimes." She pouts.

"I thought if you knew you would have leaved me. That time when you finished me off, I didn't want to lose you. I am glad that you won me in the match against Matt. I remember our celebration." He grins. "You were sad that I kept my mask on to make love. You fit into me so good that I knew I should tell you soon. However, the deeper we went the harder it got." He reveals on why he didn't expose himself to her earlier.

"Jeff, you lied to me. Even though the making out and making love was great-" She adjusts herself feeling flustered. "You could have told me before our segment. I would have kept your secret until then." She states.

"Would you really? Would you have kept my secret if I reveal myself when we first made love? Or when we did it the second time when I was completely expose? You wouldn't let Edge beat me up if you knew beforehand?" He inquires testing Lita loyalty.

"I don't know. I just know that I thought you two were two different people. I fell in love with the mystery man. I wanted to be his forever. Every time we kiss, I wanted more and more. He made me special outside without doing any sexual acts. When we first made love, it seemed so perfect. The second time, I didn't care about his identity. I accepted that he will reveal himself at the correct time. That is why I blew some candles out." She confesses her feelings.

"Lita, that mystery man is me. All those feelings you have for him, it came to me. I feel the same way, but I couldn't show you with my expressions. Lita give me a chance to be that way without a mask hiding my face. Lita, I love you. I love you since I did that romantic gesture. Do you remember that night?" He grins.

"Absolutely, I do." She blushes. "It was so romantic. You were completely naked behind me; no clothes and no mask." She remembers. "Wait no mask. I could have exposed you right that night, but I didn't. I wanted to keep the mystery, so I blew the candles out. So, it was my fault. I put myself through all of this." She lowers her head.

"Hey." He says in a sweet tone kneeling in front of her. "At that moment you respected my wishes which made me want you more. You remember how long we went?" He again grins proudly.

Lita nods. "About five hours with different positions, different speeds, and different sounds. It was quite a beautiful, romantic ride. I didn't want to leave the bed to go to Smackdown." She blushes as Jeff smiles bigger at her cuteness.

"Yup, I love you with me anyway I can. Now if you give me a chance we can do that anytime we want. There will be no secrets, just you and me." He kisses her hands.

"I don't know." She pretends already wanting to be with him.

"Oh okay. I will give you more space." He stands up. "I am going to change as you figure it out." He walsk to his suitcase a bit disappoint.

She waits for a second before jumping onto his back. "I told you it is okay." She pecks his cheek. Jeff spins her around to have her facing him to give her a romantic kiss. She tightens her grip on him to deepen the kiss. Jeff sits on the chair as he roams her body.

"Is that a yes to the chance or a very pleasurable no? Either way I am okay on how you deliver it." He chuckles.

"I will respond by an action." She rips the towel off to expose his member. As she kneels down on the floor, he takes his member to stroke it. Jeff moans in pleasure. "Now what do you think, yes or no?" She smiles moving her hand slowly.

"It is still hard to understand." He jokes.

"Maybe I need to try harder." She bends her head down.

"Harder is better, don't you think." He grins feeling her suck him with her mouth. "Oh that is so much better. I believe that is a yes now." He continues to moan in pleasure as he tries to control his movements.

Lita stops. "That's good." She stands up to walk to the bathroom.

"Where are you going, you haven't finished?" He moans in pain from too much pleasure.

"I need to get myself ready for our perfect time." She says very sweetly.

"You don't need to. You are perfect already. All you have to do is take those barriers of you." He tries to stand up, but his legs feel like jello.

"Barriers?" She inquires from the bathroom

"Yup, your clothes you don't need them. When we are in private, you can be naked all the time." He announces to her.

"Oh you mean like this." She exits the bathroom in all her naked glory.

He is memorized by her hot body. He can feel his member throb from want to me inside her. "Definitely, just like that."

She walks to him not forgetting to sway her hips. "Now it is time to celebrate." She sits on his lap. "Show me a good time."

"Oh I will." He gets enough strength to pick her up to lay her on the bed. She shuffles up in bed as Jeff licks his lips. Lita giggles at his animal instinct as he pounces on her. This action is at the right position to enter her.

"Oh that is so good. Deeper, I want you so deep." She brings him down for a pleasurable kiss.

Jeff wraps her legs over his shoulder to go as deep as he possible can. "Ready Lita, are you ready to top last time?" He rubs her body.

"Do you think you can?" She challenges.

His responds is to move faster in and out as she moans. "Good enough answer for you." She nods as he slows down his pace. She lifts herself up to match her legs with her arms around his neck. "Damn, my girl is so tight and amazing." He refers to the nickname he gave her.

"My baby is so strong and fast. I bet he can go even faster." She orders.

"I definitely can." He picks her up to the wall to go as fast as he can. Lita moan, screams and claws all over his back. This fuels Jeff even more to go deeper and faster. After about an hour, they are spent sitting on the floor with Lita on Jeff's lap. She snuggles into his chest as he rubs her back.

**Review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone,**

**Here is the new chapter for this story. Thank you for the reviews I appreciate them.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Sixteen:

In the morning, Jeff and Lita are on the bed sleeping. After an hour on the floor, Jeff carried Lita to the bed. They laid there all snuggled in with Lita resting her head on Jeff's chest.

Jeff wakes up as he has a huge grin on his face. He is relieved on how things went last night. He is glad that he is given a chance to please Lita as himself. He knows he has to deal with Edge and Matt, but he isn't thinking about that now. He just wants to stay in this room with his girl.

Lita starts to move as she wakes up. She looks up to see Jeff's beautiful face. It leads her to remember last night. Yah, he disguises himself to make her fall for him, but in the end she fell for Jeff, whether in disguise or in person. She realizes that she wouldn't give him a shot as himself, which makes her sad. If he didn't do this, she would be missing out on a great thing.

"What are thinking about?" Lita asks.

Jeff looks down. "Oh you are awake, how did you sleep?" He rubs her arm.

"Really good you are so comfortable." She giggles.

"It could be yours forever if you became my girlfriend." He informs her.

"So, the hour of making didn't convince you." She is shocked that is not clear enough. "What more do you want to make it clear to you?"

"Oh that was your answer, I thought it was a gift you gave me?" He grins.

"It was a gift. It is a gift you will get over and over again if you were my boyfriend." She crosses her arms.

"We are boyfriend and girlfriend." He smiles.

"We were, but you didn't get the message, so I don't know anymore."

"Okay, when you figure it out I will be in the shower." He removes the sheet and gets off the bed. Lita looks his way and she sees him naked like last night. She tries not to react to him to let him win. It didn't last long as he stretches before walking to the bathroom.

"Wait." Lita kneels on the bed. "If you still offer, I want to be your girlfriend." She smiles.

"The offer is always open for you." He wraps his arms around her. "Do you want to join me in the shower?" He inquires.

"I definitely want to join you." Jeff picks her up about to head to the shower until there is a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Lita questions.

"Take a guess." He rolls his eyes thinking it is either Edge or Matt.

"You mean it is either Matt or Edge." He nods. "Okay, I will answer it." She grabs a bathrobe. "Please put on pants just in case." She pecks him. She goes to open the door to find their boss there. "Stephanine?"

"Oh Lita you are here. I thought that this was Jeff's room." She is not that surprise with her in his room.

"It is I will call him for you. Jeff, Stephanie wants to talk to you." She calls out to have Jeff appear all dressed. "I will leave you two." She walks back to the bed.

"Hey Stephanie, what's up?"

"I was going to comfort you about the segment. I guess I am late on that part." She points to Lita on the bed.

"Yah, she came here last night to talk. We kind of fell asleep after that." He rubs his neck very uncomfortable to have this conversation with his boss.

"Uh-huh." She smirks. "Just talking and just fell asleep, I believe you. So you two are okay now?"

"Yup, better than okay; we are a couple now." Jeff smiles at his words.

"Congratulation, I am happy for you two. So I am also here for business." Stephanie tone turns serious.

"Sure, come in." He moves aside to let her in "What is up?" He closes the door.

"It is still actually about you two." She looks at Lita watching TV. "Lita, can you join us here, please?" She calls out.

"Sure."She joins them. "What's up?"

"We are planning to have you two have some time off." Stephanie informs them.

"Why?" He inquires. "Is this about me interrupting matches?" He thought he paid for that situation.

"Not it is not because of that. It is the best way to end the storyline; having you two together on screen. The crowd loves the mystery man, so in turn they will love you two together. So next Monday, you will come out together and announce you two are a couple. After that, you will take time off to celebrate." She explains.

"How long is this time off?" Lita asks not wanting to be forgotten by the fans.

"It is for about two months. When you return you will be in a storyline together. Don't worry, you will be in the same position you were when you return." Stephanie assures them.

"Can we have a moment to think about this?" He requests.

"Certainly, take your time. I will be outside when you have your decision." She walks out.

"What do you think, Lita?" Jeff turns to her.

"I think there are both pros and cons to this. The pros are that we get to spend a lot more time together without distractions, we won't have to rush activities because we have to wake up early, and we don't have to deal with fans reactions after Monday." She smiles.

"And the cons?"

"The cons are that the fans might forget about us, we have Matt who can ruin our time off, and I might get tired of you." She chuckles at the last part.

"Haw haw very funny." He crosses his arms.

"So we won't be tired of each other." Jeff shakes his head. "We can spend a lot of time together in those two months. What if you find something in me you don't like?" She pouts.

"It depends on the something." He smirks as she punches him in the arm. "I'm kidding we will get thought it whatever it is. So is that a yes or a no to the offer?" He questions.

"Yes. I want to celebrate our relationship with no distractions." She wraps her arms around his neck.

"Oh we are going to." He grins. "I have big plans for us."

"It sounds exciting, I can't wait for it. Come let us tell Stephanie." She guides him to the door.

They open the door to find Matt there with Stephanie. "Matt-" He brings Lita close to him to protect her just in case. "What are you doing here? I thought you are in North Carolina." He is confused by his presence.

"I was until you revelation at Summerslam yesterday that you were the mystery guy. After that segment, I booked the first flight here to Los Angeles. I couldn't believe that you were the mystery guy. The guy that ruined by perfect chances to get my revenge on Lita on several occasions." Jeff nods in agreement. "I got over that you cost me my job, but my revenge I don't think I can forgive you." He turns his head away very disgusted with his little brother now.

"What? You can't forgive me for not letting you probably injuring this wonderful lady right here." He holds her tight.

"Yes." Matt says firmly. "You knew how I feel about the mystery guy. You agreed and let me vent to you. You took it, but for all that time you were the person that made all the happened." He now feels hurt that his brother would do that to him.

"I'm sorry Matt for hurting you, but I warned you that I will not any women get harmed. The longer I became the mystery man the deeper my feelings for Lita became. I know you feel about Lita, but that didn't change my feelings. Actually, you were the one who joked about me actually having feelings for her."

"And you denied it. Well, actually you tried to change the subject or shrugged it off." He observes. "Oh my goodness, you lied right to my face and I didn't see it." He is shocked by himself.

"Again I'm sorry for lying to you, Matt. I didn't know how special she is to me before hand; my feelings are 100% real. Everything I have said to her comes from the heart." He looks at her to give her a peck on the lips.

Matt pretends to throw up. "Gross. Fine, if you want to date her go ahead. When she cheats on you with someone else, don't come running to me. I will give you a big fat 'I told you so.'" He starts to walk away.

"Matt, hold on." Stephanie speaks up. "If you don't hold up your end of the bargain, you will not get up job back. The more chances you get the harder the stipulation will get. Think about that." She warns.

"Just make sure I get it when I do." He walks to the elevators as Stephanie shakes her head in disappointment.

"What is the stipulation?" Jeff wonders.

"He can't come near or interfere in your time off in anyway. If he does he gets another stipulation." Stephanie discloses. "Sorry for the interruption, is that is a yes on the time off?"

"Yup, it is. We just have to do one more promo and we are on our time off, right?" Jeff wants clarification.

"Yup, see you two on Monday." She waves by as she walks to the elevators.

"Thanks for coming Stephanie." Lita, along with Jeff, wave bye to Stephanie. Jeff closes the door before Lita jumps on him. "Shower time."

"Yup, shower time." He chuckles at her eagerness. They walk back to the shower as they take off their clothes in the process.

**Review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone, **

**Here is the new chapter for this story. Thank you for the reviews I appreciate it.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Seventeen:

Monday Night:

Jeff and Lita enter the building hand in hand. Like before when Stephanie gave Lita her own dressing room, she gave them their own as well. Their segment will be before the show ends.

"Just a few more hours and I get to be with you without any distractions." Jeff kisses her head.

"I can't wait. Sometimes I wish our segment was in the beginning, so we can leave earlier." She puts her head on his shoulder.

"Me too, but if it is in the beginning it will be overshadow by other segments and matches. If it is at the end, they will talk about it on their way home." He explains.

"You're right. Now come on, I want some private time with my man." She guides him quickly to their dressing rom.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here." Edge stops them in their path.

"Edge, what do you want?" Jeff brings Lita behind him.

"I want my girlfriend back, but you can have her. I am better without her. She was just an accessory to help me win all my matches." He requests. "So, how does it feel to have leftovers from not only me, but your big brother? Matt took a shot and she cheated with me. Afterwards, she cheated on me with you. So beware she will cheat on you." Edge informs.

"First of all, she is not an accessory she is a person. Lita deserves to be treated with respect. Second, she is not anyone's leftovers. You two treated her like an object. You two don't deserve her. And for the cheating, I am willing to give her a chance to prove that she is changed. You don't know her like I do."

"Oh I bet you do. I bet every time you fight she just offers her body to shut you up." He sniggers. "How do I know? She does it to me all the time."

"No!" Lita speaks up. "You force me to show my body to stop the fight. We only stop when we have sex or when you smash everything. Either way, I get sore afterwards." She stands beside Jeff.

"Wait, he forced you to have sex; Lita that is rape." He looks over to her very concern.

"Hey, I never raped her. Tell him Lita that you purposely laid down on the bed so we don't have to pay for the damages." He orders.

"It is true, Jeff. I rather him in me then have the room trashed." She looks down embarrassed. Now that she really thinks about it, she should just pay every time.

"You see Jeff she is willing to have sex with me." Edge proves his point.

"Yah, I get the point, but she did it for the sake of the employees at the place. She did for a selfless reason not a selfish reason. You use not only her body but her emotional being."

"Blah, blah, blah, at the end of the day she cheated twice. She will cheat on you just give your relationship some time.

"No she won't. Come on baby, we are going to our locker room." He guides her away from Edge.

"You just wait Jeff." Edge calls out.

* * *

They get to their locker room as Lita becomes very quiet. "Lita, are you okay?" He looks at her. "Oh don't tell me that Edge's words got to you."

"Jeff, what he said is true. I have the possibility of cheating on you like I did before." She sits on the couch.

He sighs. He knows her past, but he is willing to give her a chance. Like he said to her before they didn't treat her how she should be. "Lita, before Edge's words, did you ever have a thought of cheating on me?" She shakes her head. "Then why do his words affect your thoughts now?" He kneels down in front of her.

"I guess it shouldn't." She wipes some tears. "I just don't want to hurt you. When I said I picked the wrong Hardy, I wasn't really truthful about it. However, now I am 100% absolutely sure I was with the wrong Hardy. I wish it was you I was dating back then." She gives a small smile.

"That is back then, I am with you now. We are together now that is all that matters. Just have the thoughts you had before; you will not cheat and I will not cheat. We will live our lives together." He rubs her legs.

"You're right." She says in a low tone.

"What was that?" He smiles teasing her.

"You're right." She says a bit louder.

"I'm sorry one more time" He folds his ears at her directions as he chuckles.

"Come here." She brings his lips towards hers. Jeff picks her up to lay her down on the couch.

"So, no more sadness about his words, okay? After tonight it is just us." She nods bringing him back to his lips. "Wait. Wait." He stops as Lita pouts. He looks how beautiful she is under him. "Never mind." Lita smiles as Jeff goes back to kissing her.

"Damn, I thought that would put at least some strain on their relationship." Edge says listening at the door.

"Yah, even with their relationship, so fresh as well, so what is next?" Matt asks standing beside Edge. After the revelation, Edge called Matt to forma negotiation to separate or at least cause trouble for the two. No one, not even Stephanie, knows about their partnership.

"Since you can't be near them, we only have phone calls, text messages, and mail to get in contact with them. So we just leave some suspicious messages and voicemails on Jeff's phone." Edge discloses the plan.

"Great, what about tonight, do we interrupt their segment?" Matt questions.

"Tonight, we will leave them to do their segment. If we do anything they might catch on." They continue to listen as they hear moaning and screaming.

"Wow, I never knew my brother can be that way." He is a bit surprise.

"I am better than him." Edge feeds his own ego. Matt rolls his eyes as he leaves. "It is true." He takes a final listen before he follows Matt.

* * *

Ten minutes before their segment, Jeff and Lita come out all snuggled into each other. They showered and fix themselves up before heading out.

"Are ready to tell the world about us?" Jeff asks kissing her cheek.

"Yup, however, some fans might already know about us."

"So, whatever the crowd express doesn't let them bother you. I love you and you are mine."

"Damn, after those words I wish we were still in the locker room." She grins.

"After this we are going to the hotel to start this time off right." He smirks as Lita blushes at the thought.

* * *

Stephanie is already in the ring after commercial break. "Hello everyone, I am here to talk about last week at Summerslam. For those who miss it or didn't hear yet, the mystery man revealed himself." The crowd cheers for Jeff. "The mystery man was indeed Jeff Hardy. The last moment you saw was Lita running to the back. You probably want to know the result of that situation, don't you?" The crowd cheers again in agreement. "Well these two people will reveal the answer." She points to the entrance way.

Jeff's theme music plays for a bit before he comes out by himself. "Hello WWE Universe." He says into a microphone that he got backstage. "Thank you for the introduction, Stephanie as she told you I am going to reveal what happen after the segment at Summerslam. However before that, I want you all to meet my girlfriend. Please come out." Lita's theme music plays. The crowd are in shock and in cheers. Lita comes out to be in the arms of Jeff. "Everyone welcome Lita, my girlfriend." Stephanie claps and cheers for them as well as the crowd. "Now we have an announcement to make." Jeff and Lita walk down hand in hand to the ring. When they get inside the ring, Stephanie gives her microphone to Lita before she hugs her. "The announcement is that the two of us will be on a break for a few months." The crowd boos is disagreement. "Lita and I want to celebrate our newly relationship together alone." Jeff explains.

"We love the support you have given us." Lita includes. "I just want to clear everything up. Edge and I are not dating; officially we never were. We acted like boyfriend and girlfriend for the storyline. After Summerslam, we aren't associated with each other. I have my one and only boyfriend in Jeff Hardy." She looks at him as they cheer.

"Thank you for accepting me as myself and the mystery man. Don't worry we will be back soon." He grabs their microphones to give to the stage hands. Jeff holds the ropes for her as they start to head backstage.

Stephanie is back there waiting to greet them bye for now. "You two have a wonderful time off. I will see you two in a few months." She hugs both of them.

"Thanks Stephanie for everything." Lita appreciates.

"Yes thank you for going along with everything." Jeff appreciates as well.

"You two are very welcome." She leaves them to get ready for her flight home.

"Well baby, are you ready to start our time off." He asks.

"Yup, I was ready back at your hotel room." She giggles.

"Oh I know you were." He wraps his arms around her from behind as they head to their locker room to get their valuables.

**Reviews.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone,**

**Sorry for the long wait for this update for this story. I have been busy with work and other activities.**

**Enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter Eighteen:

Lita and Jeff hurry into their hotel room. Jeff is kissing Lita all over as she guides his hands all over her body. They throw their luggage aside out of the way.

"I need you." Lita speaks.

"I need you too." He undoes her bra with her shirt on to cup her breasts. "Take of your clothes." Jeff whispers.

Lita blushes as she walks to the bed. She turns around to signal to come to her. Jeff obliges with a grin. Lita turns him to sit on the bed.

"Are you ready for your show?" She whispers as Jeff nods.

She starts moving her hips to the TV. She turns on the TV and the DVD player to play some seductive music for her show. Afterwards, she stands a few meters out of Jeff's reach. "Enjoy baby." She kisses him. She starts off by bending over to show him that she is not wearing any underwear. Jeff breathes in and out slowly getting very turned on already. Lita does the splits as she looks back at him fanning himself.

"Enough of the show I want you now." Jeff pleads feeling harder every minute.

"Fine." She giggles loving the affect she has on him. Just before sitting on the lap, Jeff inserts a finger into her core. "Oh." She lays her head his shoulders.

"My baby is so wet; my pants are soaked." She moves his finger slowly.

"Then it is time to take them off. You don't want wet clothes on you." She suggests.

"If the wetness is coming from you I'll wear it forever." He smirks to make her blush. "Care to help baby." He points to his pants before adding another finger. She nods a bit speechless from the pleasure. "Go ahead baby." He offers as he continues to pump into her with his fingers.

Lita tries to unlock his belt, but is having trouble with the pleasure she is receiving. "Oh don't stop." Lita finally unbuckles his belt.

"What was that, you want to stop?" He teases.

"No!" She utters in exclamation.

"Wow, my baby is very passionate." He helps her by lifting his hips to pull his pants and boxers down. "It is my turn to have some fun." She puts her hand on his member. Jeff groans which makes him pump into her faster. Lita retaliates by rubbing his member faster than him. From then on, they try to outdo each other to be the most superior one. All you hear is moaning, groaning, and the sound of fingers pumping inside of Lita. After a few minutes, they both climax to have Lita fall on a now laying Jeff on the bed. They are breathing heavily as to regain their normal breathing.

"Well that was a first." Jeff announces. This is their first time to climax with their clothes still on and not inside each other.

"Yah, the best first I have ever had." She kisses him. Jeff deepens it as they connect together. Lita moans in his mouth as she gets comfortable with his size which doesn't take too long. "Take me I am yours." She seductively speaks.

"Most definitely you are mine." They take their shirts before he lifts them over to have him have control. Jeff pumps into her very slowly to tease her. She gives him a 'are you kidding me?' glare. He chuckles before increasing his speed.

"Oh that's so much better." She moans again, but not as loud as before.

"You want it faster, don't you?" Jeff asks knowing from before how loud she can be and when she is satisfied with the depth and speed of his thrusts.

"Yes please." She wraps her arms and legs around him. This also signals him that he has the perfect way for her to satisfy her.

"And you want even deeper." He remembers as she approves with a moan. "Get ready baby." He thrusts in faster and deeper just like he did with his fingers, but now it gives her more pleasure. She claws at his back making it beet red with the scratches. "There is my satisfied girlfriend." He smiles at his accomplishment to make his girlfriend very happy. When he knows she is satisfied with the way he is providing the thrusting motion is he doesn't hear her make any sounds. Her expression tells it all. The sound is too high for him to hear.

They last about ten minutes before Jeff isn't coordinating his movements anymore. They are going very erratic just to get to their release. Lita kisses him once again with her hand on his head to have them practically devouring their mouths. Another five minutes, they finally climax into each other. With one last ounce of strength, they flip over to have Lita on top. She snuggles into his chest with them still inside each other.

"That is the best one yet. I don't think we can top that." She whispers not fully back from her climax.

"Oh, I know we can do better. We have a lot of time to explore on what is the best." He rubs her hair.

She looks at him with love in her eyes. "I love you."

He smiles seeing the beautiful sight in front of him. "I love you too Lita." He kisses her.

"So round three?" Lita asks after they break off from the kiss.

"I don't know I am really tired. You tried me out." He jokes.

"Okay." She lifts herself up off him so they are not connected anymore. This makes him groan on losing the comfort, warmth feeling of her.

"Are you serious?" He lays on his elbows with a quizzical look.

"Of course not." She lands just at the position to have him pierce her. "Damn, if I always hit the money spot every time I might climax before you move." She acknowledges the feeling she receives by doing so.

"Oh that would be great. You will be so wet that drinking you will never stop. I could lick and swallow you forever." He squeezes her from behind.

"That goes for you honey. I could lick and swallow your 'friend' forever." She winks. This triggers something in Jeff that he automatically finds her sweet spot and thrust only at that spot. Usually it takes him a few tries to hit it.

* * *

In the hotel room across from theirs, Matt and Edge are watching them go at it. Matt asks at the front desk for Jeff's room. With him being his actual brother, he gets the room number. They put in tiny cameras before Lita and Jeff got there to figure out their next move. However all that has happened is love making which is making them very uncomfortable.

"Is she always like this? She wasn't with me." Matt asks now half naked by being very warm.

"No, she wasn't with me. Damn, why couldn't I get this Lita?" Edge throws his arms in the air watching behind Matt.

"Because you only used Lita for her body." Edge looks at him in surprise. No one besides Jeff has acknowledged that. "Oh I know about you using her to have sex so you won't wreak the hotel room. The hotel walls are not sound proof, so all we hear from your rooms are moaning or smashing. You definitely wouldn't get that side." He utters.

"Well that proves that you wouldn't either. Remember she dump you for me. If I don't have a chance, you definitely don't have a chance." Edge expresses.

"Just watch the video." Matt gets up. They have taken turns to watch them so they can eat or in this moment shower or relieve themselves.

"Where are you going?"

"I need some release." Edge smirks. "Hey, you had your time, now it is my time." Matt argues.

"Whatever man, after you are done we need to continue the plan."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." He closes the bathroom door. Edge hears groans as he chuckles.

* * *

Lita is curled up the next to Jeff in the morning. They went one more round before going to bed.

"So baby, where do you want to go now?" Jeff questions.

"Will it be too early for you to meet my family?" She offers.

"I don't think so. They probably know who I am by them watching wrestling, right?"

"I don't know. They only watch when I am in the segment, so there is a chance they might not know you." She mentions.

"Well then I just have to bring my charming attitude to get their blessing to date you." He compliments himself.

"Yup you will, but when they see how much I love you they will reconsider. They only pause is that you are a Hardy, especially Matt Hardy's brother. They might think the relationship will go the same way it did before." He kisses her.

"That will not happen, ever." He kisses her.

"I know that. Come on, let's get ready." She gets off the bed to stretch her muscles.

"How about you change and I watch? Then you can watch me?" He lifts his arms over his head.

"Can't get enough of my body?" He nods. "Deal, I might just dance while I change."

"I can't wait."

Lita changes into her clothes. Just as she spoke before, she dances as she changes into her clothes.

"Damn that was hot." He wipes his forehead feeling him hard again.

"Okay, my turn." She pulls him up to start his change time. "I love the affect I have on you." She points out his hard member.

"That is what you do to me and only you can do it." He pecks her before changing. His tactic is to go very slow and to stretch like she did before. This almost triggers her to go one more time since he is ready, but she restrains herself.

"Now let's go. I can't wait for you to meet my family." They get their unpacked luggage to head to the car.

Matt and Edge both wake up to see housekeeping in the room. "What? Where did they go?"

"Rewind the footage." Edge tells Matt. He rewinds it to find out they are going to Florida.

"They are visiting her parents." Edge recognizes her state of her hometown.

"We are going, come on we are very behind." Edge starts to pack.

Lita and Jeff walk up to Lita's parents' house. "Ready baby."

"Yup, I can't wait to see where my girlfriend gets her beautiful looks from." She titters at the compliment. She rings the doorbell and the door opens immediately.

**Review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello everyone,**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this story. I am thankful that you are enjoying the story. Thank you for the reviews.**

**Enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter Nineteen:

"Amy, how is my baby girl?" Lita's father greets as he answers the door.

"Hi dad, I'm good. How are you and mom?"

"We are good. Who is this gentleman besides you?" He notices Jeff who is holding his daughter's hand.

"This is Jeff; my boyfriend." Lita introduces.

"It is nice to meet you, sir." Jeff extends his hand.

"It is nice to meet you as well. Honey, Amy brought over another boy." He calls out leaving the door open for them to enter.

"Don't mind him, he is harmless." She guides him into her house.

"Hello sweetie." Her mother greets exiting the kitchen to give her a peck on the cheek.

"Hello mom. Mmm… something smells good in here." She smells baked chocolate chip cookies.

"It does, doesn't it? They are for the children shelter down the street." She tells her.

"Oh, how are they doing?" Lita asks. She always visits the shelter with her parents before moving out of the house.

"They are doing well. They have asked about you, especially Jane."

"Aww, Jane is so sweet." Every time she visits Florida for work, she goes with her parents to the shelter for a visit. Jane, a young girl, well much older now, is always excited for her visits.

"She is always a bit depressed that you haven't come to visit her yet this year. She still is hoping you will adopt her." Her mom mentions to her.

"Well, I don't know." She never thought of adopting a child.

"At least think about it, baby girl." Her father enters as he takes a bite out of a cookie.

"Honey, those are for the children." She scowls at him like a child. "Your dad took over the taste testing while you were gone." She turns back to her daughter and Jeff. "The problem is that he finishes them all, so I have to bake more. Afterwards, he acts all innocent when I get mad at him." She chuckles.

"Your mom is always a great cook I can't resist." Her father defends his actions with cookie crumbs coming out of his mouth.

They all laugh. "You are funny, dad." Lita utters.

"What did we do to have this visit?" Her mother changes the subject.

"We got a few months off from work. After resting from the show for a bit, we came to visit you two. I also want you two to meet my boyfriend." Lita explains.

"I hope he is better than your other two boyfriends. They had good intentions, but something happen to that guy, Matt I think. He got obsessed with hurting you." Mrs. Dumas speaks in a disgusting tone.

"Mom, there was nothing wrong with them. They just aren't the one. Jeff here is the one for me." She pecks him.

"Wow, we just met him now and you claim he is the one." She nods in approval.

"I don't think so. I need to have a conversation with him first. He needs to pass our approval first." Her dad proposes, but mostly orders.

"You are never like this with Matt and Edge." She huffs with them not approving Jeff.

"Sweetheart, we want to do this right. We tried to support you in your choices. However, look how those turned out. We just don't want you hurt again." Mrs. Dumas explains before she packs up the cookies for the children.

"It is okay, baby. If I have to prove to them I am the one for you, then it is okay. I will answer anything to prove and get your parents' blessings." Jeff rubs her arms.

"Thank you Jeff, but we need to postpone that conversation. We are almost late for our visit to the children shelter." She gets up to pack the cookies or what it is left of them.

"Jeff, you will be riding in the front with me." Mr. Dumas puts an arm around him.

"I would be honoured." He smiles not showing any fear.

Mrs. Dumas comes back from the kitchen with luckily one cookie missing or so they thought. "See I can control my urges." Mr. Dumas crosses his arms in a bit irritation.

"I'm sure. I had to put the extra cookies with them. Now you don't have any extra cookies for later." He looks at her in shock. "That's right I know where you hide them." She grins.

"Damn, see how she treats me." He pouts as he acts like he is being mistreated.

"Yes, eating all my cookies must be horrible." She sarcastically says heading to the car with Mr. Dumas sticking out his tongue as he follows her.

"Your parents are funny." Jeff mentions wrapping an arm around her.

"They can be." They follow her parents to their car.

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Dumas enter the shelter alone to keep the secret. They are greeted with a warm welcome.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Dumas." All the children greet.

"Hello everyone, look what we brought." Mr. Dumas lifts the plastic wrap of one of the tray of cookies.

"Cookies!" All the children yell as they run towards them.

"Hold up, you know the drill." Mrs. Dumas announces. All the children line up two lines to get two cookies each.

"Umm, Mr. Dumas there is no milk." One of the youngest children asks. They usually get a drink and snack when they visit.

"I don't know." He shrugs. "Maybe our special guests might have some." This signals Jeff and Lita to enter with two jugs full of milk.

"Hello children." Lita greets seeing their faces light up even more.

"No way, it is Lita and Jeff Hardy." One of the pre-teen announces. Both Lita's parents look at each and mouth 'Hardy'. Lita looks up, towards her parents to see daggers shooting towards her.

"Who wants some milk?" She smiles trying now to avoid her parents' stare.

After serving the cookies and milk to everyone, Lita notices someone is missing. "Where is Joan?" She asks looking around the room.

"She doesn't come out that often. She only comes out for meals to eat and then goes back to her room." One of the helpers named Michelle reveals.

"Do you mind if I take her cookies and milk to her room?" Lita asks.

"Of course, I bet her mood will change for the better when she sees you." Michelle hopes it will. "It is down the hall to the right, last door." She instructs.

"Thank you." She picks up the cookies and tells Jeff where she is going. He nods in understanding giving autographs to the children. On her way there, she passes her parents' glare, but keeps going.

She gets to the door and gives a nervous sigh. "Here goes nothing." She knocks on the door.

"Ms. Michelle, I don't want to go to an event or play a game." Joan speaks through the door.

"Joan, I bet those seem very fun and nice to participate." Lita speaks with a smile. There is a long pause with at the end the door opens. Joan can recognize that voice anywhere.

"Amy!" She is in shock. Since Joan knew her before she became Lita, she calls her Amy. "You are here." She hugs her.

"Yup, I am here. I hear that you only just come out of your room for meals." She looks down at her snuggle into her.

"It is true I have been a bit depressed." She confirms.

"Why?" She guides her to her bed.

"I miss you. You don't come here like you use to. When you didn't come when WWE was in town, I thought you forgot about me." She lays her head on her shoulder.

"Of course I didn't. The reason I didn't come because I wasn't on that trip. We did a house show here and they needed me elsewhere." Lita explains.

"They do that." Joan is surprise not knowing.

"Yup they do. How about tomorrow we hang out with my boyfriend? We can go anywhere you want." She offers.

"You are still dating the guy with the blonde long hair." She disapproves.

"No, I am dating the different colour hair guy; the one that has face paint on his face." She reveals liking the description he gave Edge.

"Oh you mean Jeff Hardy. He is a cool dude." She expresses glad that she dumped Edge. She didn't like him at all.

"Oh, how do you know my boyfriend? Do we have to wrestle for his affection because I am ready?" She puts her fists up.

Joan chuckles. "No, he is all yours. I have my own." She discloses.

"You have a boyfriend." She is happy. "What is his name?" She nudges her.

"No, he is just a crush not a boyfriend. He probably doesn't even know me." She shrugs.

"Maybe he does if you get of your room more. How about we go and you can point him to me?" She offers.

"I rather just eat your mom's famous cookie and drink milk." She takes a bite of the cookie."

"Come on Joan you have to face him." She takes the cookie away.

"Give me my cookie." Joan chases her around the room. After a couple of minutes, she gives up. "Fine, we will go." Joan crosses her arms.

"Great." She gives her the cookie. Joan takes it and dramatically takes a bite of the cookie. This action makes them both giggle.

"Ready." She lets her finish her cookies and milk first.

"Yup, let's do this." She heads to the group area with her head high. It makes Lita feel proud of her confidence.

She follows her until she stops in her tracks. "What is it?" Joan points at Jeff and Edge face-off. "Stay here." She struts over. "Edge, what are you doing here?"

"I want to give back to the children." Edge explains. "It is always good to give back. Isn't that right, Jeff?" He smirks towards him.

"Mr. Hardy sir, can we continue our game?" They guy that Joan has a crush one asks him.

"Sure, let us go over there." He points to a space far from Edge.

"Go away Edge we are trying to enjoy our time off." Lita tells him.

"Why, I am not welcomed here? Is that what you are teaching these children?" Edge pretends to be in shock.

"No, she is teaching us to have confidence." Joan speaks up already beside her.

"Oh, it is little Joan. I stay out of this conversation or else." He kindly warns.

"You don't scare me." She stands up to him.

"You should, I can be a bad man." He whispers.

"Hey!" Joan's crush calls out. "You don't threaten her." He watches Joan's body tense up.

"Yah, what are you going to do about it?" Edge stands up straight.

"This." He kicks him in the shin. Everyone tries not to laugh as Edge jumps up and down holding his shin.

"Johnny, there is no kicking." Ms. Michelle orders.

"Are you okay, Joan?"Johnny checks on her.

"I am okay, Johnny. Thank you." She blushes.

"Why you little-"

"Sir, please leave this shelter; you are causing a disturbance." A police officer orders him. Ms. Michelled called the police to file a complaint of disturbance. Edge looks at the stern look on his face and walks out.

"Thank you, officer." Ms. Michelle apprises.

"You're welcome. Enjoy your day." He walks out to make sure Edge really left.

"Umm Johnny-" He looks at her. "Amy and I, along with her boyfriend, are going out tomorrow, do you want to come?" She inquires in a shy tone.

"I would love too. I just have to ask Ms. Michelle first." He informs her.

"Right." She plays it off cool.

"So buddy, ready to finish our game I was about to beat you?" Jeff chuckles.

"Yah right." They walk back to their space.

"You see you two have date. Joan has a date." She sings with a smile.

"Shut up." Joan blushes, but underneath she is super excited.

After two hours, Lita, her parents, and Jeff say their goodbyes promising to come back again. Johnny did get approved to come with them, so he will see them tomorrow.

"So Jeff, your last name is Hardy." Mr. Dumas asks as they enter the car.

"Yes sir." He is a bit nervous.

"This should be an interesting conversation." He starts the car as Lita sinks down nervously in the back.

**Review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate them. Continue to review I love reading them.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Twenty:

They all enter with Lita and Jeff on one couch and her parents on the other.

"So Jeff your last name is Hardy?" Jeff nods. "Is there any relation to a Matt Hardy?"

"He is my older brother, Mr. Dumas." Lita sulks down preparing for her dad to explode.

"Oh he is your brother." Mr. Dumas looks towards his wife.

"Oh Lita." She shakes her head in disappointment.

"Mom, it is not like that." She tries to explain

"Oh it isn't, please explain the difference. Right now I think that you fell for another Hardy who is going to hurt you like Matt wants to." He crosses his arms.

"Mr. Dumas, I am not like my brother." Jeff depends himself.

"Excuse me I was talking to my daughter." Mr. Dumas snaps no like being cut off.

"Dad, he hasn't done anything wrong."

"Yet, it is always this way. In the beginning they act all nice and then afterwards they act like a jerk. Why can't you date the mystery guy from your storyline?" They all try not to laugh at him. "You better not laugh. That guy knows how to treat a woman." He gets irritated.

"Honey, did you watch Summerslam like I told you to? Your dad missed the live event so I recorded it." She informs Jeff and her daughter.

"I did, but what does that have to do with it?" He covers up that he actually didn't watch it; he forgot to.

"You forgot, didn't you?" She catches him in his lie.

"I didn't watch it." He sulks. "I was afraid of who it is." He reveals the reason of not watching it. He feared that it is actually one of her old boyfriend or worse Matt.

"Well, do you want to watch it or let us tell you?" His wife inquires.

"If I caught on to why you tried to laugh, Jeff is the mystery guy." They all nod. He covers his face with his hand. "You were the one that saved my baby girl from your brother." He sighs not expecting that. This puts him in a tough spot.

"Yes sir, I invented the mystery guy so Matt and Edge didn't know who it is." He reveals to Mr. Dumas.

"Well sweetie you shouldn't date anyone who backstabs their family like that." Mr. Dumas makes an excuse of not accepting Jeff.

"Dad, you like the mystery guy and Jeff is they guy, what is the difference?" She can't believe that he still won't accept him.

"The difference is that I didn't know that he didn't honour his family. He didn't want to stand by his brother which is selfish." He sticks to his excuse.

"So you wanted me to have Matt attack me? There were a couple of times where Matt was very close to hurting me, but the mystery guy came. If he didn't come, I would probably be home sooner than now." She is now pissed at how her dad is acting.

"No, I never want you hurt in any form."

"Then accept that Jeff is a good choice. You said I should date the mystery guy and I did. I don't see the difference with that his last name is Hardy or not." She is very now.

"Lita calm down. Your father is just looking out for your well being." He rubs her arms.

"But he doesn't know how incredible you are. How you are great with children and put other people before yourself." She leans into him.

"He just doesn't want to see you hurt. He has a reason to question me because what previously happen with Matt. I agree with him." Her parents are surprise. "I told you that you deserve better than Matt and Edge. I also told you that I wanted to be that better person. Maybe I have to earn their trust before we become anything too serious. If it keeps him at ease I will prove to him that I am worthy to be the one for you." He holds both of her hands. "I know I am the one and you do too, but your parents don't know yet. So listen to what your dad has to say." He kisses her hands.

"Okay you're right like always." She turns to her parents. "Continue dad."

"Actually I'm done." He grins at their interaction. "Lita, you have my permission to date him. If he is willingly to hold off on your relationship to please us, then he deserves a chance."

Lita lets out a big smile as she runs to him to give her father a big hug. "Thank you, daddy."

"You're welcome baby girl; just be careful." He whispers.

"Trust me if he gets out of line I can handle him." She whispers back.

"I know you can just tell me otherwise to give you back up." He offers. "Did you hear that, son?" He looks at Jeff after they break the hug off.

"Yes I did sir. I won't dare to hurt her because she will beat me up if I ever do." He chuckles.

"That's right." Lita agrees.

"Okay enough of this serious conversation, how about some dinner?" Mrs. Dumas requests.

"Yes honey I'm hungry." He rubs his stomach.

"Daddy you are always hungry." She chuckles.

"Umm… Mr. and Mrs. Dumas if you don't mind can I cook dinner this time? I want to thank you for giving me the chance to date Lita." Jeff requests.

"I don't know Mr. Dumas is a pretty picky eater." He responds in third person.

"Stop it." She hits his shoulder. "Certainly Jeff you can cook dinner. Lita will show you where everything is." Mrs. Dumas smiles appreciative that she doesn't have to cook tonight.

"Thank you. Lita, are you ready?" She nods as she leads him to the kitchen.

"What if the food isn't that great?" Mr. Dumas whispers to his wife.

"You will eat or else you won't get anything tonight." She smirks.

"You keep saying that, but you never deliver. I am starting to think that you are bluffing to just make me do activities I don't want to do." He huffs.

"You know how your daughter dress on TV?" He nods. "Well-"

"No way, you agree to her wearing it." He is surprise.

"Maybe." She walks to the kitchen. She doesn't really approve of what her daughter is wearing, but he doesn't need to know that.

* * *

They are all eating the dinner Jeff prepared. He cooked mashed potatoes, beef and broccoli with rice and corn.

"So how does everyone like the food?" Jeff asks.

"It is delicious the beef is well cooked and soft enough to bite." Mrs. Dumas compliments.

"The mashed potatoes are also not to wet with the gravy not too salty." Lita also compliments.

"What about you Mr. Dumas? Does it meet your expectation?" Jeff inquires seeing his plate almost empty.

"It is not bad there is not enough sauce for the beef and the broccoli seems undercooked, but the rest is good." He lies actually loving how the meal is cooked and displays.

"Really-" Mrs. Dumas is not buying it into his lie. "If it is something you don't like then why did you eat it all? You usually just mix the food if you don't like it." She wonders.

"I am just really hungry. All I had was cookies earlier." He tries to cover up his lie.

"So you admit you are the cookies I made." She grins catching him in that lie.

"Fine, yes I did eat them. Also Jeff your dinner was better than I expected." He compliments not liking that he got caught twice.

"Thank you, sir. Now I think it is time for us to turn in." Jeff announces. "Lita and I promise Joan and Johnny that we all hang out tomorrow."

"That is so sweet of you guys." Mrs. Dumas expresses.

"Okay, you two go up to Lita's room while we wash the dishes. You two cooked the food we will handle the dishes." Mr. Dumas offers sweetly.

This surprises everyone. "Are you sure, daddy?" She questions as her father did a 180.

"Yes sweetie, go with your boyfriend to get ready for bed." He smiles.

"Okay, come on Jeff let's go." She guides him quickly in case her father changes his mind.

"Are you sure that it is a good idea?" His wife asks when they leave.

"Trust me. If I know them it will be fine." He declares.

"Okay." She is still a bit confused on his confidence for their daughter.

* * *

Jeff and Lita get change with Lita still puzzled about her father's attitude.

"That is very nice of him to let us sleep in the same bed and room."

"That is what bothers me, what is his angle?" She wonders.

"Maybe he is trying to see what you see in me."

"Well now I see someone looking very sexy." She sees him half naked getting ready for bed.

"Nope, it is not going to happen." He sees the look in her eyes.

"Why not my bedroom is sound proof?" She tries to pressure him by lying.

"Nope, I am sorry. We are going to sleep and wake up early." He takes off his jeans to just sleep in his boxers.

"Please." She pouts.

"Come here." She walks into his arms. "We have two children waiting for us tomorrow. We can't let them down eventually if you want to adopt Joan." He supports her decision if she wants to.

"What?" She is surprise that he agrees on her decision if she did.

"I know you want to I can see it in your eyes. You are just scared which I understand."

"Are you okay with it?" She thought about but not completely sure.

"If you want to we will discuss it by ourselves." Jeff discloses very grateful that she thought about this.

"You are so great." She pecks him.

"You are still not getting any." He smirks at Lita huffs and walks to her side of the bed. Jeff joins her as he whispers in her ear. "When we leave you will get so much that you will need a day to recover." He snuggles into her.

"That's my man." She wraps his arms around her.

* * *

Lita and Jeff are at the children's shelter. "Hello Ms. Michelle, are Johnny and Joan ready?"

"Yes they are, they are waiting in the common room."

"Thank you." They head down there to see a sweet sight. They see Joan laid her head on Johnny's chest. They admire until Johnny notices them.

"Lita and Jeff we didn't know you were here already." He taps Joan's shoulder to get up.

"Amy, you are here." She runs to hug her. Lita gives her a look like you have a boyfriend now.

"So, are you two ready for your special day? Today you can say the place and we will go." Jeff reveals.

"Can we go to the burger restaurant you always talked about?" Joan asks.

"Absolutely, lets us head to the car." Lita guides them out.

They get to Five Guys to see the place empty. "Where is everybody, it is usually packed?"

"We are the first customers. Now, what burger do you want?"

"The same one you got before." Joan responses back.

"Certainly, I would like a bacon cheeseburger with fries. On the burger I would like tomatoes, lettuce, pickles, ketchup, and mustard."

"And we will have two bacon hamburgers with fries. I would like tomatoes and lettuce on our burgers."

"Anything else?" The cashier asks.

"We will have two fountain drinks; Sprite." Joan includes with a giggle.

"Of course, we will call when your meal is done. Please take a seat."

"Thank you." Lita speaks.

They wait for their orders and start to eat. "I don't think I can finish this." Joan sees the size of the burger.

"You can take it home with you if you don't finish." Lita informs her.

"Oh really, I thought you would eat all of it. I guess I was wrong." Johnny teases.

"I bet you can't eat your burger and all your fries." Joan challenges.

"Oh I know I can." Johnny answers with confidence.

"Okay, whoever finishes their food first, the other one has to win the winner a toy at the fair." Joan ups the challenge.

"Oh you are so on. By the way I like lions." He grins.

They start to eat quick trying to be first person to finish. In five minutes, they both finish their burgers. Both of them slow down when eating the fries.

"There is so much food." Joan utters a quarter-way through her fries.

"Joan, you should stop you will get a tummy ache." Lita sees just her force feeding herself.

"You too Johnny." Jeff observes that Johnny is like that too.

"How about a truce Joan, we will call it a tie?" Johnny suggests.

"Okay." She leans back in her chair. "I am so full I can't move."

"Me too." He is in the same position as Joan.

Jeff and Lita laugh at their competitive sides. "Oh our poor children let us carry you to the car. They each carry a child and head to the car.

"Amy, can you please rub my tummy it hurts." She pouts.

"Of course I will." She sits in the back to rub and comfort her.

"How about you little man? Is your tummy hurting?" He asks looking through the front mirror.

"Boys, don't need comfort we deal with the pain by ourselves." He tries to act tough.

"That's right. Okay off we go to the fair." Jeff starts the car.

* * *

Jeff is carrying Joan still not feeling good. Johnny is holding Lita's hand still being tough. "So, what do you want to do first?" Lita asks the two children.

"I want to sit down. I think I need some water or Sprite." Joan lays her head on Jeff's shoulder.

"I'll take her while you take Johnny on the rides." Jeff suggests. Lita nods as she pecks Joan's cheek. "Get better."

Jeff and Joan sit down at one of the tables near a food truck. "How are you feeling?"

"I am a bit better, thank you. Jeff?" He looks towards her. "Do you think Amy will be willingly to adopt me?" She asks sipping her Sprite.

"Well, I think she would, but it is something you should ask her." Jeff responses recalling what him and Lita discuss earliert.

"But you are her boyfriend you must know something. If you two were married and wanted a child, would you?" She offers a scenario.

"I don't know sweetie, why would you ask that?" He is a bit nervous to not say the wrong words.

"It is because a lot of families have been willingly to adopt me. I always turn them down in case Amy wants to. If she is not then I will get adopted by some else." She plays with her straw.

"Joan-" He hugs her. "Lita has to figure it out herself. I will try, but it will be her decision. She needs to figure out how you will live because she will be on the road a lot. She can't always take you with her if she does. You would still be stuck at home waiting for her to come home. I can see in her eyes she wants to, however, she needs to figure that out first."

"Well you can help, right?"

"I will be on the road with her also. Plus, do you want to leave Johnny?" He inquires.

"Johnny, you can adopt him too. You two can adopt both of us." She suggests.

"Us?" He is surprise that she has so much faith in them.

"Yup, I can see you two getting married with us as the flower girl and ring bearer." Joan imagines.

"You have planned this." She nods. "I will see what she says."

"Thank you. Now, I feel better can we go to Amy and Johnny." She smiles.

"Of course, do you want a piggy back ride?"

"I would love one, but I don't think my stomach will agree." They both laugh.

They meet Lita and Johnny at a game booth. "What is going on?"

"Johnny is trying to win a stuffed bear for Joan."

"That's great come on Johnny." Joan calls out.

This gives him more push to be the victor; he is. "Yeah, finally." He jumps up in excitement.

"Great job now which beat would you like." The booth person asks.

"She would like bear with the bow on her ear." He points to one above the actually game.

"Excellent choice, sir." He takes it down and gives it to him. Johnny turns around to run to Lita.

"I finally won a bear for Joan." He shows her as Jeff and Joan are hiding for just the right moment to come out.

"That's great; third's time the charm."

"There was something different this time. I heard Joan's name cheering me on. It gave me more fuel to win this time. I guess she is always on my mind."

"Oh like a crush." Lita teases.

"No, like I sister. I would picture us be adopted together to be official brother and sister." He reveals.

"That is quite an image." She is surprise by his revelation.

"Yes it is that is why I wanted to win her a bear. I know it would make her feel better."

"Well, I think she already better by your words." She signals them to come out.

"What do you mean?" He sees them come from behind a booth game. "You heard everything." He asks.

"Yup and I agree we should get adopted together.

"This is for you. I hope it helps you feel better." He hands her a soft, medium size bear.

"It does thank you." She hugs him.

"As my future sister I will always protect you." He kisses her head like a brother would do.

"Okay, I need to get you something." She is looking for a game and toy she can win for him.

"It is not necessary."

"Are you sure?" He nods. The rest of the day, they all go on rides together.

Around 7 pm, Jeff and Lita drop Joan and Johnny back to the shelter. "Thank for the fun day." Joan apprises as they enter the shelter.

"You are welcome I am glad that you two enjoyed."

"We certainly did." He is holding a stuffed lion that Joan won for him even though she didn't have to.

"When can we see you two again?" Joan asks.

"I don't know, but we will come back for sure."

"Okay." She walks to her room a bit upset.

"Joan-" She calls out sad that she is upset.

"Don't worry I will take care of her. You two come back as soon as you can." He hugs them both and heads to her room.

Jeff and Lita heads back to the car to head to her parent's house.

"Hey, how did it go?" Mrs. Dumas asks. Lita just walks up to her room.

"What's wrong?"

"We did have a fun day. Now she is really figuring out if she wants to adopt not only Joan but Johnny too. Also with our jobs how is it going to be with them?" Jeff discloses to them.

"My poor daughter." Mrs. Dumas consider for her daughter.

"I will try to help her come to a decision or to have her come to you."

"Thank you Jeff." Mr. Dumas appreciates.

* * *

"Lita." He enters the bedroom.

"You know I always thought as Joan as my little sister." She holds a picture of them long before she joined WWE.

"Well then maybe you can be a sister to her when she gets adopted. You can work with the family to arrange that.

"That is the thing, this time I don't want her as my sister. Now I see her as my daughter. I see me adopt her along with Johnny. I see us both being parents to them." Lita reveals not phrase about them being parents to them.

"What about when we are on the road? Are they going to stay here with your parents?"

"I can retire and be with them more. You can be working while I am with them."

"I want to be with you." He kisses her. "I want to be with you and them as well." He kisses her again.

"Then I don't know what to do." She lays her head on his chest.

"We will figure it out. Come on let us get some sleep. Maybe we will figure out something in the morning."

**Review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello,**

**Sorry for the very long wait for this new chapter for this story. The italics are Lita's dream.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Twenty-One:

Next Morning:

Jeff wakes first to see Lita still fast asleep. She kept tossing and turning in her sleep about this adoption situation. Without waking her up, he gets out of bed and heads downstairs. He is going to make breakfast for everyone. Halfway through completion, Lita's parents come down.

"Hello Jeff." Mrs. Dumas greets.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Dumas. I hope you don't mind me cooking breakfast for everyone. I thought it would help Lita if I surprise her with breakfast in bed." He puts the suny-side up eggs on a plate.

"Actually, we usually cook some bacon and bring to the shelter, but I think LIta needs this." Mrs. Dumas informs him.

"How is she?" Her father is considered.

"She hasn't decided yet how she will do the adoption. However, she is 100% sure she wants to adopt Joan. I don't know about Johnny." Jeff tells them.

"My poor baby girl. You two came here for relaxation and we lay this on lay this on you. We are sorry." Mr. Dumas apologizes.

"It is not ideal relaxation, but I see Lita more comfortable here than on the road. She always has a smile on her face no matter what the situation is. I just think it is a bit overwhelming. She didn't have to think all of this on the road. She was always busy with the storyline, Edge, Matt, and travelling a lot. This is probably the first time she has thought about any of it. He puts the bacon on another plate.

"Maybe you're right, we shouldn't force her to make a decision. This is a big, important decision that you can't go back from. Anyways, what are you cooking for us." Mr. Mendez changes the subject.

"We have some eggs, bacon, toast, fruits, and coffee."

"That sounds and smells delicious." Mrs. Dumas compliments.

"Thank you." He puts the toast on plates. "Here you go. Enjoy. I will be serving Lita her breakfast if you need us." He carries a tray with her breakfast on it.

* * *

Lita continues to toss and turn as she dreams of how it would be if she adopted Joan.

_"You are officially my mom now." Joan hugs her after they signed the adoption papers._

_"That's right, I am your mom. Let's go tell daddy." They walk over to Jeff who is talking with the judge._

_"Hi baby." Lita pecks him._

_"Daddy." Joan greets happily._

_"Oh there is my family. I was talking to the judge about marriage details."_

_"Oh right we are going to get married once our daughter gets settled in." Lita tickles her tummy._

_"I am going to be the flower girl and the maid of honour." Joan smiles._

_"Can you handle both jobs?" Jeff wonders._

_"Of course I can. I am the adopted daughter of Lita and Jeff. I can handle anything." She speaks confidentially._

_"Actually, you are not the parents of her." Edge comes out from the judge's office._

_"What do you mean?" Jeff puts Lita and Joan behind him._

_"I just spoke to the judge and told him Lita's cheating ways. I also told him about your abusive brother. He thinks now that you two are not suitable for adoption. She is now adopted by another family." Edge smirks._

_"Why would you do that?" Lita has tears in her eyes._

_"This is my revenge on you. Since you two won't separate, I will take what you two care for most which is Joan." He turns his smirk into a sinister smile._

_"You can't do this." Jeff argues._

_"I just did. Now come sweetie, I am taking you to your new family." Edge offer his hand._

_"I am with my new family." Joan hugs Lita tighter._

_"I said let's go." He says harsher." Don't make me rip you from Lita's arms." He threatens._

_"No!" Joan stands her ground._

_"Alright then." Edge takes Joan with a lot of resist from her. "Come on you are mine. You don't belong with them anymore." He moves away with Joan squirming._

_"Honey, where is she?" Mickie enters. "Oh there she is." She smiles._

_"Honey?" Jeff and Lita both question._

_Mickie and I are married. We are the ones who adopted Joan." Mickie says all calm._

_Jeff and Lita are in shock. "Mickie, why did-"_

_"He is not a bad guy. Plus, he is incredible in bed." She hugs him. "Now come on hunny we have to go home with our new daughter." _

_"Yes sweetheart. Joan, say goodbye to them forever." Joan waves by as she has tears in her eyes as they leave._

_"Joan, don't worry we will figure this out." Lita cries as Jeff holds her. "This can't happen." She holds onto Jeff._

_"It is okay we will find a way to get her back. Edge will not get away with this." Jeff promises pissed that once again Edge upset her._

_"Why didn't I adopt her sooner?" Lita admits._

Lita wakes up and immediately reaches for Jeff, but there is no one there. She panics until Jeff enters with her breakfast.

"Oh good you are up." He sets the tray on the desk.

"I want to adopt Joan now." She expresses taking Jeff off guard.

"Excuse me."

"I want to adopt Joan. If I want someone might adopt her. I can't let that happen." She explains.

"Okay, how about you eat and we will talk about this?" He wonders having this randomly figured out.

"No, we are going to the shelter and adopting her now." She gets up to get dress. Jeff stands there very confuse. "Why are you standing there, let's go?" She orders.

Jeff gets dress as they head out the door with her parents still in the kitchen eating breakfast. "Mom, we are going to the shelter to adopt Joan."

* * *

They get to the shelter. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Jeff asks to be 100% sure.

"Yes, I am sure. I want to adopt her so we can be her parents."

"We?"

"Of course, why you don't want to be a father to her?"

"If it what you want I'm all for it."

They enter the shelter to see Michelle with Joan talking to a family. "We are too late." She covers her mouth.

Joan looks at the door. "Amy!" She calls out. Lita just runs out as Joan runs towards her. "Amy?" She questions. "Where is she going, Jeff?" She is surprise with her action.

"Joan, is that your new family?" Jeff questions.

"No, they are another family. That is going to help us when the Dumas can't. Amy thinks that they are adopting me."

"Yes, she came here to adopt you." He reveals.

"That's great." Joan is excited. "I hoped she would."

"I don't know about now. She thinks you are already adopted."

"Well tell her I am not." She starts to head towards her.

"Wait, I will tell her you stay here."

"Okay." She pouts.

Jeff heads outside to see Lita in the car crying. "My girl." He uses his nickname for her.

"We were to late Jeff. My fear came true that she is already adopted." She utters.

"Your fear." He sits beside her. "Is that why you were tossing all night?"

"Yup, I feared that we wanted too long and someone adopted her already." She cries in his chest.

"I didn't know that. Everything will be fine. How about we go inside and see Joan. I know she wants to see you." He rubs her back.

"I guess. If she is happy than I should be too." She wipes her tears.

"Let's go." They enter again to see Joan shake the family's hands. "I can't do this." She tears up again.

"Nope we are staying." Jeff holds her back.

"Amy, you came back." Joan runs to her to hug her. Lita just hugs her tight knowing herself she is too late.

**Review.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Twenty-Two:

"Come Amy, I want you to meet some people." She guides her to the family.

"I don't think so. I don't want to interrupt your introductions." Lita excuses as she might not handle meeting Joan's new family well.

"Don't be silly they will love to meet you." Joan guides her and Jeff to the family. "Mr. and Mrs. Henderson, I would like to introduce you to Amy." Joan introduces.

"Nice to meet you Amy, Joan has spoken very highly of you." They shake Lita's hand.

"Please to meet you. Joan is a smart, beautiful girl. You are lucky to have her." Lita responses.

"Yup, this shelter is lucky to have a helper like her. Excuse us, we have some business details to work out with Michelle." Mr. Henderson excuses.

"No problem, please to meet you both." Lita smiles.

"So what do you think of them? They are a nice couple, right?" Joan asks not knowing that Jeff didn't tell her that they are not adopting her yet.

"They are a nice couple. You will be very happy with them." She gives her a small smile.

"Yes, the shelter will be happy to have them to give your parents a break."

Her statement confuses Lita. "What do you mean by that? I thought they are adopting you."

"What? Mr. and Mrs. Henderson are here to help with food and clothing. They will help the shelter when your parents can't. Michelle wanted them to take a break."

Joan is confused. "I thought Jeff told you." She looks at Joan who signals that he didn't.

"No he didn't." Lita glares at him.

"I am going to find Johnny." He scurries off to get away from the situation.

"So, they are not adopting you?" She looks back at Joan.

"Nope, you are the only person that I want to adopt me." She gives her a big smile.

"You will wait maybe a year or two until then?" Lita teases.

"Oh Jeff told me that you are going to adopt me today." She is a bit upset that she would a year.

"He said that didn't he?" Joan nods. "Well, he is right. I want to adopt you." She speaks in an excitable tone.

"Really? You want to be my mom." She gets very excited.

"Yes, I always wanted to be in your life. However, when I came here this time, I notice I wanted to adopt you. I want to adopt you before anyone else could." She smiles at Joan's excitement.

"No one else can adopt me because I know in my heart that you are going to. I turned down many nice families just to wait for you to adopt me." She hugs her.

"Well, you don't have to wait anymore. I am going to adopt you and you will be my flower girl at our wedding." She requests.

"You and Jeff are getting married." Joan gets more excited about this request.

"Not right now, but definitely in the future."

"Oh is that so?" Jeff speaks with Johnny beside him. "You think you can handle me and wait so long to marry me." Jeff teases.

"Oh I can, but the real answer is can you resist this body to not marry until then." Lita teases back.

"I don't know it is one smokin' body. What do you think, Johnny? Do you think I have what it takes?" He asks.

"Maybe." He chuckles.

"Wow, thanks for the support there, buddy." He messes up his hair.

"Hey, no one touches the do." He fixes his hair up.

"Oh I am sorry Mr. Johnny it won't happen again." He pleads for forgiveness.

"You are forgiven." He acts like the leader of a group.

"You are two are funny." Joan giggles. "Guess what Johnny, Lita is going to adopt me." She shares the good news.

"That's great, Joan." He walks to hug her. "You always wanted her to adopt you. You finally get your wish." He is excited for her.

"Yah, it is very exciting." They hug until Johnny ponders that this means Joan will leave him.

"So you won't be with me anymore. You will live in Lita's house far away." He sulks.

"Oh my goodness, yes I will leave her. I will leave without you. We will always dream to get adopted together." She sulks as well.

"It was our dream, but this is your dream. I can't take that away from you. Just promise you will keep in touch. I want full details of your life." He smiles.

"Of course." She hugs him tight. "Maybe, they can adopt you in a year or two."

"Maybe." Johnny hopes.

Jeff and Lita feel sad that they will be separate. "Wait." Jeff calls out.

"I think I have an idea where you two won't be separated." He ponders that this might work.

"What is it, Jeff?" Joan asks.

"What if I adopt you?" Jeff requests.

"What do you mean, my baby?" Lita questions.

"What if I adopt, Johnny? Yes, we are a couple, but we still can adopt different children. You can adopt Joan and I can adopt Johnny. After we get married, you two will be siblings." He explains his plan.

"Can we do that?" Lita asks.

"I don't see why not. We can ask Michelle if that is allowed."

"It sounds like a great plan, Jeff." Johnny compliments happy there is a chance for their dream.

"Okay, when Michelle ends her meeting with the Harrisons, we will talk to her." Jeff offers.

"Sounds great, I can't believe we are going to be siblings." Joan is excited as well as Johnny, although he won't show it too much.

* * *

Back at home someone rings the bell.

"Hello Edge, what are you doing?" Mrs. Dumas greets with a shock expression.

"Hello Mrs. Dumas, may I come in?" He greets with a big smile.

"No you are not welcomed." She stands her ground.

"Oh come on Mrs. Dumas, I don't want to force my way in." He smirks.

"Leave or I will call Mr. Dumas." She warns.

"That is not possible because he left five minutes ago. Now please let me in." He holds the door with a devilish smile. Mr. Dumas went out to the clothing store to get clothes for Joan. If they know why their daughter rushed out, then she would new clean clothes to wear.

"Just leave Lita alone, she is happy with Jeff." She utters knowing she can't out power Edge.

"That is what I want to talk to you two about, Jeff is not good for her. He is related to a bruiser and lies about everything. He is not good to her." He tries to degrade Jeff's personality with actions he did.

"We know he is related to Matt. He explained he is not like that. He was willing to wait until we gave him permission to date her."

"Oh really, did you know the Jeff lied to Lita so they can make love? He lied on who he was twice. I am surprise that she didn't tell you. Every time she would come to me and yell at me. She said she couldn't believe he did that to her. So Mrs. Dumas, let me in and we can help Lita get away from Jeff." He fakes his sincere tone and expression.

"I don't know. I have to speak to Mr. Dumas." She starts to believe his words.

"Okay, call this number when you have made your decision." He hands her a piece of paper.

"Okay." She takes the paper and closes the door. She doesn't know what to do. She likes to give people second chances and the benefit of the doubt.

Edge snickers as he walks back to the house across from their house. "This is too easy." He already assumed that Lita's parents will break them up.

* * *

"You can each adopt a child, but the adoption agency will investigate you separately. You two must provide separate homes that are safe for them. You have to show them that individually you can raise them alone. I hate to say this, but you might have to stop your relationship for this to work." Michelle informs them.

"What do you mean end our relationship?" Lita wonders.

"I think it will be easier if you two are not involved until you sign the adopting papers. If they find something bad in Lita's investigation, it might also affect Jeff investigation and vice versa.

"What you are saying is that we have a better chance to adopt Joan and Johnny if we break up?" Lita wants clarification.

"I think it would be the easier way than staying in a relationship. I don't want you to break up. Although, there is another option which takes longer. You two can get married and prove that you have a safe environment for them. They might question on why, but you can explain to them that you would do anything to adopt them."

"Thanks Michelle, we have a lot to think about."

"I can put this on hold until you come to a decision. Until then there will not have families come to adopt them." She offers knowing that Joan's dream is to be adopted by Lita.

"Thank you, Michelle." They come out of her office with a whole lot of thinking to do. They head to the play area where Johnny and Joan are.

"How did it go? How long until you officially adopt us?" Johnny asks.

"You two come here we need to talk." Jeff waves them over.

"Oh no, they can't adopt both of us." Joan sense the bad vibes.

"Actually we can, but the best chance we have is for us to break-up."

"What, you two can't break-up." Joan is surprise. "I like Jeff. I thought you two are going to get married in the future. This is not fair." Joan pouts.

"We are. This will only be temporary until we official adopt you two." Lita explains.

"No!" Johnny argues. "If you have to break up, then it is okay. You should just adopt Joan and I will stay here." Johnny offers. "This is Joan's dream and I won't get in the way of it." He already acts like a brother to Joan.

"I appreciate the offer Johnny, but Jeff and I will find a way to adopt the both of you. You two stay here and will come back when we figure it out. Michelle inform us that no families will come to adopt you." She gives her hope.

"Okay, Lita we will wait." Johnny hugs Joan.

Lita and Jeff head to the car as they don't know how to make this happen.

"Maybe your parents will know what to do?" Jeff starts the car and drives to the house.

* * *

They enter the house to Lita's parents sitting on the couch. "Hi mom and dad. I am sorry we just left so quickly." Lita greets.

"Baby girl, sit down we need to talk." Mr. Dumas requests. When he returned home, his wife told him what happen with Edge. He suggested they talk to their daughter before assuming anything.

"What's wrong, dad?" She can see the consider expressions.

"Amy, when Jeff was the mystery guy, did you two do any sexual acts?" Mrs. Dumas asked.

She already sensed this is going to be awkward. She is also confused on this sudden personal question. "Yes we did. We did some making out, well we did a lot of that." She smiles. "We did some sexual activities to celebrate some situations."

"By sexual activities you mean sex." Mrs. Dumas clarifies not looking at her daughter.

"Yes, we did make love a few times before I knew it was Jeff." Lita answers honestly.

"You didn't care that you didn't know who it was." She asks again.

"I did want to know, but I respect his decision up to him. If I knew then he wouldn't be here with me. I might have miss out on this; him and I." She says confidently.

"So he never forced you to do the sexual acts." Mrs. Dumas questions.

"No never, actually most of the time I wanted him to, but he refused. He respected my wishes and wanted it to be special. He would ask if I was ready and listed to me when I don't want it. Why do you ask?"

"Well guess who came." Jeff and Lita roll their eyes as they know who it is. "Edge came here and told me that Jeff lied just so he would have sex with you. He said that you would run to him every time you two did it to yell at him." Mrs. Dumas restates Edge's words.

"None of that is true. Yes, I yelled at him, but he deserved it. He would yell at me for being late for his match. He injured my wrist as well as didn't respect me. He didn't care if I was in a match with Matt as long as it benefits him. The mystery guy showed me how I should be treated. Yes, I know it was fast to do any of that, but as I said before he is the one. I will not stop doing all those sexual acts with him." She tells her parents.

"Jeff, you feel the same way?" Mr. Dumas asks surprise by his daughter's confidence.

"Yes I do, sir. I love your daughter. I want to show her how much I love her; both physically and emotionally."

"Good, now how did it go with adopting Joan?" Mr. Dumas changes the subject. They shouldn't have entertained Edge's words. They know their daughter.

"Difficult." Lita answers. "You see Joan and Johnny always wanted to be adopted together. To make that happen, I will adopt Joan and Jeff will adopt Johnny. The problem is that we might have to break-up to have a better chance."

"Yah that would be the easy way, but you can do it with you two still together. It will be hard and difficult, although it can be done." Mr. Dumas request. "How willingly are you to adopt these two?"

"We will do anything to adopt them."

"Then let's get started." Mr. Dumas orders.

"Wait you didn't believe Edge's story?"

"Of course not, sweetie. We never liked him." They confess.

Edge is across in his rented home to see that his plan failed. "Damn, what wil it take to puts some tension on them.

**Review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello everyone,**

**I will be updating this story for a bit. I want to finish this story before continuing my others. Also, there is a new story I am trying to think of a good summary for. Please be patient if you are waiting for updates on my other stories. Thank you.**

**Enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter Twenty-three:

Jeff and Lita are at the shelter. They inform Michelle they are going ahead with adopting Johnny and Joan.

"Okay, I will put the request into Child Services. I am sure you guys will get the approval to have a trial run with both of them." Michelle happily speaks.

"A trial run?" Lita questions.

"Yes, every family that wants to adopt a child has a trial run or probation in case the child or family changes their mind. It is a formality, but I know you two as well as Johnny and Joan won't change your mind." She tells them.

"Oh okay, when will we have the trial run?" Jeff asks.

"You two will have separate ones when we get the approval. Now you can bring Johnny and Joan to each home to ease them to it, but they can't stay overnight until you are approved." Michelle explains some rules.

"Awesome." Amy calls out very excited for this.

Jeff and Amy exit the office to where they think Joan and Johnny are. They see Joan in her room, however, Johnny isn't with her.

"Hey sweetie." Amy greets.

"Amy, hello." She runs to hug her. "I am almost packed." She points to some clothes on her bed. Every Christmas, the Dumas would give the children presents which includes clothes, shoes, books, jewelry, and etc.

"Sweetie, you can't stay over until we get approved from Child Services. We need to have a trial run to see if you like staying with us." She hates to bring down her happiness.

"Why? I already know I want you to adopt me. I know I would love living with you." She is confused on this formality.

"I know, but this… we need to prove it to them that's all. It is just a little bit longer until you can come live with me." She assures her.

Joan sighs. "Okay, I will unpack my stuff." She sulks all the way to her bed.

"Why do you have to unpack? I can still bring some clothes to my house. Each day we can bring more of your valuables, so we don't have to bring everything all at once." She offers not happy that her future daughter is upset.

"Really?" Lita nods her head. "That's great." She perks up.

"Sorry to interrupt your bonding moment, I am just wondering where Johnny is?" Jeff inquires.

"He is in his own room packing as well. His room is down the hall, to the left, and the last door before the TV room." She directs.

"Thanks." He exits to check on him.

"Lita, something has been bugging me." Joan sits on her bed.

"What is bugging you? Are you sad about missing your friends here?" She closes the door for some privacy.

"I am upset about that, but that is not what is bothering me. I know we have to live in separate house; Johnny and I. I just don't want us to live too far away from each other." She expresses.

"It will only be for the time it takes to prove that we are fit to adopt you two. When we sign the papers we will move into one house." She explains their plan.

"I know it is just we will live here and Jeff and Johnny will live in South Carolina. We will be in different states." She states the problem.

"And you want to be in the same state so you two can hang out." Joan nods her head. "I don't see why we can't do that. Maybe we can live in this state, so if we ever need help my parents can help as well." Lita ponders.

"That's so great." Joan perks up.

"I will talk to Jeff and my parents about that." She smiles not wondering right now about Jeff's support system. "First of all, we need to find a place to stay if everyone approves."

"Oh they will approve because it is the best idea." She is so confident in that. "Come on let's tell them." Joan guides her with a bit too much force to Johnny's room.

"Hey guys, guess what?" Joan enters Johnny's room with Lita.

"We are living in this state so we won't be separated." Johnny reveals the good news.

"How did you know?" Joan is surprise that he guessed it right. How did they know because they couldn't have heard them from here?"

"Jeff suggested it with how our bond is. It wouldn't be fair for us to live in different states."

"I guess I don't have I say in that." Lita crosses her hands.

"I was going to tell you when we join you in Joan's room, but you came here first." He explains so not to get in trouble.

"I don't care. I want to be the first one to come up with that idea. Hmph." She is upset.

"You were planning to move her without consulting me first." Jeff is appalled.

"I was going to talk to you about it, although, I already made up my mind. You two just beat me to it."

"I see what's going on?" Jeff figures it out. "You wanted everyone to think it was your idea; you wanted to be the hero." He walks to stand in front of her.

"Yes and you ruin it." She turns around to have her back to him.

"It is okay you can have credit for it. To make it up to you, you will pick both houses." He wraps his arms around her.

"You won't complain about my decision." She pretends to not notice his arms right now.

"Nope we won't, isn't that right, Johnny?"

"A house is a house, if I have to live there to make this dream happen then I will." Johnny casual replies.

"Will you let me choose the house when we get married?" She knows that it is not part of the conversation, but she would give it a shot.

"That is a little too far into the future. We will talk about that later on." He dodges the question.

She giggles. "Okay, I forgive you." She rubs his arms.

"Then turn around and let me see those beautiful eyes." He whispers. Lita turns around to face him as he gives her a peck. "There is my beautiful girlfriend."

"And there is my handsome boyfriend." She pecks back.

"Aww." The two children reply.

Jeff and Lita turn around to face them. "Thanks we are adorable." Jeff agrees with Joan and Johnny about their relationship. The children roll their eyes jokingly as they all laugh. "What do you two say on celebrating this moment at the Zoo and some food afterwards." Jeff offers.

"That sounds awesome."

"Great, I will inform Michelle that we will take you until bed time." Jeff utters.

They all exit the shelter to not be aware that Edge is just a block away from them with binoculars. "What are you two doing?" He asks himself. When they leave, he enters the shelter. Everyone pauses as they recognize him from before. "I am looking for the owner or the boss of this shelter." He calls out while he still has everyone's attention.

"I am the boss." Michelle replies helping one of the children with some building blocks. "How may I help you, sir?"

"I would like to talk to you." He asks politely.

"We are talking right now." She was warned to be stern with him if he comes back.

"This is about business I need to talk to you in private."

"Very well follow me." Michelle guides him to her office. "So Mr. Edge, what can I do for you today?" She takes a seat in her chair.

"You know who I am." He is surprise because he hasn't meet her before.

"Yes, you were the one that cause a scene before with Lita and Edge." She reminds him.

"Oh right, well I want to adopt a child here."

"You want to adopt a child here." Edge nods. "Is there a specific child you had an idea of adopting?" She is very suspicious about this. Lita and Jeff wants to adopt and now Edge wants to as well.

"I don't really have anyone in mind. Do you mind if I just hang out with the children to find the one I want to adopt?" Edge requests.

"I don't think that is a great idea. You see since your scenario before these children are very cautious around you. I don't think they would let you be near them. I can show you the facility, but that's it. If you have a child in mind, I could set up a hang out to see if he/she will be comfortable with you." Michelle offers his options.

"I do remember a child that was rude to me. Maybe I could bring him around to show the other children that I am actually nice." He tries to remember the child's name.

"Okay it is a start, what is the child's name?"

"I think his name is Johnny." Michelle tenses up. How could he say that same child that Jeff and Lita want to adopt.

"I am sorry he is unavailable for this." She stays calm. "You need to inquire about another child or else I can't help you." She gives him a nervous smile.

"Why is he unavailable? Is he already a candidate for adoption?" He wonders having a plan creating in his mind.

"I can't release that information. I may have a child that might give you a chance." She suggests.

"That's great, who is he?" He smiles.

"It is a girl. I'll go get her file." She walks to her file cabinet. With her back turned, Edge secretly looks on her desk for any clues about Johnny or about Lita and Jeff. He sees an adoption paper for Johnny. "Oh so he is going to be adopted. Damn, I was going to use him to get in good graces with the other children." He lifts himself up to try to see the person or the family who wants to adopt him. The rest of the paper is covered by the other paperwork on the desk. To uncover it, he yawns to move the papers away. He moves them away too much to have them land on the ground. "Shoot." He whispers. Before looking again, he double-checks that she is still at her file cabinet; she is. He lifts himself again to see another adoption paper for Joan. After lifting himself a bit more, Edge sees Lita and Jeff's name on the adoption papers. "Oh, this is excellent." He sits back down to rub his hands together evilly.

"Okay, her name is Jamie. She is about nine years old. She is one of our longest stayed children here." Michelle reports to Edge. "She can be a bit rude and protective with the other children, so I suggest you don't continue your reputation as before." She advises.

"Thanks, will today be a good time to get to know here?"

"I think tomorrow will be better. They are busy with activities today." She excuses wanting to warn the children, especially Jamie on this."

"Certainly, I will see you tomorrow." He smiles.

"Just come and find me I can introduce you two." She puts on a smile.

"Great." He shakes her hand before he leaves. In his car, he searches up the closest child services in the city. "Let's see how they will adopt Joan and Johnny with some confidential information from me." He diabolically laughs as he heads to the building.

* * *

Next day, Michelle receives a call from Child Services.

_"Hello." She greets._

_"Hi, are you the one who requested Joan to be adopted by Amy Dumas and Johnny to be adopted by Jeff Hardy?" One of the workers reads off the application._

_"Yes I am, are they approved?" She wonders to bring good news to them._

_"Unfortunately, we have received some information that concerns us. We need to interview and examine their living arrangements before we can approve the applications. Can you inform them of this?"_

_"Yes I can, may I asks who gave you this information?"_

_"I am sorry we can't divulge that information without that person's permission."_

_"Of course I understand. Thank you. When will that happen?"_

_"It will happen in a week. We will call again to notify that we are heading to their house the day of." _

_"Okay, thank you again." _

_"You are welcome, have a nice day."_

_"You too." _Michelle hangs up in shock of this bad news. After waving off her shock, she calls Lita at her house._ "Hi Mrs. Dumas, can I speak to Amy, please?" She nervously greets._

_"Hi Michelle, just wait I am putting you on speaker." She greets in a happy tone. This is the call they have been waiting for all morning._

_"Hi Amy, umm… I am calling about both yours and Jeff's applications for adoption. She tries to keep her nerves in check._

_"Yes, so did we get approve to continue already. They can have a trial run with the both of us." She gets more excited._

_"No exactly." This dampens some of Lita's excitement._

_"What do you mean by that?"_

_"Apparently some information was given to Child Services about you two. They have concerns about both of your applications." She regretful utters to them._

_"So you mean our applications are declined?" Lita's tone dramatically changes into sadness._

_"No, they are coming to interview and examine both of your living arrangements." She explains already bad that she has to deliver this news to them._

_"Okay, when are they coming to do all of that?" She tries to hold her tears inside._

_"In a week they will come. They will call again on the day they are coming. I know you two don't have a house here yet. I hope you two get one in that week." She hopes not wanting to bash Joan's hope._

_"Thanks Michelle for the informing us." Jeff this time replies as Lita has no words. She is upset that her fear may be coming true this time. She is curled up against Jeff for comfort._

_"You are welcome. If you need any help please call me. I will try to help you two in any way I can."_

_"Thanks again. Oh, can you not say anything to Joan and Johnny? I don't want them to be upset over this." He requests._

_"Of course I will. Tell Amy I am sorry about this." She can hear little sobs in the background._

_"May I asks who gave the information to them?" He rubs his girlfriend's back._

_"They wouldn't give me the information. Although, if I find out who did, I will let you know." Michelle promises very anger at that person._

_"Thanks, I just wonder who else would know about us adopting them?"_

_"I don't know." _

_"That's okay. I will see you later." _

_"Okay, bye."_

_"Bye." _Michelle hangs up the phone. She sighs as he remembers that her torture is not over yet Edge is coming to see Jamie. She gets all the paperwork until she sees the original application of both Lita and Jeff's on her desk. She gasps that Edge could have saw those papers. "No he couldn't have." As she is about to call Lita again, Edge enters her office.

"Hi Michelle, I am ready to meet Jamie." He has flowers and a gift for her. Michelle smiles nervously as they head to her room.

**Review.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter Twenty-four:

Lita is up in her room with Jeff as they are snuggled into each together.

"I can't believe he would do that. He is not just messing with us he is messing with two children." Lita sighs as she lays her head on his chest. When they all calm down to think clearly, they assume that Edge could have given the information to Child Services. They don't have proof, but he is the only person they know would do that.

"I know. I guess this is his revenge for you dumping him for me. He was embarrassed that someone dumped him instead of the other way around." Jeff tries to make sense of Edge's actions. He is defending him, but try to put reason to it.

"He can have his revenge, however, why does he have to include Joan and Johnny? They are innocent in all of this." She rubs her eyes to keep tears at bay.

"I don't know why they are involved, sweetheart. Don't worry we will show Child Services that we are fit to raise both of them." He assures her. "Nothing will get in the way of that."

"I trust you, Jeff that this is just an obstacle in this adoption journey."

"That is all it is an obstacle. Now, how about we look for houses so they can live there?"

"I thought I was picking the houses." She turns her head to look up at him.

"You are. You have the final say on which houses we live in." He lives up to his word.

"So, even though you don't agree with my opinion, I have the final say."

"That's correct." He agrees.

"And if you like one, but I don't like it we don't buy it."

"Yup."

"And you will pay for both houses?" She asks casually.

"Correct, wait what?" He does a double take at her.

"Too bad you already agreed." She chuckles.

"You tricked me, I revoke my decision for you to have the final decision." He lets her go and huffs.

Lita giggles. "You can't you made a scene in front of our future children. It will set a bad example for them." She smiles.

"Fine, I'll pay for both houses." He gives in with another huff.

"You will I was just joking about that." She crawls out of the bed to walk to her laptop.

"What? You are evil you know that." He joins her at her desk.

"What are you talking about, I am an angel?" She grins so innocently.

"Yes you act like one, but you don't like one. You always make me think dirty thoughts." He hugs her from behind.

"That is not my fault. I wear a shirt and jeans just like everyone else does." She leans back o lay on his chest.

"You wear them skin tight that shows off your tight, curvy body. No one can resist you like that." He kisses her neck.

"So you want me to wear sweaters and sweats?"

"Outside yes, inside our home you can wear nothing at all if you want." He rubs her sides as well lay his head on her shoulder.

"And our children?" She inquires with it being uncomfortable for them to see her that way.

"Right, shirt and jeans will be appropriate. Now, stop distracting me I am going to look for houses for us to live in." He changes the subject putting the blame on her.

"This is distracting you I am not even trying. If I was, you would be on my bed taking me to pleasure-ville all night long." She rubs his hands.

"Damn, that sounds like an incredible place to visit. We can visit there every day if you want." He moves his hands inside her pants.

"I would love to travel there now, however, we need to find houses like you said." She uses his words against him as she takes his hands out. Afterwards, she sits on her desk chair to begin the search.

"You are so evil." He fixes himself up. "You know you are sitting in my spot." He whispers in her ear.

"Then make me move out of it." She replies back.

Jeff carries her up to place her on his lap. "There is where you belong forever." He pecks her.

"Correction, I belong inside you forever." She moves around to get very comfortable.

"Again so evil. My personal evil girl." He bites his lip to prevent a moan to slip out.

"Your one and only." She guides his arms around her.

"That is right. Anyways, which area do you want to search up first?" Jeff asks.

"Let's search up the area close to my parent's house first." She requested.

"Great." He types in the area. Two full pages of house listings appear. "How much are we willing to pay?" She asks him not wanting to go to expensive since it is temporary.

"Not anything too fancy because we will be finding another home after everything is finalized.

"That's correct, how about we write down the addresses of the houses we prefer and check them out tomorrow. We can also get a relator to help us find even more houses to fit our needs." Jeff suggests.

"Wow, I'm dating a smart man." She compliments.

"You also love the is smart man who has an equally smart woman."

"I agree on both accounts."

After an hour of looking, Lita's mom calls them down for lunch.

"So how is house hunting going?" Mrs. Dumas questions.

"A bit difficult. We are a bit picky with what we both want, but also consider that we have a week to find one." Lita replies putting some veggies on her plate.

"What are your conditions?"

"Well, we want houses close together, near schools, have a backyard, and have them close to you guys." She puts two pieces of children next on her plate.

"Near us?" Her father inquires.

"Yup, you two have welcomed me ever since we've got here. I know there were some curiosity, but you have accepted me to date your daughter. Plus, Johnny and Joan take a liking to you. We thought it be fair to them that they stay near people that they are familiar with." Jeff responds.

"I thought you might have trouble with this-" Mrs. Dumas look at her husband for clarification. "Your father and I have decided together that one of you can live here, so you only have one house to find here." She offers.

"Mom, you don't have to do this we will each find a house to live in. We just in time." Lita declines the offer.

"Sweetie, this house is too big for us. It was okay when you lived here, but you are starting a family of your own. Your father and I have already decided to look for an apartment. Now don't worry we will still live close to each other."

"Mom, really it is okay. You don't have to do this." She feels awkward kicking her parents out of their own house.

"We want to, sweetie. We want to help you two, especially you and Joan. Ever since you two have arrived here, I have seen a new relationship between you and Joan. I want to see my daughter happy. You adopting Joan makes you happy I can see it in your eyes. So please take this offer." Mrs. Dumas pouts like her daughter.

"So that's where Lita gets her pout from." Jeff acknowledges the similarity as he eats a spoonful of his food.

Lita gives him a glare. "Mom, it won't work." She looks away.

"Oh come on Lita, you have to accept it. If you don't you can't say I didn't offer you anything." She repeats the words Lita said when she bought her parents a car from her first pay cheque.

Lita just let her jaw drop. "You can't say that you stole my words." She huffs with crossed arms.

"Fine, I was just being nice." Her mother huffs back with also crossed arms.

"There it is the adorable huff with the crossed arms." He chuckles.

"Stop it, Jeff." She utters, but blushes that he acknowledges the similarities between them.

"What, you should take it as a compliment." Jeff smiles to try to get out of trouble.

She sighs. "Okay, we will take the house, but you will take the furniture." She requests not wanting her parents to start completely new.

"Oh I see, hunny our furniture is not cool enough for her and Joan." Her mother titters.

"Fine, we will keep the furniture as well." She gives in to finish this conversation.

"Love you sweetheart." Mr. Dumas expresses.

"I love you too; the both of you." She gives them a big smile.

"Now for Jeff's house, we thought-" Their daughter gives them an 'are you serious?' look. Just kidding we don't have a plan for that." Her parents both laugh.

"Haha." She is still mad at them.

"Oh come on, sweetie. We love you and want you to be happy with your two future children along with your hopefully future husband." She smiles at Jeff.

"I hope so too, Mrs. Dumas." He pecks his girlfriend's cheek.

"Excuse us we need to look for a place for Jeff." She tries to rush them out of this situation.

"Actually, Jeff I know Lita wants us nearby, but what about your folks? I am assuming they want to meet Joan and Johnny as well." Mrs. Dumas wonders for it is not fair that he stays here with them.

"No worries Mrs. Dumas, my parents are okay with having grandchildren. They are planning to visit all of us when we finalize everything. They know the whole situation." Jeff assures both of them.

"Wow, you told your parents everything." Mr. and Mrs. Dumas are in disbelief.

"Yup, I am tight with my parents. I like to be honest with them in everything." He replies back.

"Lita, I am starting to officially like your new, future husband." Mr. Dumas is impressed at his loyalty.

"He isn't yet, but he will be. Hopefully when this finalize, we can analyze our relationship to see where we are."

"And I can't wait for that." He pecks her again.

"Okay, we really need to look for houses." Lita tries again to rush out with Jeff.

"Of course, we will be at the bank to have the house transfer to your name."

"Great." She smiles big.

* * *

At first, they look at houses nearby, but got interrupted when Jeff starts kissing her neck.

"We need to find you a house." She stretches her neck for more access.

"Come on your parents aren't home you can be as loud as you want. I know you love to scream out my name in pleasure. I don't have to silence you this time." He continues to kiss her neck.

"And what about you, mister? You make cute little pleasure noises that keep me turned on, plus you scream my name out as well." She grins into him.

"We can do that all right now."

"We have a deadline, Jeff." She tries to stay focus.

"It is time to take a break; a romantic break." He inserts his hand again into her pants to move aside her underwear. "I want you without any distractions or boundaries. I want you like we were when we became a couple."

"That was a perfect night, we keep intensifying that moment each time."

"And I want to intensify it even more now if you let me." He fondles her to persuade her.

"If I let you, you will focus on the search afterwards." She offers her condition while she tries to keep her moans in.

"If we are naked while we are searching?" He gives her his own condition.

"Why naked?" She raises an eyebrow.

"It is for when we need another break, we are all ready." He smirks.

"We have a lifetime for that and you want to cram it in now."

"Yes because I love to make my future wife happy. Will that be a problem for you?"

"Only if it is with me than no. Come on future husband, take me to the place of pleasure."

"I will be honoured to every day until, I don't know, forever." He lifts her up to lay her on the bed.

* * *

Today is the day, Child Services is going to interview and evaluate their lives separately. Jeff did find a house and have furniture delivered today, in hope, before Child Services arrive. Everyone is at the shelter to give Michelle the addresses for when they call.

"Are you two nervous?" Michelle asks as they wait for the phone call.

"Yes, I know we will do great, but there is a doubt that this might not convince them." Lita nervously expresses.

"You shouldn't doubt yourself. You two will do fine. This is just a precaution because someone opened their big mouths." She offers some confidence to them.

"Did you ever find out who it was?" Jeff asks to prove their suspicion right.

"Umm… Lita, Jeff I'm sorry for this." She hangs her head down in shame.

"Sorry, Michelle this is not your fault. We know you didn't deliver them that information." They are confused of this reveal.

"I am, not physically, but I am an accomplice. You see Edge came back here to adopt a child. I was suspicious about why he wants to, although I didn't show it." She starts.

"Who did he want to adopt?" Jeff asks as Lita is in shock.

"He was undecided at first. Then he wanted to adopt Johnny or well get to know him to be in good graces with the other children. I denied him without an explanation. Afterwards, I offered him Jamie instead."

"Good." Lita expresses with a harsh tone. "Jamie is the stubbornness and most protective girl they have at the shelter."

"She stayed true to that and gave him a run for his money. He almost caved multiple times."

"He deserves it."

"Okay, I still don't get how he knows about our adoption." Jeff wonders.

Michelle sighs. "When I want to get Jamie's file, apparently he lifted himself to see the adoption papers. I don't know how because I covered them both with other papers. When he left, he probably went to child services to tell lies."

"Michelle, this is not your fault it is his. He can't accept that he got dumped. This is his revenge. He can't break us up, so he is trying to ruin this for us. Does he know about Child Services?" Lita asks.

"I don't know about that. Maybe he did this to caution them to official ruin your chances. It is a good thing he doesn't know your new homes." She wipes her brow.

They both look at each other. "Oh no." They stand up quickly. "Michelle, just call us when Child Services calls."

"Why? What is happening?"

"I think Edge is going to sabotage one or both of our houses." Jeff informs her as they quickly head out.

* * *

At Lita's home, they barge to see her mom crying over her father's body on the floor. "Mom!" She rushes to them.

"Oh Amy, Edge was here. He knocked your father unconscious when he wanted to trash the place. He said it was a message to the both of you."

"Thank God daddy is not badly hurt. I want you to go to the hospital. We will take you two there." She offers.

"No sweetie, you have an interview and plus you have to clean up as well. Edge could have hide something to ruin any chances for you to adopt Joan.

"They will understand. My family is more important right now." She rubs her father's hair.

"Yes your family is more important. I will take your father to the hospital. You two prepare for the interview." Mrs. Dumas tells her.

"You will tell me when he wakes up, right?" She wipes tears off.

"Of course I will, please stay by him while I get my purse." Lita takes her mother's spot with his head on her lap.

"Oh dad, why did you do that? You always act so tough and brave." She kisses her head.

Jeff blames himself for this. If he didn't date Lita then everyone would be safe now. As he looks on, the doorbell rings. He answers the door to have a man and a woman in front of him. "Hello."

"Hello, is this the Duma's residence?"

"It is may I help you?"

"We are with Child Services. We are here for an interview and evaluation to see if she is fit to adopt Joan." The woman worker explains their presence.

"I am sorry she is preoccupied."

"We gave her a week notice. I guess we can reschedule." They both write something down.

"Jeff, who is at the door?" She joins him.

"Are you Lita Dumas?"

"Yes that is me, may I help you?"

"We are with Child Services."

"Oh, do you mind coming back later? I am pre-occupied right now."

"Your friend told us that. May I ask why?" They need a valid reason to why they have to reschedule the interview.

"My dad is going to the hospital. He was knocked unconscious when I got here." She looks towards her parents to see her father awake. He is holding her head as he has a major headache. They want to take him just in case.

"Oh I'm sorry for that. We can come again tomorrow." They offer her time for this unfortunate event.

"That would be perfect thank you." She appreciates.

"You are welcome. I hope your father is okay."

"He will be." She thinks positively. Just as they about to leave, Lita gets a phone call, she puts it on speaker for Jeff to hear. _"Hello." _

_"Hello Lita, did you get my message?"_

_"Why did you to this, Edge?"_

_"I did this because you don't deserve to be happy. You have everything; a nice house, parents that love you, a career, and now you want to adopt children with your boyfriend. When I found out about that, I went to Child Services to tell lies, so they can put a barrier to both of your application. If they see the mess and your father passed out, they might evaluate that you are an awful person. By the way, tell Jeff that I am trashing his place next when I find out where he lives."_

_"You will not get away with this." She warns him._

_"Oh I am, say goodbye to adopting Joan." He sinister chuckles before he hangs up._

"Sorry." Lita hangs up the phone.

"That is the same man that came to deliver the information about you two. Is he in the picture?" They recognize the voice and hope he is a regular visitor to them.

"No, not all. He won't leave us alone." Lita expresses.

"In light of this new information, we need to console our boss. We will be back tomorrow for the updated process of your application." The guy worker informs her.

"Thank you." Jeff closes the door as Lita sighs.

"You did great, sweetie. You are quick on your feet to expose Edge." Mr. Dumas smiles at her daughter's quick wit.

"Oh dad, you scared me." She runs to hug him.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. This is our house I am not going to just let him trash the place without a fight.

"That is very noble of you, Mr. Dumas." Jeff compliments.

"Thank you, now let's clean up the mess."

"Nope, you are going to the hospital for a check-up." Mrs. Dumas orders.

He looks at his daughter for assists. "Sorry dad, I agree with mom."

He takes a chance on Jeff. "For my safety, I agree with the women."

"Good man, let's go." They all laugh as they walk to the car.

**Review.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Another chapter for you readers. Enjoy.**

Chapter Twenty-five:

They are all back home from the hospital. Mr. Dumas just needed stitches on his head from the attack from Edge.

"You got lucky this time, hunny." Mrs. Dumas hugs him tight. "Please don't scare me like this again." She snuggles into his chest.

"I won't scare you again, although if your safety is in danger I will fight back. Nothing will hurt you when I am there." He acts tough.

"That is the only situation where I allow it. Won't be happy with it, but I will allow it." She pouts.

"Thank you. I love you, sweetie." He pecks her.

"I love you too, baby." She pecks him.

"You deserve that." Jeff whispers to Lita. "I am the one who will give it to you."

* * *

Next Day:

Lita gets her house ready for Child Services to arrive. She is both mentally and physically ready for this. She is determined to prove that she is worthy to adopt Joan. Jeff is in his own house to also get ready for his interview and evaluation. After making sure his future in-laws are okay, he went to his house to prepare. Since the interview was post-pone, Jeff had enough time to arrange his furniture that have delivered the same day.

Lita puts the pitcher of water down just as the doorbell rings. "Here we go." She walks to the door to open it after letting out a breath. The same two workers from yesterday appear at the door. "Hello." She greets.

"Hello Amy Dumas, may we come in?" The female worker greets back.

"Yes, you may." She fully opens the door to let them in. Next, she guides them to the living room. "Would you two care for something to drink?"

"Water please." The female worker replies. As Lita pours her some water, the Child Services workers sit down facing the window while she sits across from them. "Amy, there have been changes towards your application. After yesterday, our boss has changed why we are here."

Lita gulps nervously. "What would that be exactly?" She inquires.

"We are still concern on the information given to us, however with the situation yesterday, our boss has approved your application to adopt Joan. You are still on probation for as long as we see fit. You making your family your number one priority shows us that you will care for you Joan no matter what." They deliver the wonderful news.

Lita is speechless. She can't really believe that this is happening. She is one step closer to adopting Joan.

"Amy, are you okay?" They notice that she hasn't said or moved since they announce the news.

"Yes, sorry I'm just grateful for this news. Thank you for relocking over my application and information." She appreciates.

"We were going to approve it sooner, but the information we received derailed it. There will be conditions. One, there will be weekly check-ins to see how Joan is accepting this transition. Two, there will be no alcohol or drugs inside the house. This also includes under the influence. Three, no one dangerous people are allowed inside the home or around Joan. Since the person-" The male worker reads the conditions.

"His name is Edge." Lita interrupts.

"Since Edge lied to us and inject himself into his situation. He will have 200 meters restraining orders to make sure she is safe. Now, does anyone besides your parents and your boyfriend come visit you often?"

"Maybe Michelle and some of the children might visit to play with Joan. Besides that, I don't know anyone else." Lita replies not knowing anyone else who would visit her.

"If you think of anyone please let us know. Now the final condition is that there will not sexual acts with your boyfriend. You can kiss, but no heavy make-out sessions. Also, no inappropriate touching will be allowed either. If you break these conditions, you might lose your application and can't file again until after a year or not at all. Do you understand the conditions?"

"Yes I do." She understands.

"Please sign the contract that covers what I have announced to you." The make person hands her the paper and a pen. Lita signs the contract after reading it over. "Thank you. We will see you in a week from now."

"So Jane can live with me today?" She wonders.

"It will start tomorrow. You will pick her up from the shelter and she will live you then."

"Thank you for approving my application." She extends her hand.

"You are welcome. We will see you soon." They each shake her hand.

As soon as they leave, she texts Jeff the good news. _"Baby, they have accepted my application." She puts a smiley emoticon._

_"That is great, baby. We are one step closer to having them be our children." _

_"Yup, I hope you do great at your interview and evaluation."_

_"Me too baby, there is a knock on the door. I will see you later, hopefully with good news."_

_"Good luck see you later." She sends him a kissy face emoticon._

Jeff opens the door to see two different people than Lita's. This gets him more nervous. "Hello."

"Hello, we are your neighbours. We just want to greet you to the neighbourhood." The woman offers him a pie.

"Oh thank you. I am sorry I don't have anything for you." He is embarrassed that he doesn't have a gift to give.

"It is not necessary. We just want to welcome you to the neighbourhood." The man informs him. "We will see you around."

"Yes you will. Thank you again for the pie." He appreciates.

"No problem." The walk back to their house.

Jeff closes the door and sighs that greeting calms him down a bit. Just as he puts the pie on the counter, the doorbell rings again. He takes a deep breath to prepare himself as he opens the door. This time it is Edge at the door. "Edge, what are you doing here?"

"I am here for my promise. I told Lita I would trash your house and I am going to live up to my word." He forcibly walks in.

"You will not trash my place." Jeff stands his ground.

"We will see about that." He takes a baseball bat from outside. "You see if you don't let me I will make sure you won't stop me." He swings the bat around.

"You will have to get through me. It won't be as easy this time." He warns.

"We will see about that." Edge swings to miss Jeff. He swings again to miss him once again. On his third swing, cops enter Jeff's home.

"Drop your weapon." One of the officer orders Edge, who just smirks. "I said drop the weapon." Edge turns around, but gets a cheap shot to Jeff's ribs. This causes the officers to force him to the ground. "When I said drop your weapon, you do." They lift them him up and head out.

"Hello, we are from Child Services." The same people Lita had greet.

"Hello." He greets nervously with him holding his side. "I am sorry about the previous situation." He apologizes.

"You don't need to be. We called them just in case he was here to trash the place." The male worker explains.

"Thank you for that."

"You are welcome. Shall we start this interview and evaluation?"

"Yes, please take a seat. Do you two care for something to drink?"

"Water please." They both reply this time.

Jeff pours them two glasses of water as they examine the place. "I haven't been here for a long while as you can see." He brings the two cups of water to them.

"Yes, I am sure you will make it more homey as time passes." He nods his head. "Okay, first we will ask you some questions and then examine your living arrangements. Our boss will be listening through the phone. After everything is done, we will discuss and then call you with the final result."

"Sounds good, where do we start?" He sits down on a love seat.

"We will start with your support system; your family." Jeff gulps about talking about his brother, Matt.

Later on:

Jeff knocks on Lita's door. The whole process took two hours. They thoroughly examine the house before leaving. They tell him that they will call when they made their decision.

Lita opens the door to see Jeff there with a puzzle lock. "Oh no, it didn't go well." She covers her mouth.

"Lita, can we pick up Joan and Johnny form the shelter?" He requests with a small smile.

"Can you tell me what happen first?" Lita asks trying to stay calm.

"We will talk about that later. I want to spend time with my girl and out two children." He pecks her lips.

"Jeff, just tell me if we have to find another alternative. I won't be mad at you. We can just talk to my parents or Michelle to find another way." She tells him.

"Lita, my girl, we will talk about this later. I want to treat you and them to a celebration lunch. You are going to adopt Joan." He guides her to the car.

"I want to celebrate together. I want to announce to both of them that we are going to adopt them."

"We will when I get the okay we will celebrate." He smiles.

"Wait, you are waiting for a phone call." She uncovers the hints.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He grins.

"You had me going. I thought you didn't do well." She punches him in the arm.

"I don't know yet." He rubs his arm. "I want to hang out with my girl, Joan, and Johnny just in case I don't get the approval."

"No, no sad vibes. We are only sending good, happy vibes so they will call with good news. Come on we are going to have fun." They get inside to go to the shelter.

* * *

"Michelle, did you get a call from either Amy, Jeff, or Child Services." Joan asks. They have been impatiently waiting for the result of their interviews and evaluation in the TV room.

"No Joan I haven't. Maybe they want to tell you in person. They want to have the right words to tell you." She tries to explain the long wait for the result.

"It is bad news, isn't it? Whatever the person told them ruined everything." She tears up.

"How do you know about that?" She is surprise that she knows about that situation.

"I heard Amy's voice in your office. I overheard you talk about someone reveal some information to Child Services." She reveals on how she knows.

"Oh Joan." She hugs her. "I don't know what to say. We just have to wait for them." She rubs her hair.

"Michelle, what happen to Joan? Why is she upset?" Lita asks behind them.

"Amy!" She runs to her for another comforting hug.

"What's wrong?" She rubs her back.

"She thinks you two didn't pass the interview and evaluation." Johnny informs them.

"Oh-" She looks at Jeff. "How about we go out for lunch? We can hang out and enjoy this wonderful day. It can be just like we are a family." She hints.

"No way." Johnny runs to them as he quickly uncovers her hint.

"I don't know why you are so excited about?" Lita states.

"Let's go." Johnny drags Jeff to the car.

Lita carries Joan as she grins with happiness to her. "Do you mind, Michelle?"

"Nope, take your time." She smiles that it is good news just like she hoped.

* * *

They are at an ice cream shop. Joan and Johnny are on their second scoop of ice cream. "You know they will be hyper later. Michelle will get be angry at us for them being up so late." Lita acknowledges.

"It is a good day let them be." Jeff just watch them savour their scoops.

"Is it? Did you get the call?"

"Not yet, but I feel it coming soon." They are exciting a banana split.

"Okay, let's go to the zoo or maybe we can go to the dog shelter." She offers to see them eyes go wide.

"I guess that is a yes for the zoo." She teases.

"No, Amy I want to go see the dogs." Joan whines.

"There are dogs at the zoo." She teases again.

"No, Jeff I want to see the dogs at the shelter; we both do." Johnny also whines.

"Oh, why didn't you say so in the first place?" He chuckles. "When you are done eating will go? That doesn't give you permission to shove all of it in your mouth." He notices that, that idea popped into their mind.

After half an hour, they both finish their ice cream. "We are done with our ice cream; can we go?" They both smile has they wipe their mouths.

"Of course." The children yell in excitement as they laugh.

As they head out the door, Jeff receives a phone call. _"Hello." He greets in a happy tone._

_"Hello Jeff, this is Child Services." _

Jeff mouths Child Services to Lita and walks further away from them. "Joan and Johnny, how about we play a game? Jeff needs to talk to someone." Lita requests so they don't overhear his conversation.

"Okay, can we play inside the car?"

"Yes." She accepts the suggestion. Johnny looks towards at Jeff for a moment then follows them. As they laugh inside the car to wait for Jeff to finish, he comes in after an hour.

"Hey guys, what are you playing?" He plays it neutral to not give anything away.

"It is funny and fun you should join." Joan offers.

"You know I will join. So, how do you play?" He joins them.

"Everything okay?" Lita mouths. Jeff just looks at her.

**Review.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter Twenty-six:

They are back at home for some home cook supper. Lita's parents offer to cook supper to celebrate. They had a feeling that they both ace their interviews. Her parents are on one side with Joan and Johnny in between them. Still no one knows about the result of Jeff's conversation with Child Services.

"So sweetie, how was your interview and evaluation?" Mrs. Dumas asks.

"There wasn't any of that, mom." Lita replies casually which confuses everyone.

"What do you mean by that, baby girl?" Mr. Dumas inquires.

"After the situation yesterday, they re-evaluated my application. They said that they are still caution about the information, however, they have approved my application." She smiles.

Joan screams in excitement. "You are going to be my actual mommy." She gets up to hug her tight.

"That is right, Joan I am one step closer to becoming your mother." She hugs her back just as tight.

"So when is she staying here?" Mr. Dumas asks. They have a few apartments to pick, but want to choose the apartment when it is official.

"She will start to live here tomorrow. I am on probation until they see fit to see that I am perfectly qualified to adopt Joan."

"You are qualified; you are the perfect one and the only one." Joan compliments.

"Thank you, but I have to prove to them I am. They will be checking up on me every week to see how Joan is adjusting. I also have some conditions to follow."

"That's great, baby girl. I am so proud of you." He is proud of his daughter's determination to adopt Joan.

"How about you, Jeff? How was your interview and evaluation?" Mrs. Dumas changes the subject to have it focus on him.

"Yes, how did it go, baby? You said we would discuss it later." Lita asks as well.

"Well, it didn't go as quickly as LIta's; it took about two hours before they left. They asked me about my family, my support system, and my living arrangements. I have about a week to make my home comfier for Johnny. They don't approve yet that I had no separate bed for each of us. They said I need more food besides a pie on the counter. Also, I need to make sure I have security and locks for my home. They are coming in next week to re-evaluate the house."

"So, they didn't approve your application?" Lita asks upset.

"They partial did. They just need to wait a week to see my house again to official approve it."

"I can't stay with you until then?" Johnny questions.

"I am sorry Johnny no, but we can hangout everyday along with Lita and Joan. The shelter will just be a place where you sleep at night. Maybe tomorrow, you can pick out your bed and anything you want for your bedroom. How does that sound?"

"It sounds great I am just upset that I can't stay with you yet." Johnny picks at his food.

"I'm sorry, Johnny. I should have made my home better for you. This is all my fault and know you are upset." He blames himself.

"Oh Jeff no. I am excited to live with you I just wish it would be tomorrow and not a week from now. I have waited 12 years I can wait another week. You are the first person to ever want to adopt me. Some families don't want a teenager to take home with them." He restates his words.

"Oh buddy come here." Jeff extends his arms. Johnny sits on his lap. "You don't have to worry about that anymore. Lita and I are very determined to make sure we adopt you; the both of you. No one is going to tear us apart, okay."

"Yes Jeff." He feels better that he doesn't have to wait for another family to adopt him.

"Now finish your supper, buddy. Afterwards, we are going to beat the girls in videogames." He whispers in his ear.

"Hey! We heard that. You two are going down." Lita and Joan put their game faces on.

"Ooops, Jeff I think we angered the female lions." Johnny jokes.

"I think we did, buddy. You have to tread softly and cautiously." He warns as the girls roll their eyes.

Mr. and Mrs. Dumas observe their duaghter's future family interaction with each other. "This is what she deserves."

"You are right, sweetheart. Nothing will get in the way of this." Mr. Dumas promises.

* * *

Edge is still in the house across from Lita's house. He looks his binoculars to see them have a family dinner. "Damn, what does it take to put some strain on their life. Everything seems to go so smoothly for them. It seems like nothing bothers them." He should have come up with more, deeper information. As he looks around the house, the doorbell rings. "Who could that be? No one knows I am here." He opens the door to have two police officers there. "Hello officers, what can I do for you today?"

"We are here to give you this." One of them hands him an envelope.

"What is this?" He opens the envelope. "A restraining order?"

"Yes sir. According to Child Services, you must be 200 meters away from Amy Dumas' home and her presence. This also includes anyone close to her, especially Joan."

"How long is this order for?" The order all reads until they see fit. He can't believe Lita would do this.

"It is as long as Child Services deems fit just like it reads. You living in this house is in violation of that order. You must pack your valuables and come with us or leave to live 200 meters away. The choice is yours, sir." One of them reveals his options.

Edge is furious by this order. How is he going to ruin their lives now? He can't contact Lita because she probably changed her number or won't even look at his calls or messages. Maybe, he can still screw up Jeff's adoption through Johnny.

"Sir, you have to leave now." The officer warns.

"Yes officer, I'll be right out." He leaves the door open to get his bad with some clothes and toiletries that he brought with him. "What about all my food and supplies in the kitchen?" He wonders.

"They will be donated to shelters around the city."

Edge follows the police officers out as the Dumas' family still have no clue that he was living across from them. They escort him 200 meters away from the home before leaving. Luckily for him the hotel nearby. He checks in for the day. "Stupid Lita giving me a restraining order. It might protect her and Jeff, but I will convince Johnny to see that Jeff is a bad man. I just need Jeff's cell phone number." He dials a familiar person who would want the same thing.

_"Hi Matt." Edge smirks._

_"Hi Edge, how is it going?" He hasn't talk to him for a while. Since he can't go near Lita and Jeff, he can't help._

_"Horrible, I tried to ruin everything, but it always backfires. She put a restraining order on me so I can't be close to them and their children."_

_"Their children?" Matt questions. He wasn't aware that they had children already together. He also wasn't there when Jeff called his family about the adoption._

_"Yes, Lita and Jeff are adopting a child each. I tried to halt the application, but that gave me this 200-meter order. Although, there is good news. My order doesn't cover Jeff's child. I need his cell number to convince the child that Jeff is a horrible person. It will be like a chain reaction. If he thinks he is a bad person, he will warn Joan that Jeff shouldn't be with her. They will break and be miserable."_

_"Why didn't he tell me?" He wasn't paying attention to Edge's plan. This information hurts him that he wasn't told he will become an Uncle. Wait until he tells their family about this information._

_"Hello, I need the number." He doesn't care about Matt's family problems._

_"Oh right." He gives him the number._

_"Thanks, just stay out of the way I've got this handled." Edge hangs up. He doesn't want any more problems for him._

"Oh Jeff, you are in big trouble." He dials a number. _"Hello mom, I have some important information to tell you." He walks into his bedroom._

* * *

Jeff and Lita are dropping Joan and Johnny off at the shelter. "Joan, don't forget to pack all of your belongings for tomorrow." She advises her so they can just have to pick her up.

"Yes Amy I will." She smiles very excited to live with Lita tomorrow.

"Hey buddy, you stay strong. One more week and you will be in the same position as Joan; it will fly by." Jeff comforts Johnny.

"It will be so fast that it will be like it was just yesterday." He keeps a positive attitude.

"That's right." He is proud of his strength and positive mind.

As they finish their goodbyes for now, Jeff receives a phone call. He smiles at the number to tell them the good news. _"Hello mom, I have good news. Well, we have good news." He excitedly announces._

_"That's great, baby boy, but I have some bad news." _

_"What is it, mom?" He is nervous on what happen to his family._

_"Jeff, he knows. Matt knows about your adoption." _

_"What do you mean he knows? Did someone call him about the news?" Jeff freaks out a bit knowing that his brother hasn't gotten over costing him his career._

_"I don't know how he knows. He just called me a couple minutes ago to reveal that you are adopting a child. After I hanged up, I called you." She is very concern for her youngest son._

_"Does he know that you already knew?" Maybe if they pretend it is a shock for them it will be less damage to him._

_"I am sorry Jeff he does know that you have already told us. He is really angry and hurt that you didn't tell him that he is going to be an Uncle." She is reveals. _

_"It is okay, mom. I will deal with him when I have to. Besides that, everything is fine." He changes the subject to hopefully something happy._

_"Yes everything is fine. We actually got a puppy to keep us active. We don't have much to do without you two to take care. We miss you both. I hope you, Lita, and the children will come visit us soon." His mother hopes._

_"We will when this adoption is finalized. Speaking of that, I am almost approved for the probation period to have Johnny live with me. They are coming next week to re-evaluate my home. It wasn't up to par that last time they saw it."_

_"Oh baby boy, why didn't you say anything? Your father and I could have flown out or at least you send you some furniture for the house." She offers._

_"It is okay mom, I don't want to have too much furniture because Lita and I are going to buy a big house after we are official parents to Joan and Johnny."_

_"Make sure you call back to inform when that is. I can't wait to meet my grandchildren." She is so excited to meet them. _

_"I will mom. Tell dad I said hi." _

_"I will. If you need anything you let us know."_

_"Yes mom. Call you later, bye."_

_"Bye, baby boy." She hangs up the phone._

"I am guessing Matt knows about us adopting Joan and Johnny." Lita asks. Jeff looks at her and gives her a sad nod. He caught up with Matt knowing that he forgot that his girlfriend was right beside him.

**Review.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Twenty-Seven:

"Lita, did you just hear the whole conversation I just had with my mom?" Jeff turns around to face her.

"Yes, when you stopped, I didn't notice at first. I heard you say hi to your mother, so I gave you your privacy. However, when you said 'what do you mean he knows?' I knew that you were talking about Matt." She knows that he wouldn't react like that if it wasn't him.

"I am sorry, Lita. I don't know how he knows about that. My parents didn't tell him because they know it will anger him." He apologizes.

"It is okay, Jeff. He is your brother you should have told him that he is going to be an Uncle." She walks to the car.

"Lita, my parents didn't tell his him. I know they didn't. They don't lie to me." He senses that she blames parents for revealing it to Matt.

"I didn't blame them. I just wish he didn't know. I am going to walk home." She gives him a small smile.

"Lita!" He calls out to her.

"Please don't follow me." She calls out knowing him.

Jeff respects her decision and gets into his car to drive home. As he enters his house, he dials his brother's number. "How did you find out?" He yells out.

"Hello brother, what is with the hostility?" He smirks. By the way, he talks, Matt knows that him knowing put a small rift in his and Lita's relationship.

"Who told you about the adoption?" He asks again ignoring the question.

"Who cares who told me, you should have? I am your brother we are blood. We were so tight back before this whole situation happened.

"We were, but you have changed. You let revenge consume your life. You only care for someone if they are a use to you. You take advantage of them. What happen to the old Matt? That Matt I would have called after mom or the first one I would call. I didn't tell you because you will try to ruin my adoption just like-" He now ponders that Edge could have told him. "Edge told you, didn't he?"

"I don't know what you are talking about?" He tries to act puzzled.

"He told you. He is the only other person besides our family and Lita's family that knows. He told you because you two are partners. You two teamed up to try to ruin our lives. I can't believe you, Matt. I get that you want to hurt her like she did to you, but this." He is appalled. "You two would ruin two children's dream to get what you want." He is very furious at him.

"Jeff, I didn't-" He didn't know that it is the two children's dream to be adopted by them. He didn't really pay attention to Lita's life back in Atlanta.

"No, I could get that you are mad at me about getting you fired, but this will be hard for me to forgive you if you continue. I thought you have more of a heart to not do this. If and a big if you two succeed, I have to look into their eyes as I watch their faces be crushed on what you two did. Do you want that on you? Do you want to know that you crush two children's dreams?"

"Jeff, I-" He feels his brother passion for these two children.

"No, don't talk to me anymore. I don't want to speak to you until you change back to my real older brother." He forcibly hangs up.

Matt is in shock. He has never had Jeff talk to him like that. Has he really changed that much. He hangs up the phone and walks to his bedroom. When he lays down, he sees a frame picture of them on the dresser. It is them when they first been called up to the main roster. They were so excited. "Maybe I should forget about revenge. If it causes me my brother it is not worthy, right?" He asks himself. He grabs the picture as he ponders hard on what to do.

* * *

"Hey sweetie, are you excited about tomorrow?" Her mother asks as joins her in the kitchen.

"Of course." She speaks in an unexcitable tone.

"You don't sound excited. You sound like something bad happen."

"I blame Jeff on something I don't know even if he did it. I made a scene and I am embarrassed." She sulks on the couch.

"Why don't you talk to him? Take the car and talk to him. Explain your feelings." Mrs. Dumas advises.

"He probably hates me."

"I don't think he can do that. Lita, he loves you. Just go talk to him." She advises her daughter.

"Thanks mom." She appreciates.

"You are welcome. Don't stay over too late you have an eager child to pick up tomorrow." She jokes.

"And what do you think I'll do with so much time?" She is surprise at her sentence.

"I don't know maybe a certain activity." She winks.

"Mom!" She blushes in embarrassment.

"Hey, I want grandchildren that are from the both of you. I love Joan and Johnny, but nothing compares to you the way you hold your own child in your arms." She smiles proudly.

"I don't know maybe." She rubs her neck. "We will see can I go?"

"Of course, don't let me keep you from him."

* * *

Jeff gets started on fixing his house to prove to Child Services he is ready to have Johnny over. He moved all of his valuables into his room for Johnny's bedroom. He is going to go grocery and bed shopping with Johnny tomorrow. It will help him understand Johnny's wants and favourites. As he writes some supplies and food he will need, there is a knock at the door. He hopes it is Lita. He wants to apologize to her for having Matt know their adoption.

He opens the door to have Lita hug him. "Hello." He is surprise by this greeting.

Lita hugs him tighter which makes Jeff chuckle. "Hello, my boyfriend." She pecks him.

"So you are not mad at me anymore?"

"I was never mad just surprise. I shouldn't have blame you or your parents for telling him. I don't know them enough to blame them like that. I also know you quite well to know you didn't tell him." She pouts.

"Yah about that I know who did."

"Was it Edge?" She giggles. Jeff is surprise about her response.

"I guessed right." He nods. "Great." She happily walks to his living room. Jeff is still in shock as he shuts the door. "What is this?" She sees his to-do list.

"It is a list on what I have to do tomorrow with Johnny."

"Can we come along, Joan and I?" She inquires.

"I don't know. I thingk we need some guy-bonding time." He jokingly states.

"Oh okay I get it." She lays the paper back on the table before she sits on the couch to watch some TV.

"You know I'm kidding. You don't even have to ask. You and Joan are welcome her anytime." He kneels in front of her.

"I was hoping you would say that." She grabs his head to kiss him deeply. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now, how about we celebrate that we are no longer mad at each other?"

"Do you mean me forgive you, a make-up?" She grins.

"Whatever you call it as long as I get to make love to my girl." He spreads her legs to get in between them.

"Then what are you waiting for? We need to get this out of our system because we can't do this during our probation. I will not ruin this because of your urges." She lightly slaps his chest.

"Well then we have to make this time the best ever." He pulls her closer to him as he sits on his knees.

"I don't know how." She giggles.

"You just leave it to me." He grabs the hem of her pants to start to pull them down. Lita lifts her hips to help him pull them down. After they are off, he raises her legs over his shoulders. "Hold on, baby." He plunges his tongue into her core. She screams out in pleasure which puts a grin on Jeff's face at her reaction.

"Jeff, that is so wonderful don't stop. She pulls his hair to make him go deeper into her.

"My baby like." He questions knowing the answer.

"Less talking more pleasure." She orders.

"My girl is so demanding." He inserts a finger which makes her lay back on the couch. "How is that?" She is speechless as he increases the speed of his finger while he uses his tongue to sulk on her core. The extreme pleasure makes her almost pull Jeff's hair off from their roots. Jeff feels the tightening on his finger so he inserts another one.

"Oh my, Jeff faster. I want you to make me come." He grants her requests by adding a third finger. He pumps them while rubs her sensitive folds with his other hand. "Oh baby I'm almost there." Still not stopping, Jeff continues with his tongue which sends her over the edge. "Oh Jeff!" She exclaims in extreme pleasure to have Jeff lap all of her juices.

The moment she regains her breath she removes her legs off his shoulder and lifts him up. She pulls his pants and boxers off to have his member level to her mouth. Before Jeff has a chance to speak, she strokes him slowly. "Already ready for me. I like." She grins.

"Always." He looks down to connect their eyes.

"That is my guy." She picks up her pace.

"Oh Lita that is so great. Just keep going give me the blow job ever." He requests.

"Don't worry, no one will compare to me after I am done." She smirks moving faster.

"No one compares to you now." He bends to kiss her cheek. She grabs his head to kiss him on the lips.

"Stop distracting me this is my turn to pleasure you." She concentrations on her hand on him.

"Sorry, no more talking." He chuckles. For some revenge, she strokes him as fast she can to make him moan louder. "Oh my that feels incredible." He lays his head back.

Lita slows down with a smirk. "You said no talking." She giggles going back to a normal speed.

"You are evil." He looks down at her.

She just grins as she takes him into her mouth. She inches her way onto his member spending a minute at each inch. She licks, strokes, and sucks on each inch with Jeff trying to not thrust into her. When she reaches the final inch, she slows down dramatically; going painful slow. In a few minutes, he can't take anymore as he thrusts fast into her mouth. Loving this, she relaxes her throat to deep-throat him. He continues until he comes into her mouth.

"Dammit." He is pissed at himself that he came. Now they have to wait to be hard again.

"Don't worry, baby I have a plan."

After becoming soft, he pulls out of her. Lita guides him to sit on the couch. She takes out her phone and closes the curtains. She looks through her songs to play to strip for him. It doesn't take long for him to be full hard again. When he can't take her show anymore, he gets up and kisses her just as hard. She moans loud in his mouth at this unexpected action.

"Now for the best part." He lifts one leg over his shoulder and enters her very deeply." She gasps in pleasure.

"Oh Jeff, faster. I want to feel like you are a part of me." She hugs him tight to achieve that. He pushes her to the wall to help as well. He lifts the other leg over as he pins her to the wall. He goes as fast as he can that it didn't feel like he is pumping into her; his movement are a blur. "That is it. Oh my, I am coming again!" She shouts while she scratches his back still covered with his shirt.

"Come for me, baby. We are still three short from what I promised you." He rubs her folds again as well as he continues his thrusts.

"Oh my, Jeff!" She shouts so loud that people outside can hear her. He lets her legs down to carry her to the bed quickly. He lays her down on her stomach. He takes off his shirt the only article of clothing left on. "Ready." He plunges into her again to have scream out again. After just a few minutes still sensitive, she comes for a third time. "How about a rest until you regain your breath?" He sits up still inside her.

"Never." She turns over to climb on top of him to insert him again. This surprises him as he watches her lift herself up and down to have him hold her by her hips. "Oh so good." She lays her hands on his shoulder.

"Definitely, I am almost there. This might be the last time." He looks down at her pumping into him. With that visual, he can feel his climax coming.

This stops her. "Oh no, we still have two more." She pulls out to pinch his top to slow down the process. "You are keeping your promise." She inserts herself quickly to get her fourth release.

"You are one incredible woman." He compliments kissing as she climaxes a fourth time.

"And don't you forget it." She takes a breather before turning them around to face the mirror. She positions his right hand on her core as she lines his member from behind. "Ready." She asks.

"You are the boss." He knows what she wants as a finale.

Before they begin, she lays her legs behind them as Jeff thrusts into her deep. "Yes, that's it. This is how you make a finale." He rubs her in sync with his thrust at first, but then replaces it with his finger. Lita grabs his head to have him kiss her neck. She closes her eyes to feel the pleasure. Halfway through, they look at the mirror at their movements. "We are so hot." She compliments.

"Definitely." He pumps even deeper and faster with both his finger and member.

"Oh that is it." Both of their breathing because erratic. Jeff feels the vice-grip squeeze of her walls to be in the final stretch off this incredible sexual journey. Jeff quickens his pace to the fastest he can go to climax together as a couple. He spills into her as his fingers are soaked with some dripping on the bed. They both fall over with Lita on his chest. She tries to move up and down a bit before Jeff wraps his arms around her.

"That was-" She has no words to describe their love making. "I don't know if we can ever top this one." She tries to get her breath back.

"Oh we will trust me." He promises confidently.

She flips over quickly to insert herself again to face him. "I can't wait for that." She kisses him before she lays her head on his bare chest. He grabs a blanket to cover them up.

**Review.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter Twenty-Eight:

Matt knocks on a hotel door. "Hello."

"Matt, what are you doing here?"

"Hello Edge." Matt greets.

"Again, what are you doing here? You are not supposed to get involve with Jeff and Lita's vacation.

"They know that I know about the adoption." He walks in.

"What, don't tell you told your parents." He lays his hand on his face.

"I did and they already knew. I am not surprise because he was always their favourite." It hurts him to admit and recognize that.

"Wow, anyways do you want to hear the plan to ruin their adoption?" Edge moves on not concern of Matt's feelings.

"Yes about that." He pondered and if his brother wants this, he shouldn't knock him down. He should support him in this.

"Oh don't tell me you are not on board anymore." Edge is annoyed with him.

"This is really important to them. Jeff called me-"

"Oh I see. He gave you a sob story about how all children should have a home. That if we complete this revenge, we break a child's dream." He repeats want he thinks Jeff would have said to him.

"Something like that." Matt ponders on how Edge knew on the concept of his conversation with his brother.

He just rolls his eyes. "Whatever, I am continuing with the plan. If you want to join me then fine."

"Edge, we should just move on. You know we weren't very nice to Lita. We were just using her to gain popularity." He starts to realize the truth to some words Jeff had said before.

"Maybe you did, but she was my girlfriend. Jeff stole her from me. Now, I am ruining this for them with or without you." He makes sure he has everything he needs for his plan.

"News flash, it was just a storyline. I don't think she was really your girlfriend." He chuckles at his observation.

"Of course she was, so are you in or out?" He is in complete denial of this fact.

Matt ponders. Maybe he can use the information to warn them about Edge's plan. "I am in."

"Great."

* * *

Next morning, Lita wakes up to see the clock. "Oh my goodness, I overslept here." She removes the blanket to get changed.

"Lita, sweetie, where are you going?" Jeff feels her warmth gone from his side.

"I have to go home, shower, and pick up Joan." She quickly finds her clothes.

"Well, we can both pick her up after you shower here." He suggests as he stretches to wake up his muscles.

"Actually, I was supposed to be at home already. I never mean to spend the night here."

"Well you did and I am glad you did." He hugs her from behind still naked.

"Jeff, I am late. I don't have time to do this. Oh why did I listen to my mother?" She puts on her shirt.

"Your mom convince you to come here." He walks to his closet to find some clothes to wear a bit upset.

"Sort of, but it is not like that. She-" She rubs her neck remembering the conversation. "She applied that we would stay up late if I came here. We would do the activity that we did yesterday."

"So, now you regret it." He looks towards her with crossed arms.

"No of course not. Nothing will compare to it, I just don't like that my mom was right about this. When I get home, she will tease me about it a lot." She puts on her jeans.

"This is what you do; admit it and be proud of it. Don't let her have the satisfaction. I admit that you were great in bed yesterday. You made me very happy with or without clothes." He winks.

"That compliment deserves a kiss." She kisses him which into a make-out session.

"Baby, you need to go." He pecks all over her neck. "Joan is waiting for you."

"You will meet us at the shelter, right?" She blushes at his action.

"And why would do that?" All he is thinking about is how kissable her neck is.

"We are going to get all the supplies on your list today, right?"

"Oh right, yes, I will meet you there."

"You forgot, didn't you?" She giggles.

"Yes, you were just so good last night that I am still in that fantasy."

"You need to keep that fantasy in check until this probation is over." Lita warns.

"Yes I know. Get you hot, cute body home to get ready to pick up Joan." He removes his arms to let her go.

"Home is where you are." She gives him one last peck for today. "Sooner than later that will actually be physically true."

"Yes it will, we just have to get through this first."

* * *

Lita uses some ninja skills to enter her home undetected. She enters her room to change and shower. "Okay, all good to pick up Joan." She exits all casually like she has been in her room the whole night.

"Hi sweetie, how was your night?" Her mother asks in the kitchen. She hid herself out of her sight as her daughter enter inside.

"Great, I had a dream about Joan graduating from High School. Johnny, Jeff, and I are clapping in celebration."

"Really, I checked your room around 2 a.m. last night." Lita gulps. "You were moving around a lot; it look like you had a nightmare." Her mother smiles innocently. "I guess you are just excited."

Lita rolls her eyes catching on to her sarcastic remark. "Mom, you can cut it out now I know you know that I spend the night at Jeff's." She huffs. So much for admitting it first to her.

"Yes I knew you would. So, did you make any grand children?"

"Mom, can we make sure I can adopt Joan first before we even think about grandchildren." She sighs.

"Certainly, go now Joan is waiting for you. I am not surprise if she is at the door waiting for you." She giggles.

"Yeah, I am expecting it." She agrees with her mother.

As she gets her purse, they hear a doorbell. "Is Jeff meeting you here?" She is surprise with a visitor this early.

"No, we agreed to meet at the shelter." Lita is surprise as well.

Her mother looks through the peep hole to see a happy sight. "Amy, are you holding on to anything?" She asks still looking at the happy sight.

"Just my purse, why?" She is confused with the question asked.

"You should put it down. You need both of your hands for this." She looks at her mother with a weird expression. "Just trust me you will need both hands." Lita puts her purse down still puzzled by all of this. "Ready?"

"Yes, now what is this all about?" Her mother opens the door to reveal Michelle talking to Joan. Joan has her back against her.

"Turn around, Joan." Michelle advises her.

Joan turns around to see her soon-to-be mother. "Amy!" She runs to her for a big hug.

"Joan, you are here I thought I would pick you up." She hugs her tight.

"I couldn't wait. I woke up early to make sure I was awake when you came over. I didn't want to waste any time to live with you."

"Don't forget you were bothering me constantly to call her to see where she was." Michelle includes with a joking tone.

"Right, sorry about that Michelle." She pouts now in Lita's arms.

"Oh come on you know I can't resist that pout." She rolls her eyes.

"And you always cave; it is my superpower." Joan giggles.

"Good luck with her." Michelle jokes as she starts to leave.

"Wait." Joan is put her down to run to her. "Thank you for taking care of me for all these years. I am grateful that you were my mom-like person until I got adopted. I will never forget you."

"Oh Joan-" She fans her eyes to prevent tears from falling. "I will not forget you either. You and Johnny will very much be missed at the shelter. It won't be as exciting without you two causing all the trouble." She chuckles as she hugs her.

"You can always visit us." She offers.

"I will take that offer."

As they enjoy their moment, Lita receives a text from Jeff. _"Are you at home with Joan?" _

_"Yes, she showed up here with Michelle. It was quite a surprise." She happily types back._

_"Good, I will pick up Johnny and meet you two there." He types back with a sigh of relief._

_"Great, see you soon." She hangs up._

Jeff lets out another sigh as he reads a text from Matt. It reads: _"Are you with Johnny? If not, you should be right now." _He doesn't know if he is tricking or actually telling him the truth. He hopes it is the latter to have his words strung some good inside his brother.

He exits his house and heads to the shelter to pick up Johnny. When he gets there, he sees Edge with Jamie. They glance at each other as he walks to Johnny's room. "Hey buddy." He greets.

"Hi Jeff." Johnny sits on his bed all upset now.

"What's wrong?" Jeff sits beside him.

"It is the first day without Joan here to hang out with." He fidgets with his fingers.

"I know, but you won't be here all day you will be with us until bedtime. This room and bed will only be used as a place to sleep for a week." He comforts him.

"Are you sure, just for me to sleep?" He asks for clarification.

"Yes, they are waiting for us right now. We are going to find a comfy bed for you and buy supplies for your bedroom." He tells him.

"I have a bedroom." He is very excited. He never had his own bedroom before. He usually shares with a roommate.

"Of course, a teenager needs his own bedroom. Or maybe I can put you beside me like a small child." He ponders.

"I am not a child." Johnny gets defensive.

"Then what are you?" Jeff tries to hold in a chuckle.

"I am a teenager. He speaks confidently.

"And what does a teenager need?"

"His own bedroom." He stands up.

"And?" He stands up as well.

"His own bed?" He stomps his foot.

"Great, we are in an agreement."

"Hey, you tricked me." Johnny catches to his plan.

"I did. Come on, they are waiting for us." He waves him over to put on his sweater.

"Okay, but I am mad at you." He pretends to be angry. After he has his sweater now he exits with his head held high. Jeff follows him with a quiet chuckle. When they see Edge, still with Jamie, Johnny holds on to Jeff's hand for comfort.

"Have fun." Edge calls out which gets ignored by Jeff as they head to the car.

"Jeff, don't let me stay there for too long. Do anything you can to speed up the process." He requests having fear in his eyes.

"Johnny, everything will be okay. In a week, you will be in the same position as Joan. After the probation period, we will sign custody and live together as a family." He explains that they have to have patience with this type of situation. He doesn't notice the fear in his eyes with him focus on the road.

"Right, so I can buy anything I want for my bedroom." He changes the subject with a smile.

"That's right, I want you to be comfy and welcomed in my house."

"Our house." He corrects him.

"Right, our house." He corrects himself.

* * *

"They are here." Joan sees Jeff's car pull in. "Amy, Jeff and Johnny are here." She jumps off the couch to open the door. "Johnny!" She hugs him.

"Wow, I see how it is." Jeff chuckles at their interaction. It seems that they haven't seen each other for months.

"Yes, you are second, wait third best." Joan answers Jeff.

"Third, I thought I would be second before Lita." He teases with her and Lita.

"Haha, very funny." Lita joins them. "Hello baby." She pecks him.

"Hello sweetheart." He pecks her back.

"Hello Johnny." She hugs him.

"Hello Lita, you have a nice home." He looks around the aspect of the house.

"Thank you. Joan, would you give Johnny a tour of the house?"

"Of course, come with me Johnny." She waves him to join her.

"Thank you." He joins her. As they get to the top of the stairs, Johnny whispers something to her." He talked to me about them." Joan gulps as they rush to her room.

**Review.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Enjoy the new chapter.**

Chapter Twenty-Nine:

"What did he say?" Joan asks Johnny after closing the door.

"He said Jeff is a mean man. He told me that Jeff took someone from him. He stole her from him."

"Who is this someone?" Joan asks curious.

"He said he stole Lita from him. Jeff tricked her into loving him, so he would leave him." Johnny reveals to her. "He also said Lita is a cheater."

"Edge is lying. Yes, they acted like boyfriend and girlfriend, but it was only for a storyline. She fell in love with him without knowing it was him. Also, she doesn't cheat." She is offended by the words that describe Lita and Jeff.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember the mystery guy in all black last time you watch Raw with me." He nods. "Jeff was the mystery guy. He revealed himself at Summerslam. They both admit that they are a couple the next day at Raw."

"Oh man." He shakes his head.

"It was a sweet moment for them." She is surprise at his reaction.

"It is very romantic, but do I do with Edge?"

"What do you mean? Is he going to hurt you because of this information?" She is now concern for his safety.

"I don't know. He offered to tell me the truth about them. Apparently they are not what they seem. He wants me to sabotage the adoption."

"And of course you didn't comply."

"I said I would think about. I need to give him an answer the next time I see him." Jeff covers his face with his hands.

"Why didn't you say no?" She jumps on her bed being a bit high to sit on.

"He whispered that he can be a bad man." Joan gulps with it being the same phrase he spoke to her. "He said that Jeff can't protect me all the time and as soon as I am alone he will get me. That is if and only if I don't do what he wants." He lays his head on her shoulder.

"Oh Johnny, you have to speak to Jeff and Lita. They will figure out what to do they will help." Joan advises him.

"No, I don't want them involve it will only make it worse." Johnny fears.

"What are you going to do, sabotage your adoption? What about our dream to be siblings?"

"I don't want to, but I don't want anyone hurt, especially you three. I will just try to avoid him. Jeff said I am only at the shelter to sleep, so there is a higher chance I won't see him." He figures out his plan to avoid Edge.

"And the rest of the time you stay with either one of us. I don't want you out by yourself." She orders like she is the older than him.

"Hey! Which of us is older?" He chuckles.

"You are by only two months." She crosses her arms.

"That's right." He acts proud. "Thanks for looking out for me. Sometimes I need my little sister to put me in line." He hugs her.

"That's me." She perks up proud of being his sister.

Johnny chuckles. "Yup, do you want to give that tour now?" He requests.

"Right, let's go." They both jump off the bed.

"Joan, Johnny, come on we have to go before suppertime." Lita calls out.

"Maybe next time." She grabs her change purse as they head downstairs.

* * *

They are at Sleep Country looking for some furniture for Johnny's bedroom.

"Wow, I haven't seen so many beds in one room before." Joan is amaze at the number of beds there are. "There are also different sizes."

"Joan, do you want a different bed? Do you not like your bed?" Lita asks.

"No I love it I am just amaze at this place that's all."

"Oh okay, if you want a new bed I was going to buy one for you." She jokes. "You don't want one so more money for me."

"What? r Well, I don't like my pillows sheets or sheets. If I find something I like, can we buy it?" She hopes.

"Maybe, I have to see if it is perfect for my future daughter." She smiles.

"Of course." She smiles back appreciating the care.

"Okay, we will split up Joan and LIta will search while I search with Johnny. We all will meet at the cashier in two hours. How does that sound?" Jeff offers.

"Sounds perfect." Lita is excited. Johnny, on the other hand, is a bit worried that he would get lost and left alone here.

"Johnny, you just be close to me. No running off if you find something you like. You tell me and we will walk over together, is that clear?" He lays down some rules.

"Yes Jeff." He stays alert to see if Edge is around.

"Everything okay, buddy." He sees the sense of paranoid in his face.

"Yes, I just have a lot on my mind." He gives a big smile.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He is concern.

"Nothing I can't deal on my own." He gives him a sweet smile.

"I know it is just something I can handle on my own." He acts mature.

"Oh being teenager, are we?" He chuckles.

"Yes, teenagers need to stand on their own feet sometimes."

"That's right I am so proud of you." He kisses his head.

"Eww, guys don't do that we fist pump." He wipes his head.

"Oh right, I need to reserve that for Joan."

They start to search for the perfect size and design for him. "How about this one?" Johnny asks about a queen size bed with a mirror frame.

"It is too big for you. Also, do you want a mirror as a head board?" He asks.

"You have one and I want to match with you." He requests.

"That's great, but we have to find your own identity. Pick a bed that represents you."

"Okay." They continue to search. "Can I use your phone to show Joan when we do find one. I want to opinion about it." He asks.

"I thought we are going to pick the furniture out together. We don't need our women to pick, right?" He jokes.

"Do you really think we can?" Johnny questions.

"No, I just want to know if you know we can't." He explains saving his behind if Lita finds out.

"Yah right." He chuckles. "I am going to tell Joan and Lita." He teases.

"No you are not because you don't have a phone." Jeff smirks.

"Yes I do." He waves Jeff's phone side to side.

Jeff checks his pockets to have them empty. "How?"

"That is my superpower." He chuckles. He unlocks the phone to find Lita's number. "What do I text?" He ponders.

"You are not texting anyone anything." Johnny runs away, but gets tackle onto a bed unexpectedly. They argue on the bed until the manager arrives to their location.

"May I help you gentlemen?" He crosses his arms very pissed off.

"Yes, I would like to purchase this bed." He gets off the bed to act mature.

"I must say that is a unique way to get a sale person attention." He compliments their uniqueness.

"Thank you." He smiles along with Johnny innocently who is beside him.

"Follow me gentlemen so we can ring the bed in for you." He walks as Jeff starts to follow him. Johnny captures an image to show to Lita and Joan. His text to Lita's phone reads: _"Look at my brand new bed, do you like it?" _

As he follows Jeff, he notices a guy looking at him. He moves closer to look at him, but the guys hide from him. This scares him enough to have him run quickly to Jeff's side.

* * *

Joan and Lita meet them at the cashier thirty minutes afterwards. Joan picked out a nice Disney character blanket with matching colour pillow cases. As Lita and Jeff discuss their purchase, Joan and Johnny sit behind them not too far away.

"So a king size bed with a black head board, very nice." She sarcastically speaks.

"We had to buy it because the manager caught us playing on it." Johnny explains the situation.

"Sounds like fun. Did you figure out what to do with Edge?"

"No, but I think he is spying on me. I saw some looking at me earlier as we were heading to the cashier. I tried to move closer, but he hid. I think he is watching me to see if I would do it."

"Are you sure it-" Joan gets interrupted by a text message on Jeff's phone.

"This is weird it is from an unknown number." Johnny opens the message.

"What does it say?" Joan is curious.

"It says 'I told you he is trouble. He got you in trouble with the manager. You should agree to my terms. You didn't want to be in more trouble, do you Johnny?' It also shows an image of us on the bed." He recites.

"How could he take an image if… oh my he is here." Joan gasps.

"And how did he know that I would read it instead of him?" Johnny inquires.

"This is creepy, Johnny. I don't like this at all." Joan is officially scared that they will get hurt.

"We should stay at their sides from now on." They both stand up to walk to their sides. They both place them on their laps as they still negotiate prices.

Matt makes sure they are safe before leaving. As he leaves, he gets a call from Edge. _"Did it work?" _

_Matt rolls his eyes. "Yup, they are scared of you." _

_"Good, off to the next part of the plan." Matt sighs as he exits the store._

* * *

After getting the right price, they all head to Target to find some clothes and other supplies for Johnny's room. Lita and Jeff both notice that the children have been very paranoid about something. They have cling to their sides not letting go of their hands. They usually like to walk a few meters ahead of them. They stop at a restaurant to figure out what is going on.

"What are we doing here? I thought we are shopping for supplies for my room." Johnny looks at Jeff. He wants to keep his mind occupied to prevent thinking about the mystery guy and text.

"I thought we eat first. You two must be hungry." They sit in a booth with the children on the inside of the booth. "What do you two want?"

"Can I have chicken fingers and fries?" Joan inquires.

"Of course and for you little man."

"I will just have some fries." He answers quietly having his mind occupied by the two situations.

"Are you sure, Johnny? You might me hungry again before supper time."

"I don't know what they have." He shrugs not worried about food right now.

"Come on let's check the menu." Johnny takes Jeff's hand to head to the cashier.

"Amy, you and Edge were not a couple, right?" Joan asks with caution.

"Not really, well I don't know. Officially we weren't, however, to some fans we were. We were in a storyline, so we had to be for appearance. Although, I did care for him he would hurt me if something bad happen to him. Jeff taught me that I could be loved without violence or just by my appearance. Too many girl and women like when men/ boys look at them and it shouldn't be that way. All girls/ women should find a man that treats them with respect. Looks are important, but if they don't respect your personality then what is the point?"

"Thanks Amy." She appreciates the advice.

"Is this why you two have been distracted and clingy to us? You two love having the freedom of us not holding hands."

"Umm… Johnny would get mad if I said anything, but-"

"We are back." Jeff interrupts. "Mr. Teenager over here almost wanted to order the whole menu." He messes up his hair.

"Hey! Don't mess with the hair." He fixes it. "Actually, I just ordered a burger with fries." He downgrades the amount of food that was ordered.

"He turn the fries into a poutine and got a dessert with it." Jeff includes.

"Did you get me one too?" Joan wonders.

"Of course, we all got one each."

"So where is this menu of food?" Lita asks.

"It will be here in five minutes; give or take a minute."

"So we, Jeff and I, are concern about you two?" Lita changes the subject.

"Amy, I think we should talk about this at home." He subtle signals a person watching them.

"We are concern about your bedrooms when we are all in one household." She changes her question. "Do you want separate bedrooms or one bedroom big enough to each of you have your own space?"

The children both ponder both options; they both have advantages and disadvantages.

"We have to think about that." They both answer simultaneously.

After their meal, they head to get supplies for the house and Johnny's room. They bought a huge quantity of food for both houses, along with some clothes for both Joan and Johnny, and furniture for Jeff's home. After packing all fourty bags in the car, they head to Lita's home for supper.

"Are you sure you got everything you wanted?" Jeff asks Johnny.

"Yes, I can't wait to unpack everything when I get home." He is very excited to see Jeff's house.

"We will unpack it tomorrow. We need to get you to the shelter an hour after supper." Johnny pouts. "Sorry, Michelle's rules."

"Okay." He sulks.

They eat their supper before they watch some TV for a while. After a few episodes, it is Johnny's time to go back to the shelter.

"We will see you tomorrow." Lita inform Johnny.

"What?"

"We are coming over to help you unpack your supplies at Jeff's house."

"Really?" He looks at Jeff.

"I was going to surprise you when I drop you off, but it is ruined." He huffs.

"Sorry baby." Lita pouts to show she is sorry.

"Fine." He smiles at her cute pout. "You are lucky I love you." He walks over to her.

"I love you too." She pecks him.

"You two are so sweet." Joan titters.

"Bye Lita, I will see you tomorrow." Johnny hugs her.

"Bye Joan, I will see you tomorrow." He hugs her.

"Bye Johnny, stay safe." She whispers.

"I will." He whispers back.

* * *

Jeff and Johnny arrive at Johnny's room. "I'll see you tomorrow, little man."

"Yes you will." He gulps afraid to be alone.

"Don't worry, I am trying my best to make sure Child Services approves my house this time." He confides in him.

"Thanks." Jeff tucks him in before leaving. He heads out of his room closing the door. As he heads out of the shelter, he gets a text. _"Make sure Johnny is safe before you leave." _

This scares him as he runs back to Johnny's room again. He sees him sleeping soundly. He looks back at the text and sees the text before that; the one Johnny saw first. "What is this?" He asks himself.

"Jeff, what are you doing here?" Michelle asks doing her rounds making sure everyone is okay.

"Michelle, can I stay here for a bit?"

"Why?" Jeff shows her the text. "Okay, but just for tonight.

"Thanks." He sits on a chair across from Johnny sleeping.

* * *

Outside, Edge is waiting for Jeff to leave. Matt is back at the hotel room waiting for the next plan.

"Did he leave yet?" Matt texts.

"Not yet, but he will. When he does, that is when we will strike." He smirks.

**Review. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Thirty:

Edge wakes up to see that it is daylight. "Oh man, I feel asleep." He smacks his head. "Please tell me Johnny is still there. Jeff had to leave sometime during the night with the rules of the shelter. He runs to the shelter door to have it locked. "What it can't be locked?" He tries again and again. "Damn it." He pounds on the door.

"Edge, you are quite early to visit Jamie." Michelle joins him.

"Yeah, I plan to take her out as a surprise. I want to wake her up." He makes an excuse to cover his presence.

"Oh she doesn't like surprises that much." Michelle informs him.

"There is no harm in trying, right?" Edge smiles.

"I guess not." She opens the door.

"You don't lock the door." He is surprise that she just opened the door with ease.

"We don't lock it ourselves, it automatically locks itself. There is a trick to open it when it is close. The door behind this one is the one we lock during the day." She enters to open the lights.

"What is the trick?" Edge asks so he can enter at any time.

"That information is for staff and volunteers only." She is suspicious on why he wants to know.

"I see, well I am going to head to Jamie's room now." He smiles as he heads there. When he sees Michelle enter her office, he then heads straight to Johnny's room. He is surprise that Jeff is there beside Johnny sleeping.

"I thought we are not supposed to stay overnight." He ponders to himself.

"Mr. Adam, what are doing here?" Jamie asks wiping her eyes. On Edge's second day with her, he told her to call him by his real name, Adam. Jamie is also a light sleeper and any unfamiliar noises can wake her up.

"I came here to surprise you. I want to take you out for the day." Edge explains part of his presence.

"I don't know Michelle might need help with activities." Since Joan and Johnny are going to be adopted, Jamie steps in to help Michelle.

"I am sure Michelle can deal without you for one day." He smiles. He is taken a care for Jamie these past couple of days. Yes, he is using her, but each day he is going fawn of her.

"I still don't know Mr. Adam. I am not comfortable to be along with you right now. I am sorry." She hangs her head down.

"Oh Jamie it is okay. Maybe next week we can go out." He hugs her.

"For my birthday." Edge nods. "Can I invite my friends?" She perks up.

"I don't know about that." He is concern about the restraining order. There is a high possibility that Joan will be there."

"Oh okay, I am just going to get dress, so we can play some games."

"You do that while I set up the game." Their favourite game is Monopoly. Edge let's her win most of the although, he will deny it whenever he catches him to lose on purpose. He gets the game from the shelf to start setting it up.

* * *

Jeff awakes from the sound of laughter. He checks beside him to see Johnny still sound asleep. "Who could be up so early?" He ponders. After getting up, he heads to the common area to see Edge and Jamie having fun. To his dismay, this scene puts a smile on his face. Jamie truly looks genuine happy, but he wonders if this is an act on the part of Edge. After witnessing, he hopes, Edge's softer side, he heads back to Johnny's room to have him stretch to wake up his bones.

"Hey buddy, how did you sleep?" Jeff leans on the doorway.

"Great with you here with me." Jeff is speechless with his jaw dropped. Johnny chuckles at his expression. "I woke up when I felt a movement on my bed. I looked behind me to see you there. You scared me at first, but when I saw your face I calmed down. Moreover, what are you doing here?" He is puzzled with that all visitors can't spend the night.

"I just want to be sure you are okay. You seem very distracted last night." He speaks his reasons while sitting next to him.

"You saw the message, didn't you?" Johnny sighs.

"Yes buddy." He admits the truth. "Why didn't you tell me about it? This is something you shouldn't face alone." He sees the rebuttal on his face. "Joan is not only one you should have told. Lita and I are to help, guide, and protect you. If someone threatens, make fun of, or hurts we want to hear about it." Jeff advises.

"I just don't want you two involved. I don't want you three hurt." He explains caring for his future family.

"We appreciate that, but the right thing to do is to let us know. We know sometimes you want to deal with situations on your own, but that doesn't mean we support you. We need to know in case you do need us there. Does that sound like I good compromise?"

"Yes, I'm sorry for not telling you." He hugs him.

"It is okay next time come talk to at least one of us or Lita's parents. We all care about you. Now, how about you change so we can start unpacking your clothes and valuables at the house?"

"Can I wear an outfit from yesterday that we bought?" He asks excited.

"I thought you would want to, so I have them in your closet."

"Why in there? You have to take them out anyways to put them in my closet in my room."

"These are only some of the clothes we bought. They are just for you to wear when you wake up. You don't want to wear your pajamas all day."

"Yes I do." Johnny jokes.

"Get dress funny man." He chuckles.

After Johnny gets all dressed, they head out to see Jamie with Edge. "Hey, Johnny." Jamie waves at them.

"Hello Jamie." He waves back.

"Come here, I want to tell you something." She waves them over. Johnny gulps at her request as they head there.

"Jamie, I am going to get some breakfast. I'll be back." Edge excuses following his order.

"Why, I want you to meet my friends." She pouts.

"Maybe another time, sweetie. You want bacon, sausage, and jelly on your toast, right?" He remembers her favourite breakfast meal.

"And a-"

"You want a huge glass of orange juice." He chuckles.

"No just a small glass." She giggles at his exaggeration.

"Of course, what was I thinking?" He slaps his forehead.

"Hello Jamie." Johnny greets trying to avoid Edge. He looks at them and leaves.

"Hello Johnny, I want to invite you to my birthday party here next week." She utters. With some pouting and sweet compliments, Edge cave in to have her invite her friends to her party.

"Sounds great, what time?"

"It will be at 5 pm until 11 pm. Mr. Adam is going to ask Michelle if we can stay up that long out of our room."

"Mr. Adam, wow Edge trusts her with his real name. No one, he knows, calls him by his first name." Jeff ponders why Edge would let her greet him by his real name.

"I hope so. I will see you next week for your birthday party." He waves bye. "And I will tell Joan about it as well."

Jeff and Johnny exit the shelter with Edge spying on them. "We need to go with Plan B." He calls Matt, who is still at the hotel room.

"Hey Plan B."

"Are you sure?" Matt asks making him positive to go with this plan.

"Yes." Matt hangs up and sighs.

* * *

Jeff and Johnny arrive at the house just in time as Lita and Amy.

"Hello Jeff." Joan, this time, greets him first.

"Now that's more like it." She carries her for a hug. "How is my best girl doing?" He asks.

"Oh you know I am good. I miss you." Lita answers.

"Amy, he was talking to me." She huffs.

"Oops sorry, Johnny how is my best boy doing?" She picks him up.

"Good, did you hear that Jeff you have been replaced?" He cuddles to Lita.

"Oh Lita, you have been cheating on me?" He is in pretend shock.

"Don't worry Jeff you have me." Joan cuddles to him.

"Thanks, sweetie." He kisses her head.

"So Lita, do you want to see our house?" Johnny asks.

"Yes, Joan do you want to see our house?" Joan and LIta both answer yes.

They enter the house to find it more home-like than before. There are couches, shelves, tables, curtains, and pictures on the wall.

"Wow, this is nice. I think we need to make this house our family home." Lita compliments.

"I don't know it only has two bedrooms. I don't want my princess to sleep in a cramp room; she should have her own."

"That's right." She crosses her arms. Everyone giggles at her action.

After showing them the tour of the house, Lita, and Jeff carry the supplies from the car to the house. Since most of it is Johnny's, it is left in his room.

"So what does everybody want for breakfast?" Jeff offers unpacking the groceries.

"I want some bacon and toast." Joan replies.

"Me too please." Johnny also replies.

"Coming right out." He heads to the stove with a pan to heat it up." What do you want, sweetheart?"

"I want my man." She whispers.

"What about us controlling our urges?" He whispers back.

"Right, I am just testing." She pecks her on the cheek. "So, who is up to watch some cartoons or play cards."

"Me." Joan and Johnny both jump in excitement.

* * *

After breakfast, they start to unpack Johnny's supplies for his room. During that, Jeff informs Lita about the text and why the children were acting weird yesterday.

"Who do you think send the message?"

"I don't know, but it has to be Matt. Edge doesn't have my number."

"What if Matt gave him your number?"

"It could be a possibility. Why would they stalk Johnny, he can't-"?

"Oh my goodness." She figures out why. "The restraining order."

"What do you mean?" Jeff doesn't get the connection.

"The restraining order doesn't include Johnny. He is trying to get him to ruin the adoption."

"No, Johnny will not do that. He loves us that is why he didn't tell us. He doesn't want any of us involve with this." He won't believe that is the case.

"I don't want another reason besides that one."

"We will go ask Johnny who send the message. Johnny." He calls out who is putting the rest of clothes into his drawers.

"Yes Jeff." He joins them.

"Who is the one who send the text to my phone?"

"I don't know it is an unknown number."

"Do you know who you could text me this?"

Johnny nervously fidgets with his fingers. "I have a feeling that Edge is the one who sent it."

"Why would you think that?"

"Well, Edge came to talk to me yesterday before Jeff go there. He told me that you two, well Jeff is a bad man. He said you took Lita from him. He also said that you, Lita, are a cheater. He wants me to sabotage the adoption or else. He warns me that he can be a bad man."

"So this is the complete reason why you two were so clingy yesterday." Johnny nods.

"Trust me, we will deal with him you and Joan are perfectly safe with us. Joan-" She calls out. "Joan!" She calls out again when she doesn't reply. They find her at the window. "Joan, what are you-" She looks out the window to see Matt exit a cab in front of the house. "Jeff, why is your brother here?"

"What, he doesn't know where my house is." He joins them along with Johnny.

"I've seen him before. He looks like the person that was spying on us at sleep country. I bet he is the one who sent the text." Johnny utters.

"Doesn't he have a condition to not ruin our vacation or even come near us?" Lita ponders back to what Stephanie's conditions about Matt conditions on returning to the WWE.

"Yes he does." He also recalls Stephanie's conditions.

"I am calling Stephanie." Lita dials her number. "Hi Stephanie."

_"Hello Lita, how is your time off?" She is surprise that they called her._

_"Good, but there something you should know."_

_"You and Jeff are adopting two children." She reveals happily._

_Lita gasps. "How do you know about that?"_

_"Child Services called for a background check on both of you. Congratulations you two on that."_

_"We are in the probation period, but we are determined to be legal parents to them."_

_"That's great, anything else." She senses that is not the reason for the call._

_"Yes, what was Matt's condition to return to work?"_

_"It was to not interfere or go near you two, why?"_

_"Joan, a child we are adopting saw him. Our other child, Johnny, confirm that he has been spying on him."_

_"Okay, I will look into this. If it is him, I let you two know." Stephanie offers._

_"Thanks Stephanie."_ Stephanie hangs up and dials another number. _"Hello Matt, where are you?"_

_"I am with my parents." Matt replies._

_"You haven't been to Atlanta recently, haven't you?"_

_"No I haven't. I want my job back, Stephanie. I am following your conditions."_

_"So if I call your parents' home phone they will confirm it." She doubts his truth._

_"Yes they will."_

_"Okay, stay on the line I will call them." Stephanie calls Matt and Jeff's parents._

_"Hello." Mrs. Hardy greets._

_"Hello Mrs. Hardy, this is Stephanie, principal owner of WWE. I am wondering if your son, Matt, is with you?"_

_Mrs. Hardy gulps. "Yes Stephanie he is." Her voice is a bit shaky._

_"Okay thank you." Mrs. Hardy hangs up._

_"Your story checks out I will be checking up on you more to make sure you do." She warns._

_"No problem." He hides his nervousness._

_"Have a good day." She hangs up._

* * *

Back at the Hardy household, Mrs. Hardy turns around to face someone. "Good job." The person appreciates.

"Why are you doing this?" She asks frighten of the person with her husband laid passed out on the couch.

"I want revenge and I am going to get. If she calls again, you know what to do." The person exits with a smirk on his face.

**Review.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Thirty-One:

"What did she say?" Jeff asks while the children are back on the couch watching cartoons.

"She said she will call back to let us know where he is." Lita replies back.

"What if Matt lies to her?" Jeff ponders. He might lie to save his chance to get back in the WWE.

"That could be a possibility, but why would he? Why would he jeopardize his probably last chance to return?"

"I don't know. I don't know him like I used to." Jeff wipes a hand down his face.

"We should just wait for Stephanie's call. Oh, she also congratulated us on the adoption."

"How does she know about that?" They both agreed not to tell anyone.

"Apparently Child Services called them for a background check."

"Well then." He pretends to be pissed.

"You don't believe me." He shakes his head. "Why would a lie about that information?"

"You are excited. You want to tell the whole world." He continues to pretend.

"Of course, I want to reveal it to everyone that I am adoption a wonderful child while you are adoption a handsome child. However, Child Services did call her." She repeats surprise by his reaction.

"Okay, I believe you." He starts to walk away.

"Hey-" She stops in front of him. "I don't like this game. It makes me think you don't trust me." She huffs.

"Of course I trust you. I am sorry for playing games. When Stephanie calls again, tell her thank you." He pecks her on the lips.

"Thanks." She starts to walk away.

"Hey!" He grabs her hand to have her face him. "You tricked me."

"That's right, I lied right in your face." She chuckles.

"Fine, I can never trick you."

"Child Services did actually call her." She restates a third time.

"I know. She called me to congratulate us yesterday."

"What, you mean- I hate you." She turns around with his back facing him.

"You love me." He brings her close.

"No I mean it I h-" She gets interrupted by him turning her around to kiss her. The kiss continues until the moment gets interrupted.

"Mommy, someone is at the door." Joan calls out fully realizing what she said.

Both of them smile with pride, "What did you say, Joan?" They call out from the kitchen.

"I called out 'Mommy, there is someone at the door.'" She repeats again.

"Okay, you two are okay?" She asks.

"Yes mommy we are fine. Daddy, tell mommy we are fine here so she can answer the door." Johnny answers this time.

Jeff just chuckles at Johnny's orders. "Well baby, you heard our children let us answer the door." He pecks her cheek.

"We shall." Lita opens the door to see a courier at the door.

"Hello, is this the Jeff Hardy residence?"

"Yes, may I help you?" He stops in front of Lita just in case.

"Envelope for you." The courier hands him a beige envelope.

"What is this?" He takes the envelope to inspect it.

"I don't know sir. Someone delivered this to me today and told me to give you this. Your guess is better than mine. Have a nice day" He walks to the next house.

"Thank you." He appreciates before closing the door.

"What do you think it is?"

"And who is it from?" Jeff includes.

"Well I am about 80% that it is from either Matt and/ or Edge." Lita speculates.

"I suppose." As they are about to open it, both their phones ring. "It is my mother."

"It is Stephanie. I guess the envelope needs to wait." Jeff lays it down on the counter. He enters his bedroom while Lita enters Johnny's.

Lita's phone call _"Hello Stephanie." "She greets._

_"Lita, so I called Matt and he says he has been with his parents the whole time. I didn't believe at first, so I warned him that I will call his parents and he agreed. I called them to see if he was lying he wasn't. His mother proved his statement right." She informs Lita._

_"I am guessing that is not all of it. You are suspicious of the confession." She feels there is more for her to say._

_"Her voice was a bit shaky when she answered. It sounded like someone made her recite the answer. Someone was at the house to make sure she recites the message perfectly." Stephanie offer her theory._

_"I could be or I am just paranoid. You see Edge has been popping here for a while. Maybe I thought, mostly me they could be in contact together. Actually, Jeff question if they were a team and he didn't deny it. They want to sabotage our adoption." She investigates this situation._

_"Wait, Edge has talked to you before; you two have crossed paths." She questions. As he is supposed to be his niece, who is in the hospital right now._

_"Yes, it was our first day of visiting my parents. We went to the shelter to help them out. He caused a scene that officer had to come in to escort him out. After that, he wanted to adopt a child like we are. He is hanging around Jamie at the shelter sometimes." She discloses." Why is this wrong?" _

_"He said he is going to visit his niece who is having surgery. He requested a two months off just like you granted like you two. Thanks for the information. I will deal with him. You two just inform me on any encounters you have with Edge or Matt. I am still not convinced he is at his parent's house." She grins._

_"Will do?" _She hangs up with a sigh. **_'Will Edge ever leave me alone?'_**

Jeff's phone call: _"Hello mom." _

_"Oh baby boy, we need to talk. Is there any possibility we could… umm…" _

_"Mom, what happened to you?" He knows that her mom only sounds like this when she needs a big favour._

_"Edge-"_

_"Never mind. Now what do you need?" He is frustrated with Edge involvement in his life which now includes his parents._

_"Is there a possibility that we could stay with you for a few days?" She nervously asks. She doesn't want to take a chance of him returning to do more harm._

_"I don't know. I have to propose the idea to Child Service. Lita's parents bought their own house so Lita can use their house. I will call Child Services and get back to you." _

_"Okay." She sounds disappointed that it is not a yes._

_"You know I would have both of you over to stay with me in a heartbeat, however I have to follow their rules." He sighs hating to disappoint his parents._

_"I know just try to ask asap. I don't want Edge to return back here." She terrified on Edge's possible return._

_"I will. Don't worry just stay put." He advises._

_"Thank you, Jeff." _She hangs up.

Jeff runs his hand down his face. **_"Edge, you will regret getting my family involved."_** He heads to the kitchen to join Lita who is already there. "What did Stephanie say?" He blurts out.

"She said that Matt is with your parents." He scuffs knowing that is dishonest. "She doesn't believe him even though she called your mother to confirm it."

"She did, but she was forced to say that by someone." He reveals to her.

"Who?" Lita inquires as she remembers about Stephanie's speculation.

"Guess who." He is disgusted with the answer.

"Edge." He nods. "I have to call Stephanie."

"Why?" He is surprise at her first reaction.

"Apparently Edge lied to Stephanie to have time off." Jeff rolled his eyes. "Edge told Stephanie that-" She gets interrupted by Joan's scream.

"Mommy, daddy I saw and heard a horrible image and video." Joan rushes to Lita to hug her.

"What did… where is the envelope?" She looks around to not see it anywhere.

"Johnny and I opened it." Joan says innocently.

"Joan, that is not yours to open. You don't open envelopes or anything that isn't yours." Lita yells at her.

"I'm sorry." She runs to Johnny's room.

"Lita, we don't know what is even in there. You can't yell at her like that." Jeff is astonished at the way she handled the situation.

She takes a breath. "I am just frustrated. These months are supposed to be relaxing, to spend more time with you without distraction, but it is not like that at all. I thought leaving for a few months who get Edge off my back.""

"I know, however don't let it out on Joan. She hasn't done anything wrong. You at least have to listen to her explanation on why she opened it." Jeff rubs her cheek to calm her down.

"Okay." She takes a few calm breathes. "I will be with Joan and you will stay with Johnny." She suggests.

"Okay, I love you." He smiles.

"I love you." They share a beautiful, short kiss.

When Jeff heads into the living room, his jaw drops. "Hi Jeff, is Joan okay?" Johnny asks peeking through his eyes to see it is in fact him.

"Johnny, this was in the envelope." He nods.

"It was labelled 'Lita and Jeff's special event.' I thought it was the Summerslam event. I missed watching it so we put the DVD in. When it played, it did show you two, but you were umm…" He doesn't know the right words to put it.

"Okay, come with me." He waves him over.

"I don't want to uncover my eyes." He doesn't move afraid that he will trip with his eyes close.

Jeff finds the remote and turns the TV off. "Okay, you are safe now."

Johnny peeks again to see the TV turned off. He runs to Jeff for a hug." What was that movie? What were you two doing?" He inquires.

Jeff doesn't know what to say. How do you explain to a twelve-year-old that they were having sex? "Ummm… it is a grown-up activity that two people in love will do." He nervously answers.

"But you two were naked and making weird sounds." He utters shaking his head to get rid of the sounds.

"Yes… how about we watch the Summerslam event; the real one." He changes the subject hopefully to postpone the talk.

"But you didn't answer my question." He is suspicious on what he didn't answer.

"When Lita and Joan join us I will try to explain it to you." He bides him more time to figure out how to explain the video.

Joan and Lita: "Joan?" Lita knocks on the door.

"I don't want any company." Joan sniffles out.

"I am sorry for yelling at you. I have been frustrated with some of the events that have happened. However, that gives me no reason for yelling at you. You were just curious with the package." She opens the door to see her on her side facing the window.

"Amy." Lita sighs that she didn't call her mom. "It was horrible. There were all these different noises and you two were naked."

"What, I was naked? Joan, what is on that video?" She should have asked before she yelled. If what she is thinking is on the video, she had the right to yell for her.

"I do not know what it is. It showed you two kissing each other like you do all the time and then it cut to Jeff on top of you. He was moving up and down slow at first and then faster. It was a horrible scene. You were screaming and clawing his back like he was hurting you. "Why did you let him do that?" She wonders.

Lita is in shock on what their innocent children saw. They didn't know there were cameras where they made love. "Joan, Jeff wasn't hurting me he is not like Edge. He was making me feel good. We were celebrating." She tries to explain.

"Celebrating?" She is confused. She hasn't seen that kind of celebration before.

"Yes."

"What were you two celebrating?" She turns to look at her.

"We were celebrating being a couple."

"But why were you two celebrating like that? You could have thrown a party like for birthday."

"Well, this type of celebration is only for two people. Now, you don't do this celebration with just anybody. You celebrate like this with someone you truly love." She authorizes.

"You love Jeff, right?" She inquires.

"Absolutely." She answers without hesitation.

"And he loves you?"

"Yup, but how about you ask him?" She suggests having a plan to tease him a bit.

"Gotcha mommy." She smiles jumping off the bed.

"Mommy?" She smiles back back to Joan with her calling her mommy.

"Yeah, umm… that is okay, right? You two don't mind if I call you mommy and daddy. It will only be when we are in Jeff's or our house."

"Of course you can. I am proud to be your mommy. I love you, Joan." She kisses her hair.

"We are not celebrating like on the video, are we?" She makes a disgusting expressions.

"No sweetie, our love is a family bond it is completely different."

"Phew, I don't think I can do that. I only like to be naked in the bathroom for a shower."

"That is the way it is supposed to be until you find someone like Jeff to be with. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes mommy we do." They exit the bedroom to have Jeff and Johnny laughing. Since Jeff hasn't set up a computer and the laptop is at Lita's, they have to watch it on Jeff's cell phone. After the Summerslam video, they watch some funny moments from WWE.

"Jeff, do you love mommy?" She starts. The boys haven't notice that the girls have entered. "I am guessing he doesn't." She jokes.

"Jeff, baby, you don't love me." She pretends to be upset.

Like a trigger in his brain, Jeff looks up to see Lita upset. "What is wrong with my sweetheart?"

"Joan, ask you if you love me and you didn't answer. I guess you don't love me anymore." She pouts.

"Of course I do. I love you so much. So much that I would celebrate with you all the time." He found a way to explain it to Johnny about the video.

"Wow, daddy really does love you." Joan giggles.

"Hey!" He catches on to their teasing. "That is not fair." He crosses his arms as Johnny moves over still watching the videos.

"I'm sorry Jeff." She pouts again.

He sighs still can't resist her pouts. "Come here." He waves Lita over to have her sit on his lap. "You are my girl that I love. I don't want anyone but you. Don't forget how much I love you." He kisses her.

"We will be in Johnny's room if you two want to celebrate." She sees the first sign from the video.

"Nope we are not celebrating." They break off the kiss. "How about you get your jackets and we will go out to eat? Afterwards, we will play at the park before we visit the shelter." They cheer in excitement.

They exit Johnny's house not noticing Matt there to see how part one of the plan is going.

_"Edge, I don't think they watched the video, either of them."_

_"Why would you say that?" Edge still with Joan playing a new board game. He is waiting for Jamie to come back from the washroom._

_"They are cheerful and happy. I for sure thought Lita and Jeff would be furious or devastated."_

_"How about the children, maybe they saw it?" Edge can't believe they have not seen it yet. He thought they would open it right away. _

_"They don't look disgusted or scarred about they just saw." _

_"Okay, this puts us behind schedule. You have to make sure they have watch the video, well at least Jeff and Lita. We need that before we proceed to part two."_

_"How am I supposed to do that?" _

_"Figure it out. I don't want all my hard work to be for nothing." _

_"I thought you are starting to like Jamie." Matt sees the excitement when he visits and talks about her._

_"I do, but she won't stop me from getting my revenge. No one will stop me from getting revenge on Jeff and Lita." _

_"Okay, I will find a way." For a minute, he thought he would let Jamie change his mind._

_"Good, call or text me when both of the parts are done." _He hangs up. He continues to wait not noticing that Jamie came from the washroom early to hear the end of the conversation. She is upset that he is just using her.

* * *

_"Hello Stephanie." He greets._

_"Hello Matt." She greets happily not conveying her suspicious in any way._

_"Since you have been away from Lita and Jeff for this long, I have a proposal for you to return."_

_"Really." He is excited for this moment._

_"Yes, it will happen in two months' time. I will forward you the storyline closer to when you are returning if you accept."_

_"Of course I do." _

_"Great, I will be in touch." _They both hang up with Stephanie having a devilish grin on her face.

**Review.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Thirty-Two:

Jeff called a head to the shelter to wonder if Edge is still there. With the video they assume came from him, they don't want to see him. Around 5 pm, Michelle gets Edge to leave for the day.

"Hello Jeff. Hello Lita, how are these two little trouble makers?" Michelle greets just as Edge drives away.

"We are not trouble makers." Joan and Johnny both huff and pout.

"Yes I miss you too." She giggles. Michelle always teases them with the nickname she has for them.

"We miss you too Michelle. Is Jamie around?" Joan wonders.

"She is in her room. After Edge left, she has been quite upset."

"Do you mind if we go visit her?" Joan asks.

"Of course not." Michelle gives them permission. They both run to her room. "So really, how are they?"

"They are good. Lita got mad at Joan for something." Lita punches him in the arm. "Oww."

"Why did you do that?"

"We got an envelope that contain a video with very mature scenes. They opened it and watched it." Lita decodes Jeff's wording.

"What do you mean mature scenes?"

Lita leans forward towards Michelle. "It was us making love." She whispers.

"Oh my word." Michelle gasps. "Did you two videotape yourself?"

"Of course not, we are not like that. We think that Edge or Matt must have delivered it to us."

"Why would you think that?" She knows that Edge has been here all day with Jamie.

"The video was recorded before we even arrived here. The video took place at a hotel right after Summerslam." Lita explains their theory.

"How do you know it is not the hotel? Maybe there are cameras in the suites."

"We thought about that. We can't come up with a reason they would do that since we left on good terms with the staff."

"Well, I would make sure. You never know if they change their minds. This type of footage, with you two being wrestlers, could make anyone do bad intentions with it." Michelle suggests not wanting to hurt Jamie since she seems to like Edge.

"So you think he would not have send it?"

"I don't know. However, I do know that Jamie likes Edge." She reveals her major reason to consider that ideal. "I don't want to have to take him away unless you are 100% certain it is him. She has been through a lot just like Johnny and Joan have. They only difference is she doesn't have someone like you two. I don't want to break that." She is just looking out for her feelings.

"I see where you are coming from. Moreover, what if it is Edge? What are you going to do then?" They don't want to hurt Jamie's feelings either.

"I have to do the right thing. She will be anger with me, but it has to be done."

"We will call the hotel and find out if it is them. It is unlikely, but we will do it for Jamie."

"Thanks." Michelle appreciates for saving her from disappointing Jamie.

* * *

"I thought he cared for me." Jamie expresses. When Joan and Johnny enter her room, they found her crying.

"I don't think he cares about anyone, but himself." Joan rubs her back.

"Why can't I have parents like you two are going to have?" She is jealous of them, but mostly Joan on having Lita be her big sister and now future mother.

"Jamie, you have that in Michelle."

"She is nice to everyone, she has too." Jamie doesn't realize that Michelle is the only potential figure she needs.

"Yes she has to, but she gives special treatment to you."

"Like when?" Jamie doubts that observation.

"Your birthday, what are you doing for it?" Joan asks to prove their theory right.

"We are having a party here with cake, balloons, presents, and games." She smiles.

"And what do other children get excluding us?" The Dumas always try to make Joan's birthday special. When Johnny's birthday comes around, Joan ask the Dumas to help her make it special.

"They get a cake and a song with a present." She starts to think they are right.

"It sounds better to me. Also, according to Johnny, you want your party to end at 11 pm."

"That's right."

"Did Michelle grant it to you?"

"Well Adam, I mean Edge, was taking care of that."

"So Michelle didn't come up to you to ask how long your birthday party wants to be?" She smiles knowing the answer.

"She did. She said I can have until 11 pm if I wanted to." She ponders all these coincidences. "Maybe you two are right Michelle has been the constant person in my life since I arrived here."

"And you always have us as well. We can be your honourary brother and sister if you want." They both offer.

"You guys are the best." Jamie hugs them both. "So, what are you two doing here? You all should be out at the zoo, to the park, and a bunch of amazing places."

"Amy suggest we come here. I guess it is to keep us grounded. It probably let us always know where we came from." Joan takes a guess on why they are here.

"Umm… do you think Lita and Jeff would mind if I came over for dinner? I don't want to be alone for the rest of the day. Also, I don't want to be here if Edge wants to return today." Jamie does not know if she can act happy around him right now.

"I am sure it would be no problem. We can just ask Amy and Michelle for permission."

"We can ask Michelle to come as well. Wait, she needs to watch the shelter." Jamie sulks.

They all ponder on what they can do to include everyone. "I have an idea. What if we have the dinner here? We can bring food for everyone. We will have our own table with just the six of us."

"I think that is a great idea. Michelle doesn't have to leave the shelter and we can still have our dinner." Johnny agrees.

"That sounds good, but will they approve. It seems like a lot of food just like Thanksgiving and Christmas. Plus, it is short notice."

"All we can do it ask, right?' Joan stays positive.

"Come on my sisters I will ask them." He acts like the older brother. Joan and Jamie both jokingly roll their eyes at his courage. "Okay, you two can ask."

"No, you can do it." Joan and Jamie both decline as Johnny chuckles.

They all head to the main area to see tables decorated with red cloths. "What is this?" Johnny asks.

"Ah, you three are just in time we have a proposal for you, if you agree."

"What is it?"

"Well we thought we have dinner here tonight." Jeff proposes.

"Why, it is not a holiday?"

"Nope, but it is a day for togetherness. We also have some bad news for Jamie."

"For me?" Jamie now stands beside Johnny surprise by this.

"Yup, come here sweetie." Michelle offers her lap.

Jamie walks to her. "What is it, Michelle?" She sits turning towards Michelle with a smile.

"There is a possibility that you won't get to see Edge again." She starts.

Jamie gulps as she looks at Joan and Johnny. She wonders if they know about what she overheard earlier in the day. "Why?"

"There is a possibility that he is trying to get revenge on Lita and Jeff."

"What does it have to do with me?" She recalls the conversation about Edge stopping at nothing to get his revenge.

"I have a feeling that he is just using you to have an in this shelter. Another reason is that he might be using you to persuade Johnny and Joan that he is a good guy. They can help prove to Jeff and Lita to give him another chance."

"Okay." She says in a calm tone.

"You are okay with that." Michelle asks.

"I think I will be okay. When do we know for sure?" She asks all casually.

"I just have to call somewhere and then we about 99% sure that you can't see him." Jeff explains.

"Anything we can do to help with this dinner?" Jamie stands up not really mad by this news.

"You can tell everyone to dress nice and then get the center pieces out to put on each table." Lita tells him as everyone is surprise at her response.

"We are on it Lita." Jamie salutes. She guides Johnny and Joan to the storage for the centerpieces.

"Well she took it well." Jeff observes.

"Yes too well. Something happened with Edge that she is not telling me about." She ponders on what it could be. She has observed each day that her wall has been coming down when she is with Edge.

"Do you think she knows about the real Edge?" Lita inquires.

"That is a possibility maybe I should give her some time. In her time, she will tell me what happened." She tries not to let this bother her.

"You really care for her, don't you?" Michelle nods. "We will help in any way we can." Michelle and Jamie deserves that level of happiness too.

"Thank you." Michelle appreciates. "Now we just have to wait on what the hotel confirms." Michelle and Lita look at Jeff.

"I am on it." Jeff takes out the phone and calls the hotel.

_"Hello." He greets._

_"Hello sir, how may I help you today?" _

_"I have a concern about your security policy in your hotel." _

_"Certainly, let me call my manager."_

_"Hello." The manager greets a few minutes later._

_"Hi, I was a customer in one of your suites in your hotel." Jeff starts._

_"Okay, do you want to book another room?" _

_"No sir, this is about your security in your hotel." _

_"What do you want to know?" The manager is taken back at the question. _

_"My girlfriend and I got some footage in the mail that invaded our privacy earlier today." _

_"Oh I am sorry about that. Do you think someone invaded it here at our hotel?" _

_"I am about 90% sure it was not from your staff. I am just covering my bases because the footage was recorded in one of your rooms. My question is that you don't put security cameras in your suites, right?" _

_"No sir, we don't put any security cameras unless there is a reason for us to." _

_"What are your reasons?" There is a chance that they put cameras in the wrong room._

_"Well if someone is suspicious, a customer is wanted by the police, for a police investigation, or we get a valid complaint from others." _

_"Do you ever put cameras in a wrong room by mistake or forget to remove them?" Jeff wonders._

_"That is usually not our department; it is usually security or a police officers' job. However, our staff always double check the room in case they miss anything before a new customer stays in the room."_

_"Do you ever had a breech in privacy before with anything in your hotel with that rule in place?" _

_"Honestly we do have those moments." The manager admits._

_"When was that?" _

_"It was about a month ago. One of our staff members found a security camera underneath the bed right after a customer left. It was not connected to anything. Someone must have dropped it on their way out."_

_"Do you know which room that was?" _

_"It was Room 531." Jeff gulps and becomes silent. "Hello sir, was that your room? Hello sir, are you still there?" _

_"Yes I am, sorry. I am certain that was my room. Can you double check that for me?" _

_"I am not sure about that. We usually transfer out data every month to storage. We only keep customers name and billing information in case they come back." _

_"Can you try?" _

_"Certainly, what is your name?" _

_"My name is Jeff Hardy." _

_The manager searches. "There is no record of that name that have stayed in that room."_

_"How about Lita or an Amy Dumas?" _

_The manager searches again. "Yes, she stayed in that hotel suite." _

_"Do you know when?" _

_"About a month… sir she was the last person to stay there when we uncovered the camera. I am so sorry sir someone did invade your privacy." _

_"Thanks, but I need to know who set up the cameras." _

_"Someone here might help you with that. Hold please." He calls the maid who found the camera. He explains the situation to her before he passes the call to her._

_"Hello." She greets._

_"Hello, who is this?" _

_"This is the employee that found the camera."_

_"Oh, nice to meet you." _

_"There was a man that enter the room. I asked him if he forgot his key and he nodded. He said that his girlfriend must be sleeping, so she can't answer it. I opened it for him before continuing my work." _

_"Do you know his name?" _

_"No sir, although he did have dirty blond long hair." _

_"Thank you for the information." _

_"You are welcome." She passes back to the manager._

_"I hope that helps." The manager hopes to have this couple put this situation behind them._

_"I think it did. Thank you for all your help." _

_"If you find out who it is, please contact us so this won't happen again." He requests. _

_"I will. Bye." _

_"Bye sir." _

Jeff hangs up and sighs. Jamie is going to be disappointed. He turns around to see all of them laughing and having a good time. Lita looks over to Jeff who just waves her over.

"What did they say?"

"They found a camera in your suite after we left."

"Oh my." Lita covers her mouth.

"There is more. One of the employees remember a man who tried to enter with long, dirty blonde hair."

"So it was Edge."

"I am not 100% sure because there a lot of long, dirty blonde haired men around here."

"What are we going to say to Michelle and Jamie?"

"We will deal with it after dinner." He does not want to ruin the nice dinner.

"Okay." She sighs. Jeff hugs as they join everyone.

* * *

Jeff and Lita are driving to a restaurant where they order a turkey and mashed potatoes.

"Do you think they will ever leave us alone?" Lita inquires.

"I don't know sweetie. Sometimes I just want him to get what he wants so he does not bother the children anymore."

"We won't let him, right?"

"Of course not."

As they continue to drive, Jeff gets a text. _'Did you see the video?'_

"What is this?" Jeff is confused with the message.

"What is it?"

"Someone texted me 'Did you see the video?'

"Who is it from?"

"Unknown."

"Maybe call them."

Jeff pulls over to dial the number. _"Hello brother." _

_"Matt! What do you want?" Jeff is some way not surprise it is him._

_"Didn't you read the text I want you to admit you watched the video." _

_"You recorded us that is disgusting. This is a new low for you." Jeff is more disgusted by his brother's tactics._

_"I would I pass an opportunity for some black mailing. Plus, it is nothing I have not seen before. Although, Lita did surprise me with her sounds and movements." _

_"You are sick that is an invasion of our privacy." Jeff yells._

_"Just answer the question, yes or no?" _

_"Yes we did, are you happy?" _

_"Absolutely, bye." _Matt hangs up.

"Matt! Matt!" He yells. Afterwards, he slams the steering wheel in frustration.

"Why would they do that? Do they have no remorse?"

"No they do not. Call Stephanie and inform her of what happen. I am going for a walk."

"Where are you going to walk to?" She sees nothing but land outside.

"I have to clear my head before we continue to drive." He heads out.

"No!" She exits. "Stay with me. You can get your anger out inside." She offers.

Knowing what she means he declines. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I will be fine. I rather you anger inside then be hurt as you lose steam. We are on the highway you don't know what is out there." She tries to convince to re-enter the car.

"I will be fine." He rubs her cheek.

"No!" She kisses him hard. After a few seconds, they start to make out. Jeff lifts her up to head to the car, which is not that far. He opens the back door to lay Lita on the seat. Before doing anything, he shuts the door and locks them.

Lita starts to remove her clothes. "No time." Jeff pulls her pants down just enough to expose herself to him. He does the same action to himself. With them both expose, Jeff lifts her up to pierce her.

"Oh my that is so powerful don't stop." Lita exclaims. Jeff starts to move in and out hard and fast to let out his frustration.

* * *

"Hello sir, how may I help you?"

"I have information that concerns the Lita and Jeff's adoption." Matt shows another beige envelope.

"Follow me."

**Review.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Thirty-three:

Jeff and Lita finally get back at the shelter with the food. After their sexual activity, they head again to the restaurant. Jeff is more calm down now, but is now more affectionate towards Lita.

They are in the kitchen setting the food on serving plates. Jeff continue to kiss and touch Lita as he passes by.

"Stop." She giggles. "There are children out there." She warns.

"Damn, I wish we were back on the highway in the car." He pouts.

"That was a one-time situation. We will continue our resistance until our probation is over."

"Maybe I should go walk away again." He teases.

"Yes, you should." She agrees.

"What?" He is surprise by her agreement.

"I need you to walk away to put the food on the tables." She grins.

"Whatever, you will cave like earlier." He pecks her before grabbing two plates to put on the tables.

"No I won't." She calls out to continue to put food on the serving plates.

* * *

Everything is set as Jeff and Lita thank everyone for coming. "Hello everyone, I know this is not a special occasion, but we should do a dinner for togetherness. As you know we are in the process of adopting Joan and Johnny. We don't want them to forget this shelter that took care of them until we came around to the idea. We also don't want them to forget the friends that they have made here. Here is to all of you to find great homes just like Johnny and Joan."

"Thank you Jeff." All the children call out.

He chuckles. "You are welcome. Everyone enjoy your food. Afterwards, we are going to have some fun activities."

The whole night went great. Nothing but fun, laughter, and happiness filled the room. At around 10 pm, the night ended and all the children were exhausted including Joan, Johnny, and Jamie.

"Okay everyone time for bed." Michelle announces.

"Okay Michelle." They all agree. The older children help the younger children into bed before they head to sleep.

"See Jamie and Johnny don't forget about your family-like friends here. You were just like everyone here where they count on each other."

"We won't." Joan and Johnny both yawn.

"Time to go home and sleep." Jeff carries Johnny to his room.

"Me too." Jamie opens her arms to Michelle.

Michelle giggles. "You want a carry to bed too." Jamie nods. "Come here sweetie." She carries her to be.

"Mommy, do you think Michelle will adopt Jamie?" Joan asks who is snuggled into Lita's lap.

"I don't know, sweetie. It took me a long while for me to figure out I wanted to adopt you." Lita explains.

"I just want her to have what Johnny and I have. With what she overheard, I don't want her to have no one to adopt her." She is concern for her honourary sister.

"What do you mean?" Lita wonders. Maybe this is what Michelle speculate on Jamie's odd reaction before.

"Umm…" Joan recognize that she hinted at Jamie's secret. "Oh I mean that… oh look Jeff is back. Daddy." Joan runs to him.

"Are you ready for bed, my little trouble maker?" He teases.

"Not you too." She huffs.

"Me too." He chuckles.

Joan yawns. "I am too tried to argue let us go home." She lays her head on his shoulder.

"Okay, we will say goodbye to Michelle and then leave." Lita grabs their jackets before heading to Michelle's office. They don't find her there, so they search in Jamie's room. Sure enough, she is there in Jamie's bed. Jamie is all snuggled into her.

"See mommy, they are perfect for each other." Joan tiredly speaks.

"Let us go home." Jeff closes the door to the shelter to head home.

* * *

"They didn't want to see you." Edge yells out. After Child Services, Matt went to Edge's apartment.

"Nope, they said that we don't need any more information about them."

"You should have just force your way in."

"I don't want to get arrested. Here, I don't want it." He hands him back the envelope.

"This is not good. Maybe Jamie can help me get it to Child Services."

"How?"

"I will give it to her as a present from Lita and Jeff. She will watch it and then run to Michelle. Michelle will see it and deem they are not fit parents for Joan and Johnny."

"I don't think that is a good idea." Matt is very uneasy with this plan.

"No one asked you, so if you don't want to be involved go back to your parents. You are only slowing me down." He advises harshly.

"Maybe I should. This had gone too far already. There are innocent children that will be hurt."

"We are talking about getting revenge on two people that made our lives miserable. Lita cheated on you and made your life be played in front of the whole world. Don't you give her the same hurt that you felt?" Matt is silent not having an answer for that. "Your brother made a fool out of me. He took Lita from me."

"Like you did to me." He acknowledges.

"Yes, Lita cheated on both of us." He waves Matt comment off. "She shouldn't have a perfect life. She should be suffering with us having a perfect life."

"What about Jamie?"

"What about her?" He doesn't show that this would affect her as well.

"She will find out and won't trust you anymore. You will lose her and be devastated. I can see it in your eyes that you really care about her. Think about her to see if this is worth continuing. You can stop this and hang out with Jamie without any intentions. You can get to know her with the possibility of adopting her." He offers the right option.

Edge ponders about the possibility. He smiles, but shakes his head a minute later. "She will understand when I explain everything. I will not let anything stand in my way." He again focuses on his task.

"Good luck with that. I hope you get everything you want." He walks out.

"You are out." He is surprise.

"Yes, I am out. I am not going have those children suffer so we get back at Lita and Jeff." He closes the door.

Edge sits on his couch to ponder the conversation. Doubts seeps in that he could lose Jamie in the process. Of course in the very back of his mind, there could be a possibility that he would want to adopt Jamie_. 'Will this impact his relationship with her that much?' _He ponders. He shakes his head again because he needs to focus.

* * *

Next day, Edge knocks on the shelter door. He has Jamie's favourite breakfast along with some new clothes for her birthday party.

"Hello." Someone Edge doesn't know answers.

"Hello, I am here to visit Jamie." He explains his presence.

"I am sorry the shelter is close to visitors.:

"What do you mean? Michelle agreed I can visit Jamie every day." He is impatient by not be let it right away."

"Well Michelle is off today, so the shelter is close to visitors." The person repeats.

"Well, can you call her to ask if I can visit Jamie?"

"To be honest sir, Jamie is not here either. She went out for the day. She won't come back until bed time."

"Oh, do you know who she is with?"

"No sir, I'm sorry. Have a nice day."

"Can you at least give this to her?" He hands her the breakfast and new clothes.

"Of course I can." She accepts the gifts and closes the door.

Edge just sighs at this delay in his plan. "I guess I have to wait until tomorrow."

As he enters his car, he looks at the bracelet Jamie made for them. He put it on his rear mirror to remind him of her. He starts to flashback to all the moments they had.

As he is doing that, the shelter door opens. Michelle and Jamie come out. Edge sees this in the corner of his eye. He is about to call out to her when a car drives up. Michelle and Jamie enters the car before the car drives away.

He is confused on why the person lied to him. Usually, Jamie is very excited to see him. One time, she admits that it is the best part of her day. Is Matt's prediction coming true?" He needs to find out.

The car stops at a building called 'Sky Zone'. Edge parks a few spaces behind them. He watches as Michelle and Jamie exit along with Joan, Johnny, Lita, and Jeff.

"What?" He is astonished at the sight. "Jamie!" He calls out as he exits his car quickly. Everyone all stop as they thought Edge left. "Jamie, you don't want to hang out with me today." He asks with Michelle behind her.

"Umm… Edge I just want to hang out with Michelle and everyone else today." She speaks in a shy tone.

"Oh that is okay. I will see you tomorrow." He hides his hurt of rejection.

"Maybe." She holds onto Michelle tight.

"We will see you, Edge." Michelle picks up Jamie to enter the building.

"Bye Edge." Jamie waves bye. He waves back with a pretend smile. He watched them enter the building before he heads back to his car. He will admit it hurt him to have her not more excited to see him. He needs to fix this, so he drives to Child Services himself.

* * *

Today is the day for Child Services to come to inspect Jeff's home. Jeff is already with his nice clothes, food in the fridge and all Johnny's supplies unpacked. He has been cleaning all day to make sure he gets this approval. After double checking everything, the doorbell goes off.

"I guess it is time." He opens the door to find his brother there.

"Matt?" Jeff is surprise by his courage to come here.

"Hello brother?" He greets. "Do you mind if we talk?"

"Matt, I can't right now."

"Please, we need to talk?" He doesn't give up.

"If you want a serious conversation, we will talk around 8 pm. I am busy right now." He offers looking around to see if Child Services are coming now.

"Okay, I will see you at 8pm." Matt leaves as Jeff closes the door.

Jeff sighs as he can't have this on his mind right now. He takes a few deep breathes before the doorbell rings again.

"Okay, that should be them." He opens the door to have the same workers there.

"Hello Jeff." They greet.

"Hello, please come in." Jeff moves to the side to let them in.

"It looks better than before. Mind if we look around?"

"Nope, do you two want some beverages?"

"Maybe later."

The search takes about 30 minutes. They look at each room making sure there are no violations. Finally, they check the refrigerator. "Wow, you have really made this house into a home. We are impressed."

"Thank you." He appreciates.

"There is just one aspect we need to monitor." The male worker goes by the door.

"What is that?" He questions.

"We want to see Johnny's reaction to the house; if he is comfortable with being here."

"Okay, when do you want to set that up." He didn't actually pick up Johnny for this.

"Right now." The male worker opens the door to reveal Johnny there.

"Daddy!" He runs to him to receive a hug from Jeff.

"Daddy?" Both Child Services workers inquires.

"Daddy, I have some great news." He is very excited.

"Johnny, calm down we have some visitors."

Johnny looks around to see them. "Oh I am sorry. My name is Johnny." He outstretches his arm.

"Hello, do you like to live here?" She inquires.

"Yes, Jeff let me pick out my own supplies for my bed room. Everything in my room I had I say in it."

"Is that so?" The make worker asks.

"Yup, I will go to my room to leave you two to your discussion." Jeff lets him down so he can run to his room.

"Why would you let him choose his own furniture and supplies?"

"It is his room he should be comfortable in it. I let him choose so if he doesn't like it then I change it. It is good to give them options so they don't feel like we are ordering him to do everything."

The workers are impressive at his lesson to Johnny. "He hasn't been sleeping over here yet, has he?"

"No, we spend most of time out with my girlfriend and Joan until bed time at the shelter. Each day has been like that. He really enjoys me picking him up."

"So this is not the first time he has does this greeting?"

"Nope."

"Thank you, we want to come back to see how Johnny is settled with sleeping here. Besides that, you can start the probation period."

Jeff face lights up. "Thank you."

"Daddy, you did it. I am living here now." Johnny runs out to hug him; he overheard everything.

"Johnny, it is not polite to eavesdrop on people's conversation." He warns him.

"I am sorry I am just excited." He pouts.

"I know now apologize and then thank them for this opportunity." Jeff gently orders.

"I am sorry for interrupting. I also appreciate giving Jeff the green light to proceed." He smiles.

"You are welcome. Well, that is it for today. If there is no more question, we leave."

"Umm… actually, I do have one question?" This a good time as any to ask for his parents to visit here.

"Sure."

"My parents want to visit for a few weeks. I don't know if you allow that during the probation period."

"Have Johnny meet your parents before?" They are concern that they might not accept Johnny and exclude him.

"No, but he has seen pictures and talk to them a few times."

"I can only give you a week because it might be too much for Johnny. Plus, this mostly about how you two live together not your parents."

"Okay, thank you."

"Now for the last bit of business, besides your girlfriend, Joan, and your parents, you won't have any visitors to come here, right?" She wants to know the visitors to come just in case.

"Some of the children from the shelter might come to celebrate, Michelle, and my girlfriend's parents will visit. They know Johnny will as well as I have to talk with my brother this evening. Usually my brother doesn't visit, so that should be everyone."

"Thank you for that enjoy your togetherness. Jeff, just have your parents drop by the building so we can verify everything." The female worker advises just for precaution.

"I will thank you again."

"You are welcome." Both of the workers exit the door.

"So buddy, what do you want to do now?"

"Can we watch some more video?"

"Of course." They head to the computer that he set up before Child Services got there.

**Review.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter Thirty-Four:**

"What is the news you have for us?" Lita asks. Jeff treat Lita and Joan to a nice dinner at a fancy restaurant for their announcement.

"You have to wait until after dinner?"

Joan walks towards him to use her charm to persuade him to tell him. "Do I have to?" She pouts. "You can at least tell me, right?" She snuggles up to him.

"You have been showing her some of your tricks, haven't you?" Jeff chuckles.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" She acts confuse.

"Yes she did, daddy." When she says 'daddy' it pulls on his heart strings. "Can you tell me now I won't tell mommy?" She pouts even deeper while she lays her head on his chest.

Jeff almost gives in until he sees Lita's expression change to a surprise face. He knows that this is all a trick to get him to reveal the announcement. "I am sorry sweetie you have to wait." He looks into her eyes.

"Please." She tries one last time.

"No sweetie." He kisses her forehead.

"Fine." She gets off his lap to this time sit on Lita's lap. "I am sorry mommy."

"It is okay, princess. At least we tried, right?" She assures her that it is no trouble.

"That is right." Joan snuggles into Lita for their final tactic to get the news out.

"Jeff got the approval from Child Services. I get to live with him now." Johnny blurts out.

"What?" Lita and Joan call out.

"Johnny." Jeff glares at him. He should have known that Johnny is not aware of their tricks yet.

"I am sorry they look so sad." Johnny apologizes.

"Thanks Johnny." Joan smiles as she sits back in her chair.

"Thanks for what?"

Jeff lightly hits his head. "Johnny, they tricked you."

"No they didn't." He refuses to believe that.

"Okay they didn't." Jeff gives up right away.

"You two wouldn't do that, right?" He looks at the girls with a pure innocent look. It is his time to use his charm to make them sad that they tricked him. "Mom, you won't do that your baby boy?" He pouts now.

Lita's heart strings are pulled at his words and tone. "Come here baby boy." She waves him to sit on her lap. "I am sorry for tricking you." She kisses his cheek.

"So daddy was right?" Lita nods her head. "Why couldn't you two wait?"

"I guess we should have been patient. So, is it true that Jeff got the approval for you to live with him?"

"Yes it is. Daddy wanted to celebrate both of our approvals."

"I am a man of my word." Jeff includes.

"That you are." Lita smiles having it meaning more than one situation. "How about we start to eat now? We don't want the food to get cold."

After dinner, they all head to Jeff and Johnny's house. They are going to continue their family celebration there. They start with some movies and popcorn. Just as they are all snuggled in, they doorbell rings.

"Who is that?' Lita inquires.

Jeff shrugs as he forgot about his conversation with Matt. He opens the door to have Matt indeed there. "Matt?"

"Hey brother, I am back for our serious conversation." He says nervously.

"Oh right I forgot about that. Everyone is here I don't think they want you here."

"This is really important it is about Edge's plan." He states.

"Edge's plan for what?"

"His revenge. He wants to ruin both of you. He doesn't care if Johnny and Joan are hurt in the process. He is going to use Jamie to have her show Child Services the video; the one I sent you."

"What?" He can't believe that he is going to how a child that video on purpose.

"Baby, who is at the door?" Lita joins him. "Oh Matt." She rolls her eyes in an annoying matter. "What do you want." She speaks in a rude tone.

"Hi Lita, may I enter?"

"No, not after what you sent us last time. Our children watch it and Joan cried out for me frighten by it. We had to explain to them what and why we were making those noises." She crosses her arm.

"Princess, how about you take our children in my bedroom. You can watch a movie while I talk to my older brother." He suggests wanting to hear the plan.

"You are going to invite him in." She is shocked that with everything that has happen he is going to give Matt another chance.

"He has some information considering that Edge is going to use Jamie for his revenge on us. He is going to use the video." Jeff explains what he knows so far.

"Fine, but after that he is gone back home by himself." She stomps away to the living room to bring them to the bedroom.

"What does she mean by that?"

"You are not going to bring Edge, right?" Matt shakes his head. "That is what she meant I think." Jeff ponders to cover up his lie. He told Lita that as soon as he calls his parents they will stay with him for a week. She approves the idea with what happen with Edge before.

"Okay." He isn't convinced of that explanation. For now, he will accept it because they are more important events to discuss.

"Come in, do you want something to drink?" Jeff offers.

"No thank you. Jeff, I am sorry for not being supportive of your relationship with Lita and the adoption. I know now that I haven't I treated her like she is supposed to be treated. It just hurts that you were the person that got me fired. Edge and I had a common enemy which was the mystery person. When I found out it was you, I wanted Lita to feel like I felt; betrayed. Plus, I also still wanted to make Lita hurt, devastated, and heartbroken for cheating on me. I knew I needed Edge to make that happen since I couldn't be near you two. However, he became too revenge seeking that no one would get in the way of his revenge. Jeff, that news that I am going to be an Uncle, when you officially adopt Johnny, was exciting and very hurtful. The hurtful part is that I had to hear it from Edge. Mom didn't want to even call me to inform me of the news. That hurt me that we have grown so far apart." He expresses.

"What does this have to do with Edge's plan?" He is glad that Matt figured out that he has changed and now starting to be his brother again, but this is about Edge's plan.

"Right." Matt accepts that this time is not for apologizes. He has information that can help to outwit Edge. "Umm… Edge was going to hang out with Jamie today. He is going to show her the video. He assumes that she would go to Michelle to persuade her that you two are going to be bad parents."

"Is that all?" Jeff is not giving Matt much appreciation for the news.

"No. Before Jamie, he was going to use Johnny to get to you two. He was going to persuade him that you were mean. Edge wanted Johnny to sabotage the adoption. I don't know if he succeeds or it is still on going. I assume it failed with the Jamie situation."

Jeff ponders that Johnny could be in trouble if he denies the offer. "Where is Edge right now?"

"I don't know. After I heard the plan, I left. I didn't want to be part of the plan anymore. Oh but I do know where he is staying. Also, I don't know if you guys noticed, but before the restraining order, Edge was living across from Lita's house." He reveals.

"He was living across from us." He doesn't want to believe that he was that close to them all the time.

"Yes, he was tracking your ins and outs there. When you dropped Johnny to the shelter, he was waiting for you to leave so he can persuade Johnny."

"I stayed all night because I got a text saying 'make sure Johnny is safe before you leave.' That made me concern for his safety which cause me to stay all night. Plus, I saw a text before of me and Johnny at sleep country."

"Yeah about that." Matt rubs his neck.

"That was from you." Jeff can't believe that they didn't go with their first instinct.

He nods. "Both of them were. After you express your compassion about adopting Johnny, I reconsidered. I knew I went too far and started to analyze everything. I know when you are serious about something. Yes, I tease and push your belief, but this time I pushed too hard. I knew you wouldn't take them seriously if they were coming from me. I wanted to help you be ahead sof Edge, so I text your phone. The picture I knew Johnny would see and made him paranoid about Edge since his conversation was still fresh in his mind. I had revenge take over me, but I trying to get back to my old self. I want you to be proud of me again." Matt honestly expresses.

"I want that too. I want Johnny to see his Uncle around for him to play with." Jeff admits. "When you get back to your normal self we will be waiting to get a hug from your baby brother."

"Thanks man. One more thing, Child Services knows what Edge is doing. They know everything until now. If he does anything else, they need to know." Matt advises.

"I will. I will see you soon."

"Yup, hopefully back to my former self."

"You will. Oh Matt, what Lita really meant was that mom and dad are coming here for a visit. When you get there, they will be on their way here."

"Oh!" He is surprise by that information. "Child Services is okay with that."

"Yup, I asked them. They want to meet Johnny." He leaves out the part on with Edge terrifying their parents.

"Well, that is good. Mom and dad will be pinching his cheeks in no time." They both laugh knowing it is true.

"See you. Tell Lita that I am sorry."

"I will see you." He opens the door as Matt exits.

"Do you believe him?" Lita speaks out when the door is close.

"In some way I want to, but there will always be something off about it. We just have to wait and see." He walks towards her. "So, where are our children?" He pecks her.

"They are watching some cartoon about a guy named Arnold." She tells him.

"So we have some time alone." He smirks.

"Nope you know the rules. Plus, you mister have to call your parents, so they can come visit our children."

"And I have to call Michelle. Go with them and I will meet you afterwards." He kisses her before he heads to the kitchen. Lita just shrugs and heads back to Johnny and Joan.

* * *

Next day, Edge is at the shelter. He has his plan all ready for today to get his revenge. Yesterday, he didn't get a chance to go visit Jamie since she was out again. He knocks on the door with the same woman answering it from before.

"Hello Edge, are you hear to see Jamie?"

"Yes I am. Do you know who I am?" He is surprise with never been introduced to this woman before.

"Michelle help me figure it out who you were a few days ago. Jamie is helping the younger children with puzzles."

"Do you know if Michelle is here? I want to speak to her about something first."

"I think she is in her office." She informs him.

"Thank you." He journeys to Michelle to see Jamie look at him. He waves hello as she just watches him pass by.

"Hello." Edge greets when Michelle approves that he can enter.

"Ah Edge you wanted to speak to me."

"Yes, I have some questions."

"Sure, what are your questions?"

"How long do you need to know the child to consider adopting them?" Edge asks seriously.

Michelle almost spits out the water she just drank. "Usually they choose a child and have a probation time to see how they connect." This concerns her that he might want to adopt Jamie before she does. "Are you planning to adopt Jamie?"

"Maybe down the road I will. Right now I am not ready to be with Jamie by myself. I have a lot of thoughts in my mind that might affect me taking care of her."

"That is very responsible of you." She is impressive by his kind side. "Anything else you need to talk to me about?"

"I want Jamie's party to be at a restaurant. Can I take her to some restaurants to have the party there? She will choose." He hopes she accepts.

"I don't know that is up to her. Just a tip, she usually wants me there for the party. If it is at a restaurant I can't come with being in charge of the shelter."

"That is alright, how about having bed time at 11 pm?" Edge remembers Jamie ask to ask Michelle about the length of the party.

"Yes, she can have the party until 11 pm." She accepts again.

"And one more thing, the restraining order said I have to be 200 meters away from Jeff, Lita and Jamie. Can you ask if they could lift the order for Jamie's birthday?"

"I can try." Michelle utters.

"Thank you. If you need me I will be with Jamie." Michelle sighs as he exits. As he continues her work, her phone rings.

_"Hello." _

_"Michelle, this is Susan from Child Services. I just want confirmation that you want to adopt a child from your shelter." _

_"Yes I do." She speaks excitedly._

_"I see. Do you know that you may have to get someone to help you manage the shelter if you do?" _

_"Yes, I have a person here that I am orientating to see if she is the perfect fit. I want the rest of the shelter to be in good hands._

_"That's great. Just a warning, you will have to go through all the same procedures. There are no favours since you work at a shelter." _

_"Yes I agree." _

_"I will come down to talk to Jamie about being adopted tomorrow." _

_"Okay she will be ready." _

_"Michelle?" _

_"Yes." _

_"Good luck, you deserve to have a child." _

_"Thanks Susan." _

* * *

"Hello Jamie." Edge joins her.

"Hello Edge." She greets back still mad at him.

"I have good news Michelle accepted to have your party until 11 pm."

"That is great, Edge." She smiles to him.

"Is something wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Edge asks more concern about Matt's words.

"I am just tired. I had an exciting today yesterday."

"Oh, maybe I can come back tomorrow when you are more rested." He offers a bit hurt on the inside that she is not happy to see him.

"That would be good. Thank you for my food and clothes. I appreciate you getting the one I want." She gives a bigger smile.

"Of course, you have been important to me these past few weeks." He honestly reveals. "I have been fond of you since I first meet you. When you say I have been your favourite part of your day, it pulls my heart strings."

Jamie sees the Edge she knows from before the conversation she overheard. "I was telling the truth."

"I know I will see you tomorrow."

"Yes you will." Jamie gives him a hug. "Truth time, sometimes I wish you would adopt me to be my father." She whispers.

Edge gulps as he looks at the envelope in his hand.

**Review.**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty-Five:

**Enjoy.**

Everyone is at the airport waiting for Jeff's parents to arrive.

"Will they like me?" Johnny questions nervously.

"Of course they will, you have talked to each other on the phone a lot." Jeff assures him.

"I know, but what about in person? What if I am not what they expect?" He worries that they don't like him and stop the adoption.

Jeff kneels down to be the same height. "Buddy, they are not like Edge. They will not stop me from being your dad. They are very excited to see you. Do you want me to greet them and then introduce you?"

"Yes please." Johnny says innocently.

"Okay buddy. You stay here with mommy and Joan. I will wave you over when it is time."

"Can you just come and get me? I don't think I can move myself I will be too nervous."

Jeff laughs. "Okay buddy." He messes up his hair.

"Hey!" Johnny glares at him before fixing it.

"Mom. Dad. How was your flight?" Jeff greets them as they get off the escalator.

"Very tiring." His father reveals.

"Don't listen to him because he didn't get his peanuts."

"They are supposed to be complimentary. Every flight has to ask if the passengers want peanuts."

"Did you ask dad?"

"Of course I did, they still wouldn't give them to me." His mother in the background shakes her head no.

"Maybe they didn't give you them because you take them all. You know other passengers need to eat them too." Jeff suggests the reason on why his father didn't get any peanuts.

"It is not my fault that they have them in small packets. You only get like ten peanuts in one bag. I need at least thirty peanuts."

"Maybe you can sneak peanuts on?" Jeff jokes.

"Nah, so where are our soon to be grandchildren?"

"Yes, I can't wait to meet them." Jeff's mom enthusiastic speaks.

"They are over there. Stay here and I will bring them here." He runs to them. Johnny hides behind Jeff's leg as he holds his arm tight. Johnny takes a peek when they stop to see smiles.

"Hello Johnny." Mrs. Hardy greets.

"Hello." He greets nervously.

"Johnny, come on." He brings him forward. "Mom dad, this is Johnny." He puts an arm around his shoulder. "And this-" He waves Joan over. "This is Joan."

"Hello." She greets sweetly.

"Hello, don't you look pretty." Mrs. Hardy compliments.

"Thank you." She smiles.

"What about me?" Johnny asks braver than before.

"Ah, there he is." His parents acknowledge. On the phone, Johnny is quite confident and a charmer.

"I don't know, what do you think, dad?" Mrs. Hardy asks her husband.

"He looks quite handsome just like Jeff did at his age."

"Really." He is proud to get the compliment.

"Of course, how about we go home so you can show us around?" Mrs. Hardy suggests.

"Sure, I will show the tour." Jeff says.

"No I will." Johnny rebuts. He grabs his future grandfather's hand to guide him to the car.

"Wait buddy we need our luggage."

"Okay." Johnny let's go as he taps his foot very impatient.

"Johnny, how about you tell me about this past week as your father and grandfather get the luggage?" Mrs. Hardy offers seeing Johnny's impatience.

"Sounds great." Johnny utters all excited. The girls and Johnny go to a table while Jeff and his father grab the luggage.

* * *

"This is delicious." Mr. Hardy compliments. They are at Jeff's house eating lunch with Lita's parents.

"Thank you it is my specialty." Mr. Dumas reveals.

"You must tell me what you put in this one because my husband doesn't eat mine." She takes a spoonful of fettuccine in her mouth

Mr. Hardy stops. "Well-" He ponders on an excuse.

"Just kidding honey, but you do love my spaghetti, right?" She sternly asks.

"Of course no questions ask there is nothing that compares to my sweetie's sauce and meatballs." He pecks her.

"We must exchange recipes because my husband doesn't like my spaghetti and meatballs." Mrs. Dumas looks towards her husband.

"I do." Mr. Dumas rebuts.

"I know you put it in a container to give at work." She smirks.

"Damn." He snaps his fingers. "I mean I don't I love your cooking." He hugs her.

"You just don't like that dish?" He shakes his head.

"Mom, after you and dad settle in we need to go to Child Services." Jeff remembers.

"Why is that, son?"

"Child Services just wants to verify everything."

"They don't think we are your real parents." They both question surprise by this.

"It is not that. Since the Edge situation, they just want to make sure no one dangerous visit or comes near the children."

"Okay sure, we will go tomorrow." They understand the caution with new people around them.

"Great."

"So, I want to apologize for my other son's behavior here and at work. I don't know why he acts like that." Mrs. Dumas apologizes to Lita.

"Who are we talking about?" Johnny wonders.

"We are talking about your soon-to-be uncle, Matt."

"Daddy, you have a brother." He asks Jeff.

"Yup." He hopes he will leave like that.

"When can I meet him?" Everyone except the children gulp as to how to answer the question.

"Not anytime soon." Jeff replies. "He is trying to find his old self again. When he is ready, he will come back to be a proper uncle for you."

"Is he in jail?" He asks. Usually when someone needs to come back means that they are in jail to his knowledge.

"No buddy, how about we call him and you can talk to him?" He offers. Lita, her parents and Jeff's parents expand their eyes in shock.

"Baby boy, I don't think that is a good idea." Mrs. Hardy very concern for Johnny. They don't know the conversation their son were involved in.

"Trust me mom." He smiles as he dials the number. "Now buddy, he will be in shock, but be patient with him." Jeff hands Johnny the phone.

"Okay."

"Hello brother." Matt greets.

"Hello Uncle Matt." He greets nervously.

"Johnny?" He is speechless that he called him.

"Yes it is me. Daddy dialed your number for me to talk to you. Are you in jail?" He asks him. Jeff chuckles at his question.

Matt doesn't answer right away. "Daddy, he is not answering."

"Just wait buddy this is new to him."

"Okay." He continues to wait.

"No Johnny I am not." Matt finally speaks after two minutes.

"Oh that is good. Dad said when you are ready, you will come back to be an uncle to me. It sounded like you went away." He offers his opinion.

"I have to go away to find my old self again. I have done some bad things and I want to do the right thing for you and your parents."

"Oh you know mommy?" He inquires.

"Yes I do. I know here as long as your dad does. Your dad really loves her along with you and your sister."

"You think so." He smiles.

"I know so."

"So you went away to be the best Uncle you can be?" He clarifies.

"Yes."

"I hope you come back soon. I want to meet my first Uncle to look after me when everyone else is busy." He is excited for this meeting.

"I will try. Can you give the phone to your dad?"

"Of course. Dad!" Johnny calls out. "Uncle Matt wants to talk to you."

"Hello." Jeff greets.

"Thank you for that." Matt appreciates.

"You just give him what we had with our uncles." He tells him having faith in his big brother.

"I will." Matt speaks with confidence.

* * *

Next day:

The Hardys wait for their turn to meet with the head of Child Services. "How long do we have to wait?" Johnny huffs.

"About ten minutes. You wanted to come instead of staying with Joan and Lita."

"I want to spend as much time with my grandfathers. They are only here for a week." He sits on his grandfather's lap.

"Oh okay I'm sorry."

"Mr. Hardy, Susan will see you now." The receptionist informs them.

"Thank you." Jeff appreciates.

As they stand, they see Michelle exciting the office very distraught.

"Michelle." Johnny calls out.

This perks up her mood. "Johnny, what are you doing here?" She hugs him.

"Jeff's parents are here. They need to speak to the head of Child Services."

"Oh, it is probably to verify their names. It is nothing to serious." She assures him.

"Why are you here?" He wonders.

"Can you keep a secret?" She asks in a quiet tone.

"Yup I can."

"You can't tell your father." She warns.

"Umm… then I can't. I don't want to hide things from him." He pouts.

"I will tell you anyways." She whispers. "I am going to adopt Jamie."

"Really!" He yells out which catches everyone's attention.

"Yes, I am going to adopt her as soon as a situation is resolved." She whispers again.

"What is the situation?"

"Someone wants to adopt her too."

"Oh no." He covers his mouth. "You will win. You have known Jamie longer. You are with her every day. No one is better than you." He confidently assures her.

"You are right, Johnny. I just have to fight harder, but what if she chooses the other person?"

"She won't. Joan and I won't allow it." Johnny won't accept Jamie being adopted by another person.

"Johnny, I don't want you involved. This has to be complete Jamie's decision."

"Fine." He huffs.

"Johnny, come along they are waiting for you." Jeff waves him over trying not to overhear the conversation.

"Okay."

"Stay positive Michelle." He hugs her tight."

"I will." After thirty minutes, they exit with approval from Child Services.

* * *

Edge knocks on Jamie's door. "Hello."

"Edge, you are early. I am still in my pajamas." She is at her closet looking for an outfit to wear.

"I thought we eat some of your favourite breakfast." He shows her the bag.

"You are best. I just have to pick my outfit for today."

"What about your outfit for you party coming up?"

"I have that already picked out." She shows him the dress she is wearing. Edge is proud that it is the dress he bought for her.

"Are you sure you want to wear that?"

"Of course, it is my two favourite colours blue and yellow. Plus, it came from you." She smiles. She gives him one more chance to have him redeem himself.

"I know you don't like dresses, but this just jump at me to buy it for you." He is very slowly reconsidering his plan.

"I didn't know clothes can jump at you." She giggles.

"They all do when it is perfect for someone." He continues the joke.

"I see." She finally takes out a yellow top with black jeans. "What do you think?"

"The colours look like a bumble bee." He jokes.

"Then you can call me bumble be for today."

"If you want." She nods. "Then it is settled. Bumble bee, you get ready while I set up our breakfast."

"Sounds like a plan." She walks to the bathroom.

* * *

Michelle enters the shelter to see Edge and Jamie have a wonderful time. "They have been like that since he has been here." Tori, her helper, informs.

"I thought so. Jamie can give second chances if they stick around and fight for it."

"So you are worried about her choosing him?"

"Truthful, I am concern. I just don't want her to be hurt again."

"Will you tell her or will you let Child Services tell her?" She refers to Jamie having to choose between them.

"I should tell her, right?" She is all scrambled in her mind of what to do.

"Personally, you should tell her before Child Services does." She advises since Jamie trust her.

"Okay thanks." She walks over to Edge and Jamie.

"Michelle." Jamie greets. "Do you want to play?"

"Maybe later, I have to talk to you." She tells Jamie.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" She rolls the dice for their board game.

"I have to talk to you in private." She looks at Edge.

"I will get us some drinks."

"Thank you for that." She appreciates. "So, what do you want to talk to me about?" She turns to Michelle.

"I have good news. I just came from Child Services. They said they have accepted my application to adopt a child." She announces her news.

"Oh I am happy for you. The child will be in good hands." She is bum that she isn't adopting her.

"I hope so because the child I am adopting is you." Michelle reveals.

"No way." She is surprise. "You are going to be my mother." She smiles.

"I can be, but there is a situation." Jamie raise her eyebrow. "Someone wants to adopt you too."

"Who?" She doesn't know anyone else who would adopt her now. Michelle signals to show it is Edge. "You mean Edge." She nods. "He said is not thinking about it now in the future he said."

"Maybe he wants to surprise you."

"Maybe, so I have to choose between you or Edge." Jamie doesn't like this news.

"Yes sweetie. You need to think really hard about this. You pick the one who is better for you. I don't know when you have to make the decision, but you will have to."

"Do I really have to?" She is just a kid she is not ready for decisions like this.

"It is either you or Child Services will. The choice is up to you. I won't be mad if you choose him."

"Thanks for talking to me about this." Jamie appreciates the heads up.

"You are welcome."

"Hey, I got you a drink as well." Edge hands her a drink.

"Thank you, so I talked to Child Services. For the benefit of Jamie, you order is lifted. When the party begins to when you are done cleaning up after that it still stands." Michelle informs him.

"I appreciate you talking to them. I just want everyone important to her to be there."

"I do too. I let you two continue your game." Michelle excuses himself.

"Please join us Michelle." Jamie pouts.

"You should join so someone can join me when I lose."

"Yes because I always win." She speaks proudly.

"I guess." She sits next to Jamie who gives her, her game piece."

**Review.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Thirty-six:

Jamie is up early to be prepared for her birthday party.

"Morning sweetie." Michelle greets with a cupcake with one candle in on top. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you Michelle." She greets happily. "This is going to be the best birthday ever." She hugs her.

"Oh really better than when I am going to adopt you." She jokes.

"Are you going to adopt me on my next birthday?" She is excited if that is going to happen.

"How did you know? You have ruin your present for next year." She giggles.

"Oh I thought never mind." She sulks.

"What's wrong?"

"I thought you were planning to adopt me sooner. Now I have to wait another year." She is disappointed about the wait time.

"So you have made your decision?" She inquires.

"I don't know. I just don't want to wait too long for a family to adopt me." She sits on her bed sad.

"Jamie-"

"Hello Jamie, happy birthday." Edge greets with her gift. He is dressed in Jamie's favourite colours. "Oh, what's wrong?" He sees she is upset. "No one should be sad on their birthday." He tells her.

Jamie perks up to hug Edge tight. "I am not sad, Edge. I am just waiting for my party it is too long to wait for it." She smiles.

"Don't worry we will plan a lot of activities to make the time past by quickly." He smiles as he glares at Michelle. He wants to know what she did to upset Jamie.

Michelle is taken back by Edge's protectiveness of Jamie. "Sweetie, how about you blow out your candle after you make a wish." Michelle changes the atmosphere.

"Wow, someone is special getting two wishes today." Edge acknowledges as he walks with her to the cupcake.

"Yup, I am special to have people who love me." She smiles back at Edge. This concerns Michelle that she will actually choose Edge over her.

"Okay, here we go." Michelle lights the candle. "Make a wish and blow out the candle." She says to Jamie. Jamie ponders on the perfect wish and blow out the candle.

"Yeah!" Edge and Michelle both cheer.

"What did you wish for?" Edge sarcastically asks.

"Mr. Adam, if I tell you my wish then it won't come true." She speaks.

"Yes Mr. Adam." Michelle jokes.

Edge glares at her again. "Oh really, I didn't know that." He jokes.

"You are funny, so what are doing first?"

"You should change your clothes unless your party is a pajama party." Michelle acknowledges.

"Right, Michelle will you help me with my dress?" She asks.

"Of course I will." She grins at Edge who rolls his eyes.

"That is my cue to leave the room. I will set up Monopoly for two."

"Mr. Adam, make it three Michelle is playing too, right?" She speaks with a pout at her to persuade her.

"I can't say no to that pout I am in." She pecks her cheek.

Edge puts on a small smile as he exits the bedroom. He, this time, is concern that Michelle is going to adopt Jamie and she will go with her.

Jamie comes out in her yellow and black strip dress. "There is my bumble bee."

"It fits perfect." She models her dress.

"I knew it would."

"And I have the perfect accessory for it." She takes the antenna hat from Michelle."

"I am now an actually bumble bee." She shows Edge the full outfit.

"You are, where did you get those?"

"Michelle gave it to me. I showed her my dress and she said that these will look perfect on me. What do you think?"

"I think she has great taste." He smiles at Michelle as she blushes a bit. "If you like them then you should wear them." He smiles.

"Are you sure?" Jamie asks just to make sure. She is testing if he really cares about her.

"Yes, this is your day you should dress in any way you want."

"I can dress in just a short skirt and a small tank top." She tests him again.

"No, you are too young for revealing clothes like that. You are not dressing too revealing if I have any say on it." He orders.

"Okay." She is happy that he showing that he cares for her. "I am the thimble, right?"

"As always. Michelle, do you know why she is always the thimble?"

"Her birth mom was a sewer. She will use it to sow her clothes. She gave one, a yellow one, to her on her last birthday before she died." She reveals.

"Well, that is good." He thought he would make her look bad with that information.

"I see you have the battleship, is there any significance for that piece?"

"No not really."

"Michelle does that is her piece when we played before." Jamie includes.

"Oh, what is the significance?"

"Jamie, do you want to do the honour?" She knows that Jamie always loves the story.

"Absolutely." Michelle sits down as Jamie sits on her lap. "The battleship is one of the transportation used by her father; he was a Navy Seal. He was a commander on a battleship headed for war. On the last trip he went on, the enemy blew up part of the ship as a warning. Her father made sure everyone was on another ship before he abandoned ship."

"That is very courageous of him."

"He didn't make it on a ship on time. When he got the last passenger off the ship, he signaled the ship to sail because the enemy was going to blow up the rest of the ship. He sacrificed himself with the ship. The other Navy Seals gave her a duplicate of the battleship for remembrance." Jamie story tells with Michelle tearing up.

"That is awful Michelle and here I am using it because I think it looks cool." He chuckles. Jamie and Michelle both chuckle as well.

"Let's play." Jamie offers.

"Let's play." Michelle wipes her tears as they start. She looks at Edge as he smiles happily.

* * *

"Daddy, hurry up I don't want to be late." Johnny orders. He is already in his party clothes with the help of Jeff. He is impatiently waiting for him so they can go to Lita's house to walk to the shelter.

"Why are in a rush. We still have two hours?" Jeff calls out from the bathroom.

"I don't want to be the last guests. Mostly everyone is there already." He reveals his reason for his pushiness.

"Okay, how about you check on your grandparents while I get ready?"

"Okay." He runs to Jeff's room. His parents are in his room while Jeff shares a bed with Jamie. Since they bought a king size they both fit. "Gran, are you two ready yet?" He opens the door to find they are not there. "Grandpa, are you two ready yet/" He inquires again. He doesn't realize that they are behind him.

"Did you knock, buddy?" His grandpa asks.

Johnny turns around to see them with crossed arms. "No, but daddy said to come check on you. I am sorry. I should have knocked in case you two weren't dress."

"That is right you don't want to see the 'celebration' in real life." His gran warns. Jeff did have to explain to his parents when Johnny explain his week to her.

"No, I don't ever want to see it again." He is disgusted.

"Good, now where is your father?"

"He is the bathroom taking forever." He huffs.

"I know the feeling when your grandpa and I have a party, he takes the longest because of her facial hair. It has too perfect." She giggles.

"It always looks perfect to me." Johnny examines it.

"Tell him that."

"I am going to check if our son is ready." He walks out a bit upset.

* * *

They are at the shelter. Jamie greets them a big hug. Unfortunately to Jamie's request, they are all sitting with Edge.

"Hello Michelle." Lita greets who is sitting beside Edge.

"Hello Lita. Jeff." She greets them. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Dumas. Mr. and Mrs. Hardy."

"Hello Michelle." They greet back.

"I am going to grab us some drinks." Edge feels the awkward tension."

"Okay, sprite please." She requests.

"I thought he has an order." Lita sternly states.

"He got it waved off for the sake of Jamie's birthday. She wants him here. It is only for today and it will be back on tomorrow. Please don't cause a scene with him. This day is about Jamie." She concerned that the confrontation will ruin Jamie's party.

"For Jamie we will act civil towards him."

"He is here." Johnny acknowledge Edge's presence.

"I am giving him a second chance."

"Why, Michelle is going to adopt you." He reveals in case Michelle hasn't yet.

"I know, but someone is adopting me along with her."

"I know, but that person doesn't stand a chance." Joan states.

"He might because it is Mr. Adam."

"Who is that?" Joan questions puzzled.

"No way, he is not adopting you." Johnny knows fully well who it is.

"Who is it?"

"It is Edge."

"What? No, he can't Michelle is the only one."

"It is my decision. Michelle knows that I have a choice to make. She will accept it no matter what."

"We don't accept that." Johnny raises his voice a bit loud.

"Please stay out of it." Joan tells them. She doesn't want any input to persuade her decision.

"We will respect your decision." Joan accepts. "Johnny, let's get go give our jackets to mom and dad." She guides him to their table.

"I just worry about you. I don't want you to get hurt again. Whatever your decision is I will accept it somehow. Sorry for raising my voice." He says before letting Joan guide him. Jamie gives him a big smile to accept his explanation.

* * *

Everything is going great. They all try to avoid Edge to not have any conflicts with him. Jamie is having a blast dancing with all her guest, especially with Michelle and Edge.

"How is your party so far?" Michelle asks as they dance.

"Perfect, everyone I care about is here. Thank you for making this happen." She hugs her.

"You are welcome." She hugs back.

"May I cut in?" Edge excuses.

"Certainly." Michelle moves away to have Edge have his time with Jamie.

"No, you two can both dance with me at the same time." She holds on to Michelle's hand.

"If it is okay with Mr. Adam." Michelle titters.

"You can't call me that only Jamie can. However, yes I don't mind." He agrees.

"Perfect." They all dance to the music.

A few songs later, Jamie excuses herself to the bathroom. She tells them to keep dancing until she gets back. It gets awkward for them until the music stops.

"Well thank you for the dance." Michelle politely appreciates.

"No problem." As they both leave, a slow song plays. "Umm…" Edge gets nervous.

"Michelle and Mr. Adam, where are you going?" Jamie comes back.

"It is a slow song we can't dance to this."

"Sure we can." She holds Michelle's hand and then Edge's hand. They sway to the music. "See we can dance to this song. At the end of the song, another slow song plays. "You two dance, I will be right back. You two dance until I come back." She let's go to get her camera. She turns back to see they are not dancing. "You two are not dancing."

"Jamie, I don't think-"

"Please." She pouts.

"Okay, are you ready Michelle?" Edge inquires.

"We can't upset the birthday girl." Michelle wraps her arms around Edge's neck as he wraps his arms around her waist.

"Perfect, stay dancing until I come back." She requests.

"She is one tough girl." Edge acknowledges.

"She knows what she wants." Michelle agrees.

"I am truly sorry about your father. My father was not as brave as yours was."

"He was one of a kind. He did everything for me even though he wasn't there a lot."

"Where was your mom?"

"She left us when I was five years old. I was put with my father's friends when he was away. I was taken care of and I want every child to feel that."

"That is very noble of you."

"When he died, I spend all my time at the house just looking through his valuables. All his friends and family came every day to make sure I was fed and cleaned up a bit. I know people like that exist, but I also know bad people do to. I want the bad people to not have a chance to hurt a child, but you can't always do that."

"You are achieving that with this shelter. You are making sure each child tries to have the best home they can have. When I found out you were in charge, I knew you were the one that called the police. Those are situations that protect children from bad people."

"You consider yourself I bad person?"

"In some ways yes, we all make bad choices. I think there are no bad people just people that made bad choices." He speaks out his theory.

"Well, you have showed me you are a good person. Maybe you should show it to other people to."

"I think I am too far off to show them that."

"It is never too late." She lays her head on his shoulder.

"Smile." Jamie takes a picture.

"Jamie." They both speak out at the same time.

"What, it is a memory of my party." She says innocently.

"How about one of the three us?" Edge takes the camera to have a picture of the three of them."

After the dance, it is time for the presents. All the children gather around to see what Jamie got. During that time, Lita pulls Michelle aside.

"Do you know what you are doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"With Edge, you two are getting close."

"We are just having fun. I am accepting him because he is important to Jamie. He is also the other person who wants to adopt Jamie."

"What, now I see why you two are so chummy. You are keeping you are enemies closer."

"Right." She agrees moving her pupils side to side.

"That's great."

After the presents, Edge disappears for a bit.

"Where is Mr. Adam?" Jamie asks at her birthday cake.

"I will go find him." Michelle offers. She knocks on the bathroom to see if he is there he isn't. Afterwards, she goes to Jamie's room to see if he is there he isn't as well, but she sees a beige envelope there. This reminds her of the envelope Lita and Jeff in the mail. She can't believe that he would give it to her, a child. She double checks that it is a video and not just papers or clothes. She does feel like it is indeed a video DVD. She goes to her office to call Child Services. When she enters, she sees Edge there with papers in her hand.

"Edge, what are you doing?" She sternly calls out.

**Review.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Thirty-seven:

Michelle enters her office to find Edge there with papers in his hand. "Edge, what are you doing?' She sternly calls out.

* * *

Edge is at Child Services in a meeting with the boss, Susan. "So Edge, do you know why you are here?" Susan checks his file.

"I am here because Michelle assumed I did something bad. She ruined Jamie's birthday by having me escorted out. She messed with Jamie's second wish."

"Actually, that isn't 100% the reason. Part of the reason is that we have been watching you carefully. The only reason we have accepted your application to adopt Jamie is that she enjoys your company for the most part."

"Yes, we did have a little separation for a bit. A couple of days she didn't want to hang around me at all."

"Do you know why?"

"Nope, I don't know the reason." He still is unsure why she was MIA to him during those days.

"Maybe she will tell you now. You can come in now." Susan calls out for two people to come in. Jamie, with puffy eyes, who is carried by Michelle enters.

"Hello Edge." Michelle greets.

Jamie's face all puffy and sad breaks his heart. "Hello."

"Let me down Michelle." She instructs her. Michelle does the action, but she still has her hands on her shoulder. "Hello Edge."

He gulps that she is back to calling him is ring name. "Hello Jamie."

"The reason I was distanced for a couple of days is that I overheard I conversation you had."

"What? When?"

"It was the time I had to go to the bathroom. I returned early and overheard you."

"What did you overhear?" He doesn't recall her overhearing anything that cause the situation.

"I heard you say that nothing will get in the way of your revenge on Lita and Jeff. You were just using me to get your revenge on them." She acts brave even though it hurts.

He is shocked that she overheard that. "Jamie-"

"It is the truth. You didn't persuade Johnny, so you thought you could use me." She crosses her arms.

"No Jamie I-" He tries to lie again.

"Tell the truth." She yells out not wanting anymore lies.

Edge sighs knowing he shouldn't have tried to lie again. "Yes Jamie, in the beginning I was going to use you to get my revenge." He confesses.

"I can't believe I trusted you. Everyone warned me about you, but I gave you the benefit of the doubt. I gave you a second chance, but you failed me again." She stays strong.

"I am sorry Jamie. However, the more I visited you the more I grew to enjoy our time together. When I come to visit, my mind isn't on revenge, but on spending time with my Bumble Bee." He smiles.

"No, you don't have the right to call me that anymore." She commands. "I thought you cared about me. I guess I found out the hard way that you didn't."

"Jamie, please let me explain. No one has let me explain why I was in the office. Everyone is already assuming by my past." He tries to plead his case.

"You were in her office without permission. You left a beige envelope like Jeff and Lita got on my desk. With all that has happened, why weren't they assume?"

"You are right you shouldn't have to listen to my explanation." Edge sulks. Just as Matt predicted, he is going to lose Jamie.

"Yes I agree. Now excuse us we have paperwork to file." Jamie politely orders.

"Oh, what kind of paperwork?"

"I have decided that Michelle is going to adopt me only." She announces.

"Oh." He tries to stay strong. "Are you sure about this? You don't want to listen to my explanation or at least watch the video I left you." He suggests to delay the paperwork.

"You admit you gave the video to her." Michelle can't believe he actually confess to that.

"Of course I did."

"Mommy, let's do the paperwork tomorrow." Jamie doesn't want to hear anymore.

"Jamie wait, can you at least watch the video?" It hurts that Jamie already calls Michelle mommy. He knows that mostly nothing will not change her mind.

"Okay." She looks at Michelle who nods in acceptance.

"Let me get the DVD player for you to play the video." Susan exits.

"This won't change my mind." Jamie assures him.

"I know it won't." He sighs. He just hopes it will clear him for this situation.

"Here we go." Susan walks in with a DVD player and TV. "Are you sure you want to see this?" Jamie nods.

"Yes."

On the video it shows Edge fixing the camera. Jamie and Michelle don't think any of it yet. _"Hello Jamie." Edge starts. "When you see this, well I hope you do, it will be the day after your birthday. I will be back home in Toronto, Canada. I hope you had an incredible rest of your birthday. I am sorry I couldn't stay for the cake. You probably have a stomach ache now for eating too much cake." Edge chuckles. "Anyways, remember when I told you I was going to adopt you in the future. Well, I got the approval along with another person. I don't know if you know it is Michelle; she is an awesome." Michelle smiles. "I was going to reveal the news when you went to bed, but I took a plane instead. Throughout this day, I have come to realize that I shouldn't adopt someone right now. I need to apologize and work on myself that is why I surrender my application so Michelle will adopt you. I know she will take care of you like I would. She is amazing going to juggle parenthood and the shelter at one time. Speaking of that, Michelle if you are missing my adoption paperwork, I shred them in your office before I left. Now there are no records in case I did change my mind. I will call Child Services to shred the papers as well. Jamie, you have changed my thought process and I thank you. You be good to Michelle and I hope to visit soon. Oh, I forgot there is one more present for the both of you in the drawer. I hope you two like it. Bye my Bumble Bell." He smiles trying to keep the tears at bay." The last thing they see is a picture of him and Jamie with big smiles on their faces._

Jamie and Michelle are in shock. They didn't expect this from him. They both look over to see Edge gone.

"Where did he go?" Jamie wonders looking around.

"I don't know, sweetie."

"I hope he didn't leave us again. I didn't get a chance to say goodbye." She starts to cry.

"How about we call him? Maybe you can catch him before he boards a plane." Michelle suggests.

"I don't have his number." She sniffles.

"I do." Michelle dials the number before she passes it to Jamie.

Jamie wipes her tears as she waits. "He is not answering." She says.

"Just wait." She assures her with a smile.

"Hello." Edge sniffles out.

"Mr. Adam." Jamie calls out relieved that he picked up on the very last ring.

"Hey, you called my Mr. Adam." Edge chuckles.

"Of course, where are you?" She smiles sweetly.

"I am on my way to my place to get my supplies. I thought it would be better if I left as you watch." He explains.

"Without a goodbye?" She questions.

"I thought it would be easier this way."

"No it isn't, you stay at your place." She commands. "I am coming to say bye." She sternly authorizes.

"Yes Miss Jamie." He salutes.

Jamie giggles. "Seriously, please stay until we come."

"Come to the airport instead of my place."

"Okay." She will take what she gets. "I will see you soon."

* * *

Michelle and Jamie head to the airport after explaining everything to everyone. They are surprise by his tactics.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know." She looks around as well.

"Are you two looking for someone?" Edge asks them.

They both turn around to see him staying there. "You stayed." Michelle lightly blushes.

"I am still going, but I want to properly say goodbye to Jamie." He smirks.

"Well Jamie, I will be over there if you need me. Take your time." She starts to walk.

"Where are you going?" He holds Michelle's hand to turn her around. "I need to say goodbye to you as well. I have only known you for a short while, but you have also affected my life."

"Well goodbye Edge." She speaks acting like him leaving is not affecting her.

"Oh no I have another way to say goodbye." He cups her cheeks and kisses her briefly. "I hope to see you soon." He pecks her hands.

Michelle blushes as she smiles. "Darn, I should have brought my camera." Jamie snaps her fingers.

"Luckily, I have a phone with a camera." Edge takes out his phone. "Group picture." Edge is holding his phone as Michelle cuddles into him, Jamie in the middle with Michelle and Edge's arm on her shoulders. "Smile." Edge captures the moment.

"Let me see." Jamie automatically asks excited for the picture.

"Here." He bends down to show her.

"Wow, we look like a beautiful family." Jamie compliments. This makes Michelle and Edge nervous.

"Well, I better head to my gate before they call. I will see you soon Jamie." He hugs her.

"Yes you will, but you will call once in a while, right?" She requests.

"When I need someone to make me smile, I will call." He proposes.

"Good." She accepts giving him a deep, tight hug.

"You have a safe flight home." Michelle lightly orders.

"I will just take care of her." He pecks her hands once more.

"You know I will." She promises.

Edge picks up his bags and heads for the gate. "Wait." Jamie calls. She runs to him. "I have something for you."

"What is it?"

"It is my antenna hat. It will help you remember both of us." She hands it to him.

"I won't forget about either of you." He takes the antenna hat before giving her another big hug.

"Please come back soon." She whispers.

"I will." He promises. They both watch as Edge walks away from them for now.

**Review.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Thirty-Eight:

2 months later:

It is the last month of Jeff and Lita's time off as well as the probation period. Michelle still has two more months until she can adopt Jamie. As promise Edge has called once a week to catch up on what is going in their lives. Jeff's parents arrive back home promising to come back soon.

"I can't believe after this month we are adopting Joan and Johnny." Lita excited as she lays on his chest.

"Me as well it felt like we just started the probation period." He agrees with her excitement.

"After all the paperwork, we are going to buy a new home." Lita expresses.

"What about our homes here? We don't have to resell our houses. Everyone can live in my house. It is closer to your parents, so they can visit and babysit them when we are on the road." Jeff suggests Lita's parents might have let Lita use their house, but it is still their house.

"I was thinking about that can't we bring them with us. They are already fans and would love it."

"Maybe for a few days they will, however it will be too tiring for them. We go to a different city each day. Do you want to wake them up to sleep in a car and then a hotel? They live off of junk food and fast food because they don't want protein shakes and vegetables. I think it is better if they stay here with your parents." Jeff explains why it isn't a good idea.

"I just don't want to official adopt them and then leave." Lita sighs.

"I know you don't, but what do you want to do? Do you want to not go back?" He questions. Lita gives a small smile to him. "You do don't you?"

"Yes I do, well actually I will return in probably a year. I just don't want to feel like we are abandoning them."

"We are not they know what we do for a living; they will understand. Plus, it is a month away don't think about it right now." He kisses her head.

* * *

They finally get out of bed, being it is ten in the morning, to cook breakfast. When they enter the kitchen, breakfast is already made.

"Surprise!" Johnny and Joan greet with huge smiles on their faces.

"What is all of this?" Jeff wonders.

"It is a celebration. You two are adopting us soon. I know it is a month away, but I don't see any reason to celebrate early." Joan explains.

"I hope you didn't cook this on the stove." Lita is concern for their safety.

"Of course we did, it doesn't taste as good if it is microwaved, especially the eggs."

"It is a good thing you didn't burn yourself."

"What, do you think we cooked it ourselves?" Lita nods. "Gran and grandpa helped us." They both laugh.

"My parents return to visit already." Jeff asks very puzzled. It felt like they just drove them to the airport.

"No, mommy's parents helped us." Joan giggles.

"And where are they?" She doesn't believe them as she puts a hand on her hip.

"Right here, baby girl." Mr. Dumas greets as they exit the bathroom with Mrs. Dumas.

"Why did you two have to wash… oh my mom, dad you didn't?" She is in shock.

"No of course not." Mrs. Dumas denies already. "We would never with a full house. Now an empty is a different story." She grins.

"Oh man, forget I ask." She is disgusted to vision her parents like that.

"We all do it more or less than others." Lita's mom hints.

"Lalala, I am not listening." She shakes her head to get the image out. "Can we just eat?"

"Certainly, let me just change my clothes they are wet and sticky." Mr. Dumas jokes.

"Ah gross." She walks to the kitchen table disgusted.

"Do you know what they are talking about?" Joan asks Johnny.

"I don't know. I think they heard about the food fight we had earlier." Johnny assumes.

They all are gathered around the table with bacon, eggs, sausage, pancakes, and toast in the center.

"So what are your plans after this month?" Lita's mom asks.

"We are going to find a new house or stay with Jeff's house; we are not sure yet." Lita answers.

"And with your job, the both of you, it is not like you can take them with you." She chuckles.

Lita grins. "No, you are taking them they are too young for that lifestyle. They can stay with us until you come back." She orders.

"Mom, I want to be with them." She tells her mother.

"No, do you want them to eat fast food or food from the vending machines? Do you want them to sleep in cars and hotels? They will be drag through airports to catch the next show." She explains her concern.

"No, I guess not we still have a month to think about that." She eats her breakfast in silence.

After that everyone is silent as they continue to eat. This continues until the phone rings.

"I'll get it." Johnny runs to the phone to move away from the awkward silence. "Hello, Hardy' residence." He greets politely.

"Hello, who is this?"

"I can't tell you, who is this?" He remembers Jeff told him to never say his name over the phone unless you know them."

"This is Vince, Jeff and Lita's boss. I am guessing this is Johnny." Vince smiles.

"Maybe, maybe not, I thought Stephanie was their boss." He is not that very knowledgeable of WWE as much as Joan is."

"Stephanie is she is my daughter. I am the owner of the business."

"Oh well, I will get him. Can you hold for a minute, please?"

"I appreciate your politeness of course I will." Vince grins.

Johnny covers the phone and calls out. "Daddy, your boss is on the phone." This makes the situation at the table tense. They all think that they want them to return.

"Okay buddy, I am coming." He excuses himself to answer the phone. "Hello." He greets.

"Hello Jeff, how are you?"

"I am good Vince. I see you spoke to my son, Johnny." He nervously speaks.

"Your son... oh right Stephanie told about you and Lita adopting two children. Congratulation on that by the way."

"Thank you." Jeff appreciates.

"Now Jeff, we have a storyline when you and Lita come back."

"That's great, we probably will make it when our time off is done." He is happy about the news.

"That is the problem, we need you two to return next week to start this storyline." Vince discloses to Jeff.

"It can't wait until a month later." His happiness diminishes.

"We could if the fans didn't chant your names each Monday night. We need to capitalize on this. We need you two to return Next Monday."

"Mr. McMahon I don't know we are in our final probation month of the adoption. I don't think they will allow us to leave right now."

"That is a problem we have to deal with, how about you talk to them, talk to Lita, and call me back? This will be good for you two as well as the business."

"I will talk to them and get back to you." He divulges.

"Please do, I will talk to you soon." Vince hangs up.

Jeff sighs as he hangs up as well. "You are not going, right? You are not leaving us, are you?" Johnny asks upset about this.

"Johnny-"

"No, if you go I don't want you to come back." He runs to his room. Jeff sighs as he turns around to see Lita, her parents, and Joan stand there.

"I am going to check on him." Joan excuses herself.

"Is what we heard true?" Lita questions.

"Vince wants us to return Next Monday for a new storyline." He reveals.

"You did say we are in our final month of probation, right?" Lita is mad that this is what she feared of.

"Yup, he wants us to speak to Child Services to see if we can."

"We won't go. I am not going to leave them. Child Services might think we are choosing our careers over them." Lita worries.

"I never thought of that. I assumed that Joan would live with your parents and Johnny will live with mine." Jeff moves his hand down his face.

"Johnny think about this they just need to figure this out." Joan speaks with Johnny carrying his luggage behind him.

"Hey buddy, where are you going?" Jeff is surprise by his actions.

"I am going back to the shelter. I am going back to a place where people love me." He walks to the closet for his jacket.

"Johnny, we do care about you. Jeff and I love you as our son." Lita confesses.

"Then why are you leaving us, we are supposed to be a family after this month? We are going to do family activities." He stays strong sniffling his tears away.

"We can still do all of that." He speaks.

"No, you will be always on the road. You will forget about us like everyone else instead of Joan does." Johnny huffs fed up with people leaving him.

"Johnny-" Jeff walks to him. "Nothing is set in stone we have to talk to Child Services to see what to do in this situation. Johnny, the person who called is the head boss we can't just say no to him like that. He has the power to ruin and fire us from a career we love so much." Jeff mentions the consequences of rejecting this storyline.

"So if Child Services say not to go you won't." He wipes his eyes in hope.

"If that is the last option we will explain to our boss that my son is more important than my career." Jeff explains.

"Okay, I will wait until then."

"Give me a hug." Jeff outstretches his arms. Johnny smiles as he jumps into them. He lays his head on his shoulder as they hug tight. Everyone else worries that it is not that simple.

"Let's put your supplies back in your room." Jeff carries him as well as his luggage.

"There is barely anything in there." He confesses.

"What do you mean?"

"I just needed some clothes and a picture."

"What picture is that?" Johnny opens his luggage a bit to take out the picture. Jeff is touch by it. "Oh buddy."

"It is to show me that someone did love me."

"I will always love you and so does Lita, Joan, and both pairs of grandparents." He messes up his hair to prove his point.

"Hey! It took me a while to make it like this." He scrunches his face all mad.

"Sorry." He pretends to be scared.

"I will let you off with a warning this time." He jokes.

"Phew, that was a close one." He wipes his brow.

"So you want to finish your breakfast?"

"Yup." He smiles. They all continue their breakfast not thinking about the past situation now.

**Review.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Thirty-Nine:

"Jeff, Lita, what can I do for you?" Susan asks as she enters her office. After breakfast, Jeff called Child Services to book an appointment. Luckily enough it is a slow day at the office.

"We have, I don't know if it is an issue, to speak to you about." Jeff tells her.

"Did you guys break a rule?" She doesn't see any reason beside that to discuss about.

"No, it is not about the rules, well we don't think it is."

"Okay, I am not following the problem here."

"Susan, you know our careers. We told you that we were on a break from that."

"Yup, you said that your time off will end when your probation is up. You two plan to have your parents take of them while you two are gone."

"We are still with that plan, but what happen if our boss called us to come back at month early." Jeff wonders.

"I guess you have start all over when you come back." She speaks seriously.

"Johnny and Joan will be able to be adopted by then." Lita wonders not wanting to lose both of them.

"That is correct." She reveals sadly. She knows how much they all mean to each other.

"Okay thank you for your time." Lita gets up and just leaves.

"Jeff, is that the reason for the meeting?"

"Yup, we got a call from the head boss to return next Monday."

"You two considered going."

"We both know that we can't reject the idea. However, we both don't want to lose Johnny and Joan. Lita is mostly sure she wants to stay with them for a year." He reveals to her.

"How do you feel?"

"I want to stay more than anything. However, Vince gave me a favour and I feel like I owe him one."

"What do you mean?"

"I wasn't supposed to be in one of the storylines. I called him to ask if it is possible to insert myself in. He approved it being it is best for the storyline. Now he is asking me to return to be in a storyline that benefits everyone. I feel like I owe him one."

"I still don't why." She thinks that this often happens with their line of work.

"If I didn't get involved then I wouldn't have realized how great and special Lita is. I wouldn't get to be with her. I would miss out on everything that I love, which includes Johnny, Joan who I love at my own. Those are some reasons why I feel like I owe him to return."

"Maybe you can return and then Lita can return in a year." Susan suggests.

"I don't know it might give mixed signals with the fans. We left as a couple and now I return by myself. I don't think it is the storyline Vince wants."

"Usually that is the procedure, but I might strike a proposal." She smiles. This is the bad part of her job. With their guidelines and procedures, they take children from homes that are perfect for them.

"What do you mean?" He is confused usually they are strict with their rules.

"I notice that no one would care for Joan and Johnny more than you two. I propose that Joan stay with Lita's parents and Johnny stay with your parents."

"My parents are in North Carolina." He wants to split them apart.

"Johnny can't stay with Lita's parents because the adoption is separate. If you two filed a duel adoption or are married, it can be arranged."

"A duel adoption will take more time."

"That's right."

"Do you mind if I call them so we can all discuss this as a family?"

"Definitely." Jeff exits to bring Lita, Joan, and Johnny inside.

"Hello Joan. Hello Johnny." Susan greets.

"Hello Susan." Johnny greets happily. He has meet her from last time, but Joan hides behind Lita's leg unfamiliar with her.

"Sweetie, this is the head of Child Services. She is the one that will make it official for me to adopt you." Lita explains.

"Hello." Joan greets quietly.

"Please, all of you take a seat as we discuss this situation." She offers. Joan cuddles up to Lita on her lap as Johnny gets comfortable on Jeff's lap. "I think Jeff and I came up with a solution that you all might like." She starts.

"What is it?" Lita wonders.

"I suggest that if you two have to go back to work that Johnny would stay with Jeff's parents and Joan with Lita's parents." Susan continues.

"You mean to live in different states." Johnny asks.

"Yes, Jeff's parents are in a different state." She clarifies.

"Can't Johnny live with us?" Joan questions not him separated.

"Not in this situation, Jeff and Lita applied for single adoption. Since it is not official we can't." She speaks sadly.

"This is all your fault." Johnny retaliates to Jeff with this news. "Why didn't you apply together?" He crosses his arms.

"Johnny, that would take longer for the probation period to be completed. Are you willingly to wait a year or more for completion?" She informs him.

"A year?" Johnny wonders.

"Yes, we would have to look into Jeff and Lita's relationship to make sure it is strong and safe. We have to monitor their relationship before we even have you two to join them. If that would be the situation, you would have to start from when they would return again. That might take a few more years."

"I don't want to wait that long." Joan pouts.

"You don't have to because they applied for separate adoption. It is quite quicker with everything separated."

"How long would it take until we can be a family again?" Johnny questions quietly. He is upset on being by himself in a different state.

"It would be until Jeff gets back or when they get married, whichever comes first." Susan explains.

"So you agree that they should return?" Johnny hopes she says no.

"It is not my decision Jeff explains some reason to return and to not return."

"He did." Lita is surprise by this. "What are his reasons?"

"I think Jeff will tell you." She knows now that he got Jeff into trouble.

"I would like you to tell me." Lita requests.

Susan gulps. "His reason is that he owes Vince, your boss, a favour. During your storyline, he called him to be part of it. He is happy that he accepted. He found the person, well realize how amazing you are, Lita." Once again Lita is surprise by the reasoning. "He says that he wouldn't have met the loves of his life, which are Joan, Johnny, and of course you. If Vince didn't accept, he wouldn't have what he has now." Susan concludes.

Lita is speechless that he would think that. "Jeff, is this true?"

"Yup, now if I didn't call I would feel like something is missing. I would feel like I missed out on our children and the love of my life." He confesses.

Joan signals to Johnny to jump off of their laps. They try to push the chairs together without any impact. Susan giggles at their willingness to make a moment.

"I am glad you were included in the storyline." She sits on his lap. "I would miss out on everything important to my life now." She wraps her arms around his neck.

"Lita, I love you. For us to be a family means marrying you then I will marry you today."

"That is your proposal." She jokes.

"You want a real proposal, don't you?" She stays quiet. "I will plan one tonight." He requests.

"No, it is fine." She acts like it is not a big deal.

"You do want one I know you well enough to know when you are lying." He chuckles.

"I do want one." She admits.

"And you will get one." He pecks her. Lita holds onto his cheek to continue the kiss for a bit longer. Joan and Johnny just watch with smiles on their faces at their parents' moment.

"Wait." Joan calls out. "I may have an idea to have us come with you."

"Oh really." Jeff and Lita are intrigue by this.

"What if you have your wedding on Raw? I can be the flower girl and Johnny be the ring bearer." Joan suggests. They are both uneasy with that. They know that WWE weddings don't go smoothly.

"I don't know sweetie."

"No, I think it could work. If I recall, all the weddings there don't go well someone always interrupts." Jeff and Lita both nod not knowing why this is a good idea. "Edge can interrupt, but he gets beaten up by daddy. Afterwards, Stephanie can enter to put him in a match against daddy. They will have a match for mommy's affection with of course daddy will win. There can be even consequences for the loser." Johnny suggests.

"Yah, they can't bother us because we are part of the wedding." Joan includes.

"I still don't know." Lita is afraid that Vince would use them again besides the wedding.

"It would be so much fun. We won't be on the road more than a week and I get to go home to Lita's parents afterwards." Johnny explains.

"What is wrong with staying with my parents?" He asks with crossed arms.

"Nothing, I love gran and grandpa, but I don't want to restart in a new state. The only people I would know is them. If I live here I have more friends like Susan." He smiles.

"That's correct." She agrees.

"Oh I see." He understands his reason. "If you want this storyline, you two will talk to our boss." He grins.

"Us." Joan and Johnny both question.

"Yup, it is a brilliant idea; everything you said would be true."

"Okay." Johnny gulps. "When are we telling him?" He now acts confident.

"When we get home, we will. Are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely."

"Let's go. Thank you Susan for your time." Jeff shakes her hand.

"You are welcome. I will be watching when this airs." She has confidence in Joan and Johnny to make this happen.

"Thank you Susan." Johnny appreciates the support.

"Nice to meet you Susan." Joan smiles.

"It is nice to meet you too."

* * *

They are back at Jeff's house for some lunch. They bought some KFC to eat at home.

"I want a drumstick." Johnny requests.

"Me too." Joan request as well. "I want two drumsticks."

"If she gets two I want two." Johnny makes it equal.

"What if we want drumsticks?" Jeff inquires.

"I will share with mommy." Joan smiles at her father.

"That is very nice of you, sweetie." He is proud of her generosity.

"What about you, buddy?"

"If Joan doesn't want hers, can I have it?" He requests Joan giggles as well as Lita.

"Buddy, you don't want to share your drumsticks. Most of the time they only give four drumsticks in a bucket."

"They give all drumsticks when you request it." Johnny reveals.

"They, no one… you guys did when I went to the restroom, didn't you?" He lightly hits his head. He keeps falling for their tricks.

"Yes daddy we did that, that is why it took so long. We had to wait for the drumsticks to be cooked." He explains.

"Why do I keep falling for these antics?" He sulks.

Joan tries to get in his lap. "Poor daddy, how about a hug?" She suggests with a big smile.

"Oh my baby girl always make me feel better. I would like a hug." Joan hugs him first before Johnny and Lita join in. The hugs last for a minute before Johnny's stomach growls.

"Sorry." He innocently smiles.

"It is okay buddy let's eat."

* * *

"You will be right here just in case, right?" Johnny asks as him and Joan are waiting for Vince to answer the phone.

"Yes buddy we will be right here."

"Hello." Vince greets.

"Hello Mr. McMahon." Johnny greets nervously.

"Who is this?" He inquires, but knows actually who it is.

"It is Jeff's son." He reveals.

"Oh Johnny, right?" He chuckles.

"Yes sir."

"What can I do for you? I hope Jeff and Lita are not making you call to reject their presence next week."

"Actually, my soon-to-be sister and I will like to propose a storyline idea."

"Oh." Vince is surprise by this. "They don't like or want to hear my storyline first."

"Umm… okay." He looks at Jeff. Jeff signals for him to take a breath. Vince can be quite intimidated the first time or several time you speak to him. During that, Joan takes the phone.

"Hello." Joan greets sweetly.

"Hi sweetie." Vince lowers his demeanor.

"I want to thank you for giving Amy and Jeff time off." She continues to speak sweetly.

"You are welcome."

"I know you have a great storyline for them we just want to add some elements. Will you listen to us?"

"Sure I can." He always has a soft spot for girls, since all of his grandchildren are girls.

"Okay, we thought that Jeff and Amy could get married on Raw. Edge would interfere in typically WWE fashion. As they fight, Stephanie comes out to make a match to fight for Amy's affection with of course Jeff would win. You can also put some consequences on the loser." Vince ponders on agreeing to this. He needs some way to punish Edge for lying about his time-off. "Now for Matt, they can have him be put in difficult matches for trying to hurt Lita, Jeff's wife at that time. It won't be too difficult since he is Jeff's brother."

"Who would grant them this power?"

"I supposed you or Stephanie." She speaks innocently.

"Ah I see." He is impress with her storyline. "Anything else?"

"No that is all."

"And I suppose you and Johnny want to take part in the wedding?"

"Yes we would, we would be the distractions to let Jeff win."

"Interesting." Vince ponders.

"Do you like our storyline?" She inquires.

"If I say no, they won't return?" He could feel a catch coming on.

"Most likely they won't return if you reject the idea."

"I accept your storyline. All of you come to Raw next Monday for the script for that show."

"We will be there."

"Nice doing business with you." Vince smiles. "Can you give the phone to either Lita or Jeff?"

Joan covers the speaker. "Mommy, daddy, Mr. McMahon wants to talk to you." She calls out.

"Hello Mr. McMahon." Jeff greets.

"You have quite a business-like daughter there." He compliments.

"Yes, she has quite a long knowledge of the WWE." Joan has been interested since Lita visit the shelter the first time.

"With those ideas she could be a writer for us."

"Mr. McMahon she is too young to think about that."

"I was just pondering about that. I will see you two next Monday."

"Yes." He agrees.

"Oh, please don't spill this to anyone I want this to be a surprise."

"No problem. Mr. McMahon?"

"Yes."

"Father to soon-to-be father she got you by her sweetness and politeness, right?"

"Yes she did. I have three grand girls and all of them they have me wrapped around their finger." He chuckles.

"Thanks."

"You are welcome for everything."

**Review.**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Fourty:

Next Monday:

Lita, Jeff, Johnny, and Joan arrive at the arena.

"I finally get to see a live WWE event." Joan excited to see everything up close.

"Do we remember the rules?" Lita warns. She knows Joan is excited, but she doesn't need her getting lost.

"Yes mommy." Joan rolls her eyes. It has been hammered in their heads the rules to follow at the arena.

"I just want my son and daughter to be safe, is that a crime?" Lita notices her disapproval tone,

"Of course not, however you have to trust that we know them after repeating them fifty times." Joan explains her action.

"My girl it has been a bit repetitive." Jeff agrees.

"Okay." She sighs. This is her first time as a parent, she wants to do a good job.

"I think mommy needs a big hug from her only son." Johnny requests.

"I do." She picks him up to get that big hug from him.

"Thank you." She pecks him on the cheek.

"Johnny, you don't want other siblings?" Joan wonders. She would want a brother or sister, mostly a sister to play with.

"Of course I do, but they will be girls. I will be the only momma's boy while you and my other sisters can share mommy."

"Wow, I am adopting you just to get snub off by Lita." Jeff acts surprise. "That is a true momma's boy action."

"Leave him alone." Lita protects him from Jeff's pretend hurtful words.

"We can do that to, isn't that right, princess?" Jeff smiles at Joan.

"That is right, daddy." Jeff carries her. "Although I would like you two to have your own baby. We can be the protective siblings to him or her." At the shelter, they both act like a big sister/ brother, so she wants to actually be one.

"It would be very special to you too just don't like him/ her better than us."

"We will never let that happen. We will all love you in equal ways." Jeff and Lita promises their children.

"Good." Johnny accepts.

"Are you two walking or hitching a ride on us?" Jeff wonders if they want piggyback rides.

"Walking, we have to prove to be mature children." They get let down and then both of them stand up tall. Jeff and Lita both smile as they are proud of their confidence. "Let's go meet with your boss."

* * *

Jeff knocks on Vince's temporary office. "Come in." Vince calls out.

"Hello Mr. McMahon." Jeff greets.

"You are all here already." He is shocked at their early presence.

"You said to come before the show starts."

"I did I just thought you would all come an hour before. It is like two and a half hours before Raw starts." He checks his watch.

"Joan and Johnny were anxious to get here; especially Joan." Jeff explains.

"I see. Since you are the manager-" He turns to Joan. "I will let you read the script for the segment." He jokes to give the script to her.

"Thank you." Joan takes out her pretend glasses before reading. Everyone tries not to laugh at her professionalism.

"Sounds good to me. Mommy, daddy… I mean Lita and Jeff." She restates to stay professional. "You can take a look at this now." She takes off her glasses to give them the script.

"It looks good, should we accept it?" They both ask their adorable manager.

"We will after your boss signs this contract." Joan takes out a folded paper from her pocket. "Please read and sign." She lays the contact down on his desk.

"What is this contact for?" Vince inquires.

"It is to protect us from further use in any storylines. We are contracted to this storyline and this one only." Joan explains some of the details in the contract.

Everyone is once again surprise with her preparedness. "You don't want to participate in future storylines?" Vince wants clarification.

"That is correct."

"If I refuse?" Vince wonders.

"We all leave. We leave the arena and your storyline." Joan stays strong.

"Jeff and Lita can't walk out they are contracted with us. If they leave now, they will be fine and lose their jobs." Vince warns with a smile.

"Umm sweetie, maybe we should talk to him now." They fear that he is not bluffing.

"Mommy, I have this just trust me." Joan assures them.

"Trust her she knows what she is doing." Johnny supports her. Jeff and Lita both nod as they listen in.

"If you do that then we will file a complaint. You offered them a two-month leave, right?" Joan starts.

"That's right."

"But you called them back a month early."

"We had to with it being best for business."

"I get that you strike when the iron is hot, however they had a month to prepare themselves for returning. Also, you know that they are going to be adopting myself and Johnny, right?" She argues.

"That is correct."

"If you knew that why did you call in the first place?" Vince starts to talk, but Joan answers first. "You wanted to have high ratings since that is what the crowd wants."

"That is how you stay on top you listen to the crowd." Vince advises to her.

"It is a good point, moreover you need to listen to your employees as well. If you have no employees, how do you put on a show?" She questions his advice.

"We just use loyal employees." He answers.

"You said the crowd wants both of them; Jeff and Lita, so you won't give the crowd what they want?" She rebuts.

"You can't get everything you want."

"Actually you can try whether you win or fail. The crowd can be very outspoken sometimes, which can be very conversational. Imagine the crowd chanting Jeff or Lita's or both names non-stop. Sometimes it last long enough that it will fade, other times people just don't watch or attend events." She acknowledges the different circumstances that could happen.

"That is not going to happen to us." He speaks as he considered signing the contract.

"Are you sure? Are you willingly to put that on contract?" Joan grins.

"Yes." Everyone except Joan gasps that this is going to be their fate; fired for not participating.

"Okay." She stands up. "Just one more thing, if you don't agree you have lost two viewers."

"That is fine with me." He grins.

"Oh, plus the shelter fans too, Jeff and Lita's family viewers, and friends in Atlanta and North Carolina."

"We can manage." He stands confident.

"I guess I can post a video to tell everyone to stop watching as well. I can pout to persuade them and maybe I can ask the others at the shelter to help. I will tell them the story about having Jeff and Lita return early is making us without parents for a year." She starts to plan the concept of her idea. "I wonder if it will pull on their heartstrings." Joan ponders.

"You are good." Vince compliments.

"Thank you." Joan smiles appreciative of the compliment.

"If I sign this you won't do anything you said before? Jeff and Lita will return for the storyline." Vince clarifies. Joan nods in approval. "I will sign it." Vince half signs the contract. "Here you go."

Joan takes it with a smile. "Johnny, do you want to double check?"

"Absolutely." He checks the contract and signature. "Everything seems to be in order."

Vince grins. "He only signed his first name. This could be any Vince that works here."

"I thought that would happen, so we will have a visit with Stephanie." Joan is not phase by this having a back-up plan. "We tell her the same story; she will sign the contract."

"I tell her not too and she won't." Vince speaks out.

"She will listen to you; how many times has that happen? I would be surprise that a strong, independent woman would not have opinions for herself." She counters his rebuttal.

"Fine you win I will fully sign my name." Joan hands him back the contract.

"Thank you."

"You know you have a knack for this business. When you are older, you already have a career you can come back work with the WWE." He offers.

"Maybe, that is like twenty years from now."

"Just think about it, I mean you could run alongside me to dominate the sport industry."

"I can do that or I can run against you." She ponders liking that idea better. "I will definitely think about it, thanks." She walks away.

"What, I don't-" He got outsmarted by her again.

"We will see you later." Joan opens the door as Johnny and Lita follow.

"She is a trouble maker." Vince acknowledges to Jeff.

"Yes, she knows what she wants. She is persistent to get what she wants. However, we need that to follow our dreams, isn't that right?"

"We do indeed. Have fun out there."

"Thanks." He takes the script and heads out the door. Vince chuckles as he dials a number.

"Hello." Vince greets.

"Hi grandpa." One of his grandchildren greets. With what just transpired he misses all of them.

* * *

"Is everyone ready?" Jeff asks his family.

"Yup." Johnny answers.

"Can't we go out there with you I don't feel safe backstage without you two?" She just wants to feel what it is like to be out there in the ring.

"You won't be alone because I brought someone to watch you." Lita informs them.

"Can't we just go out with you two?" She pouts.

"No sweetie, well not tonight." She sits beside her. "You and Johnny just stay here and watch us on the television." She rubs her left arm.

"Who is watching us?" Joan admits that they won't let her go out there.

"You will love him he is great with children." Jeff answers.

"Who is it?" Johnny inquires.

"It is-" There is a knock on the door. "Excuse me." Johnny and Joan look confuse knowing it is a secret they are here.

"Jeff, what are you doing in my locker room?" John Cena questions.

"No way, he is our company?" Johnny is amaze that he had time to keep them company.

"Yes, he is going to look after you two while we are in the ring. Do you accept this baby girl?" Jeff asks her.

"I guess." She speaks like she doesn't have a choice. Furthermore, she is actually a fan of him.

"Have fun and don't cause trouble for him, especially you Johnny."

"Yah. Yah." He waves it off. Jeff and Lita exit closing the door behind them.

"What do you two want-" He gets interrupted with Joan hugging his legs. "Umm… hello."

"She is a fan of yours." Johnny reveals.

"Yes, I see that. I am guessing she doesn't want Jeff and Lita to be jealous that you love me more." John jokes.

"Maybe." Johnny shrugs.

"How about I give you an autograph?" John requests.

"Please." Joan speaks innocently as she looks up at him.

"You want one too." He turns to Johnny who nods. They all sit on the couch to get autographs and watch their parents' segment.

* * *

"Are you ready for this?" Jeff asks at the gorilla.

"Yes I am because at the end of this storyline I am going to marry you. We are going to be husband and wife with our two children."

"It will be perfect."

"You two are on next." The stagehand warns.

"This is it, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, now stop asking and let's conquer this crowd." She pulls him to the entrance as his theme music starts to play.

The crowd goes insane to hear a familiar theme song. As they both head out, they go ecstatic. Jeff and Lita soak it up as they head to the ring. After five minutes, the crowd dies down to let them talk.

"Hello." Jeff greets. "We are back from our time-off, did you miss us?" The crowd cheers in acceptance. "As you can see Lita hasn't gotten enough of me yet." He jokes.

"And I will never." Lita assures everyone.

"We came out here for an announcement." The crowd goes silent hoping that they will not leave again or retire. "We are getting married." The crowed cheers in excitement.

"Yes I am marrying this wonderful man." Lita pecks him.

"Wait a minute." Edge comes out uninvited to have Jeff and Lita roll their eyes.

"What do you want?" Jeff harshly inquires.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Fourty-One:

"What do you want, Edge?" Jeff harshly asks.

"I am out here to prevent this whole situation from happening." Edge states walking down the ramp.

"And why do you want to prevent me from marrying Lita?"

"The reason is because I love her. Since we spend all of our time together before, I fell in love with her." He enters the ring.

"You love me now, now that I found my perfect man." Lita doesn't believe him.

"Yes, I have always love you just didn't act on my feelings." He expresses.

"If you love me, why did you hurt both physically and emotionally?" She argues back.

"It was my passion. When I get a passion, I try to keep it with me as much as possible. When I screamed at you for being late, I was just concern."

"You weren't concern when I had to face Matt in a match. You said and I quote 'That is your problem not mine.'"

"I was just upset because our plan didn't go well. Plus, you were kissing the mystery girl. I guess you didn't care if I won or lost."

"The mystery guy, which we know now is Jeff, treated me with respect and made me feel wanted in every aspect. You, on the other hand, treated me like an object that can be replace or thrown away when you are done with." She fires back again.

"You didn't get replaced you can never be replaced." He pouts. Jeff just rolls his eyes at that statement. "It is the truth. Lita, tell your boy toy to stay away from our business." He glares at him.

"There is no our business, there never was. We were in a storyline, that was all."

"So you played with my feelings this whole time?" Edge is appalled that she would do that to him. "I thought we were actually boyfriend and girlfriend."

"It looked like we were for the storyline. However, after meeting the mystery guy I wanted to end the storyline. Every show I would hope to have him take me in a room to continue our little moments." She blushes at the thought of their moments.

"When Jeff kissed you during the match, you liked it?" He can't believe he couldn't figure out that was a sign.

"Not at first, but before Summerslam I recognized the kiss from of them. The kisses was exactly alike. Wait, we are getting off track here this is about your suppose love for me."

"I do love you." Edge restates.

"How much do you love me?" Lita sees how far she can take this affection.

"I love you to the moon and back."

"If you love me I want you to show me. Each week I will give you a task to do to prove that you love me." She offers.

"Why do I have to show you? Can't you accept my words?" He tries to dig himself out of his lie.

"Actions are better than words. How do I know you are not lying with your words? You might just say it to delay the wedding."

"What wedding, there is a wedding?" He is surprise.

"Do you have memory loss, that is why you came out here in the first place?"

"No, I only came out here to confess my love for you."

"So, it is just a coincidence that after we, Jeff and I, announce our wedding is when you show up for your confession?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay." Everyone is surprise that she accepted that quickly.

"I am off the hook?" Edge smiles as he can't believe how easy that was.

"Oh not a chance you still have to prove it starting tonight. You have to fight a good friend of ours." Lita grins.

"Easy enough." Edge is confident that he has got this match won.

"During the match, you must say 'I love you Lita' every time a signature maneuver is used."

"I can still handle that." His confidence shrinks a bit.

"And final you must wear shorts, wrestling shorts, as your attire."

"What?"

"It will show off your physique, do you accept?" She smiles.

"Yes, now who am I facing?"

"He will be relieved later tonight." Edge mumbles in anger. "Don't you trust me?" Lita speaks innocently. "If you love me you would trust me."

"I love you and I will prove it by beating your mystery opponent." He gets his confidence back.

"Great, we will see you later." She hands the microphone back before exiting. Jeff holds the ropes for her before he exits. Edge watches as he fumes that his plan is not working yet.

* * *

"Great job you guys, way to improvise when Edge came out. So when is this wedding ceremony? I thought it would be tonight or at the most next Monday. I definitely don't want this on Smackdown." Vince inquires.

"We did plan that, but that is when Edge didn't interrupt. I am guessing you like our stipulation for him?" Lita wonders.

"Yes, but who is he facing?" Vince and Stephanie both ask.

"It is a surprise you will see the punishment when we reveal him."

"Mommy, daddy!" Joan and Johnny call out as they run to them. They pick them as John follows after.

"Sorry, when you two were done, they headed straight for the door. I held them for a bit, but they escaped."

"Wow, John Cena overpowered by two children." They all chuckle.

"Yes, especially when they pout so sweetly. I tried to fight it off."

"I see that is what really happen?" Jeff jokes.

"It is true it is like their super powers."

"Sure. Anyways, did you enjoy your time with John Cena?" Joan and Johnny both nod. "Is there something you want to say to him?" They always teach them manners to everyone.

"Thank you for taking care of us." They hug him.

"You are both welcome, any time." He hugs them back. "Well, I am off see you four around." He waves bye to them.

As John walks away, Stephanie might have figured out, who is the mystery opponent. "Lita, may I speak with you for a moment?"

"Sure."

"John Cena is your mystery opponent." She whispers.

"How did you know?"

"I pondered on who has the signature moves it is him."

"Please don't tell your father I want it to still be a mystery."

"Absolutely, this is going to be good."

"You haven't seen anything yet." She grins.

"Well, I let you enjoy your visit before the match starts." Vince signals for him and Stephanie to head back to their office room.

"What do you two want to do now before our announcement?" Lita asks.

"Can we walk around and meet some other wrestlers?" Johnny inquires to learn more about this company.

"I want to meet some woman wrestlers too." Joan is excited.

"I don't know I think you had enough meet and greets for today." Lita teases.

"Mommy no, I want to meet Trish Stratus." She whines.

"What about you buddy? Who do you want to meet?"

"I don't know." He shrugs not knowing many wrestlers.

"How about I take you to the men's locker room?" Johnny shrugs again. "You will meet dozens of male wrestlers there."

"Okay." Johnny holds Jeff's hand as they walk there.

"Are we going to the women's locker room?" Joan hopes she follows their lead.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" Joan nods. "If that is what my daughter wants, that is what she gets." She offers her hand, which is taken by Joan.

* * *

Everyone is back at their private room. Johnny met tons of wrestlers as well as hugs, pictures, autographs, jokes, and wisdom from all of them. On the other hand, Joan did get to meet the woman wrestlers, but not the wrestler she wanted.

"She is probably in a match." Lita assures her.

"It was an all-male match on when we went." She lays on the couch upset. Lita is in front of her stroking her hair.

"She will come to look for us."

"No, they are too busy to look for fans." She turns around to face the couch.

"Baby girl, how about we get some food at catering? They could have some ice cream or your favourite spaghetti." Jeff requests to perk her up.

"My favourite is chicken wings; the honey garlic flavor." She huffs.

"She is right spaghetti is my favourite." Johnny includes.

"Oh man, I am so sorry sweetie. I am guessing it is a no on the ice cream." Jeff smiles. Joan peeks over to him who nods.

"I can ride on your shoulders." She proposes.

"Yup."

"Nope." Lita rejects. "You could get hurt."

"Baby, don't ruin this for her."

"Fine." She crosses her arms.

"I love you, mommy." Joan pecks her cheek.

"Yup, love you, mommy." Jeff pecks her on the lips.

"Yah. Yah." She waves it off, however appreciates the sentiment. Jeff brings her on his shoulder when they are in the hallway. They steady themselves before moving.

"I feel like Big show or Kane." She sees a far distance from her new height.

"Trust me that is a good feeling." Big Show joins them.

"Wait, I am taller than you." She proudly acknowledges.

"No way." Big Show stands beside her. "Well I be darn, you are taller. I guess I am not the largest athlete anymore." He snaps his fingers.

"Nope." She giggles.

"What are you two kids up to?" Big Show changes the subject.

"We are getting some ice cream and honey garlic wings." She grins.

"It sounds delicious; may I join you?"

"Absolutely." They walk to catering unnoticed that someone enter their locker room.

* * *

Joan and Jeff are walking back to the locker room with Joan eating her ice cream. As they approach the door, they hear a voice; a specific voice. "Daddy." She is in shock.

"Let's find out." He knows exactly who it is. They see Lita and Trish talking while Johnny is on Trish's lap.

"Trish Stratus." Joan calls out.

Trish turns around to give clarification. "Hello."

Johnny moves to Lita's lap as Joan gives her ice cream to Jeff. "You are here I thought we missed you." She is amazed that she is right here.

"I can't let down my number one fan, right? You love me more than Lita." She jokes. "It is okay to admit it; it will be our little secret." She whispers loud enough to hear.

"Can I say you two are equal, women wise?"

"That seems fair, doesn't it Trish?"

"It does, so Lita tells me you have some questions to ask me." She nods. "I am willingly to answer now." Joan takes her notepad and starts.

This match is set for one fall. Introducing first from Toronto, Canada, Edge. Edge walks down the ring in red and black tight wrestling shorts with boos that fill the arena.

Lita's music plays as Edge gets ready for his match. "Hi Edge, I hope you are anxious for your opponent." Edge mouths 'Bring it on'. John Cena's theme song 'My Time Is Now' plays as the crowd cheers. Edge is shock because he knows that he has a lot of signature moves already.

"Your opponent is John Cena." She announces. "I hope you are not too surprise. Remember our deal." She smirks before heading backstage. Cena heads to the ring as they wait for the bell.

"His opponent from Westbury, Massachusetts, John… Cen…a." Lillian announces as the crowd cheers again. "The stipulation for this match is if any signature move, from anyone is performed, Edge has to call out 'I love you, Lita'. If he doesn't he will get another stipulation attach according to Stephanie's input. Also, it must be loud enough for backstage to hear." Lillian reads off a card.

John Cena and Edge lock up when the bell rings. Cena wins with a chin lock on Edge. Edge reverses it for Cena in the choke hold. Cena swings him into the ropes to prepare for Ryback's meat-hook clothesline. He waits for Edge to honour the stipulation.

"What?" He doesn't get what Cena is waiting for.

"Edge, remember your stipulation you must call out 'I love you, Lita' when a signature move is used it doesn't whose move it is." Lita reminds him on the TitanTron. Edge is angry that he has to say it this early.

"I love you, Lita." He yells it out loud enough.

The match continues on with Edge already saying the phrase five times. One for the Undertaker's Snake Eyes, Triple H's pop-up knee, Matt's Twist-Of-Fate, and Batista's Powerbomb. All of them Edge has survived and honoured. The tables turn when Edge does the Vintage Ric Flair's poke to the eye. Edge yells out the phrase again before his Edgecution.

"I…2…" John Cena kicks out. Again he yells out the phrase in anger. He lifts them to a vertical base to do punches and knees. He stays away from any moves to repeat the phrase. This goes on for a few minutes until Lita brings out Matt. She grins as she executes the Shawn Michaels' Sweet Chin Music. Edge is furious as he yells out 'I love you, Lita' in pure hatred. This distraction sets him up for shoulder blocks which is part of the set-up of Cena's five-knuckle shuffle. After Cena hits it, Edge repeats the phrase. As Cena goes for the cover, Edge does a small package. He picks up the victory. Afterwards, he laughs as he walks up the ramp to not notice that Rhyno is behind him for his gore. Edge bows before turning around to get hit with the gore. He screams out in pain as Lita joins him with a microphone.

"What was that?" She grins.

"I freaken love you, Lita." He yells out in pain and hatred.

"Thanks." She heads to the back.


	42. Chapter 42

**Thank you for the reviews.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Fourty-Two:

Edge limp to the back with his arm on his ribs. From his antics before, no one backstage would help him. Om to didn't expect this. He wonders sometimes if they know that his niece didn't have surgery.

He finally gets to the locker room to pack his valuables and go. He doesn't want to stay for Lita to get more ideas to humiliate him. For him luckily, his one close friend, Christian, is the only one there.

"Man, what did you do to them?" Christian asks as he as watched his punishment.

"They are just getting back to me from before, that's all." He painfully puts on his shirt.

"I don't think that is the whole story; you pissed up higher management."

"Christian, do you think they know?"

"Know what?" Edge gives him time to ponder. "They could know. If they do it does make sense. Plus, you were not on good terms to begin with."

"I know, but it was worth it."

"You mean with the girl and her mother." He refers to Michelle and Jamie.

"She wasn't her mother when I met her." He defends.

"Isn't she now? You said that her probation would be up by now?"

"She is and they are having a wonderful time." Edge speaks a bit upset. Their calls have turn every two weeks with Edge's work schedule.

"You want to be with them, don't you?" Christian observes.

"I do, but they are better without me. I need people to like me again. I don't want Jamie to be rejected by people just because I am with her."

"You just have to be the kind, respectful, and caring person I know you are outside the ring." Christian advises.

"If that is what I have to do then I'll do it." He wants Michelle and Jamie to be proud to have him around.

"Edge, you can be a very determine person. You just focus on this and I know you can accomplish it." He supports him as he heads to the door.

"Thanks." He appreciates.

"You are welcome." When he opens the door, he almost hits a child and a woman. "Oops sorry." Christian smiles knowing exactly who it is. Edge has shown him pictures on his phone on what they look like. "He will be ecstatic to see you; both of you." He lets them in. "Oh buddy of mine, some people are here to see you." His says in a joking tone.

"Can you tell them I had enough humiliation for one night?" Edge doesn't turn around as he assumes it is Lita or Jeff.

"You think we would humiliate you, Mr. Adam." The child speaks sweetly. Edge straightens up at that voice. He recognizes that voice anywhere which makes him turn around to prove it is actually them.

"Joan, Michelle, what are you doing here?" He is surprise by this visit.

"Mommy, we should have called first he doesn't want us here." Joan pouts.

"No Joan don't leave." He walks towards them. "Come here I have missed you." He picks her up.

"I missed you too, Mr. Adam." Joan hugs him tight. "We don't take as much as before."

"I know bumble bee. I am so sorry about that." He can't believe they are actually here."

"It is okay I know you are busy. Now, who is your friend? Hello." She waves at Christian.

"This is my close friend, Christian. He is like Joan and Johnny to you." Edge introduces.

"You mean that… oh man." Christian figures out that the girl is friends with the children of Lita and Jeff.

"Yes, say hi to them." Edge orders.

"Yes dad." He rolls his eyes. "Hi, I am Christian." He introduces himself as he shakes with Joan's hand.

"Please to meet you." Joan smiles.

"You must be the beautiful mother." Christian kisses her hand.

"Christian back off." He steps in front of her.

"You are dating the mother." Edge glares at him. "No, you like the mother and I want to date her." Christian grins.

"Mind your business. Let us go eat somewhere." He requests very annoyed now by his friend.

"We have to visit Lita, Jeff, Johnny, and Joan first." They haven't watched the segment or match, so they don't know what happen between them.

"Sure, bye buddy." He grabs his bag to head out.

"Please to meet you." Michelle speaks kindly.

"Very nice to meet you hope to see you again." He flirts to have Edge turn his head back to glare at Christian. After, he pulls Michelle closer to him.

When they leave, Christian chuckles. "He definitely likes her."

"What was that?" Michelle asked.

"What was what?" Edge obvious to his previous reaction.

"You were very protective of me." Michelle reminds him.

"Protective? I was just looking for you." He covers up his lie.

"Mr. Adam, lying is bad. You like mommy and was jealous that Mr. Christian was flirting with her." She giggles.

"No I wasn't." He doesn't want to admit it.

"Maybe we should go visit everyone by ourselves, he doesn't care about us." Michelle takes Joan from him.

"Or yah, if I didn't care would I do this?" He kisses her lips. Michelle lets Jamie down as she giggles. The kiss lasts a minute before they break off. "Do you now doubt my care for you two?"

"It is fading, but I think I need a bit more." She pushes his lips to her again. They sweetly kiss as Jamie runs to Jeff and Lita's private room.

The kiss breaks off as their foreheads connect. "Do you believe me now or do I need to proceed with a different action." He grins.

"I am not officially yours yet, so none of that." She warns.

"Edge, is this how you show me you love me? You kiss and flirt with another woman." Lita inquires with Jeff, Jamie, and a pretend camera crew.

"What does she mean by that? Do you still love her?" Michelle let's go confuse.

"Michelle, it is just for a storyline. I am not really in love with her. I just want them to not get married."

"So, she can marry you?" She argues very mad that she has been played this whole time.

"Is this true, Mr. Adam? Is that why you don't call us that often anymore?" Joan wonders upset.

"No bumble bee it isn't true. This is just a storyline I still care about you two."

"Not as much as her." Michelle argues with cross arms. "Jamie, let's go we probably wasted our time here." She waves her over.

"No, please stay I have missed you two so much. This is just a storyline just like before when Lita and I pretended to be a couple. We weren't officially one we played it off for the storyline. You have to believe me that I don't love Lita." He explains to Michelle and Jamie.

"You have said it about ten times earlier tonight."

"Is that true?" Michelle inquires.

"It is, but it was a stipulation for the match. I has to say 'I love you, Lita' when a signature move is used. They set me up to execute as many of them as they can to make me say it."

"So you confess that you don't love Lita? You confess that she can live her life with Jeff?"

"Absolutely." He pleads accepting anything to win her over.

"You won't interfere in their relationship outside the storyline?"

"Yes, I promise just don't leave me. Ever since Joan told you about your father, I couldn't get you out of my mind." He admits.

"Okay." Michelle signals for the cameras to go away. "I will give you this last chance."

"Thank you." He gets up to kiss her. She can't help to put her arms around his neck to enjoy it.

"He does care about us." Jamie sighs a breath of relief.

"We just want to make sure." Lita explains why she did this whole situation.

"I know he still has a way to go before he fully proves to us that he is trustworthy."

"Especially for Michelle, I was like that before the storyline. I want to make sure it doesn't happen to her."

"It won't I will make sure of it." Jamie promises. Edge and Michelle break off again to look each other in the eyes.

"You want to eat out my treat." Edge offers with an arm around Michelle.

"I am in, what about you guys?" Jamie asks.

"Maybe not today we have to plan our wedding. It is going to be…"

"You are still having it?" Edge asks.

"It is, is there a problem?" Lita questions.

"No, there isn't." He says as Michelle smiles.

"We have to run we have a meeting with Vince and Stephanie." Lita excuses.

"Maybe we will join you three later, which restaurant are you going to?"

"We are going to Checkers; Jamie loves their burgers and fries."

"I do. Hope to see you four later." Jamie hugs them all before holding onto Edge and Michelle's hand.

"You still want to test him." Jeff wonders.

"Yes, we have to be absolutely sure. This won't only damage Michelle, but Jamie as well." Lita explains her concern.

"Okay, come on we have to meet Stephanie and Mr. McMahon." Jeff guides her to the office.

* * *

They are all in Vince's office. "We called you all here to discuss the details of what will happen in the upcoming weeks." Stephanie explains with Vince sitting down on his chair.

"Okay, what is the plan?"

"Since your wedding is not until next week, we thought we use your children on Smackdown for a segment and match." Vince continues.

"What is the segment regarding?" Lita inquires concern. This is the reason why she doesn't want them apart of this.

"Well, we want your children to distract Edge in a couple of matches."

"How many matches are we talking about?" Jeff wonders.

"We are thinking about ten matches." Vince tells them like it is not too much.

"No, they can't be interrupting that many. That is at least one every day."

"Lita is right I thought you would only use them for live events; Raw and Smackdown." Jeff argues.

"We would, but we want to introduce them to the crowd, so the crowd isn't surprise when they see them at the wedding." Vince explains.

"That is the point we don't want them to be introduced to everyone. They are not to be put in this kind of work; they are not ready." Lita argues hugging them.

"We can only use them for this storyline. Sp we are going to use them to make it better."

"You think they are best for business." Jeff is astonished by this idea.

"Stephanie, can't you do something. They are not supposed to be out there to foil someone's match. I know you grew up into this business, but you weren't part of the storylines back then, weren't you?"

"No, I wasn't."

"So, what is the difference with our children? You have never included children into a storyline before."

"This is different, we have a contract to use them for this storyline and only this storyline." Vince grins.

"He does mommy. We signed it earlier tonight." Joan agrees.

"That is right." Vince nods with a smirk.

"Joan and Johnny, how about you go find John Cena or Trish Stratus we need to talk to our bosses?" Lita tells them sweetly.

"No mommy, I got us into this mess I'll get us out." She stands strong.

"How about you, Johnny?" Jeff asks.

"I'll stay with my sister. I will always support her in anything." Johnny stay put.

"What are you going to do, now?"

"Mr. Vince, did you read my contract before you signed it?"

"Nope, I didn't."

"In my contract, it says we are only part of this storyline and only this one."

"Yes, we have agreed it does say that."

"What you didn't notice because you didn't read is that we are only part of the wedding for the storyline." Joan reveals.

"What, it doesn't say that?" Vince is surprise by this condition.

"It does."

"You said that this contract is to protect you from other storylines, not this one." Vince restates her words.

"I did say that, but that is only part of the contract. The other part is that we, Johnny and I, are only part of the wedding. We are not contracted to use any other way."

"Let me see the contract." Vince asks not believing this. He thought he had her cornered.

"Here you go." Joan gives her the contract.

Vince takes it and shreds it. "Oops, it seems the contract is invalid." He grins happily.

"Mommy, what have you always advise me with important documents; especially valuable papers?"

"You should always have two copies of everything." Lita grins knowing that was the copy of it.

"No!" Vince shakes his head. "You don't have another one."

"Yes I do." Joan takes out the original one. Vince wipes his hand down his face.

"Dad, I think you are losing your touch." Stephanie tries not to laugh.

"As you see it, it says 'Johnny and Joan, Lita and Jeff's adoptive children, will only participate in the wedding and nothing else." Joan reads.

"Let me see." Vince asks to get a hold of the original.

"Certainly." She takes out a magnifying glass. "Here we are." She restates the part again.

"It is there dad we can't use them."

"Damn." Vince crosses his arms. "Fine, you all can go. We will see you on Smackdown." He sends them away disappointed. Joan gets off Lita's lap, after giving her the contract, to go to Vince.

"You are great at the negotiations." Joan compliments. "I tell you my secret." Vince turns to her. "I get my knowledge from you. I know when to be smart and tough in these situations. Thank you for your wisdom." She hugs him.

Vince is touch by her compliments. "You are welcome." He hugs her back. "I was serious about the future here for you."

"I will really consider that, but I just might want to be a wrestler." She smiles innocently.

"Oh no you are not." Lita shuts down that idea.

"Just kidding, mommy." She turns to Lita with a smile. Afterwards, she turns to Vince and smirks. Vince smiles as Joan puts a finger over her mouth to keep the secret.

"We will see you on Smackdown." Joan waves bye to them.

"She will be a handful to deal if she does become a wrestler." Stephanie acknowledges.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Fourty-three:

Smackdown:

Edge arrives all cheerful and happy. He had a great dinner with Michelle and Jamie yesterday. Lita and the rest didn't get a chance to show up which was a relief for him. Unfortunately, they couldn't stay for Smackdown with a family coming to adopt another child from the shelter. They had an early breakfast before he had to send them off their way. Jamie gave him a big, tight hug not willingly to let go too soon. She really misses him when he is away. For Michelle, Edge gave her a chocolate rose with a big smooch for the road. He wishes he could go with them, but he is determined to do the right thing for them. He stayed at the airport until they got called to board.

* * *

"Edge, Stephanie wants to see you in her office." One of the stagehands informs him.

"She is here today." Usually no management is here for taping.

"Yes, don't ask me why because it was a surprise for us as well."

"Thanks."

Edge enters Stephanie's office to see her father, Vince, there as well. "Am I in more trouble?"

"Not more than usually, please take a seat." Stephanie offers.

"What is this regarding?"

"This is about the upcoming weeks. As Lita have said, she will give you tests to prove how much you still love her. You will interrupt their wedding and have a match with Jeff. After that, it is Lita's discretion on what she has planned."

"Is there anything else? What about tonight?" He doesn't let that ruin his good mood.

"We did have a plan, however that fell through." Stephanie chuckles at that. "Quite Stephanie." Vince orders still a bit disappointed by that.

"Oh I see, so what is the new plan?"

"We have to figure that out now." Before Edge says anything, Jeff and the rest of his family knocks on the door. "Come in." Vince calls out.

"Hello, Mr. Vince." Joan greets.

"Hello." Vince greets back.

"What about me?" Stephanie pouts.

"Here Miss Stephanie or is it Mrs. Stephanie." Joan smiles as she gives her a tulip. Stephanie puts a finger on her lips to keep it a secret. "Oh right." She zips her lips.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Vince questions.

"Nothing, so what is the new plan for tonight?" Joan inquires as she sits on Jeff's lap.

"Do you have any ideas, Lita?"

"I do which includes Edge in a few matches." She reveals.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You have to wait for that. This time I will tell you your opponents early."

"Great, wait how early?" Early to her might mean five minutes before his match.

"Earlier than I did on Monday." She grins.

"That is wonderful." He sarcastically appreciates.

"Edge you put this on yourself." Stephanie reveals. "We know all about your supposed niece having surgery."

"Is that what all of this is about, my lie?" Edge inquires.

"Most of it, but the rest is for interrupting Jeff and Lita's time-off."

"We also have payback for ourselves." Lita admits almost costing them their applications.

"I admit lying about my niece's surgery was bad. Although, I wouldn't regret my experience I met two of the most beautiful girls on my time off." He smiles.

"That's good, maybe we could use them." Vince ponders.

"No, Mr. Vince you can't." Joan disagrees.

"They are not on contract so we can't unless approved by them."

"Phew." Joan and everyone else wipe their eyebrows.

"We have our segment and match for tonight?" Vince clarifies.

"Yes I do. I want to thank you for letting them not be part of this storyline, Mr. McMahon." Edge appreciates.

"You will be punished for your antic, Edge." Vince warns.

"I understand." He exits first to get ready for his matches.

"Oh Edge your opponents are the high flying Paul London and Brian Kendrick." Lita reveals.

"A handi-cap match." He clarifies.

"Yup, if you can beat them it will prove to me that you will survive my double personality." She compliments herself.

"Fine." He storms out.

"Now for you all, what are you planning for your wedding?"

"What do you mean?" Lita confused on their question.

"We have some ideas on what time spot it will be on and other details." Vince explains.

"You can handle the preparations while we handle the clothing and the minister."

"We can deal with that and it is okay with you guys; all of you." Vince careful clarifies not wanting to get outsmart once again.

"Why are you looking at me? Are you afraid I might pull something up my sleeve?"

"To be honest, yes I am a bit worried about your plans." He admits.

"I have nothing and plus I have no sleeves." She jokes with her only wearing a t-shirt.

"Haha, very funny seriously you are all okay with our details for the wedding besides the clothing."

"Yes we trust you."

"Good off you go to enjoy the show." Vince sends them on their way.

"Thank you." They all exit.

* * *

"This match is a handi-cap match contested for one fall. Edge must pin both competitors to win. Edge's theme music plays. "Introducing first from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, Edge." He comes out to the usually boos as he sent off the fireworks. He slides into the ring as usually before his opponents comes out. 'Rocker' plays next with cheers from the crowd. Both of them run to the ring and then they slide into the ring. They jump onto to the second rope at the corner for their usually flip off. "His opponents; the team of Paul London and Brian Kendrick." Lillian announces.

Everyone waits to see if Lita or Jeff will come; no one does. Chad Patten rings the bell to start the match. Paul London faces Edge first. They lock up as Edge puts a headlock on London. London reverses it to push him to the ropes for a dropkick. London tags his partner Brian Kendrick. He jumps over the top rope to enter, but Edge is right there with a clothesline. Edge takes advantage as he just plays with Kendrick. The crowd boos as this disrespect. He waves it off as he picks him up by the hair. He kicks him to perform his Edgecution, but is countered by a swinging neckbreaker. This maneuver gives Kendrick time to tag London back in who goes for a pin, however, gets a near fall at one. They perform a dropsault, sunset flip combo that gives them another near fall at two. Edge rolls out of the ring for a breather. Paul jumps over the top rope to get speared by Edge. Brian comes to get hit with another spear. Edge brings London into the ring for a pin which eliminates him. "Paul London has been eliminated." Lillian Garcia announces. Before Edge can go on the offensive with Brian Kendrick, Kendrick does his finisher Slice Bread #2 which picks up the victory for their team.

"The winners of this match are Paul London and Brian Kendrick." The crowd cheer as London and Kendrick celebrate their victory up the ramp. As Edge is heading up the ramp, Lita comes out with Jeff. "Hello Edge, good effort out there." Lita compliments. "So do you think you are done for now?" Edge just walks back to the ring knowing he will compete in another match.

"Wait, for the match you have some help." Lita grins. "You will like this partner. You have worked with him as a team before. It didn't work last time, but maybe this time it will work." There is a silence until Matt Hardy's theme music plays. Edge rolls his eyes annoyed as Matt comes out. He didn't leave on good terms with him either. Matt reluctantly heads to the ring being forced to team up with Edge again for part of his punishment.

"This tag team match is contest for one fall. The team of Edge and Matt Hardy will have to defeat their opponents with each other's finishing move."

"What?" They both yell as Jeff and Lita grin.

"Here are your opponents." Big Show's theme music plays as Edge and Matt look in horror. "And his partner is..." Mark Henry's theme music plays. "Mark Henry, enjoy your match."

The match doesn't go off to a great start the two giants have taken over the whole match. Edge and Matt are not able to get any offense. The match continues with still domination from the two giants until Edge does a chop block to bring Mark Henry down to his knees. Matt tries for a spear, but it ends with a two count. With Mark Henry still on his knees, Edge tries to do the Twist-Of-Fate which is caught into a Chokeslam by Big Show. Matt chop blocks Big Show to have him falls to his knees. They both are about to do each other's finishers until Joan comes out.

"Mr. Edge, we need you." She pouts. Edge looks up to see her upset. "I think something happen backstage with Lita." She sniffles. "If you still love her you have to come." Edge being true to his words leaves Matt alone to follow Joan.

"Get back here Edge we are still in a match!" Matt yells at him. During that, Big Show and Mark Henry are back on their feet. Matt turns around frustrated that Edge left to be face to face with his opponents. He pleads to not have them hurt him, but it doesn't work. Big Show gives him a chokeslam along with the World's Strongest Slam afterwards. His two opponents put one of their feet on Matt to pick up the victory.

"Your winners are the team of Big Show and Mark Henry."

Edge is backstage as he follows Joan to a room. He sees someone out cold on the floor. "Mr. Edge, help me." Joan asks with sniffles. He moves closer to see it is just a life adult doll. As he turns around Joan smirks and closes the door. Edge automatically runs, but it is lock. What he hears next makes him cringe. Smoke fills the room with red and black lights move around the room. He is afraid to turn around to see what he knows is behind him. The person sings nursery rhymes while Edge feels him getting closer. The singing continues until a clock is smashed. He turns around to see no one there. Edge sighs in relief as he turns around again to face The Boogeyman. The Boogeyman stuffs his face with worms before leaving in the smoke. Edge spits out the worms very disgusted with it as he sees the room back to normal.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter Fourty-four:

Edge enters the men's locker room still spitting out worm juices. "Disgusting."

"That is one word I would describe you." Matt speaks icing his body.

"Oh buzz off, Matt." He walks to his bga to grab a bottle of water.

"Oh like you did during our match. You left me with two giants." He argues back.

"Joan needed me because of Lita. I made this whole declaration that I love Lita on Monday."

"You don't love her you never did."

"What are you talking about?' Edge shifts his eyes from side to side.

"This is all an act for the storyline."

"I had to go with Joan to prove that I love her." Edge explains.

"This is just them getting their revenge like we tried to do before."

"That is the thing we didn't succeed so why do they need revenge?"

"We almost, well you almost ruin their application to adopt Joan and Johnny."

"It wasn't just me you tried to show Child Services that video."

"No I didn't." He confesses.

"Yes you did, but they didn't want to see you."

"Actually, confession time I did talk to them, but it wasn't about the video."

"What you tell them then?" He hopes it isn't about their plan.

"I talk to them about your plans to ruin Lita and Jeff's adoption process. I told them everything I know about you telling them lies, where you were staying, and you evading their privacy with a video." He admits.

"That was you who put a restraining order on me?"

"Nope, that was all Lita and Child Services I just pushed it along further."

"You idiot, I almost couldn't attend Jamie's birthday party because of that. I had to have Michelle pull out a favour for me to attend." Edge is furious that Matt was involved with that. I guess he should have seen it coming.

"Hey that wasn't my fault. You planned all of this I was just your sidekick. Remember when you said that you don't need me and you could go on with it yourself." He reminds him.

"I would have got my revenge if you didn't interfere."

"Actions speak louder than words. I didn't tell you to attack Lita's dad or scare my mom, which I am still mad about. This was about Lita and Jeff not anyone else."

"So you thought if you did the right thing they would forgive you." Edge chuckles at the idea.

"They might because I figured out that my actions are full of hatred. I shouldn't have tear down my brother I should be supporting him."

"You were mad at your parents for not accepting you like Jeff is. You wanted to go with that plan I just made it my own."

"You scared my mom and for I don't know you threaten her." He raises his voice.

"I didn't I would never threaten someone." Edge raises his voice back.

"Oh, but you would hurt someone like you did Lita."

"It was an accident I did not know I was holding too hard." He feels sorry for that.

"What if you hold Jamie or Michelle too hard? Will they leave like Lita did?" Matt argues to get under his skin.

"I would never hurt them." Edge yells.

"Not physically, but emotionally you already have. They will just like the others when they see the real you. You can put on an act however your true self always comes out. Enjoy the time you have now with them." He advises.

"Shut up they would never leave me."

"Where are they now? If they want you, they would have stayed."

"They need to be at the shelter for an adoption." Edge informs Matt.

"Why couldn't her partner organize it?" Edge doesn't have a reason. "The reason is that you are not as important to them anymore. This was like a goodbye, but in a nice way." He smirks.

"Shut up." Edge punches him in the face. "You know nothing about my relationship with them."

"Oh I do because I have talk to her a lot." He lies. "She likes me better than you; both of them." He chuckles.

Edge tackles him to the ground as they fight. They keep tossing punches back and forth at each other. This goes on with them taking turns having the advantage until Christian enters. He tries to pull them apart, but it is no use they continue to punch the daylights out of each other. Finally, Christian gets some help to separate them. As three wrestlers each hold Matt and Edge back, Vince and Stephanie enter.

"What is going on here?" Vince demands.

"He punched me in the face, so I had to defend myself." Matt answers.

"Please don't play innocent." Edge rolls his eyes.

"I am innocent you punched me first." Matt excuses.

"You are the one to talk Mr. Backstabber making fun of my relationships. I guess that is why your parents love Jeff better."

"Shut up." Matt tries to escape.

"Enough, if you want to fight you will fight in the ring. Later tonight, Matt you will face Edge in a lumberjack match along with what Lita has planned."

"What?" Edge objects as Matt chuckles.

"It is either that or you have another match besides that."

"Fine, can I have another room to prepare? I don't want to see this ugly backstabber anymore; no wonder Lita cheated on you."

"Why should you get the room, oh right you have no friends. I guess the only reason Christian hangs with you because he has sympathy for you."

"Watch your mouth, Matt." Christian answers back.

"Ooo, defending your boyfriend, Christian I have to tell Michelle about this." Matt sniggers.

"Enough Matt, since you like to talk a lot of smack how about I put them in action. You will face both Christian and Edge in that match. Let us see how you like the two against one." Vince includes.

"If it is anything like my previous one, Christian will betray Edge for my benefit." He recalls what Jeff did to him.

"Take Edge away. Grab all your valuables and head to our office; you will prepare there."

"Anywhere to not see his face until then." He shoves the wrestlers off to grab his bag.

"Matt you stay here and don't go near Edge or else you have consequences. If you think Stephanie's consequences are bad, you haven't witness mine." He warns.

"Everyone leave now." Vince authorizes.

* * *

Vince and Stephanie knocks on Lita and Jeff's room to inform them of the change of plans.

"Vince, Stephanie, what are you two doing here?" Jeff asks surprise by their appearance.

"We have changes to your plans. We caught Matt and Jeff have fight in the men's locker room."

"I am guessing that they have a match against each other." Jeff figures out that is the likely option.

"Yes, can I speak to all of you?" Stephanie inquires.

"Let me check, Joan and Johnny are taking a nap." He goes inside to talk to Lita.

"Great, I hope we do this quick to avoid her tricks." Vince jokes.

"Dad." Stephanie shakes her head.

"What, I can't joke?"

"Of course you can." Stephanie rolls her eyes.

"Vince, Stephanie, please come on in." Lita opens the door again. Vince and Stephanie enter to have Joan and Johnny asleep on the couch.

"Aww, they look so adorable." Stephanie compliments.

"They are, so I heard Matt is versing Edge later tonight."

"And Christian, it is a lumberjack handicap match along with any of your plans." Vince includes.

"That is great, it changes my idea moreover I will think of something."

"What were you thinking?" Vince is curious.

"I was going to put him through a gauntlet with different stipulations." Lita reveals.

"Maybe next Smackdown we could have that." Vince likes the idea.

"Sounds like a plan, now for tonight I have to ponder about that."

"We will leave you to it just announce it before the match starts."

"I will. Thank you for the information." She appreciates. Jeff shows them out to close the door.

"What do you have in mind?" Jeff inquires quietly.

"It is going to be great." She smirks.

"Mommy, where are you?" Johnny cries out not feeling her arm on his leg.

"I am right here, baby boy." Lita kneels down to stroke his face.

"Daddy." Joan calls out next.

"Here baby girl." Jeff carries her into his arms.

* * *

Edge is still angry with his confrontation with Matt.

"Edge calm down use your anger later for the match." Christian helps soothe his friend.

"I can't believe he got to me." He is more anger that his words affected me.

"What did he say to get you so angry?"

"He talked about Michelle and Joan."

"Oooo." Christian makes a painfully expression. He knows to never badmouth them to him.

"How about you call them to ease your mind? If you call them then you can focus on the match and not the feelings." Christian requests to help him focus.

"Fine." He picks up his phone and calls Michelle.

_"Hello Mr. Adam." Jamie greets._

_"Hello Jamie, where is Michelle?" He can already feel the anger go away._

_"She is cooking, why?" It is odd for her to have him call them so soon._

_"I just need to hear both of your voices that's all." He smiles with almost all the anger gone._

_"Did something happen?" Jamie concern._

_"I just had an argument with someone here. I just need to hear your voices to keep me focus." _

_"You are always focus. You will do great and kick butt like you always do." She compliments._

_"Thanks bumble bee." In the background, you hear Michelle call out Jamie for dinner. "I've got to go food is ready." _

_"Give the phone to your mom, please." He requests before she hangs up._

"Mom, Mr. Adam wants to talk to you." Jamie calls out.

_"Hello." Michelle greets._

_"Hey, how are you?" _

_"I am good, but the real question is how are you?" She always concerned for him._

_"I just need a reason to focus on my match. I had a fight with Matt." He confesses._

_"Edge, you don't listen to him. He will say anything to get under your skin." _

_"I know I wish you were here to calm me down." He misses her comfort._

_"If I was there you weren't be in the same room with him." _

_"That's right." He likes her confidence and strength._

_"You will do great in your match. Kick his butt for all of us and tell Christian I said hi; I know he is there with you." _

_"Thank you Michelle, can I have dinner too?" Christian chuckles as he overheard that part._

_Michelle giggles. "Not today." She declines. "You stay focus and imagine that we are cheering you on." _

_"Thanks, call you when I finish my match." He informs her._

_"Okay, talk to you then. Bye."_

_"Bye. Bye bumble bee." He speaks louder for her to hear._

_"Bye Mr. Adam." _

"Are you focus now?" Christian asks.

"Definitely."

"Let's go."

* * *

This handicap lumberjack match is set for one fall. Introducing first…" Matt Hardy's theme music plays. "From North Carolina, Matt Hardy." Matt does his usually entrance as he waits for his opponents. 'You think you know me' plays next as the crowd cheers; they love the team of Christian and Edge. "His opponents from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, the tag team of Edge and Christian." Lillian Garcia announces. They do their regular entrance with Edge sliding under the bottom rope. Afterwards, Lita and Jeff come out to Jeff's theme music.

"Hello everyone." He greets. "We are here to give some stipulations to this match. As you know this will be a lumberjack match. These lumberjacks have been chosen by us as well as a few other people we know." Jeff starts.

"Christian, since you haven't done anything to us you are exempt from these stipulations except for one. Just because you are included into the match doesn't mean you have to be punished. Your first stipulation will include Christian. Christian is only allowed to pin Matt for you to win the match." Edge and Christian open their eyes wide. "The match will continue if Edge pins Matt." Lita reveals. Matt smiles loving this stipulation. "Matt, I hope you are not enjoying that because you have to pin both Edge and Christian to win without the Twist-Of-Fate." Lita smirks evilly. Now Edge and Christian enjoy that stipulation. "Now onto the lumberjacks-" Lita continues. "Usually they are out already, but for this match they have a specific job. They have to put the person back in the ring immediately when they are thrown outside; sometimes they do, sometimes they don't. With this match, the lumberjacks have three seconds to beat up the person who hits the floor. They can't hurt you if you are on the apron, you must be on the floor. Christian, of course you are exempt from this." Christian wipes his forehead. "Now, since this is your final match for tonight Edge, we will be ringside to watch." Jeff and Lita head down to the ring. Joan and Johnny are still backstage with Trish to watch the match.

"You want to be there, don't you?" Trish ask them both backstage. They both nod. "Okay." She ponders on a plan to have that happen.

* * *

Lumberjacks come out to the Smackdown theme song. There is the likes of Big Show, Mark Henry, John Cena, Brian Kendrick, Paul London, Shannon Moore, the Dudleys, and etc. There are about thirty-five lumberjacks surrounding the ring.

Mike Chioda rings the bell to start the match. Matt and Edge face-off first. They lock up for a strength contest. Edge knocks Matt to the ropes as he laughs. Come Matt gets up to lock up again and gets knock down again. They now circle the ring until Trish's theme song plays. She comes out with Joan and Johnny. Lita and Jeff are shock they are out here. As they pass the ring, Matt tries to head out, but is stop by Big Show. Big Show welcomes him to try. Matt heads back into the ring for a clothesline from Edge. Joan and Johnny join their parents who are both upset they are here. They just pout innocently at them as they just put them on their laps. Joan and Johnny get comfortable as they wrap their parents' arms around them.

The match continues with Edge pinning Matt, but no bell rings. Matt pins Christian, but can't pin Edge afterwards so it continues. Luckily for them there has only been close calls to them thrown out of the ring. The lumberjacks are anxious to beat up either one of them. Christian knowing this throws Matt outside the ring, but he holds on to the top rope. Edge spears him to let him fall to the floor. All the lumberjacks attack Matt as he tries to fight them off. The three seconds are up as they throw him back in. Edge goes for a pin, but Matt kicks out at two.

"Come on Uncle Matt." Johnny cheers. Some reason this gives him strength to go on the offensive. Matt gets the advantage as he throws Christian out of the ring; no lumberjack attacks him as per Lita's request. While Christian is outside, Matt focuses on Edge. Edge does gain offense, but is quickly shot down by Matt who sends him out of the ring. The lumberjacks attack him as Christian enters. Matt sets him up for a Twist-Of-Fate, but he remembers he can't win with it. This gives Edge time to re-enter the ring. Matt waits for Edge to get up to perform a spear. It doesn't go as plan with Christian still the fresher of the three. He holds Matt for Edge to spear him; it connects. Edge and Christian follows that up with a double flapjack for good measure. Christian pins Matt for the three count.

"You winners, the team of Edge and Christian." The crowed cheers as they celebrate. Lita and Jeff join the celebration as they clap. Afterwards, Lita and her family head backstage to pack for home. Since the wedding is next Monday, they have time to head back home.

"Great job out there you guys." Vince congrats. "I just have one question, why did your children head out there, not once but twice." He wonders.

"That was their choice." Lita explains.

"There are no rules or a contract that binds me backstage. If I want to go out there, I can with my approval." Joan explains.

"And when it is safe?" Lita warns.

"Of course." Joan agrees.

"You trick me again." Vince admits. "You had something up your sleeve."

"I did before you asked me. When you did ask me, I didn't have anything I just used out cuteness to get us out there. Since I use it all the time it is not nothing new." Joan explains.

"Fine, have a great break I will see you all Monday. Everything will be sent up for your wedding." He lets it go before he gets outsmart again.

"Thanks we will see you Monday." Lita appreciates.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Fourty-Five:

Monday Night Raw:

Lita and her family arrive in San Antonio, Texas for Monday Night Raw. Lita's parents along with Michelle, Jamie, and Jeff's parents arrive with them. They don't want to miss their child's wedding, even though it is broadcast all over the world.

"Are you guys excited?" Lita asks Johnny and Joan. The girls are staying in one locker room while the guys are in another. Lita and Jeff want to treat the wedding as their actual wedding which means the bride and groom can't see each other until the wedding ceremony.

"Yes we are mommy. You two will have the best wedding ever." Joan is very excited.

"I don't know about that."

"Honey, are you sure you want this to be your actual wedding? I mean we could have one at home with nice flowers and all your friends there." Lita mother wonders.

"Yes mother I do. I got to know Jeff here and I want to have my wedding here." She says with confidence.

"Okay sweetie, I just want the best wedding for you."

"I know. Now who wants to see my dress?" Lita is very excited to show them. Only Michelle and Joan have seen pictures on what it looks like, but no one has actually seen the real dress.

"I do." Joan puts her hand up.

"Us as well." Michelle speaks. "If it is anything like the picture you showed us, it will look beautiful."

"Jamie, would you like to see it as well?" Lita asks her who is just sitting on the couch.

"Of course I do." Jamie puts on a smile as she joins them.

"What is wrong, bumble bee?" Michelle hugs her.

"Can we visit Mr. Adam now?" With all these wedding preparations, she wishes Mr. Adam and Michelle will get married in the future.

"I know you miss him, but we have to support and help your Auntie Amy with her wedding." She explains why they haven't visit him yet.

"Okay, afterwards can we?" She hopes.

"Of course we can." She pecks her head and brings her close. "Okay, you can show us now."

Lita looks at Jamie who is still a bit upset. "Michelle, after I show you, you two go visit Edge." She allows.

"Amy, it is okay this is your special day." Michelle doesn't want to cause trouble.

"It is and I want all my guests happy which includes you two. If Jamie wants to see Edge to make her smile, then I don't mind." She allows not wanting anyone upset today.

"Really Auntie Amy I am fine." Jamie puts on a genuine smile.

"I know you are just saying that go on visit Edge." She proposes as she sees a big happy grin on Jamie's face.

"Thank you." Jamie appreciates hugging Lita tight.

"You are welcome." She hugs back.

"Come on mommy, let's go." Jamie pulls her mother's hand very anxious to see him.

"Jamie, please don't pull my arm that is not very nice." She is happy with her daughter's excitement however she can't forget her manners.

"I am sorry mommy." She apologizes. "I just want to know if everything is okay with him." After Edge's match last Tuesday, he did call Michelle back, but Jamie was already asleep. Michelle told her that he won with Christian, however she wants to make sure.

"What is wrong with him?" Lita asks concern for Jamie's sake. If something really bad happens to Edge, she doesn't know how Jamie will react.

"He called last Tuesday frustrated with his argument with Matt. He called afterwards, but Jamie was already asleep." Michelle informs Lita.

"Oh I see, well you two better head off. I will see you two later."

"Can we go now, please?" She tries to stay patient.

"Yes we can go now. With you being impatient you think Edge is your father." She says without thinking of the affect her joke phrase can cost.

* * *

Michelle and Jamie arrive at the men's locker room. "You do the honour, sweetie." Jamie knocks on the door to have Christian answer the door.

"Hello Mr. Christian, is Mr. Adam in there." Christian gives them a concern expression.

"What's wrong?" Michelle concern.

"Come on in." He welcomes them in. When they enter, they see Edge icing his knee and back with a doctor examining him.

"Daddy." Jamie calls out not thinking that she just called him 'daddy.'

"Hey, it is my bumble bee." He smiles through the pain. "I am okay, right doc?" Edge doesn't want to concern them on his injuries.

"You should be, but I don't know if you can compete as planned." The doc advises.

"Do you know for sure if I am not able to compete?" He asks not wanting to delay this storyline.

"I have to run some more tests. I probably won't know until about five minutes before your segment." The doc reveals.

"Thank you, doctor." He leaves as Joan looks upset. "Hey, why is my bumble bee upset? Come give me a hug." He extends his arms. Joan runs to him as she hugs him tight. "It is okay bumble bee I'm fine." He rubs her hair to calm her down.

"What happen?" Michelle asks sitting next to them.

"It was weird, a guy in all black arrive to attack me with a chair. Good thing Christian arrived to stop him."

"All black like Jeff was before?" Michelle questions.

"Yah, I told him to stop, although he kept going until Christian showed up. He left in a hurry after that."

"Do you think it is Jeff who did this?" She doubts with his wedding coming up; he would be too busy.

"Who else would dress up in all black?" Edge wonders.

"I am thinking it is Matt." They all look at her in shock. "I mean you did have an argument with him. You beat him in the match that cost him his job. You left him to follow Joan and you are getting more airtime. I think if he beats you up that you will be replace with him. He probably feels he is also a part of this story as you are." She explains her theory.

"Your girlfriend has a point." Christian agrees.

"Yup my girlfriend-" He emphasizes girlfriend. "Has a point." He brings her closer.

"Yes, his girlfriend." She pecks him on the cheek.

"Whatever, I am out of here." He walks out to almost hit someone again. "Sorry, I am…what's wrong?" He notices their upset demeanor.

"Something happen to my dad." Johnny wipes his tears away with Joan beside him.

"Edge!" Christian calls out.

Edge picks up Jamie as they head to the door. "Christian, what is… Joan, Johnny, what is wrong?"

"Mr. Edge, something happened to Jeff, do you know anything about that?" Johnny asks as he tries to act strong.

"You guys got attacked too?" Jamie speaks out.

"What?" Johnny is confused. They all thought it was Edge who attacked Jeff.

"Daddy got attacked as well by a man in all black." Jamie tells them.

"Daddy?" Joan inquires.

"Oops, I mean Mr. Adam." She catches on to what she said. "He is Mr. Adam because he isn't married yet, right?" Jamie looks at Edge.

"That is right." He covers for her, although, he is proud to be a future dad to her.

"So if you got attacked too, who attacked the both of you?" Johnny wonders.

"We proposed that it might be Jeff's brother, Matt."

"Uncle Matt wouldn't do that." Johnny argues.

"Johnny, have you met your Uncle Matt?" Michelle wonders with Johnny just having an illusion on who he is.

"No, not officially. We talked on the phone and he is nice. Isn't he the one who you teamed up before in a match, Mr. Edge?"

"That is the one. He is the only one besides Lita who knew about the dressing in all black. If I got attacked and Jeff did as well, that leaves just him. We need to find out before we accuse him." Edge requests heading out the door.

"Nope, you have to go to the trainers to see if you are cleared to compete." Michelle stops him.

"You are not going to search by yourselves you might get attacked next." Edge not comfortable with that idea.

"Christian will come with us. He will protect us, won't you Christian?" Michelle winks at him.

"Of course I will." He says happily. "I mean I will protect the girls that are very important to Edge." Christian revises feeling a glare at his direction.

"You protect Joan and Johnny as well. If anyone of them is hurt, I blame you." He warns knowing he will not hear the end of it with them get hurt.

"Yes sir." Christian salutes.

* * *

Edge heads to the trainers to see that Jeff is already there with their guests. "Oh I'm sorry I'll come back." He doesn't want to make the situation awkward.

"No you won't, Edge take a seat." The doctor orders. "Now, you both seem to have the same injuries. Whoever did this want both of you out of action tonight."

"You are advising us to not have the match?" Jeff asks icing his shoulder.

"That is up to you two, you are both cleared to compete, but barely." The doc reveals. "I also have to talk to Mr. McMahon and Stephanie if they allow you to compete."

Just as the doc spoke his name, Vince enters furious that this guy in all black is attacking his superstars again. "Does anyone know who this guy is?' Vince commands.

"We thought it was you." Jeff points to Edge.

"I thought the same way just reversed."

"So we know it is not you two. Lita, do you have a clue?"

"I have someone in mind, but he has been quite nice to us this past few weeks."

"Who is it?" They have no suspects because both of their original suspects were attacked.

"Matt. He is the one person I could think of to attack both of them." Lita reveals her opinion.

"Has anyone seen Matt Hardy here yet?" Vince inquires as everyone shakes their heads.

"Michelle, the children, and Christian went to search for him. Michelle is sure it is him who attacked us." Edge includes.

"Michelle, who is she?" He doesn't want any guests hurt in all of this.

"She is Edge's girlfriend." Lita reveals.

"I don't want them out there alone. I know Christian is with them, but that is not enough for me. Doc, are they cleared?" Vince questions to have them protect their guests.

"Yes barely." The doc truthfully admits.

"Okay, you three find them before Matt does. Your parents will stay with us until you find Matt."

"Yes Mr. McMahon."

"Oh Lita, Jeff, if you still want your wedding, it will be the last segment before the match. All of you will be the last moment the crowd with see before Raw ends for tonight."

"We are going through with the wedding no one will ruin this for us." Lita is determine to have this wedding.

"That is great." He appreciates her determination. "When you find Matt bring him to the office. Mr. and Mrs. Dumas, Mr. and Mrs. Hardy, please come with me." They all follow Vince as Jeff, Lita, and Edge look at each other uncomfortable with the atmosphere.

"I know you two don't trust me, but we want the same thing this time. We need to work together to search and find Matt before anyone else gets hurt."

"He is right." Lita admits.

"To get my brother, we will work together. I still don't trust you, but it is for the best." Jeff accepts that there is more strength in numbers.

"Thanks." Edge appreciates the chance. "Just to make it clear, I am not using Michelle and Jamie I adore them very much. I do care and want to be a future dad to Jamie." He confesses before leaving.

"What do you think?" Jeff asks.

"He is coming around. Come on let us get your brother." Lita answers.

* * *

Christian and the rest have search almost everywhere for Matt, but there is no sight of him.

"Maybe it is not him." Joan sulks as they did this for nothing.

"Who could it be then?" Michelle ponders.

"Yes, who could it be indeed?" Matt joins them from behind a crate. "I mean who has the knowledge and clothes to pull off the attack by himself." He chuckles.

"You admit it was you who attack Jeff and Edge." Christian clarifies.

"Guilty." He admits with a raised hand.

"Why Uncle Matt, daddy is your brother?" Johnny inquires.

"Actually, he is not your daddy yet. You have to pass this month first. I wonder what Child Services would think if you two would get injured. Do you think they might think you two are not safe with them and cancel the application?" He sniggers.

"You are not harming anyone." Christian stands in front of them to protect them as promised.

"Ah the protector, I thought you would be comforting your boyfriend. That is right Michelle Edge is cheating on you with Christian." He chuckles.

"You are the worst. You made Johnny believe that you are a decent person, although you are showing your true colours now." Michelle is disgusted with him.

"I did convince him and it was so easy. I tricked all of you to think that I was going back to my old ways. All of you are so gullible especially Johnny." Johnny dries his tears with being such a fool to believe someone like him. He thought if he is a brother of Jeff he has to be good too. "Aww, did I hurt the baby boy's feelings? It shouldn't hurt too much with your parents not wanting you in the first place." He puts more insult to injury.

"Stop!" Christina yells out. "What kind of person are you to break a child's spirit like that?"

"Why don't you ask your good friend? He wanted to stop Lita and Jeff from adopting Joan and Johnny; it is a good thing I stopped him."

"That is not what you said earlier." Edge, along with Lita and Jeff, join them.

"What do you mean?"

"You really need to look around before you brag about your accomplishments."

"You have no proof."

"Oh yah, remember how you got me with the bet and confessing that I didn't care for Lita." Matt nods not liking this at all. "Well, we have that same trick on you."

_'Everyone is so gullible they think I will turn back to my old ways. I even have them doubt Edge with Michelle and that he was alone in getting revenge against Jeff and Lita. It is hilarious to watch my whole plan unfold." _Edge stops the recording.

"Fine you got me." He chuckles, "Now, what are you going to do?"

"We will take you to Vince for your punishment."

"Who is going to bring me, all of you?" He is not afraid of either of them.

"No, we are." All of Jeff and Lita's picks of lumberjacks say together. Matt tries to run, but is caught by Big Show.

"This is for tricking me." Johnny kicks him in the shin.

"That is not a pleasant feeling." Edge adds. "I should know I was behind one of his kicks."

"Take him to Mr. McMahon's office." Johnny orders feeling anger now in him.

"There is my tough baby boy." Lita is proud of his strength.

"Well done, buddy I was in pain for him." Jeff includes.

"Thanks, I am just upset that I fell for his words." He is now embarrassed.

"We all did." Jeff kneels in front of him. "You were very brave and trusted him. It is his fault he missed out on a great kid." He messes up his hair.

"Hey, I could give you a kick to the shin too." He fixes his hair.

"Oh no, Lita stop him." He hides behind her.

"That's right." He crosses his arms in toughness. Everyone just laughs as they head to Vince's office.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter Fourty-six:

"Oh Matt, I guess you didn't take my warning seriously." Vince chuckles happily.

"They deserved it cheating on me with each other. They both dated Lita after me." He states.

"You almost took out two of my main wrestlers, that I won't approve of."

"What are you going to do Vince, fire me?" He snickers.

"I could fire you and make you invisible in the wrestling business, but I won't." Matt is shock by this. Usually when this happens there is no doubt that that the person gets fired. "That would be easy for you. I think the better option is to make you our slave like the possible stipulation for a bet in the last storyline."

"Yah right, I am no one's slave. I will just quit and go on to another company."

"If you quit you will be fine for breach of contract. We can take everything you and only you have." Vince warns.

"This is not fair my consequences always seem harsher than everyone else. I mean Jeff interrupts matches and gets praised for it. Edge defies your rules and he gets a non-stipulation match. What do I get; fired, beat by giants, super-kicked in the face, and now a slave. I am not the only one betraying your authority here." Matt argues. "The only reason they are not punish severely is because it makes you money."

"Yes, the storyline, especially Jeff and Lita, is best for business, but you are a part of that storyline. I think this is the most air time you have had in years." Vince acknowledges as he ponders if it is true.

"That is my prize more air time, being in the main event picture closing Raw out."

"Yes, it is a honour."

"Whatever." He rolls his eyes. s

"Now, we are ordering you to stay away from Lita and Jeff's wedding. This wedding will go as plan with no interruptions from you."

"Of course." He mumbles not really accepting the order.

"What was that?"

"Yes sir." Matt overacts with a salute. "No interruption from me for the Lita and Jeff wedding, sir." The superstars that brought him in roll their eyes at his arrogance.

"Dismiss." Matt marches out of the office and back to the men's locker room. "All of you make sure he doesn't." He orders the three wrestlers.

"Yes Mr. McMahon." They all head out as well.

"Was that a wise choice to let him leave by himself." Stephanie questions.

"No, but we can't just lock him up for no reason; that is not part of the storyline Warn Lita and company that Matt might interfere somehow." Vince requests her daughter to do so.

"I think they already have that in the back of their minds."

"It shouldn't be, this is supposed to be a happy occasion like you were with you and Hunter."

"Dad, shh no one else knows." She quite him down.

"Just make sure everything goes to plan for this segment." He mumbles with her hand on his mouth.

"Don't worry I've got this covered."

* * *

"King, it is time for a WWE wedding." Michael Cole announces.

"It sure is Michael. Will it be a typical WWE wedding or do we finally have a smooth one?"

"With what happen backstage, I don't think this wedding will go smoothly." Cole announces. "For the one who just joined us, Edge and Jeff both were attack earlier tonight. Both of them thought it was each other, but it was exactly Jeff's brother, Matt, who attack them."

"That is one dysfunctional family right there. Another question is will they let the children be involved out here with Matt still in the arena?"

"That is a good question, King they are part of the wedding. I guess we have to watch and see."

"We don't have to wait too long because here comes Jeff with his father and soon-to-be father-in-law." King announces.

Jeff enters the ring. Everything is white and the ropes are taken down. They have white flowers with Jeff and company wearing black suits with white ties. The bridesmaids come out which includes Jamie, Michelle, Jeff's mother, and Lita's mom. Next it is Joan with her pretty while flower girl dress along with matching white gloves. She has a basket full of tulip petals. Following her is Johnny, the ring bearer, in a nice crisp suit with a bowtie. They bought wedding rings at the same place Lita's parents got theirs.

* * *

Before the wedding, Jeff did an official proposal to her. He let the whole shelter take part in the proposal. As Lita and the girls were buying their dresses, Jeff set up clues, videos, and gifts to send Lita to the shelter. The final clue came at the shelter where all the children played telephone to give her the clue. Of course it came out all wrong on purpose for Jeff to hug her from behind. They dance as everyone got ready for the proposal question. After Jeff ask her how much she loves him, he replied with the lights out. All the children spoke about how great Lita is. She starts to tear up as Joan spoke about how great she is. When every child had a chance to say something, the lights came back on to have Joan and Johnny hold up signs that say 'Will you be our mom?' Lita just nods and then Jamie holds up a sign that says 'Then turn around'. She turned around to see Jeff in a spotlight with a ring in a box. Jeff asked her to marry him and Lita accepted immediately.

* * *

When Joan gets to the end of the ramp, the lights go off. Everyone scrambles to get to Joan and Johnny. The lights come back on to see petals on the ground.

"Joan!" Johnny runs to the petals. "Daddy, where is Joan?"

"I don't know, buddy." Jeff guides him to his grandfathers before picking up a microphone.

"Edge, give back my daughter." He yells in hopes it is just a twist for the wedding. "Edge!" He yells louder. "My daughter is innocent in all of this." There is no answer once again however a video appears. The video shows Edge knocked out with Lita checking up on him.

"Daddy!" Jamie calls out about to head backstage, but Michelle stops her. "Mom, I have to go to him." She tries to escape.

"No sweetie, you stay here this could be what Matt wants." She whispers.

The lights go out again as everyone holds on to Jamie and Johnny to protect them. The lights again come back on to see Johnny kicking someone away. Jeff picks the person, who is in all black, to uncover the identity; it is Mickie James.

"Mickie?"

"Hi Jeff, enjoying your wedding?" She snickers.

"Who send you?" He commands.

"Who do you think?" She answers back.

He ponders and of course it is him. How could he be so stupid to think it is him. "Matt!" He is beyond furious now. "Matt, you give Joan back!" He exclaims.

"Hello brother." Matt appears on the Titan-tron.

"Matt, you give Joan back now!"

"Why do you think I have her? Wait, I do have her say hi to your daddy." He moves the camera to Joan who is in the corner scared.

"You are in big trouble." Jeff warns.

"Ooo I am so scared." He pretends to be frighten. "You see I have nothing else to lose, so I will go out with a bang. First on my task is to let Child Services know how bad you two are at parents, starting with Lita's adoptive child, Joan." He smirks.

"If you touch I will…"

"You will what come here to get her. You won't leave the ring to have everyone else valuable. Lita is with Edge so it leaves me by myself with Joan. She is going to get to know her Uncle Matt." He grins.

"Daddy help me." Joan says in a frighten tone.

"Don't worry baby girl I am coming." Jeff promises.

"Yes come daddy, come help me." Matt mocks Joan. Jeff ponders on what to do. As he is about to head to her, the door opens to reveal Lita there very steamed.

"Matt! Give me my daughter!" She gives him scowl.

"Who is going to make me?"

"Us." The brothers of destruction appear. "And us." Evolution appear right after them.

"You can't hurt me it isn't part of the storyline."

"This isn't so it evens out however I will give you an offer." Lita proposes.

"I'm listening." He prepares to shut down the proposal with his own.

"If you give Joan back easily, I won't make a match too hard for you."

"How about I give you Joan and I won't have a match at all?" He re-proposes.

"Deal." She accepts quickly as everyone is surprise at her quick acceptance.

"Great." He steps aside for Kane to get Joan. She moves away not knowing if it is safe.

"Joan, sweetie, it is okay he is nice." Lita assures her. Joan takes Kane's hand as he picks her up. They head to Lita which Joan automatically reaches for her as they hug each other tight.

"No match for me?" He is proudly states.

"Yes no match from me, however you have pissed a lot of people off including two you never want to." She refers to their boss.

"Hello." Vince and Stephanie greets. Matt gulps knowing he is in huge trouble. "You will stay here until Jeff and Lita finish their wedding. Afterwards, we have a plan for you." They both sneer.

* * *

Everyone is back in their place. Joan and Johnny make it down the ramp with no interruptions. Now it is the time everyone is waiting for the wedding march. The song plays as Lita arrives at the entrance. Everyone is at awe at her dress. It is a long, lace dress with a crisscross open pattern in the front. Jeff doesn't hear or see anyone, but her as she walks down the ramp to meet her father there. He guides her up the stairs into Jeff's arms. As the priest starts, Edge comes out.

"Wait." He says out of breath. He regains his breath to announce something. "I have something to confess."


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter Fourty- seven:

"King, what is Edge doing out here?"

"I don't know Cole, maybe to interrupt the wedding." He gives an obvious answer. "He probably can't settle with Lita marrying Jeff because of his love for her.

"You are right can't these two lovebirds have a break?" Cole shaking his head in disappointment.

"Wow Cole I don't take you for a romantic." King is in awe by this side of Michael Cole.

"I am a total romantic." He compliments himself.

"Edge, what are you doing here?" Jeff rudely inquires.

"I am here to confess something like I said before." Edge acts pissed not liking Jeff's attitude.

"This is not a good time we are in the middle of our wedding." Jeff acknowledges the set up.

"It is important. Let me confess this so you can go on with your wedding." Edge offers.

Jeff looks towards Lit who nods in approval. She has a feeling that this is important. "Okay Edge, however this better be important."

"Thank you." He is grateful for the time. "Hello everyone, last Monday I confessed my love for Lita. I told her that I have fallen in love with her during our storyline. I also told her that her wedding with Jeff is a shame as well as loving her to the moon and back." Jeff rolls his eyes. "Everything I said was and is true, well except for the wedding being a shame." The crowd is intrigue by his words. "Although, they are true they are not for Lita." He reveals. The crowd gasp in shock.

"So you never love me at all?" Lita clarifies.

"No I didn't love you I only care for you, even though I didn't show it that well. I know that we did care for each other during the storyline. At the end or towards the end, I used you to just win matches which I hope you can forgive me for it. Now that you found a guy who could treat you with the respect and love you deserve, I want to congratulate you. I finally realize fully how you feel to have that."

"You have found someone else." Lita smiles.

"Yes, she is my inspiration to be a better person. She is the person I love and want to spend every day with. If she will have me, I promise to try my very best to make her happy." Edge expresses.

"Who is this girl?"

"That I will keep to myself, I just want to announce to everyone that my words are true, although it was to the wrong person." Edge finishes.

"Thank you, Edge. May we continue our ceremony?" Lita asks.

"Absolutely." He steps outside for the priest to continue.

As the priest proceeds to the vows, once again there is an interruption. Matt's theme music plays as he heads down the ramp.

"I guess Matt felt left out of this wedding." King utters.

"Yes, Jeff didn't invite his own brother to the wedding." Cole acknowledges.

"With what happen earlier I was not surprise by that."

"Come on King blood is thicker than water. They seem to accept Edge why could they not accept Matt?"

"Maybe there is more to the story than we have seen here on Raw and Smackdown."

"That is certainly a possibility." Michael Cole accepts that factor.

After grabbing a microphone, he heads inside the ring. Before doing so, his bodyguards show up. "Come on guys I am not here to cause trouble." Their appearance does not impact him at all. "I am just here to get a better seat of this wedding; the wedding I am not a part of."

"Whose fault is that?" Jeff answers.

"I admit it is mine I shouldn't have attack the both of you. I should have attack just you Jeff, so you can blame Edge again." He chuckles. "You always think it is Edge when something bad happens to you; it is pretty hysterical. I could have watched you two argue and battle over something I did." He continues to laugh.

"We won't make the same mistake again. You have shown your true colours to everyone." Jeff makes know to him.

"Yes I have and I love it. Please continue we are all waiting if you two will actually say I do." He sits on top of the announce table.

The wedding continues with them ignoring Matt's presence. Lita starts her vows first. _"Jeff, you have made me the happiest woman in this world. I didn't even think you would be mine all those years ago. You came to me as a mystery, but stayed as my lover and great friend." Matt rolls his eyes in disbelief. He has heard the same words before. "For me you put a new perspective in my life. I love you and I wish I realize you are the one years ago. If I did I wouldn't have been through this, however it brought me to where I am today. You gave two beautiful children with pushing me to adopt Joan and you adopting Johnny, for that I am truly grateful. I have everything I want thanks to you. Thank you for dressing up as a mystery guy to show me that I deserve better. I promise to love you with my whole heart as well as let you choose some of the food choices." She giggles. "I trust you with my heart and body, which you have already delivered great things. I promise to always be level headed with raising our children. I will try not to be too protective in caring for you and the kids. I hope you will forgive me when I do because I know I will." They both laugh knowing it is true. "Lastly, I promise to always love you like you want to no matter what." She grins. _Matt is disgusted by her heart-felt words.

"Okay Jeff your turn." The priest tells them.

Jeff clears his throat and starts. _"My dear Lita, I have known you since you dated my older brother, Matt. All those years I never knew how special you were, especially to me. I have seen how my brother treats you and you deserve better. Being respectful to my brother, I let it go. Honestly, I was a bit upset that you cheated on him with Edge. I don't think it was because of Edge, but that you cheated on him. I know this is not a typically vow, however I need to get it off my chest. I thought it would be best to lay it out before we are each other's lives forever." He waits to see Lita's reaction. Lita looks at Joan and Johnny who both smile. She smiles as she nods for him to continue. "Okay, so after that I knew Matt was quite upset that it scared me." _

"That's right." Matt includes.

_Jeff just ignores that comment. "I saw something in his eyes I haven't seen before. When he accepted the storyline before, I didn't understand why. I mean who would want that displayed for the whole world to see. During watching the storylines, I saw my brother change into a hungry, revenge-seeking person. He literally wanted to hurt Lita and Edge which made me accept to return to Raw. I tried to tone down his revenge-seeking ways, but it seems to get stronger with my support." _

"What support?" Matt again interrupts.

_"When I knew that was the case, I dressed as the mystery man to prevent you from getting hurt. I did succeed which made him angrier." Matt tenses up remembering how he cost him his job. "Knowing my growing feelings for Lita every time I saved her, I knew that it will either put him in shock or further his anger; it further it. When we saw Edge at the shelter, I knew I had to protect you both physically, emotionally, and mentally. I fell for you easily, however did not stayed just for your body, which is smokin'. Lita I stayed because of your kindness and your caring nature. This wonderful woman in front of me might be over protective, but has a reason to be. She always knows what she wants and she gets it. Seeing her with our children makes me want her even more. She surprises me each day by her strength and determination. I love her at the first moment we made love. It wasn't the action, but the connection we had. That moment I knew I can't let this girl get away. If I ever did and it was because of me, I don't know if I would go on. She let me experience what loving an extraordinary girl feels like. One thing I won't be able to repay is to let me care and love two of the sweetest children ever. Without her I wouldn't feel the happiest person in the world. Lita, Amy, my girl, I love you and nothing will change that. I promise to take care of you no matter what, this includes our children too. I promise to never bring anything I know you don't like just to spite you. Finally, I promise to love you in every way possible and every position." He winks as she blushes. "You are the one and I am not letting go until we can't no more." He takes her hands and kisses them. "You along with our children are my life." _Everyone is teared up by his vow as Matt is disgusted by this show of emotion.

"If anyone objects speak now or forever hold your peace." Everyone looks at Matt to see if he will object. "I now pronounce you…" A video shows Matt fighting superstars off with a chair to come out to the ring. All the men put everyone behind them to protect them from Matt. They are also confused on why they would show that if Matt is already out here. Matt has a smirk on his face while he jumps off the announce table. All the men get ready to fight him. He stops at the edge of the ring with a smirk still on his face. Edge and Jeff try to hold him down as Mr. Dumas and Mr. Hardy takes turn to get the chair away. As that goes on, Mickie comes down the ramp to grab a child.

"Mommy!" Jamie calls out. Mickie has her with a Singapore cane under her neck.

"Mickie, let her go." Michelle yells out.

"Mommy, help I can't breathe." She speaks in a frighten tone.

"Mommy, help Jamie." Joan and Johnny plead for her safety.

"Michelle, go on her right. Mom, go on her left. Mrs. Hardy, go behind her. We are going to surround her. Joan and Johnny, you grab Jamie and head to the announce table to stay safe with King and Michael Cole." She whispers to everyone the plan. "Everyone understand." The all nod in understanding.

They head to their positions as Mickie is worried at this plan. She lets go off Jamie to let her swing the cane freely around. The children head to the announce table to stay safe. As Mickie is swinging the can around, Michelle, Mrs. Dumas, and Mrs. Hardy distract for Lita to grab the weapon. After a few attempts and some bruises, they succeed. Lita swings once to Mickie's stomach to restrain her. Meanwhile, the men successfully restrain Matt. The priest is shock by the display at this ceremony.

"I pronounce you…" The priest starts again.

"I object." Matt calls out as he tries to escape.

"Me too." Mickie calls out as well.

Johnny, being a brave boy he is, grabs some duct tape to cover their mouths. During that, Matt does kick him in the stomach. They all are consider for Johnny.

"I am okay, daddy." He tries to act strong. Afterwards, she puts one on Mickie with the woman holding her legs. "Continue please, Mr. Priest." Johnny smiles.

"I pronounce you two husband and wife, Jeff you can kiss your bride when you can." The priest announces and leaves quickly. Lita blows him a kiss and he catches it. Finally, back-up arrives to take Mickie and Matt to the back. Jeff and Lita kiss with everyone cheering in happiness. Confetti starts to fill the air as they congratulate the newly-wed couple.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter Fourty-Eight:

"Congratulation you two." Stephanie greets them backstage. Michelle has Jamie who hangs on her to her mother tight not wanting to let go. Joan and Johnny hold on tight to Lita and Jeff's waist not wanting to let go either.

"Thank you Stephanie." Lita appreciates.

"Where is my brother?" Jeff wonders for his own knowledge.

"He is with my dad and Evolution." She informs them. "Just for your peace of mind, He might fire them on the spot."

"He can't get off that easily." Johnny includes not liking that idea.

"If he is fired he won't bother any of us." Jeff utters to his son.

"I know that daddy, but we are not here we are going back to Atlanta. If he is fired now, he might visit us at home. You two will still be here and can't protect us. With him here you could at least keep track of him." Johnny explains his reason why not to fire him.

"Jeff, he has a point." Stephanie agrees. "We could give him a match each live and house event to occupy him. When he isn't in a match, he can have bodyguards with him." Stephanie offers.

"How is that, buddy? Do you like that idea?" Jeff asks him.

"Yup, you two just stay safe here?" Johnny is concern for them.

"Yes, we don't want you two hurt." Joan hugs Lita tighter.

"Wait, who are the parents here?" Lita jokes.

"We are." The children joke back to have everyone laugh at their interaction.

"Don't worry Joan and Johnny I will take good care of your children." Edge offers.

"Thank you, Edge." Joan and Johnny appreciate.

"So we have a deal?" Stephanie wonders.

"Yes we do." Lita accepts.

"Let go of me." They hear Matt's voice yell out. "I haven't done anything wrong." He struggles to get out of someone's grasp.

"What is going on?" Jeff wonders. As they check it out, they see Batista and Randy Orton of Evolution carrying Matt out of the arena. Ric Flair, Triple H, and Vince are following after.

"Dad, what is going on?" Stephanie asks her father.

"We are escorting Mr. Matt Hardy out of the arena for tonight."

"You fired him already." They are worried about him have more reason to act on his revenge.

"Are you crazy, firing him will be too easy. The children and our guest will have to return home. We don't want him to have easy access to them, do we?" Vince questions.

"No dad we don't want that." Stephanie looks at Johnny who chuckles.

"What?"

"Johnny knew that it would be too easy to just fire him."

"Did he know that he will have a match every event to have him occupied?" She nods in affirmative.

"Well, I bet he doesn't know that Jeff and Lita, with occasionally Edge's input, will have the power to set up the matches?"

"No he doesn't know." Stephanie shakes her head.

"Ha!" He is quite proud of them not knowing. "Wait, why am I proud about that?" He confuses himself.

"I don't know dad why you are proud about that."

"I need a rest or some sleep." He shakes his head.

"Come on dad let us go to your office to rest."

"You two have a great rest too we will see you tomorrow. The rest of you have a safe flight." He says before letting Stephanie bring him to the office.

* * *

"Sweetie, we can take care of Joan and Johnny if you two want to celebrate." Mrs. Dumas offers.

"It is okay mom I want to celebrate with our family and friends." She declines.

"Well, I am off. Nice to meet you again Mr. and Mrs. Dumas. I will see you two afterwards." He kisses Michelle on the lips and Jamie on the cheek.

"You are not coming with us, Mr. Adam?" Jamie asks disappointed.

"No bumble bee, you have fun with them okay. I will see you later." He kisses her cheek again.

"Okay, you promise." She frowns.

"I promise. You two go I will be in my hotel suite." Edge leaves to grab his bag to head to the hotel.

"So where are we going for this celebration?" Joan asks after they watch Edge leave.

"I don't know, where does everyone want to go?"

"Let us go to Montana's." Jamie suggest.

"Everyone in agreement?" Lita questions.

"Yup." They all approve.

"Let's go."

* * *

They are back from the celebration. They went to Montana's for a late dinner and then an ice cream parlour afterwards. They warn the children to have only one scoop, however their little pouts make them all cave. The Hardy family are in one room with their parents in the other room. Michelle and Jamie head to Edge's room.

"You do the honour, sweetie." Michelle requests.

"Hello." Edge greets before she knocks.

"Mr. Adam." She excitedly greets like she hasn't seen him in months.

"Oh, how is my bumble bee?" He picks her up into his arms. "Did you have a good time with everyone?" He heads to the bed for Michelle to close the door.

"I did we each had three scoops of ice cream." She proud speaks.

"Three scoops, how did you pull that off?"

"We pouted our way to get those scoops." She confesses proudly.

"I see, so Michelle happily gave all of you three scoops each?"

"No, she only paid for my scoops. Auntie Amy and Uncle Jeff paid for Johnny and Joan's." She corrects.

"I am sorry. Did you say thank you for the three scoops? All those scoops will make you hyper which will make it hard for her to put you to sleep. You need your rest for your flight tomorrow."

"My flight isn't until the afternoon. I can sleep until then." She suggests.

"So you are going to sleep during the day while we go out?" He clarifies.

"What?"

"I plan to take you out before Smackdown. If you are too tired or sleeping, we won't." He winks at Michelle.

"I will fall asleep. I will fall asleep right now. You won't even have to tell me to fall asleep, I will automatically." She quickly tells them.

"Okay, slow down we believe you." Edge chuckles. "How about we watch a movie, Finding Nemo?"

"No, I don't want to sit down I want to move around. I want to be active." She jumps up and down.

"I thought it will help you rest your body so you can sleep early." Jeff offers.

"I don't need that. How about a pillow fight?" She grabs a pillow to hit Edge in the face. Michelle and her both giggle at the action.

"Are you sure you want to play this activity?" Edge playfully warns.

"Yes we do." Michelle hits him with another pillow.

"You asks for it." He gets up to chase them around the suite. They play until someone bangs on the wall for them to be quiet. They all stop as they laugh at the situation.

"That was so much fun." Jamie yawns.

"It is time for bed, Ms. Bumble Bee." Lita orders.

"I am not tired." She does a big, long yawn this time. "I want-" She falls back onto the bed and falls asleep. Edge and Michelle quietly laugh as they lay Jamie onto a pillow. They cover her with the blanket as they get ready for bed as well.

"I can't believe we have to leave tomorrow." She sits on his lap on the couch all dressed, although not quite tired yet.

"I know it sucks, nevertheless I don't want you two to be part of this lifestyle. We move to a different state almost every day." He pecks her cheek as well as rub her legs.

"I know you do I just wish we have more time to spend together." She rubs his arm that is around her.

"We will I promise. I want to be there for you and Jamie. I want to protect you from what I did to Jeff and Lita. I also want people to accept you two for who you are and not because you are with me. I want to be worthy to be with you." He confesses.

"You are worthy. You treat us with respect and I know you care for us. I can see it in your eyes that you don't want to hurt us, especially Jamie. You are afraid that what you did to Lita you will do to us, but that is not the case. Trust me when I say this, we are not leaving you anytime soon." She kisses him. Edge deepens the kiss as Michelle holds his head to keep it deep.

"Michelle we can't." He continues to kiss her knowing that it eventually leads to something more.

She stops. "I know maybe we should go to sleep now." She sighs.

"I want to it is just not the right time." He utters.

"I understand perfectly I do. You will sit on the couch for a while, right?"

"Why?" Michelle points down. "Umm…" He blushes. "I guess I should." Michelle moves a bit before she gets off. She sways her hips as she heads to the bed. "You are not helping." Edge groans.

"I know goodnight." She giggles.

Meanwhile, at the Hardy room, Johnny and Joan have fallen asleep on their parents' chest watching Jungle Book.

"I don't think I can leave them tomorrow." Lita strokes Joan's hair.

"I know what you mean. We spend all this time together and tomorrow they sleep without us. If it wasn't for our probation, they would stay for another week."

"We can't they gave us only until the wedding, that's all." Lita states their condition.

"I remember. Come on we have a packed day tomorrow before they leave. Let's go to bed."

"Yes we should." They carry them to the bed as they lay beside them; Jeff on the left and Lita on the right.

The next day:

Everyone besides Jeff, Lita, and Edge are packing their valuables to go home.

"Do we have to go?" Joan asks rubbing her eyes. She woke up to the sound of her mother packing.

"Yes you will be with your two set of grandparents at home." Lita tells her. "Remember we still have about two weeks until our probation is over. Child Services wants you home and not on the road."

"I understand, but Johnny will live all the way in North Carolina. I won't see him for two weeks." She complains.

"Actually, he is staying in Atlanta." She smiles. They haven't told Joan and Johnny that Child Services approve that Johnny can stay in Atlanta with Jeff's parents.

"What do you mean, I thought he has to stay with daddy's parents until the probation is over." She is puzzled with her statement.

"Johnny is Jeff's parents are staying in Atlanta for the two weeks." She reveals.

"Where are they staying?" She smiles at this revelation.

"They are staying in Jeff's house, so you can visit and hang out as usual."

"That is great news." She cheers.

"What is all this noise, I am trying to sleep?" Johnny complains throwing the blanket over his head.

"Johnny, you are staying in Atlanta for the rest of the probation." She speaks excitedly.

"That is great." He waves it off just wanting to go back to sleep. "Wait, what?" He quickly sits up

"Jeff's parents are staying in his home until the probation is over. They have agreed that it is not fair to split you up for those two weeks."

"You are the best mommy." He hugs her.

"Yes mommy is the best." Joan agrees.

"Of course give her all the credit." Jeff joins them from the bathroom.

"Daddy, you knew about his too."

"Yes I do." He huffs thinking they will tell them together.

"Daddy!" Johnny yells out jumping at him. He catches him to hug him.

"Me too." Joan jumps at him which he catches her with one arm. He almost loses his balance, but steadies himself.

"Do you want to jump at me too?" Jeff jokes.

"No, I'll just walk." She joins them for a big hug.

* * *

They are all together to take a travel around San Antonio. They all want to visit the different attractions to get a sense of what San Antonio is about. They split into groups to cover the whole city. Of course Jeff and his family are together. Edge is with Michelle and Jamie and Jeff and Lita's parents are together. They spend the whole time exploring before Smackdown.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter Fourty-nine:

"Bye sweetie." Lita hugs Joan and Johnny for the hundredth time.

"I am going to miss you too." Joan comforts her. She is taking this harder than they are.

"You be good for your grandparents, okay?" She tells her.

"Yes mommy." She smiles.

"Come on Joan, our flight is about to board." Mrs. Dumas says.

"I know you two be good. I will try to call every night to say goodnight." Lita hugs her again.

"Baby, they have to go." Jeff gentle her away. "You two go before she hugs you two again." They hesitate not wanting to leave their soon-to-be mother like that; upset. "I will take care of her. Call us when you get home, okay." Jeff requests.

"Yes daddy, see you in two weeks." Johnny guides Joan to their grandparents.

"What are we going to do without them?" Lita lays her head on his shoulder.

"We are going to do the same activities that we did before we adopt them."

"You mean." She grins.

"Yup, we are going to have a lot more only time with each other. We are going to sleep more in our own bed."

"Oh, that is good too." It is not the exactly what she what it to mean.

"What? What were you thinking?" Lita just looks at him like you are serious. "Oh!" He figures out what she is thinking. "I thought we are going to control our urges until the probation is over."

"Right, two weeks I was just testing you." She innocently smiles. "Come on, we are going to be late for Smackdown." She forgets what just happen as she walks ahead.

"Baby, I want to I really do." He catches up to her to hug her from behind. "I just think it will be more romantic and more intense if we wait. When we do, it will be the best ever. Plus, if we get caught we could lose Joan and Johnny. We are two weeks away from official adoption them and I don't want to jeopardize that." He turns her around to see her reaction.

"Okay, we will wait. I don't want to lose them now." She sighs agreeing with him.

"Come on, we have to make matches for Matt." He pecks her head.

"That will cheer me up." She admits with a smile.

"I know it will."

* * *

Smackdown:

Jeff and Lita arrive at the arena to check the order of tonight's show. "We are up first, Lita. Do you have your plan?"

"Yup, he is going to pay for messing with us. This is for messing with Johnny."

"Oh really, what are you going to do, cheat on me again?" Matt joins them out from the shadow. "Wait, you already did. There is nothing you can put in front of me that I can't handle."

"We will see about that. Good luck tonight you are going to need it." Lita just lets what he says come in one ear and out the other.

"Thanks, I am going to be lucky in all my matches tonight." He smiles happily.

"That is the point." Lita fires back. "If I was you, which I am not, I would get prepared because we are up first. This must be the first time you have opened Raw or Smackdown. I wonder why that would be." She ponders.

"Wait baby, he is just opening the show because he was part of the storyline. If he wasn't he wouldn't be opening or closing any shows." Jeff acknowledges.

"You know you are right baby, my bad." She sniggers.

"You two are the evil ones not me." Matt argues back before he leaves.

"We got him" Jeff mentions.

"We did indeed."

* * *

"Welcome to Smackdown everyone, Michael Cole and King with you tonight." Cole announces.

"And what we have for you tonight will be an exciting one."

"That is right, King. Tonight, following from what happen last Monday, Matt has to face a mystery opponent and a mystery stipulation."

"For those who haven't watch Raw last Monday, Lita and Jeff got married. Of course in true WWE fashion it got interrupted not once, but four times. Every time it happens, I thought they would post pone the wedding."

"I can see Lita was very determine to finish the ceremony. Apparently, the wedding was their actual wedding; they are official married." King informs Cole.

"How do you know that, King?"

"I have very reliable sources."

"Yes, I am sure about that." Cole rolls his eyes.

Jeff music plays throughout the arena. "I am guessing we are kicking off Smackdown with Matt's match." King mentions.

"I guess so."

"Hello everyone, I want you to meet my beautiful wife." Lita's theme music plays as the crowd cheers. "So Mrs. Hardy, what do you have to say?" She joins him with a big grin.

"Why do I have to be Mrs. Hardy? Can't you be Mr. Dumas?" She wonders.

"I never thought about that. Why can't the male take the women's last name?" He ponders.

"While you ponder that it is time for one of my match creations. Mr. McMahon and Stephanie have allowed me to create matches for one certain superstar." She smirks. "Would that superstar please join us for the first of many matches." She requests.

Matt's theme song plays as he comes out in his normal clothes. "I am sorry I can't compete tonight. I have lost my gear at the airport." Matt speaks unfortunately.

"That is very unfortunate, however that won't get you out of your match tonight. You are actually dressed perfectly for it."

"What are you talking about?" He thought this plan would work.

"Your match, which will start right now, will be a street fight." Lita announces. "We all know that you don't need your gear for this match." She speaks as the crowd show their agreement on the match.

"I am not going through with it." He stands his ground.

"That is okay, you can go back to your locker room." She accepts his deny to participate.

"Great." He starts to head back.

"It is okay because this street fight can start anywhere and end anywhere." She includes. Matt is about to object, but Edge spears him instead. "Oh and your opponent will be Edge, start the match." Lita signals for the bell to ring.

The referee joins them to give Edge a near fall. He tries to bring Matt to the ring, but Matt hits Edge with a trash can lid and runs.

"Everyone we will be back after these commercials." Cole announces.

"We are back as Edge is still looking for Matt Hardy. This match is a street fight match with Edge versing Matt Hardy made my Lita."

"That is right, King. During the commercial break, Matt has been MIA as Edge asked anyone if they have seen him."

"Matt! Show yourself!" Edge yells out. "Fight like a real man." He continues to look.

"Hey Edge." Everyone sees Matt on the titan-tron. "I heard you were looking for me. I guess you are not as smart as everyone perceive you to be. If I want to get under someone's skin who would I go to, to do that?" He wonders.

"Where are you?" He is worried that he drove to Atlanta.

"I'll give you a clue I am still in the arena." Edge sighs a sigh of relief until he thinks that he is with Christian. He runs to the locker room to find Christian on the ground.

"Christian!" He checks up on him.

"I am fine just beaten up." He coughs as he holds his stomach.

"Where is Matt?" He inquires.

"He is- Edge behind you!" He yells, but it is too late Matt hits him with a steel chair. Edge attempts to get up, although every time he does Matt knocks him back down with a chair shot.

"Come on King of Chairs show me your wisdom." He mocks as he hits him again. "You are pathetic. You chose romance over revenge. You know they won't stay, especially after I beat you tonight. I let you believe that Jamie would leave you if we continue the plan; it almost worked." He chuckles.

All of Matt's words makes Edge more determine to teach Matt a lesson. He wants to show Jamie that you can stand up to a bully. As Matt sets up for another chair shot, Edge kicks and punches him in the stomach. He grabs the chair to have his turn with it. Edge swings it until Matt is on the floor in pain. He looks at Christian who grins with an idea in mind. Christian goes to the corner to grab another chair. The crowd cheers knowing what is about to happen. Christian sets up a chair underneath Matt's head to execute the con-chair-to.

"Stop!" Mickie yells out from the door. She has been watching this match and can't take anymore.

"Mickie, get out of here." Edge orders her.

"No." She covers Matt to prevent Edge to do any harm to him.

"Mickie, get out of the way. He deserves whatever is coming to him."

"No." She refuses to move. She knows that they won't hurt a woman intentionally.

"Last chance, Mickie move." He warns.

"Edge don't." Christian speaks out. "We are not like him. We don't hit woman like he does. Come on put the chair down."

"But she is annoying, can't I just once." He whispers.

"I know, but it is still not the right thing to do."

"I am not annoying." She defends. "How could you say that?"

"You do kind of show up when you are not wanted." Edge argues their point.

"You are also too hyper." Christian includes.

"You are right, too hyper." Edge agrees.

"I am just passionate." Mickie argues.

"Oh that is why." They have figured it out.

"Hey, that is not nice." She senses the arrogance.

"See Christian I told you it wasn't nice." Edge blames him.

"What?" He is shocked by this blame on him.

"You, you have never like me. What have I ever done to you?" Mickie says very hurt.

"What do you mean?" Christian acts so Edge can finish their Con-chair-to.

"You know what, every time I say hi you just snub me off." Mickie crosses her arms.

Christian looks at Edge who prepares to hit Matt. "You are right I am so sorry. I must have not heard you or my mind was somewhere else." He apologizes.

"That-" She get interrupted by a chair shot. "No." She turns around to see Edge cover Matt.

"1…2…3" The referee counts before the bell rings. Mickie heads to Matt to comfort him.

"Your winner, the Rated R superstar, Edge." Lillian announce while the referee raises his arm.

"How could you?" Mickie whispers upset. She can't believe that they did that to him.

"Mickie, why are you defending him?" Edge asks not liking the hurt expression on her face.

"I just-" She looks down.

"You like him, don't you?" Mickie nods. "Mickie, he is not a good person to like. He will lie and trick you to benefit himself."

"No he won't, you don't know him like I do."

"Okay, when he does you have a shoulder to cry on." Christian offers. "Come on Edge let's go." He leaves with him.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter Fifty:

Jeff and Lita get back to their hotel room. They are all happy until Lita sees a teddy bear on the bed. It is a bear with a bow on its ear.

"What is this? Did you give this to me?" She asks Jeff.

"No, I don't know where that came from. Check the card on who it is." Jeff suggests.

Lita checks the card which have her in tears and her hand over her mouth. "Who is it from?"

"Aww, how sweet." Jeff smiles. "Our children are the best." He compliments. It says '_Here is someone to help you to not forget us.' -Johnny and Joan._

"Let's call them to thank them." Lita excitedly requests.

"Of course." Jeff takes out his pone as they call his parents.

"Hello." His dad greets.

"Hello dad, are Joan and Johnny there?"

"They are eating right now. We picked up food to eat since they were hungry."

"We will call back then." Lita hits him not accepting that answer.

"Are you sure, son? I know they would love to talk to you."

"On the other hand, we will wait for them to finish eating." He looks at his wife who smiles. "Yes, we will definitely wait." Lita kisses him on the cheek.

"Alright, let me check if they are finish." They both hear Jeff's dad asked along with a loud scream afterwards. "I think they are finish." He keeps the phone out of reach.

"Grandpa, let us talk to mommy and daddy." They whine excited to talk to their parents.

"Sweetie, hand them the phone." Mrs. Hardy orders him.

"Fine." He reluctantly gives the phone to them.

"Thank you, grandpa." They both hug him which touches his heart.

"See was that worth handing over the phone." Mrs. Hardy joins him.

"It was." They see them all happy to talk to their parents.

"Hello mommy." Joan greets.

"It is daddy, not mommy she is asleep." He jokes as he moves away from Lita's punch.

"Oh, did she get our gift?" She sounds a bit upset because she wants to hear her reaction.

"She did. She loves it very much. The teddy bear has replaced me as a cuddlier." He chuckles.

"Of course she hasn't." Joan corrects him. "If she does, you always have me to always stand by your side." She assures him.

"Thank you, baby girl." He appreciates. "Where is Johnny?"

"Hello daddy." Johnny greets.

"Are you behaving for everyone?"

"Yes daddy I am." He rolls his eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me." He is the protective parent this time with his harsh tone.

"Can I speak to mommy?" He requests as he is a bit frighten by his tone.

"Please speak to your son." Jeff hands his wife the phone.

"Hello baby boy." Lita greets in a calm, sweet tone.

"HI mommy." Johnny speaks in an upset tone.

"What is wrong?" She looks at Jeff to see him mad.

"Daddy is mad at me." He lightly sniffles. He doesn't like when people are mad at him; he doesn't take it well.

"Why is he?"

"I rolled my eyes when he asked if I am behaving myself." He informs his mother.

"What did you say?"

"I said yes I am. I don't know why he is mad at that."

"Johnny, remember when I kept on reminding you two on the rules when we went to the WWE event."

"Yes."

"You two didn't like it, so you both rolled your eyes. What was my reaction?" She tries to explain Jeff's reason for his tone.

"You didn't like it."

"Exactly, we only do this to protect you because we care. When you roll your eyes, it seems to anyone that you don't care to listen to us."

"I never thought about that. Can you put daddy on the phone?"

"I just got on the phone." She wants to spend time on the phone with their children too.

"It will just for a few minutes, please I want to apologize to daddy."

"Okay, just for a few minutes." Lita hands the phone back to her husband.

"Yes." He waits for his son to answer.

"Dad, I am sorry I shouldn't have rolled my eyes." He apologizes not knowing his action is bad.

"It is okay, buddy." He now recognizes that his tone was a bit harsh. "Let us forget about, what did you two have for dinner?" He wants to the situation in the past.

"Can you put us on speaker so we can all talk together?" He doesn't want to upset her mother next.

"Of course I can." Jeff sits on the bed with Lita before they put the call on speaker. "Can you two hear us?" He questions.

"Yes we can, mom, did you like your surprise?" Joan asks.

"I did sweetie you didn't have to give me one." She holds to the bear tight.

"We both know that you will miss us, so we gave you Mrs. Bear to keep us in your mind."

"You two, along with Jeff, are always on my mind. I don't need anything to remind me, but I appreciate the gesture. Mrs. Bear looks a lot like the one you have, Joan." She does recognize the similarities both bears have.

"It is the same one. I brought it with me and kept it there because you were upset. When I am upset, I hug it to feel better. I thought it will help you."

"It does thank you."

"Daddy, back to your question." Johnny changes the topic to stop anyone from crying. "We had chicken strips and fries."

"I am guessing there was a dessert with it too." Jeff knows there was.

"You know us too well." Joan and Johnny giggle.

"You two will sleep soundly tonight, right?" They are concern that they will have trouble sleeping without them.

"Yup, we will." They both answer.

"Are you sure, no lying?" She senses it is not completely true.

"We will try our best." They both truthfully answer.

"Joan, Johnny, it is time for bed." Mrs. Dumas calls out.

"Grandma, we are talking to mommy and daddy." They whine not wanting to end the conversation.

"It is time to go to bed you two had a long day. You can talk to them again tomorrow." She responds not giving in.

"Okay, goodnight mommy. Goodnight daddy." They say upset but they listen to their gran.

"Just look at it this way, the sooner you sleep the sooner it will be tomorrow. It will be one day gone until we are reunited." Jeff assures them not wanting their children sad before bed.

"Okay." They accept. "We will talk tomorrow, right?" They hope in their cute tone.

"Absolutely, now off to bed." Lita requests.

"Love you, mommy. Love you, daddy." Johnny expresses next.

"We love you both." They both respond.

As Jeff hangs up, Lita hugs Mrs. Bear tighter. "We can make it just focus on holding them officially our children in less than two weeks." Jeff informs her.

"You are right."

"Let's go to sleep we have to be in California by tomorrow night. Our flight is 7am." Jeff informs her. She lays down with Jeff her from behind as she holds on to Mrs. Bear.

* * *

Live Event:

"Lita, why did you agree to orchestrate my matches? I bet you are still in love with me." Matt chuckles. "No just listen to me, you cheated on me. You now feel guilty and know I won't take you back, so you went for my baby brother. You thought that if you fall for him that you would see me more to keep your feelings a secret. I have to say it was smart, but it won't work. I won't let my brother be played like that." Matt declares.

"Oh Matt, you have me all figured out, don't you?" She chuckles.

"Tell me that is not the truth." He doesn't like her attitude.

"Actually it is not true. I am only making matches for you on Raw and Smackdown." Lita reveals.

"So you mean I am off for house events?" Matt is relief that he will only put up with these horrible matches for two days only.

"Nope, you still have someone creating matches for you."

"Who is it?" Matt is curious on who it is; it can't be any worse. Edge comes out to loud cheers. Matt is astonish by the turn of events.

"Surprise." Edge greets. "Now for tonight I won't make the match myself, I am going to have the crowd decide your opponent and your stipulation. I hope you been nice to the crowd because they determine your faith. To give you some time to take this all in, I will announce your match as the main event." He finishes. Matt is furious that he can never catch a break; everything just got worse.

* * *

Later in the night:

"Hello everyone, it is time to announce Matt's match for tonight. Matt, please come out to see the results." Matt doesn't come out. "Matt, do you want it to be a surprise." He again doesn't come out. "I hope you didn't run because we are prepare for that." Edge is not phrase by his lack of appearance. The crowd hears yelling as Matt is dragged to the ring by Big Show and Mark Henry. "Let us see what the crowd chose. First for the stipulation; no stipulation, handicap match, or other." There is a drumroll. "The stipulation is other. I wonder what that could mean." Edge acts like he doesn't know. "Other is that I pick five people from the crowd to give me a stipulation. Whatever sounds best to me, I will choose." He reveals.

Edge chooses five people from each part of the crowd. The first person chooses a 60 minute iron man match. The second one chooses a blindfold match. The third person chooses likes a ladder match. The fourth stipulation is a contract on a pole match and finally the fifth person suggest a dance off.

"These are all good choices." He ponders on the best one. "I think I will choose the dance off match." Edge smiles as Matt is in shock. He can't believe he has to compete in that stipulation, he rather be in anything else.

"Now for your opponent. Maybe I should choose the opponent myself." He deeply thinks about it. "Ah, I know the perfect choice." He grins. Stacey Keilber music plays to everyone excitement. Big Show and Mark Henry just laughs as they head backstage.

"Okay, this is a dance-off." King announce being the host of the dance off. "Each person will have thirty seconds to impress not only me but the crowd. Afterwards, the crowd will choose to the winner. First one up is Matt Hardy."

Matt takes the floor as he dances pretty good. Everyone is quite impress in his dace moves. At the end of thirty seconds, people clap for him. He is confident that he has won this.

"Stacey, you are next." Her music plays as she does some sexy dance moves. Everyone is in trance with her long legs and tiny waist. After thirty seconds, everyone is in awe on what just happen.

"I declare Stacey the winner." King announces without voting with the crowd.

"Hey, the crowd has to choose too not just you." Matt argues.

"Okay, who picks Matt as the winner." A couple of people cheer. "Okay, Stacey, who thinks Stacey is the winner." Everyone else cheers. "We have a winner. The winner is…" Matt attacks King from behind before he reveals the winner.

"I am the winner." Matt yells out. As he is about to exit, he sees Stacey in the corner. He smirks as he approaches her. "Hello." He pulls her up by her hair.

"Matt, don't even think about it." Edge runs out. Matt sets her up for the Twist-of-Fate. "I am serious if you execute that move you will deal with consequences." Matt continues to set it up. "Those stipulation before you would be involve in all of them in the same night.

"I don't care." Matt yells out about to execute it.

"Maybe this will stop you, that contract will be your contract on the line. If you lose and or hurt anyone until then you will be erase from WWE forever. No one will know who you are. You have a choice, do the right thing." Edge informs him.

Matt lets go of Stacey. "You better not be bluffing." He manically orders.

"You will find out. See you Monday." He leaves with Stacey beside him.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter Fifty-one:

_"Hello mommy." Joan greets._

_"Hello sweetie, are you two having fun with gran and grandpa?" _

_"Johnny and I are having a wonderful time. They bring us to a different place each day." _

_"Really, you two are exploring Atlanta." She wishes she is there to explore with them._

_"Yes mommy, how are you and daddy? Are you being safe?" She wonders._

_"Yes Joan we are. We miss you two every night." She expresses._

_"We miss you two. Just one week left until we can reunite." She countdown the days._

_"Yup, I am counting and crossing off the days until we can go home." Lita admits. Each night she marks an x on her pocket calendar until they go home._

_"Us too, gran and grandpa bought us a calendar to put on our rooms and kitchen to mark the days gone. We have your picture on the date you will arriving." Joan admits as well._

_"That is great, so what are your plans for today?" _

_"We are going to Six Flags White Water for the day. Afterwards, everyone is coming over here to watch Raw. We will be cheering for you two." She utters._

_"Sounds like fun." Lita has a hint of sadness in her tone because she missing everything; well to her she is._

_"It won't be as much fun without you and daddy. We are missing precious family bonding time." Joan's tone as a hint of sadness as well._

_"You know we would be there if we could. We just have to finish this storyline and it will be family bonding forever." She assures her daughter._

_"You promise." _

_"Yes I do." _

_"Okay, where is daddy? I hope he is not still sleeping." _

_"He is in the shower right now." _

_"Oh, tell him I said hi." _

_"I will." _

"Honey, where are my clothes?" Jeff calls out. Lita giggles as she hid them everywhere in the room.

_"There is daddy, can I talk to him?" She hears him in the background._

_"Certainly." She walks into their bedroom to see him just in a towel. _"Mr. Hardy, your daughter wants to speak to you." She hands him the phone.

"Thank you, Lita. Please stay I want a word with you." He eyes her up and down. These past few days they have been role playing.

"What for Mr. Hardy?" She bites her finger.

"It is something very personal I want to talk to you about." He answers.

"Of course." She sits on the bed as he continues his call.

_"Hello baby girl." He greets watching his wife get comfortable on the bed._

_"Daddy!" Joan greets happily._

_"Someone is happy." _

_"Yup, Johnny and I are going to have fun day today wing is good."th everyone, I get to talk to you, everything is good." She mentions._

_"Where are you going this time?" Jeff's parents always message him on where they go ahead in case him or Lita are wondering._

_"We are going to Six Flags White Water. We are going to get wet with the weather being hot." _

_"Sounds like fun, you all enjoy yourselves." _

_"Not as much because you two aren't here." She pouts._

_"I know it is not as much fun when you two aren't there either." He admits. "You two are going to watch us, right?" _

_"That is right." _

_"Great. Baby girl, I have to go I think your mother hid my clothes again." He looks at Lita who innocently shrugs._

_"Okay, bye daddy. I love you." _

_"I love you too, baby girl." He hangs up as he smirks as Lita. _"Now for that very personal conversation I want to talk to you about." He walks towards her.

"Yes, Mr. Hardy."

Jeff brings her closer to him to have them face to face. "Where are my clothes?"

"I don't know." She utters.

"You are playing a dangerous game here. If anyone finds out I am sleeping with you, I could get fired." He states.

"It is a good thing I am your assistant to have a cover on why I am here all the time." She rubs her hands on his chest.

"And me naked is your cover?"

"Yes." She pecks him before she stands away. "Your clothes are hidden everywhere in the room." She reveals.

"You played a game with my clothes."

"Yup, just like you did yesterday." Jeff thought it would be an excuse to see her walk around naked. Just because they can't make love doesn't mean he can't see her naked.

"So same rules apply?" Jeff wonders.

"Definitely and go." Jeff starts to look under the bed. He finds a pair of socks. When he reveals them Lita titters. "Seriously." Jeff questions.

"You chose that spot first, now take off the towel and put those socks on." She directs.

"Fine." He takes off the towel while he does a dance. Afterwards, he puts on the socks.

"I need boxers." He thinks on where she put them.

"Wait, come here." She waves him over. He walks over to get a peck on the cheek. "The more clothes you get the more passionate the kisses get." She reveals.

"You just love to torture me, don't you?" He feels himself getting hard.

"Sometimes, now off you go to get another article of clothing." Jeff heads to the bed sheets. He opens the sheets to find nothing. Next, he checks the right pillow to find a tie. Just like before, he heads to Lita for a deck on the other cheek. The left pillow gives him his pants. This gives him a peck on the lips, however he can't put on his pants without his pants, so he still walks around the room naked.

"Boxers, boxers I need boxers." He closes his eyes to focus. "Ah!" He checks the suitcase which he pulls out shoes.

"Nope." Lita gives him a three second kiss.

"Keep going." Jeff once again closes his eyes to focus. He tries underneath the mattress to find a shirt. "Good enough." He puts it on which is long enough to cover all of him. He grins at Lita who huffs. Jeff goes up to her to get his ten second kiss.

"You still need to find your boxers." She whispers.

"I'll find them before you know it." He whispers.

30 minutes has pass and Jeff can't find his boxers. "Where are they?" He starts to get frustrated.

"Not so easy is it." Jeff wants to find them to make out with his wife. The last kiss, when he found his wrestling attire, lasted about five minutes.

"Can you give me a hint?"

"Sure, it has been right in front of you the whole time." She hints.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"That is what you have to figure out." Jeff sighs as he tries to think on where it is.

After twenty minutes, he almost gives up. He looks in every possible place his boxers could be. Later on, he sits on the bed with him not figuring out what she means. "Where could they be?" He whispers to himself. When he looks up, something clicks in his mind his wife has been standing in her spot the whole time; she hasn't move. Every time he finds an article of clothing, he goes to her for the kiss. "Oh my, why didn't I think of that?" She shakes his head.

"Did you figure it out?" She tries to read his mind.

"I did, you have them. You have been right there in front of me since the beginning."

"That is correct."

"Pass them over." He offers his hand to place them in.

"I will, but I'll give you a chance to double the make out session to twenty-five minutes. If you can guess where it is on me, then you get the time. If you don't it will be twelve minutes." She offers him her last game.

"Twelve or twenty-five minutes." Jeff ponders. "I'll go with the twenty-five minutes."

"Okay, choose a spot." She spreads her arms to prove she isn't holding them. She wants the twenty-five minutes make out as well.

"You are definitely wearing them underneath your pants."

"That is correct." She strips her pants to uncover them.

"Yes! Come here." He brings her close.

"Don't you want them."

"Nah, I am comfortable in this. I might walk around like this for a week." He grins.

"I would love that."

"I know you would." Jeff picks Lita up to kiss her along the wall.

* * *

Monday Night Raw:

"Good evening everyone, welcome to Monday Night Raw in New Orleans." Cole announces.

"We are in New York City in the Garden."

"We have quite a lot of memories here as well history."

"That is right, Cole and we continue the punishment for Matt Hardy."

"Yup, but it didn't stop at Smackdown. The punishment continued on a live event house show in Austin, Texas."

"That is right, King the storyline has become very personal between Matt and Lita. It all started when Lita cheated on Edge. What surprise me is that Edge join Jeff and Lita's side, even though Lita did cheat on Edge with Jeff." R

Edge and Lita weren't an official couple, so I wouldn't count it as cheating."

"Well Matt sure seems like it was."

"The only mystery I have is who is Edge's mystery woman." King wonders.

"I don't know, that we have to wait if he reveals her."

No chance plays through the arena. "Oh my, the boss is going to start of Raw. "Hello everyone." He greets. "For anyone who didn't go to the Austin, Texas house show, there was an agreement from Edge to Matt. That agreement is that Matt can't attack or lose any of the matches he participate tonight. If he does he loses or attack someone, he is fired and forgotten." He reveals. "Lita will reveal what matches he will be competing in later tonight. Have a great show as I will watch to make sure everything goes right.

* * *

Later in Night:

"Matt, you are going to participate in a ladder match. I know that was one of the stipulation before, but you made that deal with Edge and not me." Lita announces.

"That is fine, I am the King of Ladders." He yells out.

"You are however you are not the king alone." She includes. "You have one person to think to share that title with." Matt gulps. "You will be facing your brother, Jeff, in a ladder match. We will see who is the King of Ladders."

Jeff's music plays as Lita gives him a good luck kiss. "Oh Matt, if you lose this you will be put in a match to fight for your career. Good luck." She heads to the back.

* * *

Matt hits Jeff with a ladder before he arrives in the ring. After, he drags him into the ring for a near fall. He grabs the ladder to continue to hit him with the top end of the ladder. Jeff holds his stomach in pain while Matt lays the ladder on top of him. He climbs to the top rope to do a splash. Jeff moves out of the way to have Matt hit the ladder; he gravels in pain. This gives Jeff the upper hand as he uses ladder to hit his brother multiple times. He puts him inside the ladder. After he sent it up in the corner. He sets up a mini ladder in the middle to do the poetry in motion not once, but twice. Since Matt is trap in the ladder, he has no place to go. Jeff takes him out to get a near fall at two. Next, he lays him down on the ladder as he sets him up for the Swanton Bomb. Matt gets up to hit him off the top rope with the mini ladder. As Jeff is in pain outside, Matt catches his breath. Matt sets up a twenty-feet ladder before grabbing Jeff. They both climb the ladder to the top. Matt sets him up for the Twist-of-Fate. Jeff pushes him away off the ladder, but Matt lands on his feet. Matt pushes the ladder to have Jeff on the ramp outside. Lita comes out to check on her husband.

"Are you okay?" Lita asks cupping his face.

"Lita, go it, it is not safe here." He shoos her away.

"No you are hurt." She refuses.

"Lita-" Before Jeff finishes, Matt has her by the hair. "Lita!" He yells out too sore to get up.

"Matt let go of me." She kicks and claws.

"Nope, I am getting my revenge." Matt brings her into the ring as she tries to run out. "Not so fast honey, we are going for a little ride. He puts her on his shoulder as he climbs a now fifteen-feet ladder. Lita pounds and kicks until she kicks Matt in the jewels. This results in him to fall off the ladder on top of Lita. The crowd gasps at the condition of all three of them. Matt gets up to a vertical base first with a smirk on his face. Once again, he carries Lita to do a Twist-of-Fate from the top of the ladder.

"My revenge is complete." Matt shouts before he proceeds with the maneuver. Jeff crawls to her as he is in too much pain to spot it.

"Lita, are you okay?" Jeff checks her. It didn't last long with Matt grabbing his brother, who tries to fight off, although it is not effective, to hit him several times with a ladder. He sets up the ladder a few meters away from the fifteen-feet ladder to proceed with another Twist-of-Fate. Matt pins him to get the victory. Afterwards, he manically laughs at his handy-work.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter Fifty-two:

Backstage, Vince searches for Edge. Apparently, the plan was for him to come out when Matt gets the upper hand.

"Christian, have you seen Edge?"

"Yah, he was with me." He is curious with a pissed expression on Vince's face.

"Where is he now?"

"He is going to the gorilla for the match."

"The match is over, Matt won." Vince informs him.

"What?"

Edge gets to the gorilla to see Lita on a stretcher and Jeff is help by referees. "What happen? The match can't be over yet." He whispers to himself.

"Lita helped Jeff, but Matt got to her." One of the referees inform him.

"Where were you, Edge, you were supposed to come out?" Jeff holds his stomach.

"Jeff, Christian and I were occupied."

"Of course." He rolls his eyes. "Can you call my parents to say we going to the hospital? Can you do that I know they are watching?" He tries to walk to join Lita.

"Edge, the match… what happen?" Christian sees the situation.

"Matt attack Lita when she helped Jeff." Edge is disappointed in himself.

"We were with Mickie."

"I know now I have to inform two children that their parents are in the hospital." He walks away.

"Hey Christian, what is going?" Mickie asks with her arm around Matt.

"Mickie, what are you doing with Matt? I thought… you played us. You just acted to be upset to prevent us from heading out there." He is shocked by this.

"You actually figured it out good for you." Mickie mocks. "You two were so easy to keep occupied. You just see a woman cry and want to always help. Thanks to both of your kind hearts my baby got his revenge." She pecks Matt's lips.

"You won't get away with this. When Edge find out, he will make sure you pay for this."

"And I am guessing you are going to tell him."

"That's right."

"How can you when your handcuff to a door?" Matt chuckles Mickie locks the handcuffs before she joins Matt.

Christian tries to get out. "Unlock this handcuffs."

"Sorry, I think I drop the key in here." She drops it in her pants. "If you want to get it you have to pleasure me first." She winks.

"My girlfriend is very naughty. Tell Edge that I found a better partner for my revenge." They both cackle away.

"Help, someone help." Christian calls out. Vince comes who was watching the whole interaction.

"You two fell for Mickie's innocent?" He clarifies. Christian shamely nods in agreement.

"I am sorry, Mr. McMahon." Christian is disappointed in himself.

"Don't be sorry just at me, but Joan and Johnny. You two didn't save their parents. Luckily, I have a plan that Edge might like when he finds out about this." He mentions.

"Great, can you unlock these cuffs so I can tell him?"

"Not yet, trust me this is part of my plan. I will give you a key, but don't unlock yourself until I signal you to."

"Okay."

Edge is at the doors beating himself up. He knows that Mickie was a distraction. When he replayed the whole situation, it does make sense. How could he be so stupid to get played by Mickie and Matt.

"Edge!" Vince yells out.

"Mr. McMahon, I am sorry for letting Matt attack Lita." He apologizes.

"Yes, Mickie can be quite innocent when she wants to be."

"How do you know I was with Mickie?" He is a bit scared on how he knows that.

"Christian told me, don't worry I have a plan." He smiles.

"I hope it is the same plan I have." He turns his disappointment into anger.

"It might be."

"Great, I just have to wait for Michelle's call. She is going to call when they are at the hospital."

"Don't worry my limo is picking them up from the airport. We need to execute this plan now." Vince mentions to him. Edge hesitates, but joins Vince to his office.

* * *

"Hello everyone, if you just join us Matt had his usual match. He faced his own brother in a ladder match. During that match, Lita came to help and paid dearly for the interference. The latest update is that Lita is in the hospital getting scans for her head. We are informed that her parents along with Jeff's parents are there to support her. Of course Jeff is there by her side when he is not taken to attend to his injuries. When we have more updates, we will provide you with." Michael Cole sadly notifies.

"It is not looking good for them. I hope some repercussions are made for Matt's actions." King speaks in disgust.

"Me too King, all we can do is hope that Lita makes a full recovery. We as well hope that no head trauma appears on the scans.

Once again Vince's music plays.

"I think we are getting some answers right now." King announces.

"Why is Edge with him too?" Michael asks.

"Let us listen and find out."

"I know most of you are still in shock by what happen to Lita. In the back that is not how that match is supposed to go. For that and other reasons, Matt please come out with Mickie." He kindly asks.

Matt appears on the Titan-tron. "Yes Mr. McMahon, you bellowed."

"Matt, you come to the ring." Vince commands.

"I don't think so. Whatever you have to say you can say to us now."

"Matt, you and Mickie get your butts in this ring now!" Mr. McMahon harshly orders.

"I don't think Matt wants to push Mr. McMahon." Cole warns.

"You don't want upstairs mad, especially the Chairman." King agrees.

"Yup, nothing can come good with that."

Matt's music plays while he and Mickie walks to the ring. "I am here."

"Yes you are. Congrats on your victory against Jeff." He smiles.

"Thank you." He appreciates.

"You did do a great job. Furthermore, you did have one part that invalid a certain agreement." Vince grins.

"What would that be?"

"You accepted that you won't hurt anyone or lose any match, right?"

"Yup, I did accept that."

"Let me ask you, was Lita part of the match?" Matt smiles drops. "Answer my questions." He raises his voices not having that much patience with Matt.

"No, however she interfered so I put her in her place."

"She wasn't in the match officially." Matt shakes his head. "Doesn't it mean that you broke Edge's agreement." He inquires.

"I didn't she interfere in the match. I attack her during the match." He defends.

"You admit you attack her." Vince clarifies.

"Yes."

"Edge, does attacking someone during a match excuse him from your agreement?" He inquires.

"It doesn't."

"It does." Matt argues back.

"No it doesn't, you put Lita in the hospital. You admit that you attacked her. You could have left her alone, but you wanted your revenge. Those statements prove you broke our agreement." Edge argues again.

"She knew the consequences of coming out during a match."

"During a match, it is custom to get hurt especially in a ladder match. However, Lita wasn't officially in the match and got hurt. You broke the agreement."

"Fine, what is my consequence?" He gives up even though he is right.

"Your consequences are putting you in a sixty-minute iron match, contract match. You will first be in a sixty-minute iron match with Edge. After that, you will compete in a contract on a pole match. Your contract is on the line in that match. For that you will face three competitors in a gauntlet. You must grab the contract in each gauntlet. If you survive that you will keep your job and career." Matt shows confidence and strength to accomplish this. "Oh and you, missy." He turns to Mickie. "There is no inference from you. You will be in your own gauntlet match on Smackdown. To prevent you from coming out Christian will keep you company." Mickie smiles knowing he his handcuffs. "Christian come out." A video shows Christian showing a key and un-cuffing the handcuff before he heads to the ring. "Oh Matt, the match starts now." Christian comes into the ring to grab Mickie, but she refuses.

"Mickie, do you want your contract up for expiration as well?" Vince warns. Mickie shakes her head as she reluctantly goes with Christian.

"No tricks now I have no feels or remorse for you." Christian whispers in Mickie's ear.

* * *

The referee rings the bell as sixty minutes appears on the Titan-tron. Edge and Matt lock up.

"Look mommy, daddy is fighting bad Matt." Jamie acknowledges.

"Why did you ask for that?" Jeff wonders.

"He is trying to help." Lita includes as she just wakes up.

"Hey beautiful, how are you feeling?" Jeff sweetly speaks.

"My head hurts, however I am okay. Don't get mad at him, he is trying to help." Lita discloses.

"Don't worry Auntie Lita, daddy is going to defeat him." Jamie says in confidence.

"That is right." Joan and Johnny approve.

"That is what I want to hear, come here you three let's watch on my bed." The children climb on the bed to watch this match.

Edge and Matt are both tired of trying to outdo each other. It is two falls to one in favour of Edge.

"Are you tired already?" Matt inquires.

"Yes because I don't lie like you do." He takes a shot at his personality.

"You do lie just admit you were as bad as me once. You are only in Lita and Jeff's good graces because of Jamie. If she wasn't in the picture you would be just like me." He stands up.

"Maybe, she makes me a better person. Everything I am doing is for her." He stands up as well. They look up as Matt has the advantage.

"You are so sure that if she sees the true you that they will stay. Your true self is worse than I am. If they don't like me they definitely won't like you."

"Shut up." He kicks him in the stomach to do a DDT. Edge goes for a pin, but only receives a one count.

"You know it is true. Maybe when they do, I will swoop in to give them a shoulder to cry on." He sniggers.

"Shut up." He throws punches that don't connect being less focus with his words.

* * *

"Oh he is playing dirty." Jamie is mad at how the match is going so far.

"Don't worry he will get out of this." Michelle assures her daughter.

"No he won't." She jumps off the bed to go in Michelle's purse.

"Jamie, what are you doing?" They are all confuse on what she is doing.u

Jamie grabs Michelle's phone. "Hello, I would like to send a message to someone." She speaks to the person on the phone. "Thank you, we did have a safe flight. The message is daddy, don't let him get to you to you. I believe you can show him who is boss." Jamie utters. "Done, thank you again. I will." She smiles before she hangs up.

"Who was that on the phone?"

"Just watch the match, there is a surprise."

* * *

The match continues with it tied two falls a piece. Edge is losing his focus as Matt has the advantage. Matt kicks him in the stomach to set up for the Twist-of-Fate. The maneuver results in a pin for Matt. It is three falls to two with fifteen minutes left.

"You are going to lose everything." Matt continues his mind games.

"No, you are." Edge charges at him to hit his shoulder on the ring post. Matt does a small package to get another pin.

"Your mind is so weak feelings always get in the way of your focus." He kicks his stomach. Edge crawls to the ropes to lift himself up. Matt just plays with him, smacking his head and mocks how he gets a vertical base. "You will fail in this just like you fail in getting revenge." He chuckles with Vince

The match gets interrupted with Vince on the Titan-tron. "Hello, I have a special message for one fo the competitors in the match. Vince plays a recorded message from his call earlier.

"Daddy, don't let him get to you. I believe you can win. Show him who is the boss." Jamie's voices fill the arena. This gives Edge the strength to continue the match. "Wow, she seems to really like you too bad she is going to watch her dad lose." He tries for a spear which Edge dodges to have counter with his own spear. Edge picks up the pin making it three falls to four in favour of Matt with five minutes left.

"I am going to show her that good people do win." Edge does the Edgecution followed by a hook of both legs; it gets him the fourth fall. "This is for her, for Michelle, and everyone you tricked for your revenge." He kicks Matt in the stomach for another Edgecution. For an added touch he does the Edgecator yo make Matt suffer. Matt screams in pain, but won't tap out. Edge brings him to the center of the ring to put more pressure on Matt's knee and back. Matt scratches towards the ropes with three minutes left. Matt keeps looking at the clock to see how long he still has to last. At the last minute, Edge changes the move to a sharpshooter. He sits on Matt's back as he stretches his legs with thirty seconds left. Matt can't take it anymore and taps with five seconds to spare. Edge uses the five count to finish the clock as well as inflict more pain. The bell rings to give Edge the victory. Everyone in the hospital cheers in his win, especially Jamie who yells proud 'That is my soon-to-be daddy.'

Edge celebrates with the crowd before he heads out of the ring. As he does, he sees Matt coughing in pain. "You are right, feelings cloud my focus, although it will always give me strength for anything." He reveals. The referees tell him to back off which he complies. He celebrates once more, on the ramp, before he heads backstage.

"Congratulation." Vince smiles to be the first person he sees.

"Thank you and thank you for playing the message." Edge appreciates. The message gave him the strength and focus to continue the match.

"Thank your little girl, she called me to play the message. You know you can't give my number to just anyone, right?"

"I didn't." He acts innocent.

"Yah right. Get some rest and watch Matt fight for his job." He requests.

"I will." He happily accepts.

Vince comes out as Matt is help up the ramp. "Please take him back to the ring he isn't finish with his matches yet." The referees comply to take him back to the ring. "Matt, you have your gauntlet match still ahead. Remember, you must grab the contract in each match to keep your job." Matt uses the ropes to keep himself up. "Your opponent is…"


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter Fifty- three:

"Matt, you have your gauntlet match still ahead. Remember, you must grab the contract in each match to keep your job." Vince reminds them. "Your first opponent is…" Hornswoggle's theme music fills the arena. "Your opponent is Hornswoggle. Good luck." Matt smirks knowing that this will be a piece of cake.

The referee asks Matt if he is ready; he just smacks his hands away. The referee rings the bell as Hornswoggle charges at him. He hits his leg trying to knock him down. The impact does affect him quite a bit with him being already injured. Maybe when he is fresh it will be a piece of cake, now it is difficult than he thought. He needs to finish this match quickly to not exert too much energy. Matt tries to lift his leg, with Hornwoggle feeling like a ton of bricks, into the ring post to remove him. This action only loosens his grip on Matt's leg. He notices that it will take time and energy to achieve this, so he uses his strength to drag and carry Hornswoggle to the contract. After five minutes of this, Matt finally grabs the contract as he holds it on his chest.

"Your winner is Matt Hardy." Lillian announces. The referee grabs the contract from Matt to put it back on the pole.

"It seems Matt got lucky to rest during the commercial break. He seems more confident to fight his next opponent."

"He did, but I assume Lita and Vince have many more tricks up their sleeves."

"Let's find out." Lita's theme music echos through the arena.

"Hello Matt, congratulations of defeating Hornswoggle. I guess that match gave you confidence and energy back. That is great, but our gauntlet is about not testing your strength and mind, although it is a big part, it will test your emotional being." Matt looks at her weird.

"Let me bring out your next opponent." They hear a woman struggle to get out of someone's grasp.

"Let me go I am not participating." She yells trying to kick and move out of their grasp.

"I hope you are ready for your opponent." Christian and Edge come out with a woman that has a sack over her face. "Ooo… mystery." Lita chuckles. Lita lifts up the sack to reveal it is Mickie. Matt is in shock that he has to face his girlfriend.

"No, I am not fighting her now way." Matt objects.

"Wow, how sweet of you to not fight her." Lita awws.

"I'll fight anyone else besides her." He objects again.

"What do you think boys? Should we change the opponent?" She asks both of them.

"Yes we should." They agree as Matt breathes easy to not face Mickie.

"Okay, Matt here are you new opponents." All the women wrestlers come out to join Matt into the ring. "Matt you must fight each one of these wrestlers before even consider grabbing the contract. If you ever fail to beat anyone of them, that is not the first or last one, you will add as stipulation to Mickie's gauntlet match on Smackdown." She grins. "You will also have to give the girl you lost to a kiss. If you don't another opponent is added to your gauntlet. You have one more after this one, do you want to add more?" She questions. "To give you more reasons to win, Mickie will watch ringside with Edge and Christian.

"I'll give you one more chance to revert back to the first match. If you want the first match, you will raise your hand. If you don't raise your hand, we will proceed with this match. I will give you to the count of five. 1…2…3…4…5, what is your choice?"

"I will stay with the second match." Matt confidently answers.

"This surprises Mickie a bit. She thought he would choose fighting her. If he chose that option, he would only be touching and fighting her. The choice he picked, he will be touching many women and might have to kiss them. She is very jealous about that.

"As you wish, referee ring the bell." Lita orders. The referee rings the bell to have Victoria start off.

* * *

The match continues with Matt not having to kiss anyone yet. Five have been defeated and three are left, one of them being Trish Stratus. Torrie Wilson enters next with her puppy. Torrie shoves her into his face to speak that he is a bad man. Matt gently grabs the god and lays her on the ground. Torrie is appalled at this to start yelling at him. This irritates him so he kicks her in the stomach. Before executing his finisher, he mouths 'This is you.' to Trish who rolls her eyes. He executes the Twist of Fate on Torrie to get the victory, in Matt's favour, for the tenth time. For a celebration, Matt walks to Mickie to get a kiss from her.

"Your lips our mine, don't forget that." Mickie reminds him before giving him a peck on the lips. Edge and Christian both pretend to gag at this moment. This earns them scowls from Mickie before she continues to watch the match. The next woman up is Michelle McCool. Matt laughs at her which causes Michelle to slap him in the face. The slap gets him very angry to him try to kick her, but she grabs it. She puts a smirk on her face as she looks at the Matt. Matt pleads not to do that, but Michelle doesn't accept it. She kicks him in the jewels before making him do the splits. Michelle covers him to get the three count. Michelle and Trish both laugh at him. Mickie can't believe he lost.

"I guess the kiss didn't motive him to win." Christian acknowledges.

"Shut up." Mickie doesn't want to admit he is right.

Michelle picks him up to wait for his pecks on her cheek. Matt looks to Mickie who crosses her arms in disappointment.

"Come on I am ready." Michelle taps her cheek. Matt does a quick peck before wiping out his lips. Trish Stratus sees this to roll him up to get the victory. Matt can't believe he lost his job already. He things Trish is the last woman.

Jeff's theme song plays. "Hello brother, you lost to Trish. She is the last one out of here except for Mickie. Luckily for you we found someone who replace Mickie's spot. Here she is." Lita's music plays as everyone cheers.

Matt grins luckily he gets to get more revenge on her. Just as Lita enters, Trish handcuffs his hands together. Matt tries to struggle out, but he can't. Mickie tries to help, but Christian and Edge stop her. They duct tape her wrist to the arm rests.

Lita gives him a huge slap for the trouble he gave to everyone. Afterwards, she kicks him in the stomach for her own version of the Twist of Fate. She goes for a pin, but gets a two count. She tries again, however follows it up with a Lita moon-sault from the top rope. This gives Lita a two and three quarters count. Lita can't believe he kicked out. She ponders on what she can do to effect pain and insult to him. She looks around to see Mickie who gives her an idea. Lita goes to the contract to help Matt grab the contract. Afterwards, she brings Matt back into the middle of the ring, by the hair, to pull his head back. She blows a kiss to Mickie before she screams Last Kiss Goodnight. Mickie tries to stop it, but Edge and Christian are right there to hold her down. Lita pecks Matt on the mouth before she mic kicks him square in the face to pick up the victory.

"Aww nuts he got the contract before I got the victory." Lita snaps her fingers.

"Congratulation Matt, you have survived an Iron Man match, Hornswoggle, and eleven women, now your final match is the toughest one." Vince mentions. "You must physically grab the contract to save your job. No one can hand you the contract. If you try to reach it and it falls it doesn't count." Vince continues. "Your opponents are all the superstars that you have done wrong to. Those superstars include; Jeff, Lita, Christian, Edge, John Cena and Triple H. John Cena is defending Joan and Johnny's honour while Triple H is defending mine and Stephanie's honour. It will be a six on one handi-cap match. Everyone will be in the ring together with not tags. Now for Mickie, Matt lost two times, so you will have two stipulations added to your gauntlet. Since Christian and Edge are part of this match, Stephanie and I will be with you to watch the match. Good luck Matt. The match will start next." Vince finishes.

Matt laughs knowing that it is a four on one handi-cap match; Jeff and Lita are still in the hospital.

"What is so funny?"

"Lita and Jeff are not here I put them in the hospital. Plus, Jeff won't leave Lita behind at the hospital." He explains.

"Two of those statements are true. You did put them in the hospital and Jeff won't leave Lita behind. Furthermore, they are here." Vince reveals. He got a call from the hospital to inform them that there is no brain or head injury for Lita. Lita was unconscious from the sudden impact to her body. She may have some bruises and fractured bones, but she is free to leave the hospital.

"It can't be they can't be here." Matt is astonish not believing this at all.

"Seeing his believing, here you go." On the Titan-tron, a limo pulls up into the arena. Jeff comes out with Joan and Johnny; he closes the door. Joan pulls on her father's shirt to signal him back to the limp. Jeff thumps his forehead to have him open the other back door. It reveals Jamie with Michelle as they help Lita out of the limo. Lita has a neck brace along with a limp in her walk. Matt lightly smiles at his handy-work.

"Jeff, what are you guys doing?" Todd Grisham interviews.

"We are going to be part of the main event." Jeff answers as he leads them to the ring.

"You two just came from the hospital, do you think that is wise?"

"Us Hardy's, which includes my brother, has a never give up attitude. I like taking risks, so I am taking a risk now. My brother never gave up on his revenge, so I am going to return the favour.

"This is your health we are talking about, what about your children?"

"We had a discussion at the hospital, they want to hurt my brother as well. Todd, I am concern about my health as well as my family's. I offered to have them stay in the back. Before I finished the sentence, they shut it down. My brother has cost us some bad memories it is time to return the favour." Jeff finishes as he again leads his family to the ring.

"Thank you, Jeff. There you have folks, nothing will keep the Hardys down from business they have to take care of." Todd Grisham summons up.

Jeff's music plays to have the crowd erupt. Jeff along with John Cena, Edge, Triple H, and Christian come out to the stage. They soak up the cheers while they ramp to hear Lita's them song. The crowd goes ecstatic to the strength and bravery for them to come back. Lita is the last one to come out while some people stand to all clap as they all head down the ramp.

Jamie, Joan, Johnny, and Michelle have their seats next to the commentary table. King invites them to do some announcing.

"Hello, what is your name?" Cole asks.

"That is for me to know and you to find out." Joan answers.

"Joan, that is not very nice." Michelle utters.

"Yes, not very nice at all." Cole agrees.

"Auntie Michelle, I am a heel commentary, I am supposed to be mean." Joan explains.

"When you are older, you can. For now, just be your nice, adorable self."

"Yes, Auntie Michelle." She pouts.

"It is not going to work." Jamie and Johnny join in. Michelle looks away to see Cole and King pout as well. "Fine." They all cheer.

"It looks like Matt is getting what is coming to him." King calls the action in the ring.

"That he is king, no one messes with the Hardy family." Joan includes.

* * *

Everyone is the ring across from Matt. The referee rings the bell which signals them to surround him.

"Oh this is one of my tactics." Jamie speaks up excitedly.

"You plan this." King inquires.

"Yup, they always ask our opinions on everything." Jamie smiles.

"It sounds like a family we know." Cole points to Vince and Stephanie.

"Thank you for that, Michael. Now will you call the match, please." Stephanie speaks with her eyes still on the match.

"Ooo… someone got in trouble." Johnny teases. Cole sticks out his tongue which causes the three children to do the same action.

"Cole, please stop arguing the children and help call the match." King utters, even though he enjoys this batter between them.

* * *

Back in the ring, everyone takes turns to fight Matt. They take out their built up aggression on him. Matt doesn't have time to breathe with the movements perform back to back. After ten minutes, Matt is in the middle of the mat in pain. Each person leans on a corner and ropes to wait for Matt to get to a vertical base. He sees them watch him and puts his fist up for more actions. This doesn't affect them as they don't react to him. Matt is surprise by this and starts to head to the contract. Edge moves away from the corner to give him easy access to this.

"What are they doing? Are they giving him the contract?" King wonders.

"Just watch King, this is my tactic, well a mixture of me and my brother's tactic." Joan informs them.

Matt gets to the corner he looks back to see if this is a trap; everyone is still in their spots. Matt slowly climbs looking back at each step just to be on guard of an attack. When he gets to the last step, he finds out that the contract is not there. He has been so focus on being attack that he climbed the wrong corner.

"What, where is it?" Matt looks around to see Lita guarding the contract. He mumbles harsh words as he marches to the corner. On the way there, he gets tripped by Triple H.

"Sorry man." Triple H apologizes.

Matt gets in his face. "You better be. You know why you are on top." He looks at Stephanie before he continues to walk to Lita.

"Move Lita." He harshly speaks.

"You haven't changed at all." Lita shakes her head in disappointment.

"You haven't either being the same slut as you were. You got all of these men to follow and feel sorry for you. I bet you are screwing all of them behind Jeff's back." He chuckles.

"You wouldn't know because you didn't get any." She insults him before moving towards Jeff.

"Whatever." He shoves the comment off. Matt climbs up the rope to grab the contract. He screams in celebration. He shoves it in everyone's face to not notice that the bell didn't ring. "Where is my hand raise, I won?" He looks around to see everyone laughing.

"My brother, Matt, look at the contract." Matt looks at it to see just scribbles on the paper.

"What, where is the contract?" He looks around to see two; one above Jeff and the other above Triple H. He goes to Jeff first hoping he doesn't have to deal with Triple H. It didn't work as he hope; the contract is part of a book. He wipes his face with his hand as he looks over at Triple H. Triple H sinisterly smiles knowing he is going to make him work for it.

"Enjoy." Edge and Christian leaves.

"What?" Matt is very confused.

Triple H fights Matt for his job. The momentum shifts between them two every four minutes. Triple H is fighting for everyone's honour while Matt is fighting for his job. The match continues as Triple H does the pedigree on him. He waves the children to come to the ring for the pin while he grabs the contract. The children get off Matt to have Triple H rip the contract in half in his face.

"That is it Matt you lost." Vince acknowledges. "Matt Hardy, you are fired." Vince yells in the only way he knows how with authority and conviction. "Get to him out of the arena."

Edge, Christian, and Jeff have the honour to carry him out as the crowd sings the goodbye song.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter Fifty-four:

Everyone is packing up their gear to head home.

"I will meet you at home tomorrow." Lita informs everyone.

"Why?" Joan and Johnny asks. They thought they would come with them to rest.

"They did tell me I am cleared, but they want me to come for final tests." Lita reluctantly mentions.

"So you are not coming with us." Joan pouts.

"No sweetie, I am not. I will see you tomorrow." She kisses Joan's forehead.

"Joan, Johnny, if you want to stay you can come to the hospital with us." Jeff offers.

"Jeff." Lita hits him in the arm not liking that idea.

"What? I thought it would be exciting we can drive home as a family. It can be like a mini road trip." Jeff request.

"You two are not flying home?" Michelle inquires.

"We could, but I don't know how my head will feel with the high altitude. I think it is safer to drive home."

"What do you two say?" Jeff reverts back to his children. Joan, Johnny, and Jamie huddle up to discuss the answer. Edge tries to take a peek however Jamie gives him a cute scowl. Everyone else just chuckles at him getting in trouble.

"We have decided." Jamie starts.

"That we are going with everyone else." Joan continues.

"We have a little surprise for you two when you two come home." Johnny adds.

"Ooo… I love surprises." Lita is thrilled that their children are going to surprise her.

"Yes mommy, be excited because two are going to love it." Joan smiles.

"Okay, you two let's head off to the airport." Mrs. Dumas informs them.

"We will send you guys off." Jeff offers picking up Joan in his arms.

"Great."

As they are about to head out of the arena, Vince calls them. "Good thing I caught all of you before you left."

"What is it, Mr. McMahon?" Jeff inquires.

"Lita, Jeff, Edge, I need you tomorrow for the Smackdown taping."

"Of course, is this about the Mickie gauntlet match?" Edge inquires.

"It is. This is the last part of the storyline. I need all of you to participate in it including you Christian."

"Okay, what do you have in mind?"

"Okay, what do you have in mind?"

"I will speak to all of you tomorrow." Vince mentions.

"Sure."

"You all have a safe flight home for the rest of you." Vince waves before he heads back to his office.

"I guess we are staying later than we expected." Lita acknowledges. They look at their children to see big grins on their faces. "Are you three okay with this?" They include Jamie because Edge is not coming home with them either.

"We are okay with you two staying longer." It gives them more time to succeed in their surprise. "You can take that honeymoon alone that you didn't take before. We will have everything ready on Tuesday." Joan assures her parents.

"Tuesday?" Jeff and Lita say puzzled thinking they will be home probably earlier than that.

"You two have to say your farewell to the crowd, right? You can't leave them without an explanation." Joan explains knowing they will say goodbye on Monday during Raw.

"You are right this Monday will be our last show for now." Lita agrees.

* * *

They are at the gate as they are about to board the plane. Everyone else is their waiting for them to arrive on the plane.

"You all have a safe flight we will see you on Tuesday." Lita waves only to be strong for her children.

Johnny and Joan run back their parents to give them another big hug before they head on the plane. Jamie pauses a bit before she runs to Edge.

"We love you guys." Joan hugs Lita while Johnny hugs Jeff.

"We both love you the most." Jeff and Lita simultaneously say to Joan and Johnny.

"I always believe you are a good person." Jamie hugs Edge. "You never show it, but I have always known."

"Thank you, Bumble Bee." He pecks her on the cheek. Michelle just watches their cute moment looking so innocent. "Come here." He waves her over for their special goodbye. "I will probably see you sooner than Lita and Jeff." He acknowledges.

"I hope so." She simple gives him a one second peck on the lips.

"Nope." Edge pulls her back for a longer kiss which Lita grabs her body around Edge. Everyone whistles as Christian jokingly rolls his eyes in annoyance. He is happy that his best friend has a girlfriend who will be there for him.

"Okay enough of that it is my turn." Christian once again jokes after the kiss broken off.

"Mr. Christian." Jamie flexes her finger to signal him to squat to her height. "Thank you for keeping everyone safe." She gives him a cheek kiss.

"You are welcome." He stands back up. "Are you jealous now?" Christian asks showing off a kiss from Jamie.

"Yes, where is my kiss?" Edge acts all upset.

"You don't need one because you are with me most of the time; mommy and I are a package."

"Of course, are you jealous?" Edge repeats his best friends question back to him. Christian answers with a huff.

"Bye." Michelle, the children along with their grandparents wave their finally goodbyes for now before the gate door closes.

"What do you think Vince wants to do tomorrow?" Lita inquires in the embrace of Jeff's arm.

"I hope it is nothing physical." Jeff is quite still sore from the ladder match against his brother.

"Me too." Edge agrees with him being still sore as well from his match against Matt.

"I hope it is." Christian disagrees very thrilled with that idea.

"Really Christian." They are all in shock that he would want to hurt Mickie.

"Guys, I don't mean that type of physicality." He wiggles his eyebrows to signal a different form of it.

"Eww gross, man." Edge and Jeff are disgusted with what he means.

"No." Christian denies again. "I mean to kiss her for a distraction. I don't want to be that level of physical with her."

"Yah, right." Edge nudges Jeff as they laugh at him covering up his true intentions.

"Hey, no laughing at him. I think it is sweet that Christian has a crush on Mickie. I bet that is one of the reasons you two didn't come out when you are supposed to." Lita defends Christian from them.

"Now that I think about it, Christian did blush when she was around. He is very argumentative when Mickie try to save Matt from the Con-Chair-To." Edge replays the situation in his mind.

"No I didn't." Christian argues being very protective of his feelings.

"Okay, what is your other theory?" Jeff questions to have him admit his true feelings.

"Fine, I do a small bit." He motions his thumb and index finger to be a quarter of an inch. "It is not a big, huge crush." He admits.

"Whatever you say." Edge accepts knowing that he really does like Mickie.

* * *

Smackdown:

Mickie is already out in the ring ready for her gauntlet match.

"King, for the viewers that don't know, how did Mickie get involved in this whole situation between Matt and Lita?"

"Well Cole, we thought she was just innocent bystander in the beginning. She was the one who faced Lita in the first match that Jeff return to the WWE. After that, she seemed to not be involved with anyone until Edge and Matt's street fight last Friday. During that match, she revealed that she likes Matt Hardy. Apparently, she is Matt's girlfriend and partner for his revenge against Lita. She distracted Edge and Christian so Matt can his revenge during his ladder against his brother. The consequence for that is that she participates in her own gauntlet match." King concludes.

"To add to that, Matt had some pressure on him during phrase two of his gauntlet match. He had to face either Mickie or all the female wrestlers in the WWE. If she lost to anyone of them a stipulation would be added to Mickie's. He picked having a match with all the female wrestler which he lost twice."

"That is correct, let us now watch who will give the stipulation to her."

Stephanie's theme music plays throughout the arena. "Hello everyone, I hope you are not expecting Lita or Jeff to announce the stipulations." The crowd cheers for the mention of Lita and Jeff's name. "They are both here tonight, although they will come out a bit later in the night." The crowd places their disappointment on the news. "Don't worry it will be worth the wait. Now onto business, Mickie-" She smiles at her. "You seem ready for your match or matches since it is a gauntlet match." Mickie bellows at her that she is. "That is good, I like your attitude. Your gauntlet won't be as severe as Matt's, so you can breathe easy with that. Furthermore, you won't get off so easy. This will make you not want to betray out trust again. The first gauntlet will be an idea that Lita came up with for Matt with my twist on it. If anyone doesn't know which one I am talking about, it is when Matt screamed the phrase 'I love you Lita.'" Mickie shakes her head in anger that she would have to utter those despicable words too. "Relax Mickie, you are not going to repeat that phrase." Mickie sighs a breath of relief. "Moreover, you did do two people wrong which you have to apologize to." She gulps. "You will apologize to them during your first match. Your phrase will be 'I am sorry Edge and Christian.' You will be saying this phrase every time you do your kicks or any legs movements that are involve. Your opponent for this will be Melina." Stephanie announces.

_Paparazzi_ plays earning cheers from the crowd. Melina walks down the red carpet down the ramp before she climbs on top of the ring. She jumps and lands on the ring performing her splits entrance.

"This match is set for one fall." Lillian starts to announce. "Mickie has to yell 'I am sorry Christian and Edge' every time there are kicks or any use of legs in the match. Introducing first from Hollywood, California; Melina. Her opponent from Richmond, Virgina; Mickie James. The crowd jeers at her while she rolls her eyes at the reaction.

Before the match even starts, Stephanie comes out again. "Wait, I forgot a stipulation. Mickie, at the end of the match, whether you win or lose, you have to cheek peck a certain person the amount of times you have bellowed the phrase. Good luck." Mickie is steamed that she is being put through this torture just because she is the girlfriend of Matt.

The match starts off with a lock-up. Mickie James wins the battle with a choke hold on Melina. Melina pushes her into the ropes to give her a bulldog to punch her in the face. Mickie blocks them as much as possible until Melina goes for a pin. It results in just a simple one-count. Melina picks her up to do a simple kick to the stomach before doing a second bulldog. She waits for Mickie to own up to the stipulation.

"I am sorry Edge and Christian." Mickie yells out. As Melina tries to get her up again, Mickie her in the head. "I am…" She kicks her at her legs. "Sorry…" She continues with a kick to Melina's stomach. "Edge and Christian." Mickie does her signature Chick Kick. Melina falls to the mat to give Mickie a two count. She brings Melina up to do her Long Kiss Goodnight, but it countered with a kick to her head. Melina then switches their position to set up for the Primal Scream. She screams before doing a split-legged pin. This maneuver gives her the victory. Before the referee raises Melina's arm, the referee puts a microphone to Mickie's mouth.

"I am sorry Edge and Christian." She says for the kick to the head. "I am sorry Edge and Christian." She repeats for the Primal Scream finisher to official end the match. The referee rings the bell to raise Melina's hand in victory.

"Oh too bad Mickie, I guess Melina is too much for you." Stephanie comes out a third time to speak out her sympathy towards her. "Now you have said the phrase four times, you have to cheek peck a certain someone four times. I have someone who volunteered for this. Christian's _Just Close Your Eyes _plays throughout the arena. Mickie is shock to see that he volunteered to do this.

"Hello Mickie." Christian greets already in the ring. "I heard you have four cheek pecks for me." Mickie spits at him however it just lands on the mat. "Wow, why the hostility? I was going to give you a chance for one kiss, but you ruin it." He proposes a deal for her.

"No please." Mickie pleads. She rather has one kiss than having to kiss him four times.

"Here is my proposal, you have to kiss me on the lips for four seconds instead of four separate kisses."

"Deal." She accepts automatically. This surprises him expecting more argument for her.

"Okay." Christian waits for Mickie to give him the kiss. Mickie mouths to herself that it is only for four seconds. She puckers her lips to kiss Christian. During the short four seconds, Mickie feels something. She pulls away from him quickly as she touches her lips.

"Disgusting." She covers up her last action.

"Whatever, thank you for the kiss." Christian leaves the ring.

Matt, who is in a hotel suite not far from the arena, sees the kiss. "No, this is not happening again." He rushes out to head to the arena.

* * *

Later on:

Mickie is in the middle of her last gauntlet match. She is facing Candice Michelle in a bra and panties, paddle match. The stipulation is that if Mickie losses, she has to accept that she won't get a title match for a year and a half.

In the middle of the match, Candice is in her panties while Mickie is still fully covered. Mickie is about to win when, on the monitor, she sees Matt enter through the loading docks. He has a baseball bat that he hits anyone who is in his way.

"Look King, someone is back." Cole mentions.

"Yup, he is not a happy camper."

"From what happen last Monday, I am not surprise."

Superstars try to restrain him from coming to the ring, but they are hit before they can. Back in the ring, Mickie is distracted by this. Candice Michelle notices this to sweep Mickie's feet for her to hit her neck on the top rope. This give her the opportunity to strip her pants off; they are equal now. After that, Mickie focuses on the match to get it quickly over with. She gets the upper hand again with many attempts to win, but Candice always wiggles herself out. Her momentum continues until everyone starts to boo. Both women look up to see Matt come down the ramp. He still has the baseball in his hand which makes Mickie gulp in terror. She hopes this has nothing to do with what happen with Christian earlier in the night.

"Hello honey." She waves at him.

"Shut up you, cheater." He yells while he gets into the ring.

"What?" This distracts her for Candice Michelle to rip Mickie's top off for the victory. Matt gives Candice a stare as he grabs the paddle from her.

"I saw you kissing Christian. I thought you were different and not slut like Lita."

"I am not it is just a four second kiss; it was my stipulation. If you didn't lose last Monday, I wouldn't have to do that." She argues back.

"Of course it is my fault. You could have kicked him the jewels before performing it, but no you didn't want to. I bet you wanted to kiss him. You were just playing with me to get into the storyline."

"No, I wanted to help because I like you. I tried to stop them to do a con-chair-to, but they outsmarted me." She can't believe he is acting like this. This is not the man she knows.

"Yes, you are easy to be outsmarted." He admits.

"Is that why you are here, you don't trust me?"

"Nope, you are just someone I use to get my revenge." He again admits.

Mickie slaps him. "How are you? I am not a person you can use. I guess Christian and Edge were right you are the wrong person to like." She loudly whispers.

"What, you let them get into your mind. I shouldn't have come here you are a waste of time." Matt exits the ring.

"Yup, we are both correct on that. You are a waste of my time too. I should have let you get beaten by Edge and Christian."

"What do you mean?" Matt re-enters.

"Edge and Christian was supposed to attack you during the ladder match, but I distracted them."

"Yes, I will never understand that. I mean you are not as pretty as Lita is."

"Get out of here!" She exclaims.

"Make me." He flirts standing his guard.

"Leave." She pushes him.

"Come one." He chuckles at her anger and strength.

"Leave." She kicks him in the jewels. "Never mind I'll leave." As she takes a step, Mat grabs her ankle.

"No one leaves me." He knocks her down to have her hit her face on the mat. He gets up to have her on her back. "You know what happens to people who leave me." He picks her up to perform is signature Twist-of-Fate. Before it is executed, Christian comes out to save her. They fight until Christian does the Killswitch on him. When Matt gets up, security escorts him to the police; he is an unwanted person in the arena.

"Are you okay?" Christian asks Mickie.

"Fine, thanks for coming." She appreciates before heading up to the Women's locker room. This confuses him with her attitude now.

"Maybe she didn't feel it." Edge pats Christian's shoulder when he arrives backstage.

"Yah maybe."


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter Fifty-five:

"Hello everyone, I said earlier that Lita and Jeff would be here. They have a message to give you." Stephanie announce to have LoveFuryPassionenergy hits the arena as everyone cheers. After a few minutes of cheering, Jeff and Lita come out. They head down as they soak up everything being their last time for now; they are going to miss this.

"Hello everyone, it seems every week or every two weeks we are in this ring to give you an announcement." Jeff starts. The crowd is intrigue as well as fearful that this is the announcement of their retirement.

"This announcement might be a shock or finally moment for you guys. As you know a few weeks ago, Jeff and I got married." Lita smiles. "Unfortunately, we didn't have a honeymoon by ourselves, which we are okay with. We are going for our honeymoon after Smackdown tonight. When we return from our honeymoon our, our probation is up to official adopt our two children. You of all seen them at our wedding and last Monday. With that being official, Jeff and I are going on a long break to be with them. It will be definitely longer than our last one." The crowd boos.

"I know we don't want to leave you guys." Jeff continues. "This…this is a big deal for us. We never thought we would leave our career for this amount of time for our children. During our first few months of vacation, a lot has happened to change our perspective. We have met some very important and caring people that now we don't want to lose. Those people are a strong support system. They have all helped us with the matches and our strength to get through these past months. We want to prove to them that we are not leaving them. We want to prove that nothing is more important than them."

"We want...we want…" Lita tears up.

"We want to thank all of you." Jeff comforts his wife. "We want to thank you for the support. You have given us since a segment before our first time off. We appreciate that you haven't forgotten about us. Your dedication to being fans of us really let us enjoy what we do. I hope you can give us this time to be with our newly acquired children." Jeff concludes.

"We thank you for always being a fan. We will be back we are not retiring." She assures them.

"The crowd cheers as Jeff and Lita head backstage. All the superstars are backstage clapping as they say their goodbyes for now. At the end of the line, Vince and Stephanie are there to say their goodbyes.

"You take care you two. I don't want any more news about any of you except if you two are having a baby." Stephanie teases.

"Steph, don't put any pressure on them. Having two children as newlyweds is hard enough you want them to add another child. Two children are hard enough, three is impossible. I don't know how my daughter and hunter do it."

"Ah, I knew it." Lita teases.

"Dad, you ruined it." Stephanie huffs. If they know, they might think Triple H will get special treatment.

"They knew already; everyone knows." Vince explains. Stephanie looks at Lita as she nods her head in agreement.

"Whatever." Stephanie acts like she didn't already know that. "Lita, Jeff take care. Enjoy having children they are the best people you can have in your life. Although, having one as your own is the greatest gift of all. Trust me on that." Stephanie advises.

"Thanks, we will take that into consideration." They head to their locker room to pack before they head to their honeymoon.

* * *

Jeff and Lita are at their hotel room. They now take time to soak everything that has happen these past few months.

"Would you change anything?" Jeff asks sitting next to her.

"I wish I knew everything sooner. Although, it wouldn't have given us this exact experience, so no I wouldn't change anything." She lays her head on his shoulder.

"I wish we did more us time before any of these situations happen. I wanted to give you a very romantic and pleasurable time off; I didn't deliver it. I gave you a stressful, horrible and bad experience. This honeymoon I am making sure to give you not just what you want, but what you deserve."

"Jeff, you are what I want. This whole experience has proven that anything can happen if you don't look what is in front of you. You were in front of me the whole time and I didn't see it. I didn't see the person who would change my life. Jeff, I love you. I wouldn't change anything because it brought me to this moment." She wraps her arms around him. "We are here married, two children, and going on our honeymoon. I want to thank you for that."

"And how do you want me to return the favour?" he brings her close.

"With a back rub." She jokes just to see his disappointed expression. "Just kidding, I want you to take me for a ride of a lifetime." She sits on his lap just to see his disappointed expression.

"I planned to start on our honeymoon, however my baby deserves a pre-celebration." He kisses her passionately.

"Yes I do." She sets turn on quickly with the passion of the kiss.

Just as Jeff takes off Lita's shirt, his phone rings. He sulks his head as Lita giggles. "Now, they want to call now." Jeff is a bit pissed.

"Don't' be mad, we have all night. I attend to not sleep until our flight for our honeymoon." She kisses him deeply.

Jeff moans. "You are not helping me be calm on the phone. Now on the phone, all I will be thinking of, while talking to our children, is to see you naked underneath me. You always look so hot underneath my body."

"Don't you mean on top of you. You can see me and feel how make me feel each day. Plus, I love how you pump up into me." She jumps off his lap for him to take the call.

"Again, you are not helping me here." He groans not wanting to explode in his pants.

"Answer the phone, please." Lita requests.

"Hello." Jeff tries to greet calmly.

"Hello daddy." Joan greets. "We just want to call to say we are back home."

"That is great." He tries to focus in his daughter's voice and not his dirty mind.

"We also behaved on the plane and on the car ride home." She smiles innocently.

"I see you know too well." He chuckles on why she informs him of that information.

"Of course, can I ask you something?" She changes the subject.

"Certainly."

"In private, is mommy there with you?" She wants to do something special for her, but doesn't want her to know. Jeff looks around to see Lita in front of him with enough clothing to cover just the areas needed; this make him gulp. "She is here, princess." He speaks without losing his contact on his wife's body.

"Oh never mind, then so where are going for your honeymoon?" She wonders.

"I can't let you know." Lita sits on his lap again.

"Why, oh right I will ask Johnny. You two have fun we have a special surprise for you two back home."

"I am guessing you can't tell me." Jeff asks trying to be as calm as possible.

"You know me just as well we know you two." She giggles.

"Yup, now can you please put Johnny on the phone I want to talk to him."

"I won't tell you either." Johnny tells his father, who is right beside Joan the whole time.

"Fine." He sulks, but that turns into a groan when Lita kisses his neck. "Princess, I have to go." He knows that the won't last much longer.

"Why?" She wants to speak with her mother too.

"We need to be up early for our flight tomorrow." He excuses, but they will actually be already up exhausted by that time.

"Okay, we will see you two on Tuesday. Have a great honeymoon."

"Thank you, princess." He tries to keep his moans and groans in while Lita rubs his member with her hips.

In less than thirty seconds, Jeff hangs up and ravishes Lita with kisses. "You are evil getting me hard in front of our daughter." He strips her bra off on the way to the bed.

"I just want you ready." She pouts as she extends her neck upwards.

"I am always ready for you. The true question is, are you ready?" He smirks because if not she will make her ready fast and begging for more.

"I am. Do you want to taste?" She moves the fabric aside to rub her slit. Afterwards, she shows him her wet, glistening finger full of her juices. Jeff almost loses it there, however contains his composure to be inside her deep before he lets go. He takes her to an empty wall with no objects nearby. Then he lifts her up onto wall to start his torture pleasure on her. He removes the fabric because guiding her legs around his waist. Lita is about to kiss, but he stops her. He lifts her up higher to have his face level with her promise area. Before he starts, he grabs her arms to hold them by her side. When he has a good grip he starts with a lick from bottom to top.

"Hmm… my wife is ready, although not my level ready." He grins. Lita sees this and knows she is in a ride of pleasure that will push her to her max. She tries to get out of his grasp to hold on to anything, but his grasp is too strong.

"Please, let me hold on to something." She pleads using his caring nature against him.

"Sure." He changes his grip to have her holding his hand. "There you go."

"No, that is not what… oh." Jeff inserts his tongue in her. "Oh, that's so good more, I want more." She declares in pleasure.

"As you wish." He devours her center drinking juices and licking her sensitive folds. Lita huffs, moans, and thrusts her head back and forth at the pleasure. She wants to explode, although she doesn't want the pleasure to stop. The grip on his hand from her gets more intense as the time passes.

"Oh, I am almost there, baby. Keep going I am going to… almost there." She climaxes before her limps just relax from the exhaustion. Jeff takes one last lick before he drinks all her precious, sweet fluids. After drinking her dry, he lets go off her hands to have her fall onto his body.

"My baby tired?" Jeff inquires heading to the bed once again. "We can rest and sleep for now." Lita weakly shakes her head that is on his shoulder. She is still exhausted, but doesn't want the night to end. Is that a no on continuing? Okay off to bed." He teases not waiting for a response.

"I promise to love you all night and I am sticking to it no matter how much you make me cum." She metaphorically stands by her word.

"That is my wife, how about a change of pace." He lays her down in the middle before he sits next to her. He positions her on her side before laying her hands on him.

"You are still clothed." Lita whines as she wants to feel bare skin.

"It will be better for me, trust me." He guides her hands through his shorts sleeves to reveal no boxers. Lita blushes to be rewarded with a sweet kiss. "Your turn." Lita holds him in one side as she rubs him slowly. The movement as well as the constricting space makes him hard faster. Lita switches sides every so often until Jeff can't take it anyone more. He removes his shorts quickly to have Lita suck him before he explodes. Two sucks make him explode into her mouth. She swallows everything eh offers while she moans in pleasure of the taste. "Damn." He wipes his brow. He looks at his wife who pouts. "What is wrong?"

"I didn't do anything." She huffs. Even though she made him climax, she doesn't feel it was her best. "You weren't supposed to be ready." She wanted to start from scratch.

"Well, I am soft now." He mentions to perk Lita back up. "You can make me ready from scratch. I will let you get me ready for our final of many final moments."

"No arguing and you keep your arms up by your head." She warns him knowing she will not be able to keep them over his head.

Lita starts with a kiss to his lips. He tries to keep her there with a bite to her lip, but she slaps his hand.

"Sorry." Lita continues down his body until she gets to his waist. She sits on his waist with her back to him, so he can't see what she is about to do. Lita wraps her hand around him as she motions her hand to seem that Jeff is pumping into her. She moans to feel like she is very warm to the touch. Jeff is frustrated that he can't see what she is doing. He feels like he is not actually in her, but he is not exactly sure. Lita slides along his body to have her butt in Jeff's face before she covers his member with her mouth. She continues to moan as she sulks and licks him while he moans again at the pleasure his being given.

"That feels incredible, baby the best." He stops himself from thrusting up to post-pone everything. While Lita continues her work, she starts to shake her butt for attention.

"Honey, a body part is very jealous, do you mind?" Her answer is to rub him harder. His response is to lick her hole while he massages her cheeks. This continues till Lita is ready and Jeff is almost there. Lita continues to go faster; sucking and rubbing, until she can feel him about to cum. Just at the right moment he wants to, Lita pinches the tip.

"No more until you are in me mister." She orders with an evil grin. This continues every time Jeff gets so close, she pinches his tip for the fourth time. Jeff sits up to have her on her stomach to pierce her center as she powerfully pumps into her. Lita grasps at the sheets to keep her steady. Jeff continues to pound into her hard and fast in the right places until he feels her walls constrict his member. Just as she is about to climax, he stops to kiss her neck and back. She whimpers at the loss of movement really wanting to release.

"Not as fun now is it." He whispers in her ear. He continues to kiss her everywhere until her walls open up. After that, he lifts her up to have her back against him. "I love you Amy Dumas." He continues with his hard, fast thrusts. Lita grabs his arms to have him rub her body as she inserts her own finger inside her.

"I love you Jeff Hardy." She moves her head to give him a passionate kiss. This continues with skin hitting skin, moaning, yelling out each other's names in pleasure as once again Jeff stops all movements. It is the moment where they are going to end the night; he didn't want that yet. He turns her around to have her face him.

"My love. My wife. My everything." He expresses before he lays her on top of his member. Lita screams out in pleasure because her walls are so tight to fit all of him at once. She will not get dull of having him insert his member in her in anyway.

"My love. My husband. My everything." She repeats before they do their final round of love making.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter Fifty-six:

Lita and Jeff are in the garage of Lita's, being back from their honeymoon. Since they said their goodbyes on Smackdown, they don't have to be at Raw. No one knows about that, so they can surprise them.

"Did I deliver on my promise?" Jeff pecks her hand.

"You definitely did. I don't think I could have sweated or yell so much in my life. You should…"

"I should what." He rubs her thigh.

"You should not let you guard down." She kisses him.

"If that is what I get when I do, I will always let it happen." He accepts being unguarded.

"I hope you do because I have a certain outfit for your prize." She climbs onto of him.

"We can't do this now." He reluctantly stops her.

"Why, I want to celebrate in your car like we did before." She whines

"My wife didn't get enough during our honeymoon." She shakes her head. "Well, then later we will continue with that see through, light blue outfit I always wanted you to buy." He reeals the outfit.

"That is supposed to be a gift for you, how do you know?"

"I know because I love you. I know you bought it just for me, plus I see the strap on your shoulder." He points out.

Lita covers it back up. "Aww man, can you at least act surprise when I reveal it." She wants to give him what he gave her during the honeymoon.

"Anything for you." He pecks her. "Come on we have to surprise our children." He opens the door to let Lita out as he follows after her.

* * *

Inside the house:

"Everything is set, Ms. Joan." Edge salutes. Him and Christian arrive at the house the day after Smackdown. Jamie uses her adorable ways to have him help while Michelle used her charm to persuade Christian to help as well.

"Thank you, I just hope this won't affect your relationship with Michelle or Jamie."

"It won't they know what I have done." Before they head to the house, Edge confessed everything he did to Lita and Jeff.

"Everything." She is surprise by this.

"Yup, I want to be Jamie's father. To be that, I don't want anyone to put her on the spot for the consequences of my actions."

"Aww, you really do care for them." She smiles. Jamie finally get what she wants; a father figure.

"Thanks, coming from you means a lot. You, along with Johnny, are they only family she has before Michelle adopted her; your opinions are important."

"Her family is getting bigger and just between me and you, she wants you as her father as well. She dreams of you and Michelle married so you can official be one." She whispers.

"You think so." Joan nods in approval. "Okay, anything else you need me to do."

"Can you lift me up as I put pictures of all of us on the sides of the barricade?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

Jeff and Lita enter their home to have Edge carrying Joan to put the pictures.

"Hello." Lita greets with a rude tone.

"Mommy, you are home." She is surprise by her appearance. Edge puts her down before she runs to them.

"Yes, we wanted to surprise you and Johnny. Speaking of him, where is he and where are your gran and grandpa." She doesn't completely trust Edge with her children.

"They are in the yard for the surprise." She informs her mother. "Hello, daddy."

"Hi my princess." He kisses her cheek.

"What surprise?" She is still upset about Edge touching her daughter.

"You- "The doorbell rings. "Oh no they are here already." She looks at Edge in shock.

"I will call everyone." Edge offers. This will ruin the surprise if her parents see who is at the door.

"Who is at the door?" Lita inquires.

"Princess, what are you doing here? We didn't expect you two here until tomorrow." Mr. Dumas wonders.

"Dad, we wanted to surprise all of you." There are curious on why they aren't worried that Edge is alone with Joan.

"Well, you two must be tired. Let's go up to your bedroom." Lita's mom offers.

"I want to see who is at the door." Lita refers to multiple doorbells.

"I will get it, don't worry." Jeff's mother offers.

"But-" She refuses to go up to their bedroom.

"Please mommy and daddy." Joan speaks with her and Johnny pouts. "This is the surprise I don't want you to know yet."

"Fine, we will go." Lita gives up so her children are not upset.

"Thank you, I love you both." Their children hug them before they head up.

* * *

When they bedroom is close, Jeff's mom opens the front. "Hell." She greets.

"Hello, I am guessing they are home early." Jeff's mom nods her head.

"Where do you want to complete this?" Susan asks entering the home.

Jeff's mom looks around to see Joan waving her arms from the yard. "Follow me."

"What is Susan doing here?" Lita wonders. She watches the greeting play out from her opening the door a bit.

"Can you just let it be? They want to plan a surprise, let them be." He lays on their bed.

"I am just cautious with Edge here. Maybe Susan found out about them getting hurt or-"

"Lita stop." He holds her shoulder. "Just relax, she doesn't know we are here. We don't want to ruin the surprise, do we?" Lita shakes her head. "Okay, come lie with me as we wait for them to finish what they need to do." Jeff guides her to the bed.

* * *

An hour later, a knock scares Jeff, who is about to fall asleep. Lita is already asleep being tried out by her constant worry.

"Come in." Jeff calls out enough to hear from the door.

"Daddy." Johnny slowly opens the door.

"Hey buddy, are you guys done with your business downstairs." Jeff whispers.

"We are, is mommy sleeping?" He joins his father beside the bed.

"She is worried about Joan being alone with Edge when we walked in."

"He and Christian are here for your surprise tomorrow. He was… daddy, remember when Joan ask you if mommy was there before." Jeff nods. "We need to tell you something that mommy can't hear; it is a surprise just for her."

"What would that surprise be?" Johnny climbs gently on the bed to whisper the secret.

"That is good, mommy will love it."

"You too, right?"

"Yup, so that is why she was here?" Jeff refers to Susan's appearance.

"It was a check-up all you have to do is-" He whispers the rest into his ear.

"We will when mommy wakes up."

"Can I wait with you?" He snuggles in Jeff's left arm.

"Of course, you can." He waits for him to get comfortable before he tries to fall asleep.

"Daddy, mommy." Joan enters the bedroom quietly.

Jeff opens his eyes to see her. "Hey baby girl, are you here to join the family reunion?" Joan nods in agreement. She happily joins them with her in front of Jeff.

"Come lay down beside me, sweetie." Lita speaks up still with her eyes close.

Jeff and Johnny stiff up afraid that she heard their private conversation. "Honey, how long have you been awake?"

"I woke up when I heard my sweet daughter's voice." She opens her eyes.

"I do that too." Joan happily admits. "When I hear mommy's voice, I instantly perk up. I also do the same with daddy's voice." She doesn't want daddy to be left out.

"Thank you, princess." He appreciates being included.

"I love you, daddy." She hugs him.

"I love you too. I love you all." He opens his arms wife for a family hug.

"So, what was Susan doing here?" Lita questions. Jeff just rolls his eyes that she can't let it go.

"It is just for a check-up. It is the final check-up before we finally become your official children." Joan answers.

"She didn't want to see us."

"She didn't know you were home. Furthermore, she just came in and out. Apparently, a lot of other probation ends around this time." Johnny makes an excuse.

"You didn't tell her we were home."

"I didn't know until Joan told me. Susan was out the door before I got the chance to say anything. Enough about that we should start our family bonding with a movie." Johnny suggest to stop his mother's questions.

"Yes we should." Joan agrees.

"But"

"That sounds like a good idea, go pick out a movie from Netflix." Jeff gives them the remote from the frame of the bed.

"Why did you do that?" Lita is upset that they cut her off.

"Come on, I know you miss them. You dreamed and complain of not being there for these moments. What is wrong now?" He asks to let this go.

"Nothing, I just don't want to be out of the loop.

"You are not, we have to trust our children, okay?" Lita nods in agreement.

"We picked one." Their children both say.

"Great, Johnny you can sit next to me while Joan. You can lay next to mommy." Jeff requests.

"I want to sit in your lap, daddy." Joan requests.

"I want to sit with mommy." Johnny requests as well.

"Well, we have a daddy's girl and momma's boy here." Jeff teases.

"Yup, we are proud to be them." They smile with confidence.

"Come on." Jeff waves Joan over who snuggles in his lap.

"I miss my baby boy." Johnny snuggles into his mother's embrace.

"So, what are we watching?"

"Cheaper by the Dozen." Joan answers.

* * *

Halfway through the movie, they all fall asleep. Jeff's parents knock on the door to see the sweet sight.

"That is a family." Edge comments with Jamie beside him.

"You will have that too." Michelle states.

"I will hopefully with you." He expresses.

"It might happen sooner than later." She pecks him before heading downstairs. Christian is happy for him as he awes. "That is my soon to be wife, stay away." Edge warns.

"Yes stay away." Jamie agrees with a scowl. She won't let anything to get in the way of this.

"Wow, Jamie acts and defends for you already. However, her scowl is cuter than yours." Christian acknowledges.

"I know right. I am going to have troubles with her when she is older." Edge agrees.

"Definitely, so since you are a part of this group we have some things to talk about."

"What is it?" Christian waves her over. Edge hands her over. "What is it, Mr. Christian?"

"Ooo, Mr. Christian I like that. Now that I have you in my arms, let me tell you about Mr. Adam's childhood." Christian starts.

"Christian!" He warns to tell her anything.

"Of course I can't." Edge breathes a breath out. "Michelle needs to hear this too." He carefully runs to Michelle with Jamie in his arms.

"What did we get ourselves into?" Jeff's dad jokes. They went from no one to take care to two families to take care of.

"More family, more fun, right?"

"Of course." Mr. Hardy kisses Mrs. Hardy before he closes the door.


	57. Chapter 57

**We are almost done with this story just a few chapters left. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Fifty-seven:

Next Day:

The newly Hardy family is up making breakfast for everyone. Jeff is cooking on the stove, Lita is on the fruits while the children are on juice duty. Joan and Johnny are hand squeezing the juice.

"Mommy, Johnny keep squirting me with juices." Joan wipes her face again.

"Johnny, that is not good." Lita directs.

"It was an accident." Johnny says. "I didn't mean to."

"Buddy." Jeff looks at him in tell the truth way.

"Okay fine, I did it a couple of times." He admits. "I'm sorry Joan." He apologizes sincerely.

"It is fine, Johnny." She hugs him.

"I love you, my baby sister." He expresses.

"I love you, my older brother." She pecks his cheek.

"Aww, they are so cute together." Lita admits as they watch their precious moment.

"We did the right thing not spitting them up." Jeff admit adopting them both as a couple is faster, but separately was the best way.

"We definitely did."

"Fire." Johnny and Joan throw fruits their way. They chuckle as one strawberry hits Jeff in the face while another one hits Lita on her chest

"We are under attack, take cover." He turns down the stove as he continues to play their game.

"Ready." Johnny wonders. "Attack." They throw strawberries, blue berries, and small fruits at their parents. Lita and Jeff dodge all of them until Lita gets hit in the arm.

"Jeff, I have been hit." She holds her arm like a wound.

"No." He comes to her side. "You are okay, baby. You will be fine I have you." He acts like she is hit with bullet.

"I am bleeding." She shows strawberry jam on her arm.

"Don't worry you will make it." He plays along with her payback. "We surrender." Jeff grabs a white towel to wave over the counter.

"They surrender, we have won." Johnny calls it a victory.

"Something doesn't sound right." Joan is curious on why they admit defeat so fast. "We need to proceed with caution." She requests. They both slowly sneak around the counter to see their father having jam on his hand.

"Oh no mommy is bleeding." Johnny freaks out that she really is.

"Johnny, it is just strawberry she is not bleeding." She is on to her parents' game.

"You keep pressure on, don't fall asleep." He directs.

"They are not, mommy is bleeding. Mommy!" Johnny runs to her. "I am so sorry." He sincerely apologizes. "Let me see." He looks at her wound to see that Joan was right.

"Oh no." He looks at his parents to see a grin on their faces. "Joan, help." He bellows as he tries to run back, but Jeff has a hold on him.

"Come out, baby girl if you don't want your brother pancaked in the face." He bellows out.

"Okay I surrender." Joan puts her hands up. "I don't want to play anymore." She sniffles. "I just want to cook breakfast." She pouts.

"Oh princess, come here." He hands Johnny to Lita. Joan runs to her daddy's arms as they hug. "I am so sorry. We can go back to cooking breakfast." He says.

"Yes, we can after we win." She sprays whipped cream all over his face and head. "Victory is ours." She celebrates.

"You tricked me. You use daddy's feelings against him. You know he doesn't what his princess upset." Jeff speaks in the third person.

"Yes, I did just like you use jam on mommy's arm." She fires back.

"Okay we are even, you two win." They declare them the winner.

"Yeah." The children celebrate.

"Now it is time for your reward." Jeff looks at Lita with a smile. Before the children react, they start to tickle them.

"Ahem." Lita's parents say from the kitchen doorway.

"Hey mom and dad." Lita greets still tickling their children.

"Yes hi, what happen to my clean kitchen?" They heard some voices downstairs and wonder who it could be.

"We were just cooking breakfast for everyone." Lita excuses.

"Ah ha, you like to cook on the floor." She mentions the fruits on the kitchen floor.

"Ummm…"

"Gran, grandpa, we had a food fight that is why there is food on the ground." Johnny admit.

"We will clean it up before we continue to cook." He informs them.

"At least someone is honest." Mrs. Dumas acknowledges.

"Yup, come on Joan let us get the broom."

"Wait, you two are cleaning everything by yourselves." She shakes her head in disappointment at Lita and Jeff.

"Yup, we always do at the shelter. We like to pick-up after ourselves."

"That is great, but how about you let your parents clean up? You two can have a bath." Mrs. Dumas orders with a bit suggestion.

"Are you two going to run one for us?" They both inquire.

"Sure, it just water in the tub." They think it is a simple bath.

"Great, I need my clothes, my shampoo, and body wash." Johnny list down what he needs.

"I also need my own clothes, shampoo, and body wash. Moreover, my bubble machine I love making bubbles in my bath." Joan includes.

"Can't you two sit in the bath to get wash." They shake their heads.

"We can't we get bored."

"Jeff and Lita, why don't you let them have a bath and we will clean up."

"Are you sure?" Joan grins in she can't believe it worked.

"Yes, off you four go." Mr. and Mrs. Dumas agree.

* * *

An hour later, the door rings. "I'll get it." Mr. Dumas opens the door. "Hello."

"Hi grandpa." Jamie greets with a hug. With Michelle like a daughter to the Dumas, Jamie calls them grandma and grandpa.

"Hey sweetheart, are you here for the big surprise?"

"Absolutely, I don't want to miss a moment."

"Great, wait in the living room breakfast will be done soon." After cleaning up, Mr. and Mrs. Dumas continue cooking breakfast.

"Great." They utter.

"It won't be better than yours." Edge kisses Michelle's cheek. Michelle accidentally burnt their breakfast, so they arrive at Lita and Jeff's house to hopefully be in the time for breakfast.

"That is right, Mr. Adam."

"Jamie." Joan greets with Johnny behind her.

"Joan. Johnny." Jamie hugs them. "Did it work?" She asks quietly.

"It did." They all snicker.

"Hello." Edge and Michelle greet. "We are here too."

"Yes, you are hello." They both hug them. "So, did it work?" Edge asks as well.

"Joan and Johnny turn the Jamie. "You told them."

"It was their idea." She smiles sitting on Edge's lap. Joan and Johnny look at them in amazement.

"It is true, where are your parents?" Edge questions.

"They are cleaning the tub. Now they you say that, they have been up there for a while." Joan notices.

"Maybe they are showering." Jamie suggest.

"Yes maybe they are." Michelle agrees as Edge chuckles knowing it is not the reason.

"Anyways, we need to tell everyone something." Jamie excitedly acknowledges.

"What is it?"

"It is about all of us." She points to Edge and Michelle.

"Jamie, not right now. This day is for surprising their parents not our announcement."

"Please, just them." She frowns. "I need to tell them they are my big brother and sister."

"I don't know do you remember the last time you said that?" Edge reminds her. When Edge arrived in Atlanta, he showed Jamie a ring to propose to Michelle; she promises to keep it a secret. At the moment when Jeff is about to ask her, Jamie almost spilled the beans when talking to Joan and Johnny about it."

"This time is different, mommy please." She pleads.

"Adam." Michelle says innocently using his birth name.

"No, this is about them not us. Tomorrow we will tell them." He stands his ground. Michelle moves closer to him to whisper something in his ear. Edge sits up straight.

"If and only if you let her tell them." She finishes.

"Fine, go princess tell them, but if it leaks out no more nothing will change my mind." He huffs not liking that they persuade him.

"Thanks daddy, you are the best." She kisses his cheek.

"See don't you feel better that she is happy." She wraps his arm around her.

"Yes I do, but I would be grateful if you give me a kiss for it." Michelle rolls her eyes as she does what he wants. The kiss is innocent at first, however it intensifies the longer it goes.

"Michelle!" Lita calls out like a mother which makes Michelle and Edge stop.

"Hello." She innocently greets.

"Nice Job, man." Jeff congrats him.

"Jeff, they are kissing on our couch." She disapproves this.

"We do more than kiss there, so what is they big deal?" He acknowledges.

"Well, they fine…" She storms off.

"What is with her?" They inquire.

"I don't know she is in a mood right after the food fight with Johnny and Joan."

"I am going to go apologize." Michelle goes to find Lita.

"Did you plan it already?" Jeff inquires.

"Not yet, although I did propose to her. However, she doesn't know about that yet."

"Congrats man."

"Thanks, sorry about everything. I guess being revenge seeking made me do some bad stuff to all of you."

"Hey, don't worry about it you have redeem yourself."

"I have." He is surprise.

"Well not fully, but you are showing you care and trying. That is what we thought Matt was doing, apparently it wasn't."

"I have a motive to be a better person." He refers to his girls; Michelle and Jamie.

"And that is how it usually starts."

"Lita." Michelle greets upstairs. She doesn't hear anything except some noises from the bathroom. "Lita." Michelle opens the door to find Lita's head in the toilet. "Lita, are you okay?"

"Fine, I just might have got something on our honeymoon." She wipes her mouth. All around the counter, she sees equipment to clean her mouth. In the midst of that, she sees something interesting."

"Why are you hiding this?"

"I want to surprise him. I want to announce it to him in front of everyone. Please don't tell anyone until then." Lita throws up again.

"Okay, come on let us get to bed." Michelle helps her to the bed to rest for tonight.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter Fifty-eight:

Everyone is in the backyard. Jeff and a feel better Lita are surprise on how they decorated the backyard. There are tables with the lawn that is mowed and planted flowers along the fences.

"Surprise!" Everyone cheer out.

"It is part one, the next part is this." Joan puts a piece of paper down. Jeff and Lita both read to figure out that Child Services already official made them parents to Joan and Johnny last Wednesday.

"What is this?" Lita inquires.

"When we got home last Wednesday, Child Services called. They saw the situation on Raw and wanted to speak to us." Mr. Dumas explains.

"They gave us the lecture that if you two every get injured, who would take care of the children? We all say we would as a family. Then she complains on Joan and Johnny involvement in the storyline. Joan and Johnny confess that they decided to participate they weren't force to participate. She admires the children guts and honours their decision. With that their decision with them caring so much about you two, Susan bump the probation up."

"Also Edge confess that he did everything to prevent the adoption process." Joan includes.

"Since last Wednesday, you have been official parents to them." Mrs. Dumas finishes.

Lita is speechless can't believing that they are official parents to them for that long.

"Mommy, we are legitimate a family, isn't that great?" Lita just runs off back into the house. This shocks everyone with her action. They thought she start to hug them or at the most cry of happiness. "What did we do?" Joan wonders. "I thought she would be happy."

"She is baby." Jeff comforts his daughter.

"She ran away from us. I am going to find out why." Johnny marches into the house to look for his mother. He can't believe that she ran from them. He won't tolerate someone making Joan upset.

* * *

"Lita, you have to calm down you can do this. You can be a parent to them like you have before." Lita gives a pep talk to herself in the mirror of the bathroom. With them saying it is official, her anxiety went high. Now she is the approved mother to them, she is doubting if she can do this. "Come on, you have been doing this for a few months already, you can handle this responsibility." She recites again for confidence. Afterwards, she makes sure she doesn't look distraught before heading out to join everyone else. To her surprise, she sees Johnny sitting on her bed.

"Hello." She addresses his presence.

"Hello." He greets more calm now than before. He heard the last end of his mother's conversation with herself.

"What are you doing her, baby boy?" She smiles sitting next to him.

"I came to tell you that you adopt us to just run away from us." He huffs. This statement makes her feel worst. She never wanted them to think she is not happy with this. "However, I heard you talk to yourself. You are doing great as a parent; we both love you. You are our mother and want to be with you. We set this up so we can surprise you. We thought it would make you happy." He confesses.

"It did make me happy."

"If you did, why did you run off?" He is confused on her actions.

"I needed time to make sure I can do it. Yes, I want to be your mother, but now that it is approved I have doubts to be the best mother for you two. You two deserve the best." She declares.

"You are the best. You have known Joan maybe all her life. I have seen how you are with her, you get her, and make her have a family." He compliments.

"So do you." She reverses the compliment.

"Yes, but I know she cares about you more. I never seen her so happy than with you. When she was depressed, no one could talk to her to come not even me." He reveals. "Only you were the one who brought back the fun, loving Joan from her depressed state." He enlightens her.

"I thought she just came out for dinner, lunch, and breakfast."

"Yup, she will however it would be easier to bring the food to her room. Joan needs you around because she always tells me about being a family with you. She turned down seventeen families just hoping to have you walk in to say 'I am adopting Joan'."

"And what about you?" She knows that Joan wants Johnny to with her as well.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think I will be a good mother to you?"

"I don't know you can be overprotective." Johnny teases. "Of course you will be." He chuckles. "You will the best mother I know." He hugs her. "Never doubt that we love you." Johnny comforts her. Lita laughs a bit with the current situation. "Why are you laughing?"

"Who is the parent in this situation?"

"You are I am just a child with a lot of wisdom." He smiles big.

"You sure are, how about we rejoin everyone downstairs?"

"Let's go." He jumps off the bed.

* * *

Backyard:

Jeff is soothing Joan, who is quite upset by the whole situation. She has been spitting out negative comments that Amy has second thoughts, she doesn't want us, and etc.

"Just calm down, baby girl." He rubs her back.

"Hey everyone, we are back." Lita greets with Johnny in front of her. Everyone shoots a glare at her as they proceed with a silent treatment. "Hey sweetie." Lita beams a smile at Joan who snuggles more into her father's shoulder. "Where is the agreement I need to sign to make it legitimate?" She asks to have no one answer. Johnny picks up the agreement to give to Lita. "What is going?" Lita ask Johnny.

"I am guessing they are all upset about you running off."

"I never want them to think I don't care about this. I love you two I just feel like I am going to fail and you two will hate me."

"Remember we both love you. How about you wait in the living room while I talk to them?"

"Again, who is the parent?" She grins as well as Johnny before she heads back into the house.

"Mommy!" Joan calls out to have Lita stop her pace. She turns around to have her run to her.

"Oh my baby girl." Lita extends her arms to embrace her tight. "I love you so much don't ever doubt that I don't." She wishes she never doubts herself again.

"Why did you run off?" She innocently asks.

"I doubted myself as a mother to take care of you." She reveals to everyone's dismay. They have all seen how great she is with both of them.

"That is not all of it, what are you hiding?" She knows there is more to her doubts.

Lita looks at Michelle who nods for support. "There is something I need to tell all of you, especially Jeff." She starts. Jeff is confused on what it could be. It could be about what happen earlier when she ran to their room. "As Jeff knows, I ran away from a situation involving Edge and Michelle. I got mad at them for making out on my couch." Everyone makes kissy faces at them. "The reason I ran away was because I had to throw up. No one knows that I would throw up in the morning. You guys didn't because I would make my breath minty fresh so you all wouldn't notice. Michelle followed to the bathroom to hear me throw up. What she found in the bathroom was my cleaning supplies and something very interesting."

"Are you sick? Do you need to go back to the hospital? Are you having side effects from the treatment?" Jeff panics on what Michelle found.

"No baby, it is not anything bad, well I hope it isn't."

"What is it, I am going to freak out?" Jeff paces back and forth.

"Jeff, my husband, I am pregnant." Everyone is speechless; there is no sound for a good two minutes.

"That is great mommy." Joan is so excited. She is going to have a baby brother or sister soon.

"Me too, we are going to have a bigger family." Johnny agrees on the excitement. With them being the first to congratulate them, everyone else joins in. They all hug her being very surprise by this announcement. As they celebrate Jeff is still in his spot shock and speechless. He can't believe he has a baby on the way. Of course he is excited, but this is overwhelming with just being approve parents to Joan and Johnny.

"Jeff, are you delighted about this?" Lita asks noticing that he didn't budge from his spot.

"Lita, hand Joan to someone." He suggests just in case.

"What?" She doesn't get why she has to do that action.

"Please just hand her to someone else." He repeeff'ats.

Lita hands Joan to her mother. "What does this have to do with-" She gets cuts off by Jeff's lips. Lita is surprise by this until Jeff picks her up to kiss her hard. The children all giggle a bit at this romance. After a while it gets uncomfortable, so they head outside to leave the newly announce parents to be.

"I love you." Jeff declares after they break of the kiss.

"I love you too. Are you sure you are okay with this?" She just wants to make sure.

"The kiss didn't convince you that I am okay with us having a baby."

"Oh that is what it is, I thought you just want to kiss me my mistake." She giggles.

"I do every day of my life." He pecks her. "Now let us rejoin our family and friends."

"Yes we should."

* * *

"Hi everyone, we are sorry-" Lita and Jeff see everyone sitting with huge grins on their faces. This concerns them because they are just sitting there not acknowledging their presence.

"What is going on here?" Jeff cautiously inquires really creeped out by this.

"Jeff, Lita take a seat." Michelle and Edge stand up to take their place. They reluctantly do, very freaked out by all of this. "Since it is the day of announcement, we have an announcement to make. Some of you already know, but no one knows everything. Michelle and Edge have discussed that we want to be a family and have more children. No, she is not pregnant." Edge squashes that idea. "Michelle and I are getting married." Michelle shows the ring on her finger. Everyone gets up to congratulate them on their engagement.

"Thank you, but that is not all. I have a secret that I have kept from Edge until today." She nervously smiles at him.

"Oh my, Michelle are you really pregnant." Lita questions.

"No, we haven't even have-" Edge covers her mouth.

"No one needs to know that." He utters.

"Edge has been on probation this whole time for being a father to Jamie." She confesses.

"What?" They all are in awe that is announcement.

"When Edge bailed on his adoption for Jamie, I put both our names on mine. Susan warn me that my chances could be in danger if I proceed with this. Edge actions since then predict if I was going to adopt Jamie. His actions prove he could be a good father to Jamie, so they made it official to me be a mother to Jamie. Furthermore, they needed to make sure Edge would be a good influence on both me, Jamie, Joan, and Johnny. He had to put his anger with Lita and Jeff to rest. He proved that he can when he fought on our side. His probation was up yesterday." Michelle concludes.

Edge is astonished by this revelation. "What, why, you-" He can't seem to find the question he needs to ask her.

"Adam, Jamie loves you I can see it in her eyes. When she found out you left, she was devastated. I knew that you can't be missing from her life. I did what I did because she needs both of us to take care of her. If you think this is a bad idea, I am sorry. If you are mad at me, it is okay. I will not regret putting your name on the application. I will not-" She gets interrupted by Edge's lips.

"I am not mad just amazed that I found a woman who would to that for me."

"I would do anything for you." She kisses him back.

"Does that mean Mr. Adam is my daddy?" Jamie wonders.

Michelle goes to her bag to fetch the agreement. "Yup, all he has to do is sign this agreement and it official." Edge reads it to make sure this is not a joke or a dream. "It is real." Michelle assures him. That is what he wants to hear and signs it.

"It is legitimate Edge is Jamie's father and Lita and Jeff are Joan and Johnny's parents." Susan speaks behind them. "Sorry, I let myself in to give you an update on your brother, Matt Hardy." She mentions.

"What happen?"

"He is out of jail. They couldn't hold him up for too long because there is no more room for him, well for his offensive. They want to put more severe offences in there first. Furthermore, he is not a free man. He is on house arrest at his home. He can't step off his property unless accompanied by an official guard. He will serve two years like that. After that he has community services at certain charities as well anger management classes. During that whole time, he is to stay away from all of you and Mickie. If he violates it, he will start all over until he finishes it."

"Thank you Susan for this information." Jeff appreciates the update.

"You are welcome, have a great afternoon to celebrate." She lets herself out.

"Wow, that is intense." Edge reacts to the whole day of surprises.

"It is what he deserves." Lita agrees with Matt's consequences.

"What do we do now?"

"I want to hug my new daddy." Jamie runs to Edge.

"Us too." Joan and Johnny also run to their parents.

"Family hug." Both Lita and Jeff's parents join in the hugging spirit.


	59. Chapter 59

**Hello everyone, **

**Here is the final chapter for this story. I hope you enjoyed the story. **

Chapter Fifty-nine:

Two years later:

Today is Wrestlemania; the biggest pay-per view for WWE. There has been rumors the past month on two big returns. Of course those being the couple who won the crowd hearts during a certain storyline; Lita and Jeff.

Lita and Jeff love their vacation to spend with their children. Lita gave birth nine months after she told everyone that she was expecting. They have a baby girl named Leona Jessica Hardy. She is a cute, behave baby, even though she wasn't inside her mother. She wouldn't let Lita sleep unless Jeff had his arms around them. That was difficult when Jeff had to pick up Matt to bring him to his house. The reason for that was that there was an incident at the prison, so no guards could take him. It was an awkward, tense car ride to North Carolina. At Matt's house, Mickie was waiting for him which cause Jeff to roll his eyes in disappointment. Without saying anything, Jeff dropped him and his bag off to head back to Atlanta to his family.

"Mommy, I think Leona needs you." Joan utters holding her sister who is a year old now.

"Oh, what is wrong, baby?" Lita picks her up from her eldest daughter's arms.

"Mell." Leona says in a cute tone as she giggles. She has been speaking words, however only a few words are clear enough to understand.

"'Mell, what does that mean?" She doesn't understand why she needs her mother for. Most of the time she gets along with her siblings. Lita looks back at her daughter to have a clue. Joan plugs her nose as she makes a disgusting expression while she waves her hand in front of her face. Lita laughs now realizing what her baby needs. "Oh my baby is smelly. Well, that is a quick fix." She walks to the couch to clean her. Before Lita asks for the baby bag, Joan is already beside her with it. "Thank you, sweetie."

Joan and Johnny have been very helpful since they found out about the pregnancy. They have help their father with the chores when Lita was too tired to do them. During the two months before her pregnancy, they let Lita sit back and do nothing while they shower her with love. The day of the birth, they were the ones calm as their parents freaked out. They secretly recorded it all before they showed it at the welcome home Leona party.

"Mommy, will you love Leona more than me?" Joan asks as she hands her mother wipes and a clean diaper.

Lita is shocked by this question. She, along with Jeff, never thought of choosing favourites amongst their children. "Why would you think that, princess?"

"She is yours and daddy's. She came from the both of you while we just been adopted." She lays back on the couch. "She will always have that bond with you two that Joan and Johnny won't have." She explains. Joan always had hidden doubt that now that Leona is born. They will spend more time with her then them.

"Joan-" Lita carries Leona, all clean, smelling good, in her arms. "Look at your necklace." Joan looks down.

"I can't see it." She goes crossed-eyed.

"Lift it up." Lita says with a chuckles.

Joan chuckles as well. "It is a heart pendant." On her last birthday, Jeff and Lita gave her the pendant to always know that they love her. During times where they get upset and yell at her, she will look down at her pendant to know they always love her.

"Now, what did we say about it when your sister was born?"

"Everyone will get equal time no matter what. You and daddy will never favourites amongst you all." Joan restates.

"Yup, so you don't worry about being left out." She waves her over to her. "You two are my two babies, don't forget that."

"Oan; J-oan." Leona speaks out as she climbs into her sister's lap.

"That is right, baby." She pokes her nose as Leona cutely giggles.

"Now, you take care of her while I get ready for my match." She stands up.

"You are going to kick butt, mommy." Joan is fully confident that her mother will win her match. She, as well is very excited to watch her very first live Wrestlemania.

"Kick butt." Leona repeats.

"That is right, mommy is kicking daddy's butt if he isn't here soon." She takes their words out of context.

"Phew, I dodge a bullet there." Jeff wipes his brow as he and Johnny enter.

"Dad-da." Leona squirms in her sister arms to get to her father. She is the biggest daddy's girl ever. During the first few months, Jeff would always care for her when she was upset.

"There are my two princess, I hope mommy changed you." He grins knowing she did smell.

"How, is that why you took Johnny to visit the locker room?" Lita inquires.

"Of course not-" Jeff denies. "I saw the baby bag and put them together." He smiles big covering his reason that he did.

"Daddy, can you hold Leona?" Joan struggles to hold her still.

"Come here baby." The instant he picks her up, she snuggles into his body.

"Hmph." Joan huffs. She thought she was the one to calm down her baby sister down.

"Does my princess want a hug too?" Jeff suggest to have Joan perk up as she walks to her father's side.

"Hold on picture time." Lita snaps a picture. When they look back at it, they see Johnny with a funny expression in the background.

"Johnny!" They all yell.

"What?" He acts all innocent. Joan shows him the picture. "Oh, I thought I was part of the picture." He grins very adorably.

"John funny." Leona giggles at his action.

"That is right, Leona funny Johnny." He tickles her stomach to have her giggle.

"Yup, funny-"Johnny covers his sister's mouth. He doesn't want to let Leona hear that he is funny looking. Leona is in her copycat phrase repeating certain words.

"Hello." Jamie opens the door.

"Hi Jamie, is there something wrong?" They all wonder.

"Mommy said that we should take our seats." She informs them.

"It is still half an hour till then the show starts." Johnny answers looking at his watch for his last birthday.

"She wants extra time just in case something happens."

"Oh right, go on we will see you later." She lets them go.

"Come on, baby sister let us go see your Godmother." Johnny carries her.

Lita and Jeff assign Michelle to be the Godmother along with Trish while Christian and John are Godfathers.

* * *

"We are here." Jamie announces at Edge's dressing room.

"There is my Goddaughter." Michelle reaches out for her. Edge takes her into his arms for Michelle to talk to.

"Baby." Leona points to Michelle's stomach.

"That is right, sweetie." Michelle confirms. During those two years, Michelle and Edge's relationship grew deeper as time passes. Edge did get custody too to be a father to Jamie. They celebrated with a trip to Wisconsin's famous waterpark. After that, Edge and her announce their engagement during Jamie's birthday party; it was other birthday gift besides the pendant. During their honeymoon, Michelle was either on top of Edge or in the bathroom. When they arrived back, the doctor's results prove that Michelle was already five weeks pregnant.

"So I guess you are all heading to your seats." Edge acknowledges the Hardy children's presence.

"Yes we are." Michelle tries to get up being already five months pregnant.

"You be careful alright." Edge kisses her on the lips. "I will see you guys later on."

"We will all be careful." Michelle rubs her stomach.

"Leona-" Edge looks at her as she smiles. "You watch out for them, you don't let them do anything dangerous, alright." He warns. Her answer is to grab his cheeks as she nods. "Great, off you go." He hands Leona back to Johnny.

* * *

"This match is set for one fall. The winner will face Mickie later on tonight for the Women's title." Lilian Garcia announces. _Time to rock and roll _plays as the crowd erupts into cheers. "Introducing first from Toronto, Ontario, Canada; Trish Stratus." The crowd settles down to wait for her opponent. _Lovefuypassionenergy _plays throughout the arena to have everyone up off their feet to see if it is actually her. The music dies down disappointing some fans. Mickie comes out afterwards with a chuckle.

"Did you really think she would return now? She is off playing house with her backstabbing husband." She divulges. The crowed boos at her statement. "It is the truth. Now you all can watch me defeat Trish later on tonight because she has no opponent."

_Lovefurypassionenergy _plays again to have Lita come out. The crowd bellows in delight to have her return. Mickie is shocked by her appearance not believing that she is here. Lita soaks up everything before she turns to Mickie to point to the title before she heads down the ramp.

"And her opponent, from Atlanta, Georgia; Lita."

"There is mommy." Joan points to her mother as she approaches them. She gives each one of her children a kiss.

"Mom, kick butt?" Leona asks already proud of her mother.

"Yes baby."

They lock up as Mickie is now at the announcement table.

"Are you surprise about this, Mickie?" King inquires.

"No, are you kidding me? I guess Jeff got tired of her presence and told her to come back." She insults.

"I am guessing you want her to win." Cole utters.

"Of course, she has been out of action for two years. She will be rusty which means an easier match for me. No one is taking this title from me." She speaks in confidence.

Twenty minutes later, Lita hits the Lita moonsault to get a two count.

"Oh so close." Mickie commentates with a snap of her fingers.

"Mickie, are you still dating Matt?" King wonders.

"That is none of our business, King. How about you call the match instead of asking personal questions.

"Ooo, Lita just knock Trish into the ring post." Michael Cole announces.

"So Mickie, how would you feel if your title is on the line in a triple-threat macth?" King continues to interview Mickie.

"It won't be I'll make sure of it." She gets up to throw Trish into the steel steps. The referee is with Lita in the ring and didn't see the interference. Lita looks at Mickie as she puts Trish back in the ring. She sets her up for a Twist-of-Fate which gives her the victory; the referee raises Lita's hand.

Mickie slow claps to congratulate her. They have an intense stare down before Lita leaves to celebrate with her family. "I guess I have an easy win." Mickie declares before heading backstage to prepare.

Backstage:

"You did great, mommy." Joan delivers in a cheerful mood.

"Mom, kick butt." Leona cutely smiles.

"I did." She takes Leona from Johnny.

"You did great, you will beat bad, mean Mickie." Johnny positively tells her mother.

"Yeah right." Mickie rebuts joining them.

"What do you want, Mickie?" Lita doesn't seem kind with her presence.

"I want to congratulate you on your victory." She answers not affected by her mood.

"Well thank you, I hope you don't think I am an easy opponent being out of action for two years."

"I did." She admits.

"Well-"

"Hey Mickie." Christian pecks her cheek.

"Hey baby, are you going to see my match later?" She wraps his arms around her.

"Of course I will. I will not miss my girl's matches."

"Hey Christian, you will be in Mickie's corner?" She wonders.

"Yup, while Jeff will be in yours." Lita nods. "May the best woman win."

"Mr. Christian." Jamie calls out running towards him.

"There is my niece." He picks her up. Edge and Christian consider themselves brothers, so Christian is an uncle to her.

"You are facing Auntie Lita later." Jamie holds onto Christian's neck.

"Not me, but Auntie Mickie is." He corrects.

"She is not Auntie Mickie." Jamie whispers

"We walked about this." Christian whispers back. "She is my girlfriend."

"I still don't believe she loves you." She is concern for him. She doesn't want him to be hurt.

"Our relationship is still fresh, we only still like each other. For me will you keep an open mind." He appeals to her good nature.

"Fine." She huffs with crossed arms.

"Thank you." He kisses her forehead. Joan hugs him while she sticks her tongue out at Mickie. Seeing this, Edge gives her a stern look signaling that is wrong.

"I guess I have to wait longer for a welcome from her." Mickie sighs.

"Don't worry you will, just be patient. To her you are still the one who betrayed everyone with Matt."

"I know and I am sorry. After him doing what he did to me, I truly regret my actions. I should have just gone to Christian instead of giving him another chance." Mickie waited for Matt at his house to give him another chance. It started off great until the house arrest became too much for him to beat. He would take out all his frustration out on her; either physically or sexually. At first she let him, but as it progress, Matt wouldn't say anything he would just hold her down. Christian, one day, saw bruises and Mickie's attitude grew quiet. He finally convinced her to leave him after he found her collapse on the floor. The night she did, she went to Christian's to give him a big kiss of appreciation.

"You never have to think about that again." Christian kisses her on the lips.

"I wish I could have figured everything out when we kissed in the ring." She pouts.

"Me too."

* * *

"This match is for the women's championship." Lita's music plays. "First the challenger from Atlanta, Georgia, accompanied by Jeff Hardy; Lita." She does her regular entrance before she waits for Mickie to come out. "The champion from Richmond, Virginia, accompanied by Christian; Mickie James."

The match starts with a lock-up. Mickie out powers Lita twice as she cackles each time.

"I was right this will be an easy match." She kicks Lita while she is down.

"King, Mickie is right Lita has been gone for too long. Ring rust can be a very big factor in this match." Cole mentions.

"With a big match like this at Wrestlemania, it is not a good thing. Although, remember Lita had to defeat Trish Stratus for the opportunity at the women's title. We all know that Trish is not an easy competitor."

"That is true, King, but Mickie is the champion. She told us that no one will take the title from her. She recognized the ring rust and with the pressure to become champion in front of her family at this event may be the Achilles' heel for her."

"As we have seen family can be a great motive, so don't count out Lita just yet."

As the match continues, Mickie is mostly in control with minimal opportunities for Lita to go on the offensive. Mickie mocks Lita as she inflicts more pain to her already sore body.

"You have wasted an opportunity for another wrestler to compete at Wrestlemania. You don't deserve this shot." She mocks in true heel fashion.

Lita pulls herself up again. She looks at her family as they are in shock at the current situation. Leona is in Johnny's arms with a sad expression. He covers her sister's eyes ever hit their mother takes. Joan and Jamie look into Lita's eyes as they are concern for her. Michelle, on the other hand, puts a brave face on. She stands up to shout 'Come on Lita.'and claps her hands three times. She repeats this as everyone starts to shout and clap to support and will Lita to take the advantage. Mickie tries to qute down the crowd, but the chant grows louder. Lita feels the strength as she stops Mickie's punches. The crowd cheers when Lita hits Mickie and boos when Mickie hits Lita. this time Lita gets the upperhand as she swings her to the ropes for a clothesline. She picks her up as she hits Mickie's head on all four turnbuckles. Everyone cheers that Lita is on the offense.

"See Cole, you never underestimate Lita. Her motive is to not only win the title however make her family proud of her. This is the final aspect in this whole storyline; winning the title at Wrestlemania in front of her family. This will give them the closure they need." King discloses.

The match continues with Lita on the offensive until Mickie pokes her in the eye. Mickie chuckles as she Mick Chicks her. Joan and Jamie boos the loudest as the cheap trick. Mickie, seeing Lita still down, goes to them to argue. She insults them about her family. This fuels anger in her as she suicides dives through the ropes into Mickie.

"That is what you get." Joan and Jamie divulges. Lita kisses her children on the forehand before she brings Mickie back in the ring. Mickie tries to clothesline her, but Lita blocks it to perform a standing Hurricanrana. Everyone cheer 'That was awesome' at the maneuver. Lita pulls her in the middle of the ring to get a two count. She can't believe Mickie kicked out. Afterwards, she climbs to the rope to perform her Moonsault. Her children, as well as Jamie and Michelle, look concern with her executing the move; Mickie it quite far. Lita looks at them again, moreover this time Leona says

"Kick butt, mommy."

This gives her the confidence to know she can land it. She backwards flips to land on Mickie's stomach.

"I-" The crowed counts with the referee. "2" To Lita it seems like the count is going so slow. "3" The referee signals for the bell.

"Your winner and new Women's Champion, Lita."

Everyone enthusiastic jumps up from their seats that Lita is the new champion. The referee hands her the title before he raises her hand in victory. Jeff helps their family over the barricade to come celebrate with Lita.

"Mommy you did it." Joan gets to Lita first extremely proud of her mother.

"I did sweetie do you want to hold?" Lita suggest. This title is about all of them not just her. Joan expression is speechless. She can't believe she is going to hold a real WWE title. Lita hands it to her as Jeff holds her up with the weight might be too much for her.

"It is beautiful." Joan expresses.

"Here princess." Jeff puts the title around her waist. "Baby, look at our new champion." He calls out to Lita.

Lita looks back to see her oldest daughter. She is in tears so emotional at the daughter appearance in front of her. "Mommy, are you okay?" She nods picking up their little champion.

"Me too." Leona request in Johnny's arms.

"Of course, baby girl." He takes her in his arms to stand by Lita with the title spread across both of their waist.

"There are my two champion sisters." Johnny smiles a very proud son and brother.

"John, pic." Leona request waving him over.

"Auntie Michelle, please."

"Of course."

"Jamie, you too." Lita waves her over.

"Here, Michelle go with them." Christian jokingly grabs the camera.

* * *

Matt is at home watching the celebration. "You could have been with them." His guard break the news to him.

"Yah, I should have been there if I didn't screw up." Matt admits.

"You are correct however you are not." After Mickie dump him, he just didn't care for anything. He kept on leaving his property to go to the bars to get drunk. He would not go to his anger management classes and would still seek revenge on everyone. Two months ago, after forced to spend an only a week in jail, Matt had an change of heart; a sense of calm overcame him. He doesn't have the revenge seeking mind anymore. What he does have is remorse and regret. As he watches, he can only blame himself for not being part of his family. He should have actually done the right thing and not act like he did.

**For those who are waiting for Secret Exposed to be updated, it will be updated next. **


End file.
